El Protector de las Hadas
by Ichigo kurosaki679
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki después de recuperar sud poder, y vencer a kugo ginjo, fue a la Sociedad de Almas, cuando se encontraba eb en el Dangai para regresar a casa, se abre una brecha en sus pies y cae en una tierra distinta, [ichigo, Erza].
1. Chapter 1 La gran llegada

El protector de las hadas

 _ **ND**_ Hola, ese es mi primer fanfic asi que no lo odies plos esta ficción en el ichigo de la saga del fullbring.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo blanqueador o Cola de hada sería genial si los tuviese

Ichigo estaba corriendo en el dangai, después de vencer un kugo ginjo y recuperar sus poderes.

 _ **Capítulo 1 el inicio**_

En la tierra de Fairy Tail se encuentran Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucky y Happy, estos están contrastando con la flauta alullaby. Erza y natsu eran los únicos que se mantenían en pies Gray y Lucky estaban casi si. Conciencia en el suelo, alullaby de arrepentirse tira al rayo blanco así al cielo.

Mundo de Bleach específicamente en el mundo se ve un icónico corriendo para llegar a la salida De Repente aparece una luz blanca alrededor de Ichigo desconcertado se detiene en seco y cae por el agujero que se había creado - _**Ichigo-pero que Demonios ¡**_

Mundo de Fairy Tail natsu ya había caído sin fuerzas pero todos todavía seguían

consciente

Y de repente alullaby lanza un ataque mortífero

Erza se preparó para el impacto triste de saber que no puedo proteger a sus amigos que se pusieron de rodillas a su lado abrazados para el impacto de cierran los ojos que impactaron nunca.

Con ichigo se encuentra preparando el ataque de energía de la canción de cuna con el Zangetsu

Erza y sus amigos abren los ojos al ver que el impacto no es alcanzado

Ichigo ve a los chicos a los que protegía y le da una sonrisa diciendo " _**No me preocupes yo me encargo de esa astilla"**_

En eso llega makarov y los demás maestros de los demás gremios,

Todos mirando al chico de cabello naranja

Ichigo comienza a caminar y corre Hacia la alullabía y de pronto desaparece y aparese a un lado de la astilla y grita.

 _ **-GETSUGA TENSHOU**_

Una luz azul con un poder enorme cubre una alullabía destruyendolo y desintegrando a la canción de cuna.

Los maestros y los chicos sorprendidos del poder de este ataque que destruyó una canción de cuna ya la mitad del consejo mágico.

Ichigo miro al grupo de gente cerca de él con una sonrisa amable

En un momento, un pequeño señor, se lo acercó y le preguntó por su nombre, _**Ichigo Kurosaki y usted se llama, Makarov Greyllar.**_

Ichigo le preguntó _**-donde me encuentro -el maetro responde Emmmm te encuentras en el consejo mágico Ichigo murmuró una manera de que el maestro oyera -demonios tenía la esperanza de haber caído en mi mundo.**_

 _ **El maestro que dice que puede ir a un lugar más privado**_

Después de haberlo explicado toda su historia y el maestro, ofrece un libro que se puede encontrar en Fairy Tail mientras encuentras la forma de regresar a su mundo. Ichigo acepta con entusiasmo.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucky y Happy estaban esperando al maestro en el gremio

Cuando llega el maestro llega con el chico que los salvó el maestro dice - _**mis hijos hoy tenemos un nuevo integrante de su nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

Todos celebrando por la llegada de Ichigo el nuevo integrante de Fairy Tail

Con ichigo después de haberle puesto la marca del gremio en su pecho color negro

Ichigo se encontró sentado en una esquina del gremio Hablando con zangetsu en su mundo interior sobre qué era este mundo, cosa que ni Zangetsu sabía que era este mundo.

 _ **UN**_

Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de mi primer libro El protector de las hadas

Jajajaja crea que con esto está bien por ahora

Adiós nos vemos e sido Rafael


	2. Chapter 2 Batallas de amigos

Hola estoy de nuevo aquí con el 2 capítulo de el protector de las Hadas un pregunta a ustedes no les molesta a los profesores que ponen 3 pruebas para un dia con 2 investigaciones ayyyy que estres bueno vamos con el capítulo ya que anadie le importa mi historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni fairy tail ni bleach.

 _ **Capítulo 2 la batalla de amigos**_

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Ichigo llegó a fairy tail, Natsu se la paso los días buscando la oportunidad de pelear contra Ichigo, aunque este se negara.

Ichigo camino a el bar donde se encontraba Mirajane Strauss, Ichigo había conocido a la chica el día después de haber llegado a fairy tail.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Ichigo se acerca estresado al bar y se sienta a pedir un vaso de agua donde se encuentra la chica de cabello blanco ella con su sonrisa habitual,

 _ **Ichigo -hola emmmm me darias un vaso de agua.**_

 _ **Mira-osi claro ya te lo traigo.**_

 _ **Después de haberle traído el vaso con agua.**_

 _ **Mira pregunta-¿tu eres el chico nuevo ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo con su ceño fruncido habitual - si Ichigo Kurosaki y tu.**_

 _ **Mira- o es verdad yo soy Mirajane Strauss.**_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

Ichigo se sienta normal en la silla del bar cuando mira lo saluda.

 _ **Mira - o hola ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo - hyo mira dame un café .**_

Mira se va a la parte trasera del bar a preparar el café en eso las puertas del gremio son pateadas por más y nada que Natsu, chico que lo conoció porque no lo paraba de molestar con lo de las peleas.

La puerta vuelve a ser abierta por Lucy y Erza, que llegaron juntas las dos amigas, a esas dos las había conocido porque el mismo día de haberse unido al gremio, se venían a disculpar por las acciones de Natsu

De pelear, y también venían a presentarse y darles las gracias por salvarlos.

 _ **Tiempo después**_

Se abre la puerta dejando pasar a Gray, este era muy conocido por perder su ropa sin el mismo darse cuenta, era algo raro pero él también había vendió a presentarse y darle las gracias por salvarlo.

En eso el Maestro se acerca a él que pelea contra Natsu y Erza, para probar sus habilidades.

 _ **Ichigo - aaaa ok pero pelearán a ellos dos contra mi.**_

 _ **Maestro - esperalos en un minuto afuera en la parte de atrás del gremio.**_

Ichigo respondió con un asentamiento y el maestro, se va hacia donde están Natsu y Erza.

En eso Mira llega con el café de ichigo

Este le agradece, y se lo toma lo más rápido posible.

 _ **Un tiempo después afuera del gremio**_

Están todos en grupos alrededor del campo,

Ichigo les pide que pelen al máximo.

Erza sacando su blackarmor y Natsu encendiéndose en llamas, se lanzan a Ichigo.

Natsu por la izquierda y Erza por la derecha ichigo en Shunpo se pone encima de ellos.

Erza y Natsu desconcertados como todos los que los observan, no se dan cuenta del Shinigami Sustituto encima de ellos.

Ichigo desenfunda a Zangetsu de su espalda para cargar un poco de energía en la espalda/cuchilla, les dice.

- _ **He estado todo el tiempo encima de ustedes y no se han dado cuenta.**_

Ichigo lanza la pequeña carga de energía, impactando directamente donde se encuentra Natsu dejándolo fuera de combate.

Ichigo aparece al lado de Erza y dise

- _ **Solo quedas tu Scarlet.**_

Erza lo ataca con su espada casa que Ichigo esquiva, Erza vuelve a lanzar un ataque con su espada, y ichigo lo bloquea con su Zanpakuto fácilmente.

 _ **Una garganta**_ _**se abre dejando salir a un enorme menos/gillian.**_

Ichigo desconectado lo intenta atacar, y le dice a Erza que se vaya pero erza había sacado una armadura con alas.

Ichigo ve al menos cargando un cero, en un estallido de shunpo se pone enfrente de Erza abrazándola y resolviendo el cero de lleno cubriendolos.

 _ **Nota del autor Ichigo le causó mucho efecto el cero**_ _**porque se descuidó y dejó que su energía fluyera hacia erza para protegerla Fin de la nota del autor.**_

Ichigo muy herido y en cima de Erza, en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

Ichigo se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y se empezó a elevar para atacar al menos, Ichigo empieza a cargar toda su energía en un ataque.

 _ **-GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

Desintegra al menos con el ataque, al usar su energía en el getsuga se queda inconsciente, mientras cae al suelo con fuerza rompiendolo.

 _ **N. D Qué te parece el capítulo dejamelo en las reseñas o e un pm es muy especial para mi saber que la gente le gusta mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto e sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	3. Chapter 3 la armadura de la cusanada

Hola de nuevo espero que te esté gustando esto es interesante lo que está en mi mente bueno no te entretengo mas con mi vida.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni Fairy Tail, seria genial.

 _ **Capítulo 3 la armadura de la cusanada.**_

Después de tres días de haber quedado inconsciente Ichigo despierta lentamente.

 _ **Ichigo-demonios que me paso.**_

Ichigo se para de la cama, y camina hacia a fuera de la habitación, abre la puerta a la vez de que mira iba a entrar a la habitación.

 _ **Mira-o conque ya te has despertado.**_

 _ **Ichigo-em hola mira qué demonios me paso.**_

 _ **Mira-ummmm no te acuerdas de lo que paso con la cosa rara esa que apareció.**_

Ichigo después de haber recordado de todo, camina hasta donde está su zanpakuto.

Ichigo va y se sienta en la parte del bar y le pide un café a mira.

Los dos primeros en llegar fue El maestro y Erza, El maestro como siempre se dirigió a su oficina, Erza se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación en la que se entraba Ichigo.

Erza sale de la habitación frustrada y asustada por alguna razón,

Ichigo se percata de el estado de Erza.

 _ **Ichigo- o hola Erza te sucede algo.**_

Erza lo mira sentado y sano empieza a correr a hacia donde él está sentado,

Ichigo un poco asustado se levanta y es recibido por un fuerte abrazo, cayendo al suelo.

 _ **Erza-gracias por salvarme.**_

 _ **Ichigo-emmm no es nada.**_

Ichigo medio asustado se levanta junto a Erza, sentándose en las sillas del bar.

 _ **Mundo interior de Ichigo donde se encuentra el viejo zangetsu y shiro.**_

 _ **Shiro-crees que hay que decirle al rey sobre la armadura de la cusanada.**_

 _ **Zangetsu-creo es intuición.**_

 _ **Shiro-ok bien vamos a decirle.**_

Ichigo entra a su mundo interior de forma obligada.

 _ **Ichigo-Zangetsu, Shiro hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.**_

 _ **Shiro-Si Rey hace mucho.**_

Zangetsu interrumpe a Shiro

 _ **Zangetsu- si bueno tenemos que enseñarte a dominar la armadura de la cusanada.**_

 _ **Ichigo-bueno cuando empezamos.**_

 _ **Shiro-Rey si empezamos ya deberías invitar a la reina de cabello rojo.**_

 _ **Ichigo-si bien.**_

 _ **Zangetsu-yo también digo que lleves a la Erza.**_

Afuera de el mundo interior de ichigo estaba Erza en una silla al lado de él comiendo un pastel de fresa.

 _ **Ichigo-hola Erza.**_

 _ **Erza-hola ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo-me ayudarias a entrenar.**_

 _ **Erza-claro Ichigo con gusto.**_

 _ **UN TIEMPO DESPUÉS.**_

Ichigo y Erza salieron del gremio hasta las afueras de la ciudad.

 _ **Zangetsu-materializa la energía en una armadura**_

Una luz dorada se empieza a materializar en el cuerpo de ichigo en forma de armadura.

 _ **Ichigo-hace tiempo que no veía esta armadura**_

 _ **Erza-qué tipo de requip es ese.**_

 _ **Ichigo-Erza yo no uso magia, yo no soy de este mundo.**_

Después de una explicación.

 _ **Ichigo-empecemos.**_

Erza se pone armadura más fuerte y saca una espada y se lanza hacia Ichigo, atacando y ichigo recibe los golpes de la espada de Erza con su zanpakuto y la parte de el brazo con armadura.

 _ **En el gremio**_

Se había formado una pelea amistosa normal en Fairy Tail, un gato azul que se escabulle entre las personas con unas de las misiones clase S, hasta entregársela a Natsu.

 _ **Happy-natsu toma la misión.**_

 _ **Natsu-ok Happy vamos a la casa de lucy.**_

Estos dos empezaron a caminar fuera del gremio hasta desaparecer de la vista

 _ **En la casa de lucy.**_

Lucy estaba entrando a su casa cuando se lleva la sorpresa de Natsu sentado en un sillón.

 _ **Con Erza y ichigo.**_

La pelea estaba casi igualada porque ichigo no había recuperado sus energías al cien por ciento.

Ichigo balanceaba hacia delante a la gran cuchilla zangetsu mientras Erza, balanceaba con dificultades una gran espada como el zangetsu.

Los dos muy agotados caen al suelo sin energías para continuar

 _ **Zangetsu-ichigo sera mejor que conserves la armadura activa asta que te acostumbres a ella.**_

 _ **Ichigo-muy bien Zangetsu.**_

Ichigo y Erza del cansancio se durmieron ya no les quedaba energía para continuar.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_ _._

Ichigo y erza se levantaron sin mucha energía cansados y empezaron a caminar al gremio.

 _ **Con natsu y lucy.**_

Estos dos salieron temprano a la misión clase S que habían robado,lucy al inicio se había negado iri, pero no aguanto la tentación de la llave mágica que había hablado Natsu y así fue envolvida en esta misión.

 _ **El gremio Fairy Tail.**_

El maestro estaba caminando en el pasillo de las misiones clase S, y se percató de que faltaba una misión S

 _ **El Maestro-mira por casualidad alguien a registrado una misión S.**_

 _ **Mira-no maestro que sucede**_

 _ **Maestro-alguien agarro una misión S sin permiso.**_

 _ **Laxus-viejo yo vi a un gato azul volador agarrar una misión S.**_

 _ **Maestro-un gato azul Natsu debe estar involucrado en esto.**_

El maestro desesperado y enojado le da la orden a Gray de ir a detener a Natsu. Y hacerlo regresar

 _ **N.A**_

Este capítulo no es tan interesante como había pensado, que les parece la idea de la armadura de la cuarta película de Bleach, me parece interesante cómo va a seguir el fanfic buena ya e tomado mucho de tu tiempo.

Nos Vemos en la próxima e sido Rafael o Ichigo como sea.


	4. Chapter 4 La misión perdida

Hola de nuevo si estas aqui es que te interesa todavía la historia eso me alegra din quitarte más tiempo comencemos.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo, Bleach o fairy tail seria genial si los tuviera.

 _ **Capítulo 4 la misión perdido**_

Ichigo y erza caminaban junto hacia el gremio, Erza con su armadura normal y ichigo con la armadura del infierno (o cusanada es casi lo mismo.)

 _ **Erza-¿ichigo por que no te has quitado la armadura esa?.**_

 _ **Ichigo-tengo que acostumbrarme a la armadura.**_

 _ **En otro lugar estaba natsu, gray, lucy y happy.**_

Gray había sido mandado en busca de Natsu y los otros dos.

Lo que no se esperaba es que lo noquearan, y se lo llevaran contra su voluntad, junto a un hombre que se ofreció a llevarlos siendo una especie de espíritu que lo llevó a la isla.

Ellos estaban pensando en las palabras de aquel hombre.

 _ **Flash back del banco.**_

 _ **Durante el trayecto**_

 _ **el marinero les pregunta si están seguros de poder romper la maldición de la isla y les enseña su brazo de demonio diciéndoles que él antes fue un habitante de la isla.**_

 _ **De repente el marinero desaparece y la barca es engullida por una ola.**_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back.**_

Gary un poco enojado por haberlo obligado a hacer la misión.

El grupo empieza a caminar, por un camino que los guió a el único pueblo, de aquella isla.

Al llegar a la aldea de los clientes, los magos de Fairy Tail les muestran sus marcas y los habitantes deciden contarles su problema.

El jefe de la aldea, Moka, les cuenta que todos los seres vivos de la aldea sufren la maldición,

 _ **Gray pregunta- por qué cree que es una maldición y no una enfermedad.**_

 _ **Moka contesta-que han consultado a muchos doctores y que todos les han dicho que no hay ninguna enfermedad**_

 _ **además su aspecto está relacionado con el poder mágico de la luna.**_

 _ **Moka le dice-que el lugar ha absorbido durante años el poder de la luna y que antes incluso brillaba como ella pero hace unos años la luz de la luna comenzó a volverse púrpura.**_

 _ **En ese momento.**_

sale la luna púrpura y los habitantes comienzan a transformarse en demonios completos, dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail sorprendidos.

 _ **Moka les dice- que al salir la luna púrpura se convierten en los demonios monstruosos y que al llegar la mañana todos vuelven a su forma original pero que a veces hay algunos que se quedan en forma de demonios, por lo que ellos están obligados a matarlos, como por ejemplo a su hijo Bobo.**_

Al ver la foto, los magos de Fairy Tail se dan cuenta de que es el barquero que los había llevado allí y que tal vez lo que vieron fue un fantasma.

 _ **Moka les pide-que deshagan la maldición y que solo hay una manera para hacerlo, destruir la luna.**_

Ya en su cabaña, los magos de Fairy Tail se preguntan cómo llevar a cabo la misión, pues destruir la luna es imposible, sin embargo deciden dejarlo para el día siguiente momento en el que se pondrán a investigar la isla.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Mientras exploran la isla, son atacados por una rata gigante, Angélica, a la cual acaba venciendo Gray. En ese momento, Lucy descubre un templo, al cual los magos de Fairy Tail deciden ir para investigar.

 _ **Dentro del templo.**_

Mientras exploran el templo, acaba cayendo en unas minas subterráneas por culpa de Natsu y al continuar por sus túneles, acaban topándose con un monstruo gigantesco y congelado, al cual reconoce Gray como Deliora. __

 _ **Gray comienza a alterarse y a preguntar qué hace el demonio allí por lo que Lucy le pide que se calme.**_

ese momento Yuka y Toby aparecen y los magos de Fairy Tail deciden esconderse.

Entonces escuchan a los dos hablar de las Gotas de Luna cuando aparece Sherry, la cual comienza a hablar con Yuka y Toby.

 _ **Sherry les dice- alguien se ha propasado con Angélica.**_

 _ **Yuka-quizás sean los intrusos.**_

 _ **Sherry les dice- que deben acabar con los intrusos, sobre todo si han visto a Deliora.**_

En ese momento los tres escuchan un ruido, provocado por Happy y salen corriendo.

 _ **Cuando éstos se van, los magos de Fairy Tail salen de su escondite y Gray les cuenta que su maestra Ur fue la que selló a Deliora en el continente del norte aunque para ello diese su vida.**_

Gray promete que no dejará que ensucien el nombre de su maestra Ur sea quien sea el emperador Zero (al cual habían nombrado las personas de antes).

 **Mientras esperan**

Lucy decide invocar a Lyra para que les cante una canción y debido a ello Gray comienza a recordar las clases con Ur, lo que provoca que Gray acabe llorando.

 _ **Cuando Lucy y los demás se dan cuenta**_

le preguntan a Gray si está bien y entonces Lucy se acuerda de que Lyra tiene el poder de reflejar lo que hay en los corazones.

 _ **Entonces**_

Gray les pide que calle por si acaso viene alguien.

Al cabo de un rato, los magos de Fairy Tail despiertan pro un ruido extraño, y cuando se fijan en Deliora, éste está siendo bañado por una luz púrpura desde arriba.

Los magos deciden buscar el origen de la luz, el cual encuentran en la azotea de las ruinas.

 _ **De regreso al gremio.**_

Ichigo y erza estaban entrando, y dejando al lado todo sobre, la armadura que utiliza se acercan a la barra del bar donde se encuentra el maestro, que les pide que lo acompañen a su oficina.

 _ **En la oficina del maestro.**_

 _ **Maestro-ichigo, erza necesito que vayan a capturar a Natsu, lucy y happy a la isla galuna, en la que se encuentra haciendo una misión S robada.**_

Ichigo asintió con pereza en sus facciones, Erza asiente __Con enojo en su mirada.

 _ **Tiempo después**_.

Ichigo y Erza salen del gremio dirigiéndose, a el embarcadero, ichigo se encontraba incómodo por estar al lado de erza en mucho silencio.

 _ **A, N bueno qué les pareció este capítulo el anterior no me convenció mucho pero bueno que se le va a hacer este ya es el segundo capítulo de la saga de galuna island si no mal se el próximo va a ser el último.**_

 _ **Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, e sido Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	5. Chapter 5 deliora el demonio entre hielo

Hola un capítulo adelantado pero tengo mis motivos, bueno sin hacerte esperar más vamos con el cap 4.

Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo bleach o fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 5 deliora el demonio entre hielo**_

 _ **Con Team natsu.**_

Al llegar allí lo que descubren es a un grupo de personas cantando oraciones, las cuales son las responsables de que la luz de la luna caiga en el centro de las ruinas llegando hasta Deliora _ **.**_

 _ **Lyra les dice- que es un hechizo lo que están haciendo, el Goteo de Luna, la única magia de derretir el hielo del Ice Make: Caparazón Helado, pues la magia recolectada de la luna es la única capaz de deshacer otros hechizos.**_

 _ **Lyra-posiblemente la maldición de los aldeanos sea un efecto secundario del hechizo debido a las gotas de luna.**_

 _ **En ese momento**_

alguien llega hasta allí, un hombre con casco acompañado por Yuka, Toby y Sherry.

 _ **El Emperador Zero**_ - _ **le pregunta a ésta si aún no ha revivido Deliora,**_

 _ **Sherry a lo que ella responde- que con el ritmo que llevan, tardaran un día o dos.**_

 _ **Sherry- le cuenta que respecto a los intrusos no hay nada y que solo están allí los habitantes de la aldea.**_

 _ **el Emperador - responde que acaben con la aldea.**_

Al escuchar esto, Natsu se altera y decide mostrarles a los otros donde se encuentran escondidos.

Sherry los identifica como Fairy Tail por la marca de Natsu y Yuka supone que los habitantes de la aldea han pedido ayuda.

 _ **El emperador- responde que vayan a destruir la aldea.**_

Entonces Natsu decide lanzarse a por él, pero se le adelanta Gray, el cual le ataca con hielo al igual que el Emperador Zero. Entonces Gray lo llamó Lyon, para sorpresa de los magos de Fairy Tail.

Lyon manda a los suyos a irse y Natsu decide perseguirlos, sin embargo es interceptado por Lyon el cual congela parte de su cuerpo.

Gray le pide a Happy que se lleve a Lucy de allí, algo que el gato hace sin dudarlo.

Antes de que Lyon los intercepte, Gray lo detiene.

Tras esto, Gray empuja a Natsu por la colina y como su cuerpo ahora es una bola de hielo, comienza a rodar colina abajo, quedándose Gray a solas con Lyon.

 _ **Lyon le pregunta- si ese no era su camarada.**_

 _ **Gray responde- que podría haber hecho explotar la bola cuando quisiera.**_

 _ **Lyon le pregunta- si entonces se ha asegurado de ponerlo a distancia de su magia.**_

 _ **Gray le pide- que deje de tratarlo como a un discípulo y que él ya no es pupilo de Ur.**_

 _ **Lyon le contesta- que él tampoco pues su maestra está muerta.**_

 _ **Gray le recrimina que con sus acciones intenta destruir el legado de Ur.**_

 _ **Lyon responde- que no invente cosas ya que fue él quien mató a Ur.**_

Por su parte, Natsu aun como bola de hielo decide ir hasta la aldea, aunque le cuesta bastante andar.

 _ **Con ichigo y erza.**_

Erza había robado un barco pirata en el cual se dirigían a por el team Natsu.

Ichigo solamente se molestó en observar lo que hacia erza con su típico ceño fruncido.

 _ **Regresando con lyon y gray.**_

 _ **Lyon le dice a Gray- que fue él quien mató a Ur**_ _**por lo que no debe pronunciar su nombre**_

y tras esto lyon golpea a gray.

 _ **N/A no voy a poner todo pienso acabar este arco qui solo pondré resumen de las demás peleas.**_

Por otro lado, Lucy ha llegado a la aldea con Happy y les explica la situación a los habitantes.

Entonces deciden hacer un plan para acabar con los seguidores de Lyon.

En ese momento a Lucy se le ocurre invocar a Virgo para hacer agujeros en los cuales caigan los intrusos, sin embargo ni a los habitantes ni a Happy parece convencerles el plan.

Al poco rato llegan Natsu y Gray, los cuales caen en la trampa de Lucy.

Natsu, ya sin hielo, y Gray son sacados del agujero y entonces Natsu pregunta cómo es que los seguidores de Lyon aún no han llegado.

 _ **En ese momento**_

en el cielo, todos ven a la rata gigante, Angélica, volando con Sherry, Yuka y Toby a su espalda, haciendo que Lucy se enfade, pues si vuelan la trampa no servirá.

Entonces Angélica lanza el contenido del cubo (gelatina venenosa) sobre la aldea.

Natsu le pide a todos que se sitúen en el centro mientras él los protege quemando parte de la gelatina, de modo que no alcance a los ciudadanos.

Entonces los seguidores de Lyon, Yuka, Toby y Sherry, deciden enfrentarse a ellos directamente, mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Lucy y Happy, aceptan el desafío.

Cuando Gray quiere pelar también, Natsu se lo impide, dejándolo inconsciente para que descanse.

 _ **Angélica y Sherry**_

intentan ir a por los habitantes de la isla que habían decidido buscar un lugar seguro, sin embargo son interceptadas por Lucy.

la cual sale volando con ellas a otra zona de la isla, entonces Happy decide ir a por Lucy, mientras que Natsu se enfrenta a Toby y Yuka.

 _ **Yuka decide ser el primero en enfrentarse a Natsu**_

yuka sorprende a Natsu, éste acaba derrotandolo.

 _ **Turno de Toby.**_

 _Después le llega el turno a Toby, el cual utiliza Garras Paralizantes._

Toby comienza a atacar a Natsu, y éste lo derrota engañándolo para que se tocase a sí mismo con las garras y así derrotarse a sí mismo.

 _ **Tras esto**_

Natsu coloca la piedra de la tumba de Bobo como estaba y promete que la aldea será como antes.

 _ **En la cueva donde está Deliora**_

 _ **Zalty y otros seguidores de Lyon le preguntan por qué no acabó con Gray.**_

 _ **a lo que él responde- que eso no tenía importancia y que él detesta el derramamiento de sangre.**_

 _ **Zalty le responde- que eso lo dice tras haber pedido que acaban con los habitantes de la aldea y que tal vez aun sienta algo de cariño por su antiguo compañero Gray.**_

 _ **Entonces Lyon- le dice que no volverá a oponerse a él y que si lo hace él no tendrá tantas contemplaciones.**_

 _ **En otro lado de la isla.**_

Lucy y Sherry comienzan su pelea. Lucy se sorprende de la magia de Sherry, la cual utiliza magia de juego de muñecas.

con la cual es capaz de controlar cualquier cosa que no sea un ser humano.

Lucy por su parte invoca a Tauro, el cual rompe el árbol.

Lucy manda a Tauro a ir a por Sherry pero se detiene en seco, pues ha sido controlado por Sherry.

Entonces Tauro comienza a atacar a Lucy en contra de su voluntad.

Tauro atrapa a Lucy y ella le pide a Tauro que cierre la puerta, sin embargo la puerta sólo se puede cerrar con la voluntad de espíritu y mago.

Sherry manda a Tauro a cerrar los ojos y a golpear a Lucy sin poder mirar si le da. Lucy le pide a Tauro que pare, pero él no es capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces Lucy le pide que recuerde el contrato con ella, en ese momento ella consigue que se cierre el portal, haciendo que Sherry se sorprenda.

Sherry le dice que se nota que es una maga de Fairy Tail pero que debería saber que ella es capaz de controlar a sus espíritus.

Entonces Lucy decide invocar a Plue, el cual es controlado por Sherry.

Plue ataca a Lucy pero no es fuerte, en ese momento Lucy decide atacar a Sherry con su látigo y le dice que fue para anular su técnica.

Entonces Sherry responde creando una muñeca gigante de roca con la cual comienza a perseguir y atacar a Lucy.

Finalmente Lucy da con el mar y por tanto decide invocar a Acuario, la cual arrastra a Sherry y a Lucy.

Con ambas mareadas empieza una pelea a golpes un poco extraña, que termina con Lucy como vencedora.

Cuando Angélica aparece y Lucy no es capaz de moverse, aparece Erza e Ichigo para salvarla.

Lucy los saluda contenta pero Erza la mira con cara diabólica, haciendo que Lucy recuerde que han violado las normas.

Entonces aparece Happy el cual al ver a Erza intenta escapar, sin embargo no es lo suficientemente rápido y acaba siendo atrapado por ichigo.

Lucy intenta convencer a Erza e Ichigo de que los deje terminar el trabajo,

sin embargo Erza no da su brazo a torcer y les dice que han traicionado al maestro.

Lucy intentó con ichigo, pero te la ignoraba.

 _ **En otra zona de la isla.**_

Gray se despierta y al salir de la tienda en la que está, una chica de la aldea se alegra de que se haya despertado.

Entonces Gray le pregunta dónde está y ella le contesta que en una zona de almacenaje de la isla, ya que la aldea fue destruida.

La chica le dice que gracias a Lucy y Natsu nadie resultó herido, por lo que Gray decide preguntarle donde se encuentran y ella lo lleva hasta otra tienda.

Al entrar en ella, Gray se encuentra con Erza, la cual tiene atados a Lucy y Happy.

Al entrar en ella, Gray se encuentra con Erza e Ichigo, la cual tiene atados a Lucy y Happy.

Erza le dice a Gray que Lucy le ha contado todo y que se supone que él debía detenerlos.

Gray le pregunta por Natsu y Lucy responde diciendo que se quedó en la aldea luchando contra los seguidores de Zero, pero que al llegar no estaban.

 _ **Erza le dice a Gray- que deben encontrar a Natsu y regresar al gremio**_.

 _ **Gray le contesta- que sí sabe lo que pasa en la isla no deben irse**_.

 _ **Erza le dice que eso no cambia nada.**_

 _ **Erza le dice- que ella está allí para llevarse a unos infractores,**_

 _ **Gray le pregunta- que si va a dejar así a los habitantes de la isla tras haberlos visto.**_

 _ **Ichigo le dice- cuéntame qué está pasando.**_

 _ **Gray le cuenta todo lo que pasa en la isla.**_

Ichigo empieza a caminar hacia el templo, y erza lo agarra por el hombro.

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios haces erza.**_

 _ **Erza-recuerda la misión.**_

 _ **Ichigo- se muy bien lo que dijo el viejo pero yo voy a ayudar a las personas.**_

Ichigo se suelta del agarre de Erza y se va en shunpo.

 _ **En el templo de la isla**_

Toby se presenta ante Lyon y éste último le pregunta si es el único que queda.

En ese momento aparece Zalty el cual advierte a Lyon que si la cosa continúa así, la resurrección de Deliora podría peligrar.

 _ **Zalty le dice a Lyon- que Deliora podría resucitar por la noche con la recolección de las últimas Gotas de Luna pero que si el proceso es interrumpido, Deliora podría quedarse en el hielo para siempre,**_ _**Además le advierte que Titania se ha unido a las fuerzas enemigas.**_

Cosa que a Lyon no parece importarle pues confía en su fuerza.

En ese momento comienza un terremoto en el templo, provocado por Natsu.

Al verlo, Lyon le pregunta qué es lo que quiere, a lo que Natsu contesta que quiere volcar las ruinas para que la luz de la luna no llegue a Deliora que se encuentra en el sótano.

Natsu utiliza fuego en sus pies para atacar a Lyon directamente.

En eso llega ichigo y se para al lado de natsu.

 _ **Natsu- ichigo has venido a buscarnos.**_

 _ **Ichigo - erza también vino, pero**_

 _ **Grey me contó lo que pasa y vine a ayudar.**_

Natsu se puso pálido al oír el nombre de erza.

En eso aparece zalty y abre un hueco en el piso en el que Ichigo cae cerca de donde deliora.

Al ver al enorme monstruo encerrado en el hielo, recuerda lo que le dijo gray.

 _ **Ichigo pensativo entra a su mundo interior.**_

Zangetsu le aconsejo hacer un konso, Ichigo asintió y salió de su mundo interior

 _ **En eso llega erza, gray, lucy, natsu y happy.**_

Ichigo se levanta del suelo.

 _ **Ichigo- derrotaron al loco de allá arriba.**_

Todos asienten con la cabeza en configuración.

En eso llega lyon sin fuerza delirando.

 _ **Lyon-yo seré el que mate a deliora**_.

Ichigo camina hasta deliora y saca su Zanpakuto, todos piensan que va hacer un getsuga tenshou.

Y ichigo solo desliza, la parte de abajo de la empuñadura de la Zanpakutou hasta el tocar el hielo.

El hielo se empezó profundizar en una luz blanca en la que el hielo se convirtió en una mariposa y se va, mientras deliora se empieza a mover y pega un fuerte rugido, Lanzando su mano hacia ichigo.

Deliora antes de llegar se destroza por completo.

 _ **Ichigo- haci planeabas derrotar a ese demonio, él ya había muerto hace muchos años.**_

Ichigo empezó a caminar hasta afuera de la cueva esa, mientras los demás lo seguirán

 _ **Tiempo después en el pueblo.**_

El grupo se había acercado a los aldeanos, estos les preguntaron si ya iban a destruir la luna.

 _ **Ichigo- ustedes no son humanos.**_

Todos se quedan en shock con la respuesta de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- ustedes son demonios originales.**_

Entonces ichigo empezó a cargar energía en su espada, apuntando al cielo.

 _ **GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

Grito ichigo lanzando la horda de luza al cielo, segundos después el getsuga toca con la luna y se empieza a romper en forma de cristal.

 _ **Tiempo después en la aldea.**_

Todos estaban festejando por qué había

Acabado con todo, Ichigo se encontraba sentado en un banco junto a una mesa en una esquina solo, erza empieza a caminar hacia él, cuando llega lo levanta y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

 _ **Ichigo- por que demonios hiciste eso.**_

 _ **Erza- por no hacerme caso.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tiene sentido.**_

 _ **Después de todo.**_

Se había ido de la isla la única contra fue lucy, al haber recibido una llave.

 _ **Al llegar al gremio son recibido por un maestro muy molesto con natsu, lucy y happy.**_

 _ **En la oficina del maestro,**_

Se encontraba ichigo, erza, gray, natsu, lucy y happy.

Ichigo antes de que todos entraran había podido convencer al maestro de no expulsar a nadie y darles un regaño nadamas.

 _ **A/N bueno un final muy apresurado que les pareció, en mi punto de vista fue entretenido, ahora no empezare con la saga phantom, are unos capítulos de relleno y entra saga phantom.**_

 _ **Nos Vemos después, he sido Rafael o Ichigo como sea.**_


	6. Chapter 6 La batalla a muerte

Hola que tal qué te pareció el capítulo anterior, jajaja fue muy largo ya me dolían los dedos de tanto escribir, bueno se que estas aquí para leer el fic no para ver mi vida.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo bleach o fairy tail fuera genial si los tuviera.

 _ **Capítulo 6 la batalla de muerte.**_

 _ **Hueco mundo.**_

Se encontraba grimmjow, terminando de entrenar.

 _ **Grimmjows- Kurosaki estás muerto esta vez te venceré.**_

Grimmjows siguio entrenando.

 _ **Fairy Tail Guildhall.**_

Ichigo se encontraba dormido del cansancio en la barra de el bar, el Team Natsu se encontraba en una mesa, hablando de la misión que van a hacer.

Mirajane llamó a Natsu para que despertara a Ichigo, por que el maestro lo estaba llamando.

Natsu se acerco a Ichigo, cuando se iba a acercar la mano de Natsu a el hombro de ichigo, éste abre los ojos rápidamente y manda a volar a Natsu al otro lado del gremio.

Enos minutos estaba Natsu en una mesa sentado, cuando se acerca ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- disculpa natsu son los reflejos, de ter que despertarse por un golpe, de mi padre todos los días.**_

 _ **Natsu- claro ichigo es aceptada tu disculpa.**_

Ichigo se dirige a la oficina de el maestro.

 _ **Oficina del maestro de Fairy Tail.**_

Ichigo entro a la oficina.

 _ **Maestro- ichigo mi chico como está natsu, de la lanzada que le diste.**_

 _ **Ichigo- mmmm diría que un poco lastimado pero me fui a disculpar,**_

 _ **Pero cortando la mierda para que me llamaste.**_

 _ **Maestro- chico directo bueno, Ichigo te llame para decirte que has estado con esa armadura, rara me podrías explicar de dónde la sacaste.**_

 _ **Ichigo- es normal que te pongas inquieto por la presencia, de esta armadura te contaré la historia de cómo la obtuve.**_

Ichigo le contó de como entro al infierno para rescatar a su hermana menor, como fue engañado, para romper las puertas del infierno, en la bestia en la que se transformó, y como el infierno se la dio para vencer a el renegado.

 _ **Después de una larga charla.**_

El maestro impresionado por la historia de ichigo, éste estaba nostálgico de recordar a su hermana menor.

 _ **El maestro- ok ichigo ya entendí los motivos puedes irte.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bueno de todos modos me la quitaré ya me acostumbre a ella.**_

La armadura se disolvió en una luz dorada, y se desapareció la armadura.

Ichigo salió de la oficina

 _ **Fuera de la oficina de el maestro.**_

 _ **Team natsu llamó a Ichigo.**_

Ichigo los miró y caminó hacia ellos, este se sentó al lado de Erza.

 _ **Natsu- ichigo de parte de todos por favor entrena nos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si claro si sobreviven el primer dia los entrenare empezamos mañana.**_

Ichigo se levantó rápidamente al sentir la energía espiritual, viendo una garganta abrirse en frente de sus ojos.

Era grimmjow el que estaba en la garganta, los dos nadamas se miraban frente a frente.

 _ **grimmjow- Kurosaki e venido a matarte.**_

 _ **Ichigo- esta vez perderás como la última vez.**_

Grimmjows desaparecio de la vista de todos para reaparecer al lado de ichigo lanzando una patada hacia la cabeza de ichigo, este nadamas la esquivó con facilidad, grimmjow desapareció y ataco con su espada al pecho de ichigo, este nadamas contraataco con el Zangetsu.

Ichigo agarró a grimmjow por el hombro y lo lanzó a fuera del gremio, mientras todo el gremio entero salió a afuera para ver la pelea.

 _ **Afuera de Fairy Tail Guildhall.**_

En el patio de entrenamiento del gremio se encuentra a ichigo y grimmjow.

Estos peleando a muerte con sus espadas, grimmjow empezó a enojarse porque ichigo no lo tomaba en serio.

Y grimmjow le apuntan a Erza con un cero

 _ **Grimmjows- si no peleas enserio la matare.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si le haces daño te matare.**_

Grimmjows lanzon el cero con una fuerza enorme, Ichigo se paró delante de erza cargando energía en en Zangetsu gritando.

 _ **Getsuga tenshou.**_

La ola de energía pudo romper el cero con mucha facilidad, Ichigo en un golpe de shunpo pateo la cara de grimmjow, este sin tiempo de reaccionar cayó al suelo.

 _ **Grimmjows- peleemos en serio Kurosaki.**_

Ichigo asintió.

 _ **Bankai.**_

 _ **Resurrección.**_

Gritaron los dos eb conjuntos ichigo con su bankai y grimmjow con su resistencia

Grimmjows con una armadura blanca como el hueso y con su cabello azul largo.

Ichigo con un abrigo largo hasta las piernas, con tres X en su pecho sostenido el abrigo. Y en sus brazos unas X de huesos con una katana negra con tres protuberancia en la punta.

Grimmjows ataco primero ichigo solo los contra atacaba golpes que lanzaba grimmjows, este lanza un ataque garrón y ichigo un getsuga si nombre destrozando el ataque de grimmjows.

Grimmjows atacaba y ichigo fácilmente lo contra atacaba, lo que no se espero ichigo fue la estupidez de natsu que se balanceo a grimmjows solo lo vio y lanzó su garra a su estómago.

Ichigo pegó un salto de shunpo hacia donde estaba natsu empujándolo fuera del golpe, que atraviesa el estómago de ichigo Dejándolo recostado en el suelo.

Y todos aterrorizados al ver la a Ichigo recostado en su propia sangre.

 _ **Ichigo- no lo quería usar pero toco.**_

Ichigo tambaleándose se para y empezó a materializar la armadura del infierno en su cuerpo. Se lanza a grimmjows cortandole el pecho grimmjows sorprendido intenta contraatacar. Siendo inútil.

 _ **Ichigo - grimmjow terminemos esto con un solo golpe.**_

Grimmjows empezó a cargar un gran rey cero junto al garrón.

Ichigo empezó a cargar energía dorada en el Zangetsu.

 _ **Ichigo - GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

 _ **Grimmjows - GRAN REY GARRON CERO.**_

los dos ataques chocando, destrozado todo a su alrededor, Ichigo estaba sin fuerzas en el suelo, grimmjow se estaba parando con sus últimas fuerzas, regresando a hueco mundo.

Ichigo quedo desmayado casi al instante, la primera al lado de él era erza la segunda fue Mirajane. Natsu y gray fueron los que llevaron a Ichigo a dentro del gremio.

 _ **Un día después del ataque.**_

Ichigo estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente, hasta ver una cabeza roja recostada, en una silla dormida muy cerca de la cama en la que él estaba, Ichigo se levantó lentamente no se podía mover bruscamente por sus profundas heridas.

Ichigo miró a Erza que era la que estaba dormida en el sillón, agarrandola en sus brazos como si fuera una princesa y la puso en la cama el enojado y frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada más que utilizar una técnica muy poderosa.

Ichigo se puso en su forma para entrar a su mundo interior.

 _ **Mundo interior de ichigo.**_

Hay estaba entrando hasta el amanecer, cuando perdió su conexión con su mundo por la luz del sol.

 _ **A/N bueno aqui va otro mas por cierto con el entrenamiento que estaba haciendo ichigo en su mundo interior va a ser más poderoso que en su forma vasto lorde del infierno.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	7. Chapter 7 el gremio destruido

Hola me extrañaste, no pues bueno este va a ser el inicio de la saga phantom lord, sin más vamos a con el capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail, seria genial si los tuviera.

 _ **Capítulo 7 El gremio destrozado.**_

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ichigo había, casi perdido contra grimmjows, y ya eran dos semanas desde que sabía ido a un lugar muy alejado, para entrenar sus poderes.

 _ **Flash back del entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Shiro-qué pasa rey ¿estas candado? Jajajaja que débil eres.**_

 _ **Ichigo-cierra la boca.**_

Ichigo se encontraba muy herido y cansado, en el suelo frío.

 _ **Zangetsu-ichigo vamos pelea con todas tus fuerzas.**_

Ichigo atacó a shiro hasta vencerlo y después fue con Zangetsu un poco más difícil, pero ganó de todos modos.

Ichigo decidió regresar al gremio ya después de concluir su entrenamiento.

 _ **Fin de Flash back.**_

Ichigo había caminado por horas por el camino para llegar a el gremio, cuando por casualidad un puño envuelto en llamas que se dirigía hacia ichigo, este nadamas esquivo.

 _ **Ichigo-hola natsu.**_

Después siguió caminando cuando se encontró con los demás del grupo de natsu, y siguió caminando como si nada.

 _ **Caminando hacia el gremio.**_

Estaba el team natsu y ichigo que se habían encontrado de casualidad, Ichigo de su entrenamiento, y el team natsu de una dura misión, y para su sorpresa se lo encuentran totalmente destruido.

 _ **Mirajane va a su encuentro y les dice que el culpable ha sido Phantom Lord.**_

Mirajane lleva a Ichigo y a los demás hasta el sótano de Fairy Tail donde todos los miembros del gremio se encuentran muy serios y hablando de su pelea continua contra Phantom.

Al encontrarse con el maestro, éste parece estar relajado bebiendo, haciendo que Natsu le pregunte el por qué está así.

Makarov ignora su pregunta y le habla a Lucy, a la cual pregunta por la misión, y también le preguntó a Ichigo por su entrenamiento.

 _ **Erza le dice al maestro que no es momento de eso y que debería entender la situación.**_

 _ **Makarov les dice que se relajen y le quita hierro al asunto.**_

Mirajane le cuenta a los demás que no había nadie en el gremio cuando ocurrió el ataque, haciendo que Erza se relaje un poco.

Natsu vuelve a protestar, pero el maestro les dice que no hay más necesidad de discutir y se va.

Natsu se pregunta por qué el maestro está tan tranquilo, a lo que Mirajane responde que también es duro para él, pero que las peleas entre gremios están prohibidas.

Ichigo estaba en una esquina con el pelo cubriendo sus ojos, muy enojado pero sabía que no podía hacer nada.

Ichigo con tanto enojo, se para.

 _ **Ichigo-los matare.**_

Todo el gremio se quedó en silencio por las palabras de ichigo.

 _ **El maestro- relájate ichigo no hace falta tanta violencia.**_

Ichigo empezó a caminar hacia la salida del gremio hasta irse.

 _ **Lucy.**_

Al volver a su casa, Lucy se encuentra a Natsu, Happy, Gray, Ichigo y Erza en su casa y les pregunta qué hacen allí.

Ichigo solo dice yo vine porque me encontré con natsu, cuando me iba al bosque.

Erza y Gray le explican que debido al ataque que se le hizo al gremio, saben que los de Phantom Lord están por la ciudad, por lo que deben permanecer en grupos, por el riesgo del que ellos los ataquen.

Allí hablan sobre los 10 Magos Santos y sobre Phantom Lord, el cual tiene entre sus filas a un Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, además de los Element 4.

Ichigo como siempre se mantuvo callado.

 _ **El día siguiente por la mañana.**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo y los demás encuentran a Levy, Jet y Droy heridos y colgados de un árbol, haciendo que Ichigo se enfade por ello.

 _ **Maestro- puede soportar hacer las misiones desde el sótano de un bar, pero lo que un padre no puede consentir es que toquen a sus hijos, por lo que esto es la guerra.**_

Tras lo ocurrido, Fairy Tail decide entrar en guerra con Phantom. Todos van al gremio enemigo dejando a Lucy para que cuidara a Levy y a los demás.

 _ **En phantom lord.**_

Fairy Tail entra por la fuerza en una de las sedes de Phantom mientras éstos descansaban tranquilamente, así ambos gremios comienzan un combate donde ninguno desea perder ante el otro.

Aunque había varios magos de Phantom Lord, más que de Fairy Tail, éstos últimos superan en fuerza al otro gremio, por lo que la batalla parece ir a favor del gremio de las hadas.

Mientras tanto, Lucy camina por la calle cuando de forma inesperada comienza a llover _ **.**_

Lucy ve a una chica extraña que no deja de repetir unas palabras extrañas.

Lucy piensa en ese momento que la chica es un poco "rarita", y tras esto, la chica comienza a irse.

En ese momento aparece otra persona rara, la cual le dice a la otra chica que no deben irse sin cumplir la misión.

Ambos se presentan como Juvia y Sol, dos miembros del Element 4 de Phantom Lord.

Lucy intenta defenderse con sus llaves al oir el nombre del gremio, sin embargo, Juvia la encierra en una burbuja de agua, haciendo que Lucy pierda el conocimiento y que las llaves se queden en el suelo.

Juvia le dice que su agua no la matará y que solo están allí para llevar a casa a Lucy Heartfilia.

 _ **Con ichigo y los demás.**_

Ichigo estaba acabando con mucha furia la mitad del gremio, y los demás de Fairy Tail se encargaban con la otra mitad del gremio.

Desde las vigas del techo, alguien observa la pelea, el Dragón Slayer del Hierro, Gajeel Redfox, el cual espera a que Makarov se vaya a buscar a José para aparecer en la pelea.

Ichigo se dirigía a la oficina de el maestro de phantom lord, pero es detenido por el maestro makarov.

 _ **Ichigo se va a seguir peleando**_.

Gajeel llega y empieza a combatir contra Elfman, pero la batalla es interrumpida por ichigo, mientras mientras que en la parte alta del gremio Makarov se encuentra a José Porla.

Cuando Makarov lo golpea se da cuenta de que es una proyección y le pregunta dónde se encuentra en realidad.

José sin contestarle, decide mostrarle una proyección de Lucy atada pies y manos en el suelo y hace como va a atacarla, entonces Makarov baja la guardia y en ese momento aparece otro de losElemen 4.

Ichigo atacaba a gajeel en las vigas de el gremio, con toda su fuerza gajeel contra atacaba con dificultad.

 _ **Con el maestro.**_

Aria , el cual lo ataca impidiendo que él use sus poderes.

Jose le dice a Makarov que jamás le haría daño a Lucy y le pregunta que si no sabe quién es ella en realidad.

El maestro es lanzado desde la puerta hasta la sala del gremio, y al verlo, los magos de Fairy Tail deciden retirarse de la batalla con rabia por ello.

Pero antes de que se fueran ichigo cae al suelo, de tanta energía que había perdido.

En su entrenamiento, Ichigo ataca a gajeel y gajeel rompe el Zangetsu, de un golpe con su mano en forma de una espada de hierro.

Ichigo se pone la zanpakuto en donde debería haber una empuñadura de espada.

Se empieza a revolotear el aire y empieza a girar energía al lado de ichigo, este gritando.

 _ **"Sacúdete el miedo, ¡Mira hacia adelante! Avanza, nunca dudes. Huye y morirás, duda y morirás."Zangetsu!.**_

 _ **A/N que les parece el capítulo bueno, malo,diganmelo tenía ganas de que aparezca hollow ichigo, pero no me llego una idea decente a la cabeza.**_

 _ **Nos Vemos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Última batalla

Holaaaaaa que pasa ya estoy de vuelta onque nunca me e ido, bueno no importa continuemos,con el fic.

Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo bleach o fairy tail sería genial si los tuviera.

 _ **Capítulo 8 la última batalla.**_

 _ **En phantom lord Guildhall.**_

 _ **"Sacúdete el miedo, ¡Mira hacia adelante! Avanza, nunca dudes. Huye y morirás, duda y morirás." ZANGETSU.**_

Un rayo azul salió de la espalda recreada con su fuerza de vuelta, Ichigo de tanta fuerza que utilizó en recrear el Zangetsu, se desmaya.

 _ **Dos horas después en fairy tail Guildhall.**_

Ichigo estaba en una de las sillas del sótano recostado.

 _ **Mundo interior de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- Ichigo despierta tenemos que hablar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si Zangetsu ya te escuche.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey Zangetsu y yo liberaremos tu verdadero poder, toda tu fuerza.**_

 _ **Ichigo- como dices tengo mucha más fuerza.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- si ichigo ahora solo estas usando el poder de todos los shinigamis, pero cuando regresaron tus poderes, también se activaron los poderes originales tuyos.**_

 _ **Shiro- por eso los vamos a explotar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- empecemos.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo ya estás preparando.**_

 _ **Shiro- ahora podrás lanzar ceros y podras activar tu modo vasto lorde junto a la armadura del infierno.**_

 _ **Ichigo-bien ya me e ausentado mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _Ichigo se levanta con una gota de sangre saliendo de su boca, Erza y mira se le acercan a Ichigo este con una mierda de poder se limpia la sangre de su boca y empieza a caminar hacia a fuera del sótano._

 _ **Ichigo- Erza Mira como esta el maestro.**_

 _ **Erza- no sabemos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- detendré a ese gremio.**_

La energía de ichigo se empieza a elevar.

 _ **Un poco más tarde**_

los miembros de Fairy Tail comienzan a sentir un gran temblor y Alzack les dice que viene de fuera.

Al salir se encuentra con la sorpresa, que phantom lord había llegado con su gremio andante.

El maestro del gremio de phantom lord ordena disparar el cañón de júpiter.

Cuando es lanzado ichigo lanza una mano hacia delante rompiendo el rayo de energía, sacando dos cuernos de su cabeza.

 _ **Ichigo- te enseñaré lo que es un verdadero ataque.**_

 _ **-GRAN REY CERO.**_

 _ **N/D juvia y gajeel no mueren en el gran rey cero de Ichigo porque en ese momento estaban abajo luchando.**_

 _ **FIN DE N/D.**_

el gremio de phantom, fue desintegrado de la fuerza del cero de ichigo.

 _ **Erza- pero que como tiene tanta fuerza.**_

 _ **Natsu - qué fue eso.**_

 _ **Gray- whao.**_

Ichigo con una mirada seria, mira a lucy y

empieza a caminar hasta ella.

Lucy estaba nerviosa de ver a Ichigo con una mirada de enojo.

Ichigo siguió caminando hasta cuando se acercó a lucy, esta quería lloraba del miedo.

Y empezó a pedir disculpas, onque repentinamente, recibió un Fuerte abrazo.

Después de abrazar a lucy ichigo se fue al bosque, __erza caminando detrás de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- Erza que haces siguiéndome.**_

 _ **Erza- solo quería ver que ibas a hacer.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ire a entrenar, me imagino que no tengo otra opción que llevarte con migo.**_

Ichigo y erza caminaron por horas hasta llegar a una especie de desierto.

 _ **Después de una semana.**_

Ichigo y erza había entrenado por una semana sin descanso.

Estos dos ya habían terminado de entrenar y se encontraban en el suelo descansando, erza se encontraba abrazando la espalda de Ichigo, y este se encontraba abrazando una roca.

Ichigo en la mañana fue el primero en levantarse del profundo sueño que tenían, Ichigo siente algo en su espalda y gira la cabeza para ver a la cabeza roja de erza abrazando su espalda.

 _ **N/D pues bueno aqui termine el cap por falta de ideas.**_

 _ **Nos veremos de nuevo e sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea**_


	9. Chapter 9 el secuestro

Hola que tal, regrese onque no estoy teniendo la inspiración pero intentaré, hacer los mejor que se pueda.

Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 9 el secuestro.**_

 _ **Con ichigo y erza.**_

Ichigo estaba super rojo de tener, a Erza abrazando su espalda.

Ichigo se movió así delante soltándose del agarre mortal de erza, esta por cierto seguia dormida.

 _ **Después de unas horas.**_

Erza se levanto muy cansada, viendo a ichigo sentado en una roca, se acerca donde

Se encontraba sentado.

 _ **Ichigo- hola erza ya despertaste.**_

 _ **Erza- ummm ya terminamos de entrenar, deberíamos regresar al gremio.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tienes razón,vamos a empezar a caminar.**_

Ichigo se paró y empezó a caminar justo a Erza.

 _ **Un tiempo después caminando.**_

Erza se encontraba caminando junto a ichigo,este se encontraba pensando en algo que le había dicho Zangetsu.

 _ **Flash back del mundo interior de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- Mira este mundo!, ¡Tu mundo! ¡Antes estaba lleno de esperanza y rascacielos que alcanzaban el cielo! ¡Ahora es solo una copia degradada de ese pequeño pueblo en el que naciste!... La constante lluvia que existía en este mundo se ha detenido, ¡Pero en cambio todo se encuentra hundido en este mar!... Y esto es Ichigo debido a tu desesperación, ya no caminas hacia adelante…"**_

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

Ichigo todavía pensando sobre las palabras de zangetsu, siente un repentino agarrón a su brazo.

 _ **Ichigo- q que haces erza.**_

 _ **Erza- cierra la boca.**_

Erza estaba sostenida al brazo de ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Unas horas más tarde.**_

Ichigo y erza ya habían llegado al nuevo gremio, en el cual es son recibidos por una sonriente mira.

 _ **Erza- hola mira.**_

 _ **Mira- o hola erza e ichigo hace tiempo que no los veía.**_

 _ **Ichigo hola mira.**_

Después de saludar a mira este entró al nuevo edificio, dejando a erza y a mira hablando afuera.

 _ **En el la barra de misiones.**_

Estaba ichigo que acabo de llegar, y estaba lucy hay como si lo estuviera esperando.

 _ **Lucy- hola ichigo te tengo que dar este boleto, para que acompañes al team natsu a un hotel.**_

 _ **Ichigo- claro por qué no.**_

 _ **Lucy- genial esto es un regalo por haberme salvado, a por cierto salimos mañana por la mañana.**_

 _ **Ichigo- o claro por supuesto.**_

Después de eso ichigo se fue a su casa, para preparar sus cosas.

 _ **En la mañana.**_

Ichigo estaba caminando hacia donde se iban a encontrar a los demás,Para llegar al hotel.

Cuando ichigo llega se percató de que era el último en llegar.

 _ **Tiempo después en el hotel.**_

 _ **Ichigo- eso fue un muy largo tiempo.**_

 _ **Natsu- aaa odio viajar en tren.**_

Ichigo y los demás empezaron a caminar hasta, la barra del encargado.

 _ **Después de haber ido a sus anotaciones se encuentran en la playa.**_

Ichigo estaba con un pantalón corto y una camisa abierta.

Erza y lucy están vestidas con un biquini de dos potes

Natsu estaba como siempre.

Y gray estaba con un boxer que raramente no se le a perdido todavía.

Ichigo estaba recostado en una piedra debajo de un árbol.

 _ **Natsu- ICHIGO ven vamos a jugar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si ya voy.**_

Ichigo llego a donde se encuentran sus amigos, para jugar.

 _ **Después de haber jugado todo el dia.**_

Se abian ido a cambiar para ir, al casino.

 _ **En el casino**_.

Se encontraba todos además de ichigo que había llegado atrasado, todos se estaban divirtiendo, ichigo al lado de erza jugando junto a ella cuando cambian de repartidor.

A erza le llegan cinco cartas que decían la palabra muerte, a ichigo lo mandan a volar fuera de el casino.

con todas las personas a excepción de ellos atrapados en unas cartas, habiendo sido atrapadas por Sho, revelando que puede usar magia.

De pronto, una mujer, que Erza reconoce como Millianna, amarra a Lucy, mientras Erza reconoce al sujeto de cabeza cuadrada como Wally, y también reconoce a la persona que atacó a Gray como Simon.

Después de una breve conversación, Wally dispara a Erza por la espalda, dejándola inconsciente.

Sho entonces revela que van a volver a la Torre del Cielo, y que Jellal va a estar agradecido, partiendo hacia allá con Erza (además de Happy e ichigo).

Una vez que se han marchado, Lucy Heartfilia intenta liberarse de las cuerdas invocando a Cáncer, pero le es imposible, ya que las cuerdas le impiden usar magia.

Es entonces cuando una de las personas que está dentro de las cartas intenta desatarla cortando las cuerdas, ya que su cuchillo puede salir de la carta.

Luego de ser liberada, comienza a buscar a Natsu y a Gray, cuando encuentra a Gray, que se rompe en pedazos de hielo, pero fue un sustituto, y que Juvia salvó al verdadero.

De pronto, Natsu despierta e inmediatamente sale hecho una furia buscando a Wally. Gray y los demás deciden seguirlo, ya que por su buena nariz, él sabría dónde encontrarlos.

 _ **Con ichigo, erza y Happy.**_

Ichigo después de varias horas de viaje con erza y happy, empezó a despertar ichigo estaba amarrado al lado de erza.

 _ **Ichigo- u demonios que dolor de cabeza.**_

 _ **Erza ichigo ya te despertaste.**_

 _ **En la Torre del Cielo**_

Una persona desconocida le avisa a una persona que parece ser Jellal, que ya han capturado a Erza y se dirigen hacia acá. Jellal menciona que Erza se volverá su sacrificio para lograr su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Sho y los demás están viajando en barco camino a la Torre del Cielo, mientras el primero comienza a hablar con Erza, que está atada, y el primero le pregunta por qué traicionó a Jellal.

De pronto, Erza comienza a recordar un momento en el que era esclava, y estaban tratando de escapar, pero ella tenia miedo, por lo que Jellal la animo, en donde aparece por primera vez, y por alguna razón, su cara es igual a la de Siegrain.

 _ **Ichigo- erza no tengas miedo YO TE PROTEGERÉ TE LO PROMETO.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el consejo mágico**_

todos sus miembros están hablando sobre lo que está pasando, creyendo que habían destruido todas las torres del R-Sistem, pero no se dieron cuenta de que había una 8va torre, y que el culpable de todo esto era Jellal, quien, al parecer, es el hermano gemelo de Siegrain.

El grupo de Natsu se está acercando a la torre en un vote, cuando se dan cuenta de que hay muchos seres vivos muertos por donde están pasando.

Entonces Juvia usa su magia para camuflar al grupo, y así no ser detectados.

 _ **Con ichigo y erza.**_

Estos dos ya habían llegado a la torre del cielo.

 _ **Erza- como nos vamos a soltar si no trajiste tu espada.**_

 _ **Ichigo- esto lo aprendí una vez de una amiga de mi mundo.**_

 _ **Byakurai (**_ _ **白雷**_ _ **, Rayo Blanco)  
**_

Un rayo de luz blanco salió del dedo de ichigo rompiendo la sogas de las manos de ichigo.

 _ **N/D bueno pues hasta aqui llego esto pues que les pareció no estoy con muy pocas ideas no estoy encontrando mi inspiración.**_

 _ **Bueno sin mas nos vemos e sido, Rafael O ichigo como sea.**_


	10. Chapter 10 el cero dororado

Hola que tal como les va a mi regular todavía estoy un poco seco de ideas pero are lo posible para que estoy balla bien.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 10 la destrucción de la torre del cielo.**_

Ichigo había lanzado el rayo blanco de su dedo rompiendo sus ataduras junto, a las de erza.

 _ **Erza-ichigo cuando salgamos vete a casa, esto es parte de mi vida y yo lo resolver.**_

 _ **Ichigo- jajaja que buena broma erza ya te lo dije, yo te protegere y haria lo que sea para ayudar a un amigo.**_

 _ **Erza-ichigo gracias.**_

 _ **Ichigo- oye y happy.**_

 _ **Happy- hola ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- o aquí estas.**_

 _ **Con natsu y los demás.**_

El grupo de Natsu se está acercando a la torre en un bote, cuando se dan cuenta de que hay muchos seres vivos muertos por donde están pasando.

Entonces Juvia usa su magia para camuflar al grupo, y así no ser detectados.

Sho y los demás amigos de Erza e ichigo han llegado con ella a la Torre del Cielo, colocando a Erza en una celda, y diciéndole que la ceremonia serán más tarde, y que ella sería el sacrificio viviente.

Es entonces cuando Sho revela el plan de Jellal, pero en ese momento, Erza aprovecha para noquear a Sho, y comienza a buscarlo.

Millianna, y Wally se enteran de que ichigo y Erza han escapado, al igual que Jellal, que lo ve interesante.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, en el Consejo Mágico,**_

Siegrain plantea un plan para detener a Jellal, que es usar su arma más poderosa, Etherion, Aunque muchos no están de acuerdo con la idea.

 _ **Mientras tanto, el grupo de Natsu**_

llega a la torre, pero gracias a Juvia, logran entrar por debajo de ella, donde comienzan una pelea con unos guardias para poder adentrarse más a la torre.

De repente, estando ya un nivel más arriba, se encuentran con más guardias, y mientras están luchando con ellos, se encuentran con Erza y ichigo.

En eso erza les cuenta su pasado.

 **Tiempo después de contar su pasado.**

Una vez que Erza termina su explicación, Sho aparece ante ellos, diciendo que eso era mentira, que ella destruyó los barcos, y por eso no pudieron huir.

Aunque luego de una breve conversación, comienza a dudar, hasta que aparece Simon, que indica que lo que les dijo Jellal era mentira, y que Erza dice la verdad, y que fingió creerle a Jellal hasta que el momento fuera oportuno.

Es entonces que Sho rompe en llanto, sin saber a quién creerle, pero Erza le dice que no se a olvidado de el, y se reconcilian,por lo que todos deciden unirse para poder vencer a Jellal.

 _ **Ichigo- em no se yo perl corten la mierda que todavía tenemos que detener a ese hijo de p &$a.**_

 _ **Con jellal.**_

Jellal se da cuenta de que Simon y Sho lo traicionaron, y de que Millianna y Wally han sido derrotados, por lo que llama a tres miembros del gremio de asesinos Death's Head Caucus, Vidaldus Taka, Fukuro y a Ikaruga, siendo del equipo Trinity Raven, diciéndoles que es su turno.

 _ **N/D no voy a poner las batallas de todos.**_

Ichigo y erza empezaron a subir hasta llegar con jellal, y estos empezaron a pelear.

Pero ichigo noto algo raro en jellal mientras erza peleaba.

 _ **Ichigo- hay espero que salga bien,**_

 _ **Bakudo 61 Rikujōkōrō.**_

Tres rayos amarillos sostenían a jellal.

 _ **Jellal- impresionante que es esta magia, aunque no los salvará del disparo de etherion.**_

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios es eso.**_

 _ **Erza- es la magia más fuerte de el consejo mágico.**_

 _ **Ichigo- o si ya siento su poder, lo contratare con un cero.**_

Ichigo salió corriendo hacia afuera, de de la torre sintiendo en ese momento el poder de la torre del cielo.

 _ **Ichigo- hay que destruir la torre esa.**_

Ichigo seguro de lo que iba a hacer, y sabiendo que todos sus amigos iban a estar bien.

 _ **Ichigo- hado Hachigyō Sōgai.**_

Una pared naranja en forma de cubo se forma dejando adentro a erza.

 _ **Ichigo- eso te mantendrá a salvo.**_

 _ **GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

Ichigo lanzó un potente getsuga a la torre destruyendola junto a jellal, y quitando el escudo que absorbería el disparo de etherion.

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien lo contrastare con mi ataque mas poderoso el cero del infierno.**_

 _ **BANKAI TENSA ZANGETSU.**_

 _ **Ichigo-creare la armadura, y pasare a mi modo vasto.**_

Ichigo después de haber activado su armadura y su modo vasto.

Su forma era la mitad de su cuerpo era blanco y en su pecho con un hueco, y del otro lado de su cuerpo la armadura con la diferencia que en su cabeza tenía los dos cuernos y la armadura cubriendo su ojo, y la otra parte de su cara estaba, su oyo ojo con una línea negra y su cara blanca con su cabello naranja muy larg.

Ichigo empezó a cargar un cero gigante y en su zanpakuto estaba cargando energía dorada.

 _ **Ichigo- espera muy lejos muy lejos ok ya.**_

 _ **GRAN REY CERO DEL INFIERNO.**_

El cero se unió con la media luna de getsuga dorado, impactando y destruyendo el disparo de etherion.

Un poco de polvo que se había levantado, no dejaba ver a ichigo y erza estaba muy preocupado.

Erza cerró abro los ojos al ver a ichigo de una forma muy escalofriante, mirándola.

Ichigo se acercó en un paso flash, erza cerró los ojos con miedo y dándose cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de ichigo como si fuera una princesa.

 _ **Ichigo- lo siento si esta forma te asusta.**_

 _ **Erza- estúpido.**_

En eso aparecen en el barco junto a los demás.

 _ **Natsu- i-ichigo que genial te ves.**_

 _ **Ichigo- es verdad ya me quito la armadura.**_

En eso una luz dorada y negra cubrió a ichigo, devolviéndole a la forma shikai.

 _ **Después de un tiempo de viaje en la playa.**_

Estaban viendo como se iba los amigos de erza, todos despidiéndose.

Ichigo se encontraba duramente caminando por la playa, para llegar a su dormitorio, al haber utilizando mucha fuerza en ese ataque su traje de shikai se estaba poniendo blanco y el zangetsu se había desaparecido.

Esto pasa por aver utilizando mucha energía y ahora la está recuperado.

 _ **Una semana después del incidente.**_

Nuestros amigos se encontraban de regreso a él fairy tail gildhall.

Ichigo que ya tenía su típico traje negro y su gran cuchilla, pero su energía todavía era inestable.

 _ **Después de una hora en el fairy tail gildhall.**_

Natsu abrió la puerta de su manera típica de una patada.

Todos saludaron a los chicos que estaban entrando, el primero en acercarse fue el maestro que se acercó a todos, pero ichigo lo ignoró hasta llegar a una esquina.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo tu energía sigue inestable.**_

 _ **Shiro- maldito rey tonto lo bueno es que salvaste a la reina roja de grandes pechos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- cierra la boca shiro.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- tranquilo ichigo nos veremos después.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- o hola erza que pasa.**_

 _ **Erza- es que quería decirte que gracias por haberme salvado fue impresionante ese ataque que usaste.**_

 _ **Ichigo- casi me mata ese ataque por la energía que consume pero no fue nada haría lo que fuese por ti.**_

Erza se sonrojo y se despidió de ichigo y se fue corriendo.

 _ **Natsu- ICHIGO PELEA CONTRA MI.**_

natsu se había lanzado al aire para golpear a ichigo, este a duras penas se pudo mover.

 _ **Ichigo- Natsu estás muerto.**_

Natsu trago saliva, y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo mandó a volar fuera del gremio.

Ichigo se estaba recostado en una pared respirando con dificultad.

 _ **Ichigo- eso se llevó mucha fuerza.**_

Después del duro golpe a natsu, ichigo hoyo de algo llamado señorita fairy tail.

Ichigo intrigado se acercó al maestro que se encontraba bebiendo.

 _ **N/D bueno hasta aquí esta parte que te parece creo que después de esta parte ya me esta empezando a llegar la inspiración.**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	11. Chapter 11 El Rayo dorado

Hola que tal bueno yo pues regular mi creatividad, a la escritura bueno comencemos.

 _ **Capítulo 11 El rayo dorado.**_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ichigo y el team natsu llegó a fairy tail GuildHall.

Natsu estaba enojado por los cambios de el gremio y también se había enojado de ver a gajeel.

 _ **Flash back.**_

Levy les hace una visita guiada y durante ella se encuentran con el maestro, el cual les da la bienvenida y les presentan a los nuevos miembros del gremio.

Juvia, la cual parece muy feliz de verlos (aunque sigue llamando a Lucy, rival del amor) y Gajeel, con el cual, Natsu y Gray se ponen en guardia.

Juvia les dice que ella lo recomendó y que lo dejaran estar, pero Erza le dice que Gajeel fue uno de los responsables de la destrucción del gremio, a lo que Makarov responde que los enemigos de ayer son los amigos de hoy.

 _ **Ichigo- oye gajeel tengamos una pelea quiero, saber algo.**_

 _ **Gajeel- estas loco.**_

 _ **Ichigo- mi locura tiene su ciencia.**_

 _ **En la arena de entrenamiento de fairy tail.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gajeel saca una espada.**_

Gajeel empezó a crear una espada de metal en su brazo, e ichigo saco al zangetsu.

Ichigo empezó a atacar a gajeel solo chocando espada gajeel lo unico que hacia era defenderse, de los golpes, pero todos estos golpes eran dirigidos hacia la espada no al cuerpo.

Después de un rato ichigo pega un paso flash hacia atrás, y empezó a caminar hacia su casa diciendo.

 _ **Ichigo- gajeel es bueno natsu y gray solo puedo decir que es un instinto de un segador de almas solo dejemoslo asi**_

Natsu y todos menos el maestro y erza se encontraban confundido por los de segador de almas.

Ichigo ya se había ido dejando a todos confundidos.

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

 _ **En casa de ichigo.**_

Este estaba sentado en su cama en la forma de conexión con su mundo interno.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo deberías descansar hasta que controles el ataque.**_

 _ **Shiro- todavia sigo diciendo que el rey es un estúpido.**_

 _ **Ichigo- shiro cierra la boca.**_

Ichigo se había desconectado de su mundo interior y se acostó a dormir.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

Ichigo se estaba despertando para darse una ducha, desayunar y salir al gremio.

 _ **Después de la ducha y el desayuno.**_

Ichigo ya estaba llegando a el gremio.

Ya va a empezar el concurso de miss fairy tail.

Ichigo todavía seguía sin saber qué era eso de miss fairy tail, cosa que ichigo ignoró y siguió caminando hasta llegar a fairy tail.

 _ **Ya en el gremio**_ ,

Ichigo estaba en una viga del techo sentado viendo a los participantes de miss fairy tail,Max Alors hace de presentador del concurso "Miss Fairy Tail", por lo que empieza a presentar a las participantes: la primera en participar es Kana Alberona, la cual para causar buena impresión decide ponerse en traje de baño.

a segunda participante, la nueva maga del gremio, Juvia Lockser, que también usa sus encantos femeninos para atraer al público.

Cosa que nada de esto sorprende a ichigo.

en tercer lugar, la más esperada Mirajane, la cual para sorpresa y horror del público decide transformar su cara en la de Happy o la de Gajeel

en cuarto lugar, Titania, Erza Scarlet, la cual es aclamada por el público como la más popular, Erza decide ponerse un traje de Gothic Lolita y sorprendiendo a todos

 _ **Ichigo- wuao.**_

 _ **Shiro- jajajaja el rey se puso rojo de ver a la reina.**_

la quinta participante es Levy McGarden, presentada por Max como el hada pequeña más mona e inteligente

la sexta, la francotiradora más guapa de Fairy Tail, Bisca Moulin, que en traje de baño hace una exhibición de puntería.

séptimo y último lugar, Lucy, la cual evita que Max diga su apellido a riesgo de que no le den el dinero. Antes de que Lucy haga su número, una voz dice ser la participante número ocho, y al descubrirse quien es, ven que la voz es de Evergreen haciendo que todos se sorprendan de su aparición.

Gray le grita a Lucy que no la mire a los ojos, sin embargo la avisa demasiado tarde y Lucy es transformada en piedra por los ojos de Evergreen.

Makarov le pregunta a Evergreen qué es lo que pretende y ella se ríe diciendo que necesitan un entretenimiento para el festival, y mostrando detrás de ella a las participantes del concurso convertidas en piedra.

Ichigo pega un salto desde la viga en la que se encuentra, cayendo al lado del maestro.

En ese momento aparece Laxus junto a Freed Justine y Bickslow diciéndoles que el festival no ha hecho más que empezar.

Makarov le exige que devuelva a las chicas a la normalidad a lo que

Laxus responde que las chicas son sus rehenes y que si hace algo, las pulveriza una a una.

Freed les dice que es para ver quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail,

a lo que Laxus añade que las reglas son sencillas, el último que quede en pie será el ganador, dando comienzo a la Batalla de Fairy Tail.

 _ **Ichigo- oye rayito es mejor que las vuelvas a la normalidad.**_

Natsu le dice que le gusta y que las reglas son simples, haciendo que Makarov le pregunté por qué.

Natsu responde que están en un festival y que lo hagan, con lo que Warren le recuerda que debe recordar cuando Laxus le dio una paliza.

Natsu se lanza a Laxus y éste le lanza un rayo dejándolo inconsciente.

Evergreen les dice que tienen tres horas para derrotarlos a ellos y así ellas volverán a la normalidad y que si pasa el tiempo, ellas se convertirán en polvo.

Laxus les dice que el campo de batalla es toda Magnolia y que cuando se encuentren comenzará la batalla.

Entonces Laxus y los Raijinshuu desaparecen haciendo que los magos de Fairy Tail se lancen a buscarlos.

 _ **Ichigo- maldita sea.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo no vas a poder pelear en condiciones.**_

 _ **Shiro- cuando sea el momento liberare un poco de mi poder para que puedas pelear en condiciones.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien.**_

lo que Gray contesta que le da igual que Laxus sea su nieto y que irá a por él, dicho esto el mago de hielo se va.

Makarov ve a Reedus al cual le pide que vaya a ver a Porlyusica para solucionar lo de las estatuas de piedra.

En ese momento Natsu se despierta y Makarov se pregunta si él podría derrotar a Laxus.

Makarov le pide que vaya a por él, sin embargo al intentar atravesar la puerta, ni ichigo ni natsu tampoco puede por las runas, haciendo que Makarov le pregunte si tienen más de 80 años.

 _ **Ichigo- creo que tengo una idea.**_

Ichigo se movió en un paso flash hacia donde estaba erza, entrelazando el zangetsu en sus manos.

 _ **Ichigo- zangetsu as una conexión con erza en mi mente.**_

 _ **Zangetsu nada más asintió**_.

 _ **En el mundo interior de ichigo,**_

En ese mundo estaba erza, zangetsu, shiro y ichigo.

 _ **Zangetsu- ya está ichigo ya están conectados.**_

 _ **Erza- em dónde estoy.**_

 _ **Ichigo- estás en mi mundo interior.**_

 _ **Shiro- a al fin rey la reina de cabello rojo nos conocerá.**_

 _ **Ichigo- cierra la boca erza debes despertar, Estamos en una mala situación.**_

 _ **Erza- no se como.**_

 _ **Ichigo- te prestaré de mi energía para que salgas.**_

 _ **Shiro y zangetsu- ichigo no seas estúpido.**_

Ichigo se movió hacia donde erza agarrando su mano.

De ichigo empezó a tirar energía de su cuerpo cubriendo a erza evitandola a fuera.

 _ **Afuera en el mundo real.**_

Empezaron a brillara en azul erza e ichigo, la piedra que cubría a erza se empezó a quebrar.

El maestro y los demás estaban asustados de que erza se estuviera rompiendo.

Hasta que erza, Se libera de la piedra.

 _ **Erza- gracias ichigo por liverme.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no fue nada ahora vence a esos malditos.**_

Erza asintió y se fue.

Ichigo enojandose cada vez más de estar sentado sin hacer nada.

 _ **Después de un rato**_

Erza ya había vencido a el que mantenía a las demás mujeres en piedra.

En el gremio, Makarov y los demás explican a las chicas lo sucedido.

Makarov y las chicas están de acuerdo con dar una lección a Laxus por lo sucedido, pero Natsu les dice que él sí está de acuerdo con Laxus de decidir al más fuerte del gremio, por lo que le dice a Makarov que no debería enfadarse tanto con él.

Natsu les dice que la segunda ronda de la Batalla de Fairy Tail tiene que dar comienzo, y Lucy le pide que se relaje, entonces se pone a perseguirla para que ambos se enfrenten.

En ese momento unas runas comienzan a aparecer y Laxus se comunica con los que están en el gremio.

Laxus les dice que como una de las reglas se disolvió y para que la batalla continúe, él ha activado el Palacio de Truenos y los reta a que en una hora y diez minutos le venzan.

Makarov comienza a alterarse y entonces le da un ataque que hace que se derrumbe en el suelo, Mirajane se apresura a llevarle las medicinas y les pide a los demás que miren hacia fuera.

Al salir se dan cuenta de que en el cielo hay unas lágrimas sobre la ciudad.

Cana les dice que cada lacrima posee el poder de un poderoso trueno y que ahora es la ciudad de Magnolia la que ha sido tomada como rehén por Laxus.

Bisca decide atacar una de las lacrimas y al destruirla es atacada por un rayo.

haciendo que Cana se dé cuenta de que es Magia de Vínculo Vivo, es decir, que quien destruye la lacrima recibe el mismo un daño cuya fuerza es la misma a la causada.

Ichigo del enojo empieza a elevar su energía hasta dejarlos a todos en el suelo con poco respiración.

 _ **Ichigo- ahora si estoy furioso, lo matare.**_

De la fuerza de la energía de ichigo se rompe el sello que lo mantiene a él,a natsu y a gajeel.

 _ **Ichigo- chicos vamos a destrozar a ese tipo.**_

Natsu y gajeel asienten,Y se van a por laxus directamente.

 _ **En la catedral donde está laxus.**_

Arriba estaban peleando mystogan y laxus, el cual es recibido de un golpe de ichigo, detenido su pelea con mystogan.

Ichigo saca el sagnetsu y tambien llega gajeel y natsu.

Chicos ayuden a los demás.

Ichigo y laxus empiezan a pegarse ichigo nada más esquiva y este le da un golpe con un rayo en el estómago.

Ichigo tambaleándose lanza un pequeño getsuga, laxus lo recibió de lleno tirándolo al piso.

Ichigo le da una patada a laxus que lo manda hacia afuera, y este con su habilidad de rayo puede mantenerse en el aire

Ya todos habían terminado sus peleas mirajane con sus poderes de demonio devuelto y el maestro que ya había podido salir, veían a laxus en el aire todos se encontraban en un círculo.

De un montón de polvo sale ichigo en un paso flash hacia laxus.

Este lo golpea con un rayo en su cuerpo.

 _ **Ichigo- BANKAI.**_

una explicación de energía cubrió a ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- te derrotare por lastimar a mis amigos.**_

 _ **Laxus- ja cualquier derrotaría a esas pestes.**_

 _ **Ichigo- serás la primera persona en probar esta forma a la que voy a transformarme.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a tirar mucho a energía negra con rojo, cuando salió de la energía tenía la forma de un demonio su pelo naranja largo, una máscara con cuernos y rayas negras, los ojos negros con el iris amarillo, su cuerpo blanco con su ashi hakusho roto y con líneas en su cuerpo y en el centro un hueco.

Todos estaban asustados y laxus peor ichigo empezó a cargar un enorme cero a las bolas de energía, tenía laxus para crear fairy law.

Ichigo lanzó el cero destruyendo todas la bolas de energía esquivando todos los ataques que se venían encima.

Ichigo con una voz distorsionada les dice a los de fairy tail.

 _ **Ichigo- no tengan miedo todavía soy yo, estoy aquí para protegerlos.**_

Y empieza a tirar un getsuga potente hacia laxus.

Este agarrándolo de lleno intenta disparar, un ataque de electricidad potente más fuerte que fairy law.

 _ **Laxus- mueran.**_

 _ **RAYO DORADO!**_

Una gran masa es lanzada del cuerpo de laxus, y ichigo con una mano lo detiene y lo destruye.

Y se acerca en un sonido hacia donde está laxus, dándole una patada al suelo.

 _ **En el suelo.**_

Estaban todos acercándose a laxus, ichigo derrepente aparecio al lado del maestro con la máscara rompiéndose y regresando a su pecho volviéndose de su color original, y cayendo al suelo con su su modo blanco otra vez de vuelta, por la gran cantidad de poder que utilizó.

 _ **N/D qué les pareció el cap es más largo de lo habitual,jaja me parece que ya me regreso la inspiración.**_

 _ **De todos modos nos vemos e sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	12. Chapter 12 El entrenamiento

Hola que tal como les va, pues ami regular pero pero eso es ustedes les gusta igual que lo que viene es por el cap.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni cola de hada fuera genial si lo hiciese.

 _ **Capítulo 12 el entrenamiento.**_

Ichigo había caído de rodilla al suelo y en su ashi hakusho blanco, por la gran cantidad de poder que usó.

 _ **Pensamiento de ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo-demonios tanta cantidad de poder que me dejó en seco.**_

 _ **Fuera del pensamiento de ichigo**_

 _ **Maestro- ichigo mi niño porque está tu ropa blanca.**_

 _ **Ichigo- desde que utilizamos el cero dorado en nuestras vacaciones, no tenía suficiente control y gaste mucha energía, y con lo que laxus tenía que usar la reserva.**_

 _ **Natsuose que perdiste tus poderes.**_

 _ **Ichigo- temporalmente con el tiempo empezará, a regresar mi poder.**_

Ichigo empezó a caminar hacia su casa, junto a una cosa extraña que se había pegado a él.

 _ **En casa de ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- erza por cierto por qué decidiste acompañarme hasta mi casa.**_

 _ **Erza- no solo te acompaño me quedaré contigo hasta que recuperes tu energía.**_

 _ **Ichigo- em erza eso no hace falta.**_

De pronto ichigo recibió un golpe en la cabeza por erza que ya estaba junto a él dentro de su casa.

 _ **Ichigo- aaaa bien que puede pasar mal.**_

 _ **Un mes después.**_

Erza ya se había mudado a la segunda habitación de la casa de ichigo, por cierto este ya había recuperado la mitad de su poder.

 _ **Ichigo- HEEE Y CUANDO SE MOVIERON TODO ESTO A LA HABITACIÓN ESTÁ.**_

 _ **Erza- deja de gritar, son mías ahora me quedaré para siempre aquí.**_

 _ **Ichigo- por lo menos pagarás la mitad del alquiler de la casa.**_

Erza se quedó callada y se fue a la cocina, ichigo se tocó el puente de la nariz suspirando.

Después de todo el show por lo de la mudanza de erza.

 _ **En fairy tail GuildHall.**_

Ichigo se encontraba en una mesa hablando con shiro y zangetsu de cómo iban a entrenar a el team natsu.

 _ **En el mundo interior de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo solo utiliza la espada de reiatsu de tu fullbring.**_

 _ **Shiro- o dejame a mi.**_

 _ **Ichigo- prefiero lo de Zangetsu, maldito loco.**_

 _ **En la vida real.**_

Ichigo se estaba parando de su mesa y empezó a reunir a el team natsu, afueras de la ciudad con la adición de juvia y gajeel.

 _ **Ichigo- mi entrenamiento es sencillo pero difícil, si no logran quitarme mi sombrero, antes de las seis de la tarde y sin haber muerto en el intentarlo.**_

Todos asintieron y se empezaron a preparar.

 _ **Ichigo- les recuerdo que si siguen vivos para las seis de la tarde y me han quitado mi sombrero, pasan.**_

Ichigo empezó a crear una espada de energía negra y empezó a lanzar gtsugas poderosos a cada uno para que supieran que no iba a jugar.

Ichigo empezó por natsu, y por los demás

Que empezaron a correr sabiendo que ichigo no estaba jugando.

 _ **Seis de la tarde.**_

Ya abian llegado a cómo ichigo los quería a llevarlos a su límite y que dieran su máximo, y forzaran su habilidades más fuertes para vencerlo, y así ichigo se daría cuenta de que entrenamiento darles.

 _ **Ichigo- se acabó.**_

Todos estaban decepcionados de no haberle hecho un rasguño.

 _ **Ichigo- están aprobados vengan mañana a las siete de la mañana.**_

Todos estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de de ichigo hasta erza, que ya había entrenado con ichigo.

Ichigo ya se había ido a su casa.

 _ **En casa de ichigo.**_

Estaba entrando erza.

 _ **Ichigo- erza llegas tarde.**_

 _ **Erza- cuando te dejan a mitad de un bosque solo sin saber a dónde ir dime tú**_

 _ **cómo llegaría.**_

Ichigo nadamas se empezó a reír.

 _ **En la mañana siguiente.**_

Ichigo ya se había levantado y estaba en el bosque, esperando a los demás.

Erza y lucy fueron las primeras en llegar después juvia y gajeel después llegó gray, y por último llegó natsu y happy.

Muy bien les daré un entrenamiento especial para cada uno, estarán entrando toda la semana sin un segundo sin descanso.

Los formare por grupo Erza y gajeel estrenarán juntos porque los dos usan espadas.

Natsu y gray por que los dos pueden forman una gran combinación.

Juvia y lucy ustedes dos estarán juntos por su animada ad con el agua que vi en la torre del cielo.

 _ **Happy- y yo ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tú estarás conmigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- a por cierto los llevar a lugares diferentes de mi mundo interior, y no discutan por lo de las parejas.**_

Ichigo los metió en su mundo interno por una grieta que abrió shiro con sus poderes hollow.

 _ **Después de aquella semana.**_

Todos se encontraban de regreso. Mirando a ichigo que todavía no se daba cuenta de ellos, mientras el miraba en una pantalla los recuerdos de la muerte de su madre y en otra pantalla veía los recuerdos de cuando ganó la guerra de invierno.

Ichigo se encontraba derramando lágrimas y lágrimas.

 _ **Erza- ichigo ya regresamos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ya me di de cuenta.**_

Ichigo se empiezo a secar las lágrimas.

 _ **Ichigo- y que abrieron en su estancia.**_

Erza y gajeel empezaron con el ataque más fuerte que era un ataque conjunto de espadas llamado lluvia de espadas.

Natsu y gray fueron los siguientes,su ataque eran dos dragones unos de hielo y otro de fuego que se unen dando una explosión de cenizas y picos de hielo su nombre era los dragones de poder.

Lucy y juvia ya tenían su ataque sólo había que mejorarlo más.

 _ **Ichigo- al parecer ya está todos son muy poderosos ahora.**_

Ichigo y todos empezaron a salir del mundo de ichigo, en el bosque era de mañana aunque no se notaba en el mundo de ichigo.

 _ **Después de una caminata hasta fairy tail GuildHall.**_

Llegaron todos sonrientes, pero ichigo se veia mas triste de lo habitual, ichigo sabía la fecha que pronto se avecinaba,ya que era una de las fechas que más odiaba, y ese dia era el día de la muerte de su madre.

 _ **Unos días después era el dia.**_

Ichigo estaba sentado en una mesa lo más alejado de las personas.

En eso entra un demonio volando por el gremio y agarrando con una especie de tentáculo a ichigo por la cabeza, este demonio se iluminó transformándose en una mujer de cabello naranja.

 _ **Ichigo- ma ma Mama!**_

 _ **El demonio- jajaja con este disfraz no me harás daño.**_

Ichigo cae de rodillas, todos estaban impresionados, por la reacción de ichigo.

Ichigo se para lentamente empuñando el Zangetsu, y haciendo un pazo flash atravesando el cuerpo de su del demonio con forma de su madre.

 _ **Ichigo- disculpa madre nunca quise que a mis ocho años por mi culpa te mataran, lo siento.**_

Ichigo cayó de rodillas dejando al Zangetsu caer al suelo, y empezando a llora.

Erza se acercó a ichigo y lo empezó a abrazar a ichigo para aliviar su dolor.

 _ **Después de unos minuto.**_

Ya estaba ichigo mas tranquilo pero todavía seguía triste.

Ichigo empezó a caminar para irse a su casa.

 _ **Con cana, mira y erza.**_

 _ **Cana- oye mira no te parece que alguien aqui se esta enamorando.**_

 _ **Mira- si parece que la pequeña erza se está enamorado.**_

Erza nada más se atraganto con su bebida y se empezó a ponerse roja y a negar lo que decía mira y cana.

 _ **N / D qué les parece la historia triste ya en el próximo capítulo seguiremos con el siguiente arco que sería el de oración seis.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego él fue, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	13. Chapter 13 la muerte y el regreso

Hola que tal, como les va, es importante saber como estan mis lectores.

Descargo de responsabilidad, no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 13 la muerte y el regreso.**_

Después de ayudar a Lucy Heartfilia a conseguir dinero para su renta en el restaurante 8 islas, el Equipo de Natsu se encuentra con el antiguo miembro del consejo mágico, Shitou Yajima, el propietario del restaurante. Ellos se enteran de la disolución del consejo, a la vez que se disculpa por lo que pasaron por las acciones de Jellal.

También les cuenta que un nuevo consejo se puede formar y que esta vez nadie defenderá a Fairy Tail por sus acciones; Natsu y Gray prometen a la fuerza que tendrán más cuidado en el futuro, mientras se dirigen de regreso al gremio, despidiéndose de Yajima.

 _ **Yajima se pregunta al mismo tiempo que habrá sido de Ultear.**_

En ese momento, se revela que Ultear perteneció desde un principio al gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart, informando a Hades, el maestro de dicho gremio, sobre Oración Seis y sus movimientos, con Hades comentando que hagan lo que quieran por ahora.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en Fairy Tail**_

Ichigo y todos los miembros están observando un diagrama sobre los gremios oscuros, especialmente la Alianza Baram, cuando Makarov llega y les informa a todos que van a atacar a Oración Seis, pero para prevenir cualquier tipo de venganza del resto de la Alianza Baram, se ha realizado una alianza entre 4 gremios, que son Fairy Tail Fairy Tail, Blue pegasus, Lamia Scale y Cait Shelter, donde cada uno de esos gremios enviará un grupo de magos para pelear contra el gremio oscuro.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo**_

los magos que forman parte de Oración Seis observan un bosque cuyo sector comienza a cubrirse de magia negra, mencionando a "Nirvana", y que la tierra comienza a morir solo porque Nirvana está cerca.

 _ **Luego**_

se ve que el es ichigo y team natsu,es el equipo enviado por Fairy Tail para pelear contra Oración Seis.

Ellos llegan al punto de reunión, el cual es una villa del maestro Bob, cuando de pronto, el equipo enviado por Blue Pegasus, Trimens, formado por Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm y Ren Akatsuki aparecen para darles la bienvenida, aunque de inmediato comienzan a cortejar a Erza y a Lucy Heartfilia, y un rato después llega el último integrante de parte de Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, lo que hace que Erza se asuste.

Ichigo al no conocer a nadie se mantiene alerta, y así mismo nadie lo conoce.

 _ **Después de que Erza golpeara a Ichiya y lo mandara a volar (ya que se le acercó demasiado oliendo su "perfume").**_

de pronto de detenido por Lyon Vastia, que llega a la villa, revelándose que se ha unido a Lamia Scale, al igual que Sherry Blendy, y cuando estaba a punto de empezar una pelea entre todos, aparece el último representante de Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis, deteniéndolos a todos.

Cuando esperaban a los miembros de Cait Shelter, Ichiya revela que ellos solo están enviando a una sola persona, por lo que todos se preguntan qué clase de persona se les está uniendo, cuando de pronto llega la representante de Cait Shelter, que resultó ser una niña de nombre Wendy Marvell.

Todos se sorprende menos ichigo que ya se había percatado por su energía, que tenía fuerza de dragon slayer.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo debes mantener a esta muy protegida.**_

 _ **Ichigo- debe ser algo importante si me lo dices.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey por lo menos esta vez no perderas como un inútil, ya que ya manejas todo ese poder.**_

 _ **Ichigo- cierra la boca shiro.**_

Todos se pregunta en qué estarán pensando los de Cait Shelter, cuando de pronto llega un gato de nombre Charles, revelándose que es la compañera de Wendy (además de que Happy se enamore a primera vista).

 _ **Wendy entonces comenta que no puede pelear,**_ _**pero que puede usar magia de apoyo para ayudarlos.**_

y comienza a colocarse muy nerviosa por la forma en que todos están,

 _ **Erza se disculpa, y le dice que se alegra de contar con su ayuda, haciendo que Wendy se alegre.**_

 _ **Ichigo- por mi esta bien y me encargare personal de protegerte.**_

Wendy se puso aun mas nerviosa por lo que dijo ichigo.

Los miembros de Blue Pegasus comienzan a cortejar a Wendy, haciendo que ella se sienta incómoda, mientras Natsu, por alguna razón, tiene el presentimiento de haberla visto antes.

Ichiya entonces detiene a sus compañeros, para después empezar a explicarles a todos sobre su plan (antes se va a oler el aroma del baño).

 _ **Ichigo- qué rara es esta maldita gente.**_

Una vez que Ichiya vuelve del baño, les explica a todos que la principal ambición de Oración Seis es la de encontrar Nirvana, una magia antigua que fue sellada hace muchos años atrás.

Entonces todos los de Blue Pegasus comentan que aprovecharán su ventaja numérica contra ellos, y si es posible, usar la nave Christina en contra de ellos.

 _ **Una vez que la explicación termina**_ ,

Natsu sale inmediatamente de la villa, con intenciones de hacerle frente a Oración Seis él solo, ichigo palmeo su cara con su mano y siguió caminando detrás de natsu.

Esto hace que el resto lo siga, pero Ichiya y Jura se quedan atrás,

 _ **cosa que Ichiya aprovecha para preguntarle sobre su posición como uno de los 10 Magos Santos.**_

 _ **Jura le explica que aunque esté en ese grupo, no está ni cerca del nivel de Makarov,**_

 _ **a lo que Ichiya comenta que eso es un alivio,**_

para después usar Perfume del Dolor para inmovilizar a Jura.

 _ **Jura se pregunta qué es esto.**_

y entonces Ichiya revela que en verdad es Gemini, un espíritu estelar bajo las órdenes de Ángel revelando que atacaron a Ichiya mientras estaba en el baño,y que conocen todos sus planes.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_ ,

ichigo y el resto del Equipo de Luz continúa adentrándose en el bosque, cuando de pronto se dan cuenta de la presencia del Bombardero Mágico - Christina, lo que hace que todos se alegren al tener un gran as bajo la manga, pero luego quedan en shock al ver que a sido atacada y aparentemente destruida, para después descubrir que ha sido atacada por Oración Seis, que ellos están al tanto de sus planes y que ya derrotaron a Jura e Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki.

Ichigo, Natsu y Gray arremeten contra ellos, pero Brain manda a los demás a atacar, siendo interceptados por Racer, Lucy Heartfilia se preocupa por ellos, pero se da cuenta de que hay otra Lucy al lado suyo, y esta la ataca.

Lyon y Sherry van a ayudar, pero Hoteye los ataca con su magia, mientras que al mismo tiempo, Racer ataca a los miembros de Blue Pegasus.

Erza se dispone a atacar a Cobra, pero este esquiva sus ataques fácilmente.

mientras que Natsu se da cuenta de que uno de ellos está durmiendo, trata de atacar, pero su ataque se desvió, e inmediatamente Racer lo ataca por la espalda, diciéndole que él no quiere ver a Midnight cuando esté despierto.

Wendy, que está oculta tras una roca, ve cómo todos están cayendo, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, mientras Erza intenta atacar a Cobra, y mientras esté escucha sus pensamientos, descubre que Erza fue esclava en la Torre del Cielo, haciendo que baje su guardia, pero es ayudado por Racer y Hoteye, e inmediatamente Cubelios, su serpiente, le muerde, envenenandola y siendo sostenida por ichigo.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo la punta de tu dedo y vierte energía en el.**_

Ichigo se acercó a erza vertiendo energía, en su dedo creando un círculo que cubría la herida de erza.

Tardó unos segundos en curarse al completo, la serpentina lo ataca justo en su pecho.

Ichigo viendo que Todos están en el suelo, sin poder levantarse, y Brain, cuando se dispone a lanzar el golpe de gracia, ve a Wendy escondida detrás de la roca, que por alguna razón la reconoce como la hechicera del cielo, haciendo que éste detenga su ataque, para después capturarla. Brain atrapa a Wendy y aunque ichigo intenta detenerlo, Hoteye los vuelve a atacar partiendolo a la mitad.

Charles intenta agarrar a Wendy, pero esta termina agarrando a Happy, por lo que también es capturado, y desaparecen, por lo que Brain procede a acabar a los demás, pero Jura llega justo a tiempo para salvar a todos.

 _ **Mundo interior de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu y shiro- Que vamos a hacer.**_

 _ **Shiro- y si lo transformó en hollow**_

 _ **Zangetsu- seria lo mejor.**_

 _ **En la vida de real.**_

Estab erza llorando al ver a ichigo en un charco de sangre, y con su cuerpo dividido en dos.

Ichigo empieza a romper en un círculo de energía negra.

Que se empieza a volver mas y mas negra que no se puede ver a ichigo, en medio de la energía se oye el grito de una bestia con eco.

Cuando se aclaró de la energía y el polvo estaba ichigo con su cuerpo unido blanco con los cuernos pero sin la máscara y las maraca que pasaban por sus ojos.

 _ **N/D qué tal qué les parece bien regalar horrible diganmelo, a por cierto gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.**_

 _ **Nos veremos de nuevo he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	14. Chapter 14 el despertar de un gran pode

Hola que tal, ya se esta siendo costumbre esto bueno qué les pareció el cap anterior fue genial, una regular, lo puede haber hecho mejor o fue una caca.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 14 el despertar de un gran poder.**_

 _ **Un mes atrás.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo hace tiempo que queríamos decirte esto.**_

Zangetsu estaba hablando pero ichigo no lo podía escuchar.

 _ **Ichigo- Zangetsu no te puedo escuchar.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- eso me dice que no estás listo todavía.**_

Después de eso ichigo fue expulsado fuera de su mente.

 _ **Shiro- no lo escucha vedad.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- por ahora no le podemos contar que a lo que él llama bankai es solo su shikai.**_

 _ **Shiro- pero esta forma se parece a él saigono getsuga tenshou, esto no lo dejará sin poderes.**_

 _ **Zangetsu se parecen ahora tienen casi el mismo poder pero, hasta que él no pida el sagigono, no se puede activar, esto es un bankai nadamas.**_

 _ **Shiro- perfecto por lo meno el rey se volverá más fuerte.**_

Zangetsu y shiro estaban hablando de el bankai.

 _ **Tiempo actual.**_

Un ichigo que salía de una torre de luz negra que se desvanecía, por segundos.

Todos estaban maravillados por su cambio su cabello era visible porque su cabello era más largo y un mecho rozaba su ojo, sus ojos eran negros con el iris amarillo, tenía un hueco en su pecho y unas líneas que cubrían sus ojos y en su pecho también había esas líneas color sangre, su cuerpo era de un color blanco pálido y tenía dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y su ropa de bankai y la gran cuchilla raramente.

 _ **Ichigo- y ya volvi a morir de nuevo con esta van tres.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo por que tu cuerpo es blanco y tienes esas líneas y esos cuernos.**_

 _ **Natsu- te ves increíble.**_

 _ **Gray- da miedo.**_

 _ **Lucy- digo lo mismo gray.**_

 _ **Ichigo- mi forma no importa y wendy.**_

Todos estaban callados, ichigo se palmeo su cara su mano.

 _ **Ichigo- voy a detectarla.**_

Ichigo se encontraba parado con sus ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo firme, empezaron a salir vendas del suelo, ichigo empezó a mover su mano hasta llegar a una u sostenerla.

 _ **Ichigo- ya la encontré.**_

 _ **Por otra parte,**_

Wendy y Happy son lanzados contra una pared de una celda, acto que hace enfadar a Happy, pues Charle es solo una niña, pero Brain le agarra de la cara y lo lanza contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

Brain explica al resto de Oración Seis que revivirán a él con la magia de Wendy, por lo que manda a Racer a por esa persona y a Cobra, Ángel y Hoteye a por Nirvana, lo que hace pensar a Wendy, que magia es Nirvana.

 _ **Brain le responde que Nirvana hace que el bien y el mal se cambien los papeles.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto,**_

Lucy está con Erza, y Hibiki usa su magia para guiar a todos.

Lucy le pregunta el porque no ha ido con los demás,

y el miembro de Blue Pegasus le responde que no podía dejar a dos mujeres solas,

palabras que hacen ruborizar a Lucy, además Hibiki añade que su magia es de apoyo, pero a la vez fundamental _ **.**_

 _ **Por otro lado,**_

Gray, Natsu y Charle hablan de la magia de Wendy, y de que come aire, y sobre su dragón, Grandine.

Natsu se da cuenta de que los tres dragones desaparecieron a la vez (Igneel, Metalicana y Grandine),

Natsu pregunta a Gray por el dragón de Laxus, pero este le responde que Laxus no es un Dragon Slayer verdadero, mientras Natsu, por no mirar por donde iba se pega un golpe contra una rama de un árbol.

En ese momento, Naked Mummy rodea a los magos, y por otra parte, Blacn Unicorn rodea a Ren y Eve y por otra parte, Ichiya se enfrenta (o más bien se rinde) contra otro gremio Oscuro, y Lamia Scale se enfrenta a Red Hood.

Después de que ichigo, Natsu y Gray derrotaran a Naked Mummy, se encuentra con Erigor, el cual dice haber aumentado su magia desde la última vez, y propone una lucha entre ellos.

Después de que Natsu esquive todos sus golpes, Ergor dice que todo y que Oración Seis le había contratado para que fuera una especie de guardaespaldas, debido a su poder, no tenía nada que hacer frente a Natsu.

y este le derrota de un golpe.

Poco después, llega Jellal, el cual le quita su ropa, para quedarsela él.

Ichigo los había dejado y se había ido hacia una esquina para dejarlos pelear.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el refugio de Oración Seis.**_

Racer llega con un ataúd, y Brain pide a Wendy que reviva al hombre que hay dentro, pero esta se niega.

Entonces Brain le dice que cambiara de idea cuando vea quién hay dentro del sarcófago, y al abrirlo se ve a Jellal, el cual está casi muerto, en un estado como de congelamiento por los efectos del getsuga de ichigo.

Wendy pide tiempo para pensar si revivirá a Jellal, a lo que Brain le concede 5 minutos.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Estaba saltando en el cielo como su hubiese plataformas en este, ya que este se había ido solo, porque había notado el poder de jellal y lo iba a perseguir.

Jellal (seguido por Cobra y Cubelios), se para en un lugar extraño y en ese momento, Jellal toca una especie de árbol con cadenas y Nirvana es activada.

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

Estaba ichigo en el lugar donde estaba jellal al frente de él.

 _ **Ichigo- como puede ser que sigas vivo si yo te desintegre.**_

 _ **Jellal- realmente ni yo se pero lo que sé es que destruiré todo esto.**_

Ichigo y jellal estaban intercambiando golpes de puños.

Hasta que ichigo salta hacia atrás y empezó a caminar hacia atrás mirándolo y dándole una sonrisa.

 _ **Ichigo- jellal no pienso que seas malo pero te dejo me retiro de la pelea sin sentido esta.**_

Y ichigo desaparece de un paso flash.

 _ **Después de todo.**_

Midnight aparece antes Jellal y Erza, los cuales le desafian.

Por otra parte, Lucy, Gray y Natsu han podido sobrevivir al ataque, pues una gran roca les había protegido, pero cuando salen a la superficie, ven que era Jura, quien sin su magia les había salvado la vida, y que el Mago Santo caía sin poder volver a levantarse.

Mientras Wendy sigue buscando a Jellal, el cual ha perdido frente a Midnight, y se prepara para luchar contra Erza, pero sus golpes de espada eran inútiles, pues ninguno tocaba a Midnight, y en ese momento la armadura de Erza empieza a asfixiarla, y ella se re-equipa con la Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo mientras afirma que ya conoce la magia de Midnight, la Magia Reflectora.

Por otra parte, ante Natsu y los demás aparece el bastón de Brain, Klodoa, diciendo que ha despertado para eliminar al séptimo miembro de Oración Seis, mientras Natsu le va golpeando sin parar.

Por otra parte, Midnight sigue rechazando los ataques de Erza, mientras utiliza su magia para hacer que la armadura apriete más a Erza, y esta responde lanzandole una espada, que Midnight esquiva fácilmente, y ataca con su Espiral de Dolor, dejando a Erza en el suelo.

Midnight y Klodoa explican que Cait Shelter está formado por Nirvits, los únicos que pueden cerrar Nirvana otra vez, por lo que les destruirán, pero Erza se levanta con su Manto de Yūen y se planta ante Midnight, el cual le dice que la magia no le afecta,

pero Erza en vez de atacar con su arma, lo envía contra las rocas con un golpe de palma, mientras dice que ha encontrado 3 puntos débiles en su magia; la primera es que los ataques físicos no se pueden reflejar, la segunda es que solo puede reflectar en un área y que si lo hace en su armadura, puede darle a él con sus espadas (justo en el momento en que lo dice, le golpea con ellas) y la tercera es que su traje es elástico y su magia por lo tanto no le afecta.

Lo que hace que Midnight se eche a reír, y entonces empiezan a sonar las campanadas de medianoche.

Midnight empieza a transformarse y se convierte en una bestia gigante, la cual atraviesa a Jellal con Magia Oscura y a Erza, y se come a Jellal, pero Erza ataca a Midnight, algo que desconcierta a Jellal, ya que él había sido derrotado, pero Erza dice que solo era una ilusión, y que al golpear a Midnight en la realidad, se había ido todo.

 _ **Con ichigo**_

Ichigo se encuentra en el cielo, saltando yendo a un lugar al que su alma necesita estar allí.

Ichigo el cual tenía un presentimiento, cuando llega a donde se entraba erza y jellal.

Al perder Midnight, Klodoa explica que ahora va a venir Zero, el cual estaba sellado en Brain gracias a que los Oración Seis estaban bien, pero al estar derrotados, quedaría libre. En ese momento, la apariencia de Brain cambia y se levanta del suelo, además vence de un solo golpe a Gray, Natsu y finalmnete a Lucy.

Zero sube a la superfície de Nirvana y destroza a Klodoa, añadiendo que él solo quiere destruir todo lo que tenga un cuerpo, y que le da igual el que, en el mismo momento que Wendy llega a ayudar a Jellal y Erza, y a la vez preguntandoles como detener Nirvana, pues esta iba a liberar un rayo que terminaría con Cait Shelter.

El reyo es disparado, pero solo destruye eltecho del edificio, pues el rayo se había desviado cuando una pata había sido dañada, justamente por el Bombardero Mágico - Christina, el cual funcionaba gracias a que Lyon había recreado una ala con su Ice Make: Alas, Sherry aguantaba el transporte, que volaba gracias a la magia de Ren, y el disparo fue gracias a la Magia de Nieve de Eve, mientras que Hibiki con su magia de Archivo comunicaba a todos como detener Nirvana, pues si destruyen las lácrimas de cada pata de Nirvana, esta sería destruida, pero que se han de destruir todas a la vez.

En ese momento Charle se da cuenta de que no tiene seis, magos, pues solo estaban, ichigo, Jellal, Erza e Ichiya, pero gracias a los ánimos de Sherry a Lucy, Lyon a Gray, Charle a Happy y Hibiki a Natsu, estos se levantan, formando así un grupo de seis magos, pero también tienen una mala notícia, Zero espera en una lágrima, así que alguien luchará contra él.

Todos estaban escogiendo sus lacrimas el único que no pudo agarrar fue ichigo, ya que no quedaban más de seis.

Ichigo sin una lacrima empezó a percibir la energía de zero y empezó a hacer un paso de flash hacia donde él estaba.

Empezando una pelea activando su supuesto bankai, la cual se veía a ichigo perdiendo,todos estaban hay erza que se entraba apegada a jellal y los demás.

Ichigo estaba apunto de perder devido a que su poder se estaba desarrollando para sacar su verdadero bankai, empezó a materializarse dos partes importantes del alma de ichigo.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo solo estas usando shikai grita el bankai.**_

 _ **Ichigo- BANKAI.**_

Ichigo había sido consumido por una luz negra, cuando salió, salió de una manera majestuosa con la parte de abajo era una especie de pantalón de energía espiritual, su pecho estaba cubierto por un vendaje,cabello largo negro y ojos rojos.

Y empezó la verdadera pelea, zero intentó atacar a ichigo pero este movió su mano hacia delante, cuando se formó un ola de energía negra que cubrió y desintegra a zero.

Y cuando ichigo terminó se empezó a romper las vendas y su cabello negro a caerse y regresar el naranja normal después volvió a su modo sellado pero con el traje del shikai activo.

 _ **Todo ha finalizado**_ ,

y Wendy vuelve a su gremio, acompañada de los demás, que de paso se han cambiado las ropas, pues las tenían destrozadas.

Wendy y Charle dicen que al fin han vuelto, pero Roubaul, el maestro del gremio, dice que no, que es hora de decir la verdad, Cait Shelter no existe, tan solo eran ilusiones creadas por el propio maestro, y que él tampoco era un humano, sino una especie de alma que ahora que Nirvana era destruida al fin descansaría en paz.

Tras esto, Wendy se siente triste, pero Erza las invita a ella y a Charle a unirse a Fairy Tail.

Todos se despiden y se van a sus gremios, Wendy y Charle se presentan en Fairy Tail, y todos celebran una fiesta.

Jellal se había ido y había dicho que él se había a explorar el mundo.

 _ **En la casa de ichigo.**_

Este había llegado a duras penas a su casa, estaba en una cama recostado descansando por la cantidad de energía que gasto en el transcurso de la batalla.

 _ **Después de un buen tiempo.**_

Había llegado erza que estaba raramente más feliz de lo habitual, y ichigo estaba despierto por alguna razón.

Erza de lo feliz que estaba entro a ver a ichigo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro .

 _ **Ichigo- se te ve tan feliz eso es bueno.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo y tu porque estas tan deprimido.**_

 _ **Ichigo- cosas demasiadas cosas, pienso en mis hermanas menores que les pasara como estaran mis amigos de mi mundo, son muchas cosas, pero bueno ya hay que dormir ya es tarde.**_

 _ **Erza- Oye ichigo puedo dormir contigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- em no veo por qué no.**_

Erza en eso se acomoda al lado de ichigo abrazandolo, está sintiendo un calor que nunca antes había sentido cuando abrazo a ichigo.

 _ **En la mañana siguiente.**_

Erza. Estaba bien sostenida a ichigo para no perder la sensación de protección y seguridad que tenía.

Ichigo se despertó primero que erza, moviéndose ata haberse soltado a erza, esta se había levantado apenas ichigo se soltó de su agarre.

 _ **N/D qué les parece es uno de los capítulos más largos pero si fuera por mi yo me hacía un capítulo de 11,000 palabras en una noche**_


	15. Chapter 15 el decarroyo de un gran poder

Hola que tal, este capítulo está tristemente re escrito, ya que se perdió el que había escrito.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail

 _ **Capítulo 15 el desarrollo de un poder.**_

Ichigo estaba en el bar sentado hablando con shiro y zangetsu.

 _ **Ichigo- porque nunca me dijiste zangetsu.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- no estabas preparado en ese momento.**_

 _ **Shiro- si si lo que sea rey, no crees que deberías estrenar tu nuevo poder ya que lo que viste la última vez no es ni el uno por ciento.**_

 _ **Ichigo- zangetsu porque cuando estaba peleando con zero me sentí muy débil y después de usar el bankai me sentí más libre y vivo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- yo apoyo la idea de shiro, y eso paso por que se libero todo tu poder el sello que puse ya no servía eso significaba que ya estabas listo.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey solo pudimos sellar un noventa y cuatro de tu poder.**_

 _ **Ichigo- osea que cuando usaba mi maximo solo era un cuatro por ciento.**_

Zangetsu y shiro asintieron, a la vez.

 _ **Shiro- umm bueno rey creo que ya es hora de irnos nos queda un largo camino.**_

Ichigo se paro de la silla del bar, aire empezó a caminar hacia las afuera de la ciudad.

 _ **Después de mediodía.**_

Ichigo ya había llegado a un, Desierto lo más alejado estaba a medio dia de la ciudad.

 _ **Zangetsu- podre un kidou que hará que un mes se convierta en seis meses.**_

 _ **Ichigo- em diria que bien.**_

 _ **Shiro- es hora de que se lo presentemos al rey.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- para que controles tu poder al máximo, uniremos el bankai el modo hueco y la armadura del infierno.**_

 _ **Ichigo- em bien pero a quien se refiere shiro.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ya lo veras.**_

En eso se empieza a materializar una luz dorada, dándole forma a un chico con parecido a laxus, y el cabello dorado largo y su cuerpo está cubierto por la armadura dorada.

 _ **Hola señor ichigo, yo soy representación de el poder de la armadura del infierno mi nombre es Naraku.**_

 _ **Ichigo- así que también tú tienes una forma de alma dentro de mi, interesante.**_

 _ **Naraku- si señor ichigo yo soy como shiro o zangetsu, parte de su alma.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- muy bien ya podemos iniciar.**_

Shiro y naraku asienten y se ponen a los lados de Zangetsu,todos con una respectiva cuchilla y se empiezan a disolver los tres en distintas luces una blanca, otra azul y la otra dorada.

Cuando se terminaron dieron forma a un Tensa Zangetsu, con un ojo negro con iris amarillo y recubierto por una línea negra, su color era blanco y con cabello dorado, en su pecho había un hueco, y la otra parte de la izquierda lo cubría la armadura, y con una espada hecha a base de energía negra.

 _ **La unión- bueno ichigo activa tu bankai junto a las demás partes.**_

Ichigo empezó a ponerse en la misma posición que puso para activar, el saigono con la katana negra.

En eso ichigo empezó a ser consumido por tres luces una negra otra blanca y la dorada, dando forma a un ichigo con el cabello largo negro, con los típicos vendajes, con la diferencia que a la izquierda tenía la armadura cubriendo su brazo y su hombro junto a su estómago, y del otro lado la mano estaba su nao blanca con un hueco en su pecho y sus ojos rojos.

 _ **Ichigo- me siento muy poderoso.**_

 _ **La unión- ichigo materializa una espada de energía igual que la mía.**_

Ichigo creó la espada de energía, empezando el entrenamiento, aprendiendo nuevos ataque, aprendiendo control de kidos y mucho más.

 _ **Un mes después.**_

Había entrenado sin parar si descanso, por seis meses gracias al kidou que puso el zangetsu.

Ichigo yacía en el suelo agotado, este ya no tenía el bankai, su cabello era como el de cuando aprendió saigo no, estaba con la mima forma de músculos que en su forma saigon y era Más alto.

 _ **En fairy tail GuildHall.**_

Estaba una erza muy preocupada por no saber nada de ichigo en un mes entero.

 _ **Maestro- que pasa erza porque estas tan preocupada.**_

 _ **Erza- maestro es que no hemos sabido nada de ichigo, en más de un mes.**_

 _ **Maestro- tranquila mi niña él está bien recuerda que el es muy poderoso.**_

 _ **Erza- umm bueno me retiro maestro ya es tarde.**_

 _ **En la casa de ichigo.**_

Erza estaba dormida en el cuarto de ichigo, ella había hecho esto todo el mes entero y ya se había acostumbrado.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este se encontraba levantándose del suelo, para empezar a caminar.

 _ **La unión- ichigo te levantaste muy pronto, ya a pasado un mes pero nosotros lo hemos visto como seis meses gracias al kido que puse.**_

 _ **Ichigo- deben estar preocupados por mi no le dije a nadie a dónde iba cuando me iba ni nada.**_

La unión de las tres almas se estan separado en las tres respectivas partes, Zangetsu, shiro y naraku.

Regresando al mundo interior de ichigo para descansar.

 _ **Ichigo- voy a hacer un paso flash para llegar más rápido.**_

Y ichigo se fue repentinamente desapareciendo en el aire.

 _ **Después de una hora de viaje.**_

Estaba ichigo afuera de su casa parado, abriendo la puerta, eran las tres de la mañana.

Ichigo entro a su cuarto viendo a erza dormir en su cama se sienta en una silla que tenía en su cuarto.

 _ **En la mañana.**_

Se estaba levantando erza siendo recibida por ichigo que la miraba fijamente.

 _ **Ichigo- hola erza como te va.**_

Ichigo estaba feliz de ver a Erza, está también feliz de ver a ichigo pegó un salto desde la cama dándole un fuerte abrazo y tirando a los dos al piso.

 _ **Ichigo- erza no sabía que me extrañabas tanto.**_

Erza se sonrojo pero se percató del cambio de ichigo, del cabello más largo de lo habitual sus músculos más fuertes y era más alto _ **.**_

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

Ichigo y erza estaban caminando y platicando del entrenamiento de ichigo.

Hasta llegar al gremio, siendo recibidos por un natsu que quería pelear con erza pero erza lo mandó volando.

Erza agarró a natsu y se lo llevó junto a los demás del team natsu.

Ichigo se movió hacia el bar, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra.

 _ **Ichigo- hola mira por favor preparame un cafe.**_

Mira no reconocía al hombre,empieza a aserle su cafe.

 _ **Ichigo- oye mira porque estas tan callada acaso no reconoces a tu amiga ichigo,o'que.**_

 _ **Mira- ICHIGO!.**_

 _ **Ichigo- em. Si ichigo kurosaki. Se que no me debes reconocer, por todo el cambio.**_

 _ **Mira- ja disculpame ichigo es que llevaba un mes sin verte y has cambiado mucho.**_

Después de que ichigo se tomará su cafe.

 _ **Ichigo- oye mira dónde se encuentra el maestro.**_

 _ **Mira- debe estar en su oficina.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias mira.**_

Ichigo empezó a caminar, hacia la oficina de el maestro.

Cuando natsu se lanza con una patada voladora hacia ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo. Seki.**_

Una bola de energía, apareciendo en el en la parte de atrás de la palma de la mano, mandando a natsu a volar como ukitake mando a volar a linlinete.

Entrando a la oficina del maestro.

 _ **En la oficina del maestro.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hola maestro espero que usted si se acuerde de mi.**_

 _ **Maestro- si claro como olvidarme ti ichigo mi chico.**_

 _ **Ichigo ya casi nadie me conoce por los cambios.**_

 _ **Maestro- por cierto me podrías contar lo que hiciste en este último mes.**_

Después de una larga charla con el maestro de todo su entrenamiento.

 _ **N/D hola chicos qué pasa cómo me fue en este capítulo, espero que bien.**_

 _ **Bueno nos veremos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento a.**_

 _ **Maxous. Gracias por tu comentario y si debo profundizar en eso y disculpa por responder tarde es que soy nuevo en esto.**_

 _ **Por cierto si tienen alguna duda o consejo para mi les agradecería que me lo dijesen.**_


	16. Chapter 16 una tierra desconocida

Hola chicos qué tal, quisiera que me dieran ideas para un arco inventado y que aga valer la pena gracias.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 16 una tierra desconocida.**_

Habían pasado mucho desde que ichigo se había ido a entrenar, hace un mes todo había sido tranquilo y con la unión de wendy al gremio.

 _ **Tiempo real.**_

Todo empieza cuando Natsu y Happy despiertan en la cama de Lucy, pues Natsu el cual había tenido una pesadilla empieza a gritar, provocando que Lucy se enfade porque la echaron de su propia cama y tuvo que dormir en el suelo.

Después de que amanezca, Lucy y los demás se encuentran en el gremio, y la maga le pregunta a Wendy y Charle si ya se han acostumbrado al gremio, lo que Wendy afirma y Charle responde de que se alegra de que haya dormitorio femenino en el gremio, y Wendy le pregunta a Lucy el porque ella no vive en Fairy Hills, pero la maga dice que no puede pagar los 100.000 jewels mensuales.

En ese momento Max y Warren entran en el gremio a toda velocidad (en el manga es un personaje desconocido) diciendo que traen noticias, y las campanas de la ciudad de Magnolia suenan una tras otra y Natsu confirma que las campanas solo suenan así cuando Gildarts vuelve a la ciudad, por lo que todos los magos de Fairy Tail se ponen como locos y empiezan a celebrar una gran fiesta, lo que extraña mucho a Lucy que le pregunta a Mirajane, quien es Gildarts, pero se asombra cuando la misma Erza le dice que ni ella es una mínima rival para Gildarts, y Mirajane confirma que él es el mago más poderoso de Fairy Tail.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Ichigo se encontraba caminando a la puerta del gremio, cuando oye gritos aunque no deitu gio si era de felicidad o de otra cosa.

Ichigo entro de un paso flash al gran salón viendo a todos felices.

Ichigo se acerco a natsu.

 _ **Ichigo- oye natsu por que estan todos mas felices de lo habitual.**_

 _ **Natsu- que no sabes a llegado gildarts el mago mas fuerte de toda fiore.**_

Ichigo lo ignora y se va de ay a sentarse en la mesa más alejada posible, a leer un libro que había conseguido de manera rara.

 _ **Con todos los demás.**_

 _ **Lucy dice que aún así es pasarse un poco**_

 _ **pero Mirajane le responde que es normal, puesto que Gildarts no había vuelto en 3 años**_

y explica que existen las misiones más difíciles que las de Clase-S, son las de Clase-SS, pero que por encima de esas hay las Misiones de 10 años, pero que Gildarts supera esos límites y se fue a una Misión Centenaria (100 años).

En ese momento, la ciudad es alertada de que empezara la Configuración Gildarts de Magnolia, y Erza le dice a Lucy y a ichigo, que salgan a fuera a verlo, pues esta se preguntaba qué era, pero esta queda en shock (junto a Wendy y Charle) ichigo ya había sentido la enorme energía de gildarts al ver que la ciudad se partía en dos, dejando un camino marcado con flechas, por lo que

 _ **Erza y Mirajane les explican que Gildarts es usuario de la magia, Crash, una magia que lo destruye todo a su paso, y que a veces anda sin mirar y destruye las casas de la ciudad, por lo que por mayor seguridad se formó esta configuración especialmente para él.**_

Acto seguido, un hombre alto con el cabello anaranjado entra en el gremio, y le pregunta a Mirajane si sabe donde hay un gremio que antes se ubicaba ahí, llamado Fairy Tail, y es entonces cuando Mira le dice que ya está en Fairy Tail y que ella es Mirajane, palabras que sorprenden al mago, y también se alegra al ver el gremio renovado y también se percata de un chico que desprendía energía para que sus amigos no murieran aplastados por gildarts.

 _ **Gildarts- que buena accion de tu parte chco, se me había olvidado de mi energía y no la había moderado, para no causar problemas pero me sorprende tu energía.**_

 _ **Ichigo- haría lo que fuera para proteger a mis amigos y solo estoy en un uno por ciento, a y soy ichigo kurosaki.**_

 _ **Gildarts- y por lo que veo ya debes conocerme por mi fama.**_

 _ **Ichigo- me entere hace poco que eras el mago mas fuerte de fairy tail.**_

 _ **Gildarts- oye te puedo llamar ichigo, quisieras tener una batalla conmigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- por mi bien y claro solo ichigo.**_

En eso Gildarts y ichigo empezaron a caminar al bosque, para no dañar nada.

 _ **En el bosque.**_

Se entraba todo el gremio murmurando que ichigo iba a perder.

Y ichigo y Gildarts estaban en el centro de toda la multitud.

 _ **Gildarts- ichigo estás listo y para que veas que soy bueno solo peleare con una mano.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no te confíes de lo que ves.**_

En eso ichigo ya había desaparecido y se entra dándole una patada en la espalda a gildarts que lo envió a donde se encontraba ichigo antes.

 _ **Gildarts- impresionante tu velocidad pero eso no te va a ayudar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hado 31 shakkaho.**_

Una bola de fuego roja había sido disparada hacia gildarts, sin darle tiempo de esquivar la

Bola de fuego, alzando polvo cuando impactó.

Cuando se fue el polvo estaba un gildarts con su capa quemada y unas quemaduras en las manos.

En la parte de ichigo cuando se alza el polvo se veía a ichigo cargando un getsuga negro, con la katana de obsidiana.

Ichigo disparó el getsuga hacia gildarts impactando de lleno y dándole otra vez a gildarts.

 _ **Ichigo- Gildarts te advertí de que no te confiaras.**_

Cuando se levantó el polvo se vio a Gildarts con una cicatriz hecha por el getsuga en su pecho.

 _ **Ichigo- una tecnica es mas poderosa con su nombre esa técnica que viste, se llama getsuga tenshou.**_

 _ **Gildarts- ichigo me sorprendes guau me heriste con todo tu poder algo casi increíble.**_

 _ **Ichigo- jajajajajajajajaja en serio crees que eso es todo mi poder por que tengo mucho mas no estoy ni usando mi diez por ciento.**_

En eso aparece ichigo con su katana negra cargada para bajar y cortar el pecho de gildarts, y este lanza un golpe de shock, rompiendo el zangetsu, ichigo retrocedió de un salto hacia atrás.

 _ **Ichigo- creo que el zangetsu me va a matar.**_

 _ **PERFORADOR DEL CIELO AHORA ZANGETSU!.**_

una luz negra con rojo salió de la espada impactando con gildarts.

Cuando se levanta el polvo estaba gildarts, con mas cicatrices botando chorros de sangre.

 _ **Ichigo me sorprendes de lo fuerte que eres rompi tu espada y la volviste a armar por favor podrías enseñarme todo tu poder.**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien pero aléjense un poco más.**_

Ichigo se puso en poción.

 _ **Ichigo- BANKAI.**_

Tes luces empezaron a consumir a ichigo una dorada, otra blanca y la última negra, cuando la luz se esparció seguía brotando de ichigo, con su poder en bruto.

 _ **Ichigo - Este es mi bankai es la liberación de mi espada yo no soy de este mundo, yo soy de un mundo espiritual, y tengo tres poderes dentro de mi, la armadura es el poder de el infierno,los cuernos la piel blanca son poderes hueco, y el vendaje y la energía negra es poder Shinigami.**_

La armadura se despareció y el vendaje se empiezo a romper devolviendo a ichigo a su forma sellada.

 _ **Ichigo- regresamos al gremio.**_

 _ **En el gremio.**_

Después de toda la historia que contó happy a lucy y toda la batalla de ichigo y gildarts. Estaban todos en el gremio.

Gildarts habla con natsu de una criatura dragón negro.

Ichigo estaba sentado super cansado por utilizar el bankai.

 _ **Ichigo- creo que me retirare por hoy.**_

 _ **N/D chicos este era un capítulo sencillo para que gildarts y ichigo se conocieran y fue bastante largo he de decir que todavía sigo pidiendo ayuda de ustedes para, el arco propio.**_

 _ **Nos vemos después he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	17. Chapter 17 un lugar desconocido

Hola que tal, como sigo diciendo por favor demen ideas para el arco original mio sin mas vamos con el video.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 17 un lugar desconocido.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_.

Gajeel no para de buscar por callejones algún gato como Happy o Charle, pero ninguno parece de su agrado, pero cuando cae al suelo de cansancio, se da cuenta de que hay un gato negro, el cual parece ser que es lo que andaba buscando.

 _ **Por otro lado**_ ,

unos clientes llegan a la Tienda de Souvenirs en la que está Max, y los clientes piden una figura de Gajeel, la cual les parece gustar, pues lleva una ranura por si en el futuro él también consigue un gato, pues al ver a Natsu y Wendy con Happy y Charle pensaron que cabía la posibilidad.

 _ **Mientras, en el gremio**_

Kana se queja de aquellos que beben a primera hora de la tarde, pues no paran de hacer ruido, pero Macao y Wakaba le dicen que ella siempre bebe a primera hora de la tarde, pero Kana dice que ella no molesta a nadie y que por lo tanto callen.

Jet y Droy alucinan al ver a Levy leyendo poemas en Hakan antiguo, mientras Wendy, Lucy y Charle hablan de los dragones que desaparecieron el 7 del 7 del 777, cuando son interrumpidos por Happy, pues este había puesto un lazo a un pescado para dárselo a Charle, pero se deprime al ver que Charle lo rechaza y le grita, pero decide seguir a Charle para preguntarle si hizo algo mal, pero ella solo le responde que él no puede proteger a Natsu, pero que ella protegerá a Wendy, añadiendo que Happy ni siquiera sabe lo que es, mientras se va, justo cuando el cielo se empieza a nublar.

Por otro lado, llega Gajeel, el cual lo había oído todo, pero Happy se extraña más al ver que está lleno de cicatrices, pero Gajeel se va sin decirle el motivo.

A su vez, Wendy encuentra a Charle, y la empieza a regañar, cuando aparece un individuo bajo la lluvia que acababa de de empezar, Mystogan.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este estaba sentado después de haber hecho un par de misiones en muy poco tiempo.

 _ **Zangetsu- oye ichigo porque estas deprimido.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no se viejo todo parece tranquilo todos están con sus amigos hablando y extraño a mis amigos y amis hermanas.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- todos aqui son tus amigos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- zangetsu tu también sientes ese presentimiento.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- si lo siento.**_

Ichigo dejó de hablar con el zangetsu y se lanzó a una viga del techo del gremio para sentarse.

 _ **Con Wendy y Mystogan.**_

Este revela su verdadera apariencia, pero niega ser Jellal, aún así le dice a Wendy que es él el que la ayudó de pequeña, pero también dice que a de salir corriendo de la ciudad, pues Magnolia está destinada a desaparecer porque él no ha podido cumplir su misión de detener Anima, junto al gremio de Fairy Tail, pero Wendy le dice que no se irá sin sus amigos del gremio, pues ahora ella pertenece a Fairy Tail y es su deber como maga del gremio, en ese momento, Wendy sale corriendo, dejando atrás a Charle, la cual la sigue.

 _ **Más tarde, todos están en el gremio**_ ,

cuando Gray empieza a pintar en la cara de Natsu, el cual duerme, y al despertar empiezan una de sus típicas luchas, pero tan solo acabar, Natsu se duerme.

Ichigo seguía intentando buscar lo que sentía.

 _ **Por otro lado,**_

 _ **Kana dice que está bien pasar un día a solas con su novio,**_

 _ **Mirajane le dice que eso está bien, pero que deje un poco de su novio para los clientes**_ ,

pues era en realidad, un barril de alcohol,

 _ **pero esta le pregunta el porque se viste para salir un día así.**_

 _ **a lo que ella responde que irá a la iglesia**_

 _ **mientras le dice a Elfman que se vaya preparando**_ ,

 _ **pero este dice estar riñendo a Droy y a Jet, porque en el trabajo anterior, les dejaron fuera de combate y Levy tuvo que terminar sola el trabajo**_ ,

 _ **pero Mirajane les consuela diciendo que ella creía que ellos se estaban esforzando,**_

pero los deprime al añadir a su manera al final de la frase.

En ese momento, Lucy, Kana y Levy se ponen a hablar sobre Lisanna, pues Kana y Levy creían que Lucy era muy parecida a Lisanna,

pues ambas eran amigas íntimas de Natsu, y también añaden que por estas fechas Elfman y Mirajane van al cementerio porque se acerca el cumpleaños de lissana.

 _ **Por otra parte**_ ,

 _ **Gray le dice a Juvia que es muy empalagosa**_ , _**pues esta no sabía comer bien un camará de francs**_ ,

mientras son observados por Alzack y Bisagra, los cuales envidiaban la relación de Gray y Juvia, pero son interrumpidos por Erza, quien les dice que atesoren estos momentos, haciendo que ambos se sonrojen,

 _ **Makarov, quien le dice que está pensando la opción de dar la misión a otro mago de otro gremio**_ ,

a lo que Erza no ve ninguna objeción.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este salto desde arriba de la viga del gremio, cayendo arrodillado, y sentándose en el bar.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_.

Levy y Lucy dicen estar muy aburridas, pues con la lluvia no podían hacer nada, mientras Wendy seguía dirigiéndose al gremio a toda velocidad,

pero es justo al llegar al portal, que el gremio y la ciudad entera desaparecen, dejando a Wendy sola, llorando, mientras Mystogan susurra la palabra Anima.

 _ **Tras cruzar Anima,**_

una gran luz lo ilumina todo y finalmente abren los ojos para contemplar un nuevo mundo, Edolas.

Tras sobrevolar un bosque durante unos minutos, la magia Aera de Happy y Charle desaparece, por lo que los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail caen, pero por suerte unos árboles (los cuales eran muy diferentes a los normales) paran su caída.

 _ **A/D que les parece fue corto pero todavia no entramos en la acción asi que todavia falta unos dos capítulos.**_


	18. Chapter 18 una aparición inesperada

Hola chicos que tal, pues luego al final del cap les dire una información.

Descargo de responsabilidad sin poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 18 una aparición inesperada.**_

Después de haber caído y empezar a caminar, Charle riñe a Natsu, mientras estos caminan, pues si ese hombre está al consejo mágico estarían en problemas.

Un rato después pasa por un puente, cuando Natsu ve salir del agua a un gigante gigante y se lanza hacia él y usa su Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego.

pero como su magia no funcionaba en Edolas, el fuego no sale y el pez gigante derriba a Natsu, el cual huye junto al resto.

Finalmente el pez se cae al río volador y los magos de Fairy Tail prosiguen su camino, en el cual enseguida se detienen, pues al ver otras personas.

Happy las saluda, pero ambas personas se arrodillan pidiendo perdón, y cuando ven a acercarse a Feliz huyen diciendo que no quieren morir, lo que deja pasmados a los magos.

El grupo sigue caminando, pero al pisar una seta salen volando, cayendo de seta en seta, para terminar aterrizando en una caja llena de ropa.

Los magos se visten, pero antes de que Wendy se acabe de vestir, la venta corre al lado del resto, pues Natsu había encontrado Fairy Tail.

Los magos deciden entrar, pero por órdenes de Carlos se esconde debajo de una mesa, porque parece algo raro que enseña a los magos, los miembros tienen todo lo contrario de lo normal, como, que Gray se pone cada vez más la ropa y se vuelve loco por Juvia, o que Jet y Droy riñen a Elfman, o que Kana no quiere beber nada con alcohol o Nab cogiendo muchos trabajos, y también una niña pequeña de cabello color verde menta.

Natsu ve como su amiga se acerca a él con cara de enfadada, pero esta le abraza alegrandose por él y llamándole por su nombre, mientras que la que estaba muy preocupada por él, pero la remata de la escena al usar una de sus 48 técnicas de tortura con Natsu.

 _ **En ese momento**_ ,

Natsu ve como Lisanna aparece para ayudar, por lo que él y Happy se tiran por ella al ver que estaba viva, pero Lucy los derriba de una patada, y los agarra diciendo que desde cuando Natsu es tan animal.

Salamander empieza a llorar porque Lisanna está viva, pero Gray se lo lleva, diciendo que son buenos amigos y que ya hace tiempo que no hablaban.

Charle interrumpe a todos, dijo que ellos no eran los mismos, eran otras personas, y la prueba es que; Lisanna está viva, Mirajane no ha cambiado, y que por último, había una Wendy adulta y con el cuerpo más desarrollado, lo que hace que la Tierra se sienta.

Los magos deciden irse, pero en ese momento llega un mago de Fairy Tail (en el anime es Nab), diciendo que ha llegado La Caza de Hadas, por lo que Lucy prohíbe a todos salir y grita a Levy, diciéndole que arranque la magia de Teletransportación, pero esta se queja diciendo que requiere tiempo.

Finalmente una gran bestia aterriza cuando Fairy Tail ha escapado, y la Wendy adulta le dice a su contraparte que ellos son un gremio oscuro.

En ese momento, llega un hombre con armadura rosa, diciendo que es una pena que la Cazadora de Hadas no haya atrapado a Fairy Tail, mientras una mujer (subida en una de las bestias) le contesta diciendo que no sabía que él estaba ahí, llamándole Sugarboy.

 _ **Con la pequeña.**_

 _ **Nel- ya encontré la presencia de itsugo.**_

La pequeña se e. Piensa a transformar en una mujer de 20 años, y empieza a usar sonido para llegar,a donde se entraba ichigo.

 _ **Con ichigo**_.

Ya había pasado todas las peleas y estaba ichigo entrando a una sala alejada de todo descubriendo a una persona en especial.

 _ **Ichigo- AIZEN!**_

 _ **aizen- o hola joven Kurosaki hace mucho que no te veía y al parecer tienes tus poderes de regreso.**_

 _ **Ichigo- como estas aqui no estabas sellado.**_

 _ **Aizen- todo a su debido tiempo, pero por cierto tenemos compañía.**_

Es eso llega nel al lado de ichigo.

 _ **Nel- hola itsugo hace mucho que no nos vemos, aizen no lastimaras a itsugo.**_

 _ **Aizen- como puedes estar segura que me impediras, acabar con ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- aizen ya e conseguido el dominio de mi bankai ahora soy más poderoso desde la última vez que te bensi.**_

En eso aizen aparece enfrente de ichigo dándole una patada al estomago y a nel una patada a las costillas.

Ichigo cayó al suelo viendo a nel ser golpeada.

 _ **Ichigo- maldita sea.**_

 _ **CORTA LOS CIELOS CON EL ZANGETSU.**_

Ichigo había activado su shikai preparándose para atacar, solo chocando espadas y rompiendo partes del suelo.

Nel se levantó y se lanzó hacia aizen con su zanpakuto en su mano derecha, impactando y siendo mandada volando.

Ichigo al ver eso se movió hacia nel sosteniendola en sus brazos, y empezando a materializar su poder del infierno y el hueco.

 _ **Ichigo- pagaras por todo esta ves si te mandaré a la tumba.**_

 _ **Aizen- ja joven Kurosaki no me hagas reir.**_

Aizen atacó con su espada aichigo este teniendo que esquivara velocidad sin querer arriesgar la vida de nel, que estaba lastimada.

Ichigo llega donde earth land y edolas estaban combatiendo.

Todos estaba preparándose para irse y de repente apareció ichigo con nel en sus brazos.

 _ **Erza- ichigo donde es estado, y quien es ella.**_

 _ **Nel- itsugo ya estoy bien pero huyamos aizen te va a matar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- NEL APÁRTATE!.**_

Ichigo empujo a nel y aerza hacia donde estaba gray.

Aizen que aparece de repente lanzando su espada a ichigo, y este contraatacado no le da tiempo de esquivar el repentino tirón de la espalda de aizen siendo cortado su pecho.

Este que estaba botando chorros de sangre intenta cargar un gran rey cero es agarrado por el cuerno derecho por la mano de aizen.

Rompiendo el cuerno de ichigo en dos y este regresando a su forma shikai/bankai sin su armadura ni la forma hueco.

Ichigo estaba anonadado de lo que había hecho aizen.

Erza, nel y gray estaban paralizados del miedo de saber que a su amigo lo iban a vencer tan fácilmente.

 _ **Ichigo- BANKAI.**_

Ichigo activa su bankai lo más rápido que pudo, lanzándose con la espada de reiatsu en su mano golpeando a la de aizen en busca de un punto libre.

Para atacar siendo golpeado en su estómago con el mango de la espada de aizen, en eso empiezan a llegar todo el gremio de fairy tail.

De todos natsu es el primero en lanzarse.

 _ **Natsu- pelea cotrami.**_

 _ **Ichigo- estúpido.**_

En eso ichigo se mueve a donde esta natsu recibiendo el corte de la espada de aizen en su espalda.

Ichigo lanzó a natsu a fuera de la pelea, ichigo atacando a aizen.

 _ **Aizen- Hado 90# ataúd negro.**_

Siendo cubierto por el hado de aizen en el suelo este lo destruye con facilidad, pero no contó con que aizen lo estaba esperando afuera con un ataque especial de este.

Ichigo cargando su última opción el gran rey cero negro de oro.

Este era una combinación de el cero dorado y un cero negro.

 _ **Ichigo- gran rey cero negro de oro.**_

Lanzando el gran ataque hacia aizen siendo el ataque de aizen más fuerte que el de ichigo por muy poco.

Ichigo siendo consumido por el ataque de aizen creando un gran cráter.

 _ **Erza y nel- ICHIGO!**_

erza y nel se acercaron rápidamente al huco donde estaba ichigo en modo sellado que era la cuchilla grande y con la parte de ariba de su ashi hakusho destrozada.

Todos estaban anonadados por lo de ichigo.

Ichigo se estaba parando con su zanpakuto apuntado hacia aizen, y lanzándose hacia aizen.

 _ **Aizen- sho.**_

Ichigo recibiendo un impacto en su estómago.

Y este vuelve a atacar aizen, pero esta vez aizen sostenía la espada de ichigo con su dedo cortando la espalda como en la pelea de sokyoku.

Ichigo cayendo al suelo la primera que lo agarra es erza con una espada en su mano apuntando hacia aizen.

 _ **Aizen- niña tienes valor para apuntarme con esa espada.**_

Aizen pateando a erza cortando su espalda con su espada y todos yendo hacia aizen.

En eso la zanpakuto de ichigo se empezó a iluminar volviéndose en su forma liberada, y empezando a salir una voz de ella.

 _ **Te metiste con la reina del rey y lo pagaras.**_

En eso la energía de ichigo se empezó a poner malvada y despiadada.

Y empezando a gritar y transformándose en su forma de hueco.

En eso todos hasta aizen regresando a fiore real.

 _ **Aizen- con que la niña esa que acabe de cortar es tu reina.**_

Ichigo empezó a atacar a aizen obligando a utilizar su máximo poder ya que ichigo hueco estaba llegando con todo y atacando sin estrategias y lanzando ceros enormes hacia aizen ya que estos dos se había subido al cielo.

Dando una pelea monstruosa pero aun así aizen tenía la ventaja.

Ya había conseguido el momento para romper su cuerno.

Y acabar con la pelea.

Ichigo estaba medio consciente recostado en las piernas de color y con la cara a su lado con una mano en la del.

 _ **Aizen- joven kurosaki todavía me falta mucho por ahora me iré.**_

 _ **N / D y bueno chicos que les gusta el casquillo, y por qué esto es parte del arco, el mío original y espero que me den ideas y por cierto chicos me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones de escribir, desde mañana hasta el domingo para darme un pequeño respiro.**_

 _ **Nos veremos después e sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	19. Chapter 19 el mundo lleno de Shinigamis

Hola a todos me extrañaron, dos días de descanso me han servido para el arco creado por mi e pensado en muchas cosas y en fics nuevos.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 19 el mundo lleno de Shinigamis**_

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que ichigo fue vencido, ni nel ni erza había querido salir del cuarto de ichigo.

Nel había regresado a su forma de niña pequeña, y esta estaba acostada en el pecho de ichigo, Erza estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama de ichigo.

 _ **Mundo interno de ichigo.**_

Todo se encuentra lleno de agua y lloviendo.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo por que tienes miedo, por eso te venció tan fácil aizen tienes miedo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no solo tenia miedo tenia dudas, como puedo haber llegado aquí, tenía que proteger a nel a erza y atodos.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo si confías en nosotros tres.**_

 _ **TE PROTEGEREMOS.**_

Zangetsu, shiro y naraku.

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

Ichigo estaba abriendo los ojos mientras sentía algo moviéndose en su pecho.

En eso nel sé después de repente y comenzó a abrazar a ichigo y ichigo se sienta en la cama.

 _ **Nel- ITSUGO despertaste nel estaba preocupada cuando te transformo en ese hueco, muy poderoso.**_

 _ **Ichigo- así que shiro me ayudó, OYE POR CIERTO Y ERZA ESTA BIEN.**_

 _ **erza- i ichigo estoy bien gracias a ti.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no yo los puse en problemas yo cause esas herida yo cause todo.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo tú nos salvaste en muchas ocasiones, y por qué ahora hayas perdió, no significa nada.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias.**_

 _ **Nel- itsugo que tipo de relaciones tienes con erzua.**_

Nel estaba mirando raro a Erza mientras estaba abrazando a ichigo.

Ichigo y erza estaban sonrojados.

 _ **Ichigo y erza- somos amigos!**_

Ichigo erza y nel estaban saliendo de la enfermería, ichigo estaban pensando en formar de contactar a la Sociedad de alma.

 _ **Shiro- la mocosa esa no nos podrá llevar a tu mundo abriendo una garganta, ya que es una espada rey.**_

 _ **Ichigo- de todo lo que has dicho es lo más inteligente que has dicho.**_

 _ **Shiro- cierra la boca maldito rey tonto.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo cómo están tus heridas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- pues gracias por preocuparte, y si estoy bien.**_

Erza estaba con una pequeña sonrisa con un pequeño sonrojo.

 _ **Nel- itsugo nel cree que erzua y itsugo hacen buen pareja.**_

Ichigo y erza estaban rojos de la vergüenza.

 _ **Ichigo- ya te hemos dicho que no somos pareja solo somos amigos.**_

 _ **Nel- oye itsugo donde estan tus amigos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- de eso quería hablar contigo puedes crear gargantas.**_

 _ **Nel- nel puede crear una garganta para que itsugo pase.**_

 _ **Ichigo- las puedes crear.**_

 _ **Nel- si**_

 _ **Erza- e e eso quiere decir que te iras a tu mundo.**_

Erza estaba nerviosa de la respuesta de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- solo me iré para traer a más Shinigamis y avisar al viejo yamamoto de que aizen está suelto.**_

 _ **Nel- isugo nel piensa que deberías llevar a tu novia a tu mundo.**_

En eso ichigo empieza a agarrarle los cachetes a nel,mientras que erza estaba con ansias de la respuesta de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- aunque no sería mala idea nel de llevar a erza el problema es el viejo loco por los nietos.**_

 _ **Erza- a quien te refieres ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- larga historia de mi padre, por cierto y el maestro donde esta.**_

 _ **Maestro- ichigo mi chico estas bien que alegría.**_

 _ **Ichigo- maestro justo a usted quería ver debo hablar con usted.**_

Ichigo y el maestro empiezan a caminar hasta la oficina del gremio y nel que se encontraba sostenida de el hombro de erza.

 _ **Mira- o hola erza como esta ichigo, y por cierto no te has presentado pequeña.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo se encuentra, hablando con el maestro y ella es nel.**_

 _ **Nel- hola a nel le da gusto conocer a otra novia de ichigo.**_

En eso mira se empezó a poner roja de la vergüenza y erza le empezó a agarrar los cohetes a nel asi como lo hacia ichigo.

 _ **En la oficina.**_

 _ **Ichigo- maestro por favor quiero que me disculpe por haber traído, a el loco ese.**_

 _ **Maestro- tranquilo ichigo mi chico no has hecho nada malo solo que todo se salió de tu control y ya nadie te culpa.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias maestro pero también quería decirle que me ire unos dias con nel y erza gracias a nel podré regresar a mi mundo para hablar con los Shinigami para que me ayuden a matar a aizen.**_

 _ **Maestro- si quieres mi permiso lo tienes.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias maestros, nos vemos.**_

Ichigo salió de la oficina del maestro, y miró hacia una mesa donde estaba nel y erza sentados con hablando con mira y kana.

 _ **Ichigo- hola ya regrese.**_

 _ **Nel- itsugo a nel la han estado torturando.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no me imagino por que sera, pero de todas formas nos tenemos que ir erza y nel.**_

 _ **Mira- tan rápido te vas ya ni descansas ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- jejeje bueno em si no descanso.**_

 _ **Kana- ichigo es verdad que has ido a un lugar llamado hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- em cana recuerda eso cuando regrese y te lo contaré.**_

Ichigo erza y nel en el hombro de ichigo, había salido del gremio y estaban en las afueras del gremio y de las ciudad.

 _ **Nel- muy bien nel necesita un poco de energía que me preste itsugo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ok.**_

En eso ichigo empieza a transmitir energía espiritual hacia nel que se estaba transformando, en una mujer con su zanpakuto de espada y abre una garganta y empiezan a correr.

 _ **Al otro lado de la garganta en karakura.**_

Ichigo erza y nel que se había transformado en niña pequeña, y empiezan a caer después de atravesar la garganta.

Nel en la espalda de ichigo y este que agarraba a erza en sus brazos mientras iba a toda velocidad a su casa.

 _ **Clínica Kurosaki.**_

Estaban Rukia, kisuke, inoue, isshin, yuzu y karin.

Estaban hablando que ya habían dos semanas desde que ichigo había desaparecido.

 _ **Hablando de ichigo**_

Este estaba afuera de su la clínica kurosaki disponiéndose a tocar la puerta.

TOK, TOK

Después de varios tanques se abre la puerta dándose a ver a yuzo.

 _ **Yuzu- ichigo papa ichigo está afuera.**_

Yuzu se encontraba abrazando a su hermano mayor, y en eso salen todos los demás amigos de ichigo.

 _ **Isshin- ichigo hijo mío regresaste.**_

Isshin se había quedado boquiabierto de ver a erza con él entre sus brazos.

 _ **Isshin- ichigo por que no me dijiste que ya tenías una novia y una hija.**_

En eso todos miran a nel y erza esta que estaba super rojo por lo que había dicho isshin.

 _ **Ichigo- viejo estás muerto.**_

Ichigo le da una patada que manda a isshin al otro lado de la calle.

 _ **Ichigo- por cierto que descortes son todos en no prese.**_

 _ **Hola a todos mi nombre es erza scarlet y soy una maga de fairy tail.**_

Después de que todos se presentaron ichigo y erza junto a nel estaban en el cuarto de ichigo.

 _ **Erza- Asique este es tu mundo, es bastante animado.**_

 _ **Ichigo- sip es raro en su punto pero por cierto no quieres conocer la ciudad, Y nel tomo esta pastilla te dará un cuerpo humano y erza aquí en no es común ver a gente, con armadura.**_

Un rato después nel se había tomado la pastilla de almas, y erza se había quitado su armadura dejando una blusa Blanca y su tipica falda azul y su unos zapatos normales.

 _ **N/D y bueno chicos qué les parece este arco propio, y por cierto quisiera que me dijeran cual de estos tres animes fuera mejor para un fic, ichigo en high school dxd, en inuyasha, o en rwby.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	20. Capítulo 20 las ordenes de yamamoto

Hola chicos qué tal, cómo les va a mi de lo peor no me alcanza el tiempo pero aun asi les traigo el capitulo diario.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 20 las órdenes de yamamoto**_

 _ **Con ichigo y rukia.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Rukia tengo que ir a hablar con el viejo yamamoto.**_

 _ **Rukia- eh y para qué necesitas hablar con el.**_

 _ **Ichigo- aizen, aizen se encuentra suelto y ya me vencio en este mundo de magos de donde es erza.**_

 _ **Rukia- no puede ser el el está sellado y en una celda de máxima seguridad.**_

 _ **Ichigo- dejame decepcionarte pero el se encuentra libre y no sabemos de que es capaz.**_

 _ **Rukia- de todo lo que vas a hacer no utilices eso por favor.**_

 _ **Ichigo- y si no tengo la fuerza suficiente y si no puedo hacerle frente con mi poder al máximo.**_

 _ **Rukia- yo creo en ti ichigo por algo somos amigos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tienes razón y también hay que empezar a prepararnos para la batalla.**_

 _ **Rukia- irea a hablar con el capitán kyoraku para ver que puedo hacer.**_

En eso se despiden y rukia se va a la Sociedad de Almas, y ichigo se va con erza y nel para que las dos mujeres conozcan la ciudad de karakura.

 _ **Después de un tiempo.**_

 _ **Erza- wuao todo esto es genial.**_

 _ **Nel- nel cree que todo es muy divertido.**_

 _ **Ichigo- oigan por aquí hay una muy buena pastelería no quieren ir.**_

 _ **Erza y nel- por supuesto.**_

Bien vamos a ya, empezaron a caminar y en eso en un callejón estaba una chica y dos ladrones.

 _ **Ladron 1- danos todo lo que tengas y no saldrás herida.**_

 _ **Ichigo- saben lo estresante que es es tener que patearles el trasero a diario.**_

 _ **Ladron 2- no puedeser el cabello de zanahoria regreso y vino con una chica bien dotada.**_

En eso el segundo Ladrón fue golpeado de una patada en el estómago, y el otro ladrón había sacado un cuchillo que iba al estómago de ichigo este con solo un dedo detenido, el impacto del cuchillo y golpeando con fuerza la boca del estómago de el ladrón.

Después de una golpiza a los ladrones, estos habían salido corriendo a duras penas.

 _ **Ichigo- te encuentras bien.**_

 _ **La chica- Si claro no me paso nada**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien nosotros nos retiramos camina con cuidado.**_

En eso ichigo, erza y nel se van.

 _ **Nel- itsugo eres muy fuerte.**_

 _ **Erza- con cuerdo con lo que dices nel ichigo es muy fuerte.**_

 _ **Ichigo- en realidad no soy fuerte se podría decir que es suerte.**_

En eso erza se abraza a la mano de ichigo, junto a nel que se encontraba sentada en el hombro de ichigo _._

 _ **En fairy tail GuildHall.**_

Estaban natsu, gray, lucy y happy buscando a Erza.

 _ **Gray- maestro a visto a erza.**_

 _ **Maestro- si ella se encuentra en una misión importante con ichigo.**_

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _ **Ichigo- maestro por nada del mundo le diga a alguien mas que a kana y a mira que estamos en mi mundo.**_

 _ **Maestro- ok ichigo.**_

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

 _ **Natsu- dijo si iba a tardar.**_

 _ **Maestro-no se eso natsu.**_

 _ **Con ichigo, erza y nel.**_

Estos ya habían llegado a la pastelería, donde ichigo se había comprado un pastel de chocolate, erza se había comprado un pastel de queso de fresa y nel se había comprado un helado.

 _ **Erza- esto es delicioso.**_

 _ **Ichigo- jajajaja se nota que te gusta el pastel de fresa.**_

 _ **Nel- a erzua le gusta el pastel.**_

Después de haber pagado por todo lo que se habían comido, se dirigen a un parque cercano.

 _ **Ichigo- erza gracias.**_

 _ **Erza- oye ichigo por que me das las gracias.**_

 _ **Ichigo- por preocuparte por mi de todos las personas del gremio tú eres especial.**_

 _ **Erza- me preocupas mucho por que tu eres muy especial para mi también.**_

Erza y ichigo tenían un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, y nel estaba sentada en el hombro de ichigo preguntándose de qué estaban hablando.

 _ **Nel- itsugo, erzua por que tienen las mejillas rojas.**_

Erza e ichigo se estaban acercando poco a poco sus caras casi pegadas, y sus labios casi rodando, y cuando se conectaron cerrando sus ojos, dándose un gran beso.

 _ **Nel- itsugo nel todavía dice que ustedes hacen buena pareja.**_

Cuando ichigo y erza abren sus ojos de repente se separan con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

 _ **Ichigo- E-r-z-a em disculpa no quise hacerlo fue el momen-**_

Las palabras de ichigo fueron cortadas por un fuerte abrazo de erza que terminó en otro beso más.

 _ **Urahara- a jóvenes que bonito no lo crees yoruichi.**_

 _ **Yoruichi- si ya lo creo son tan bellas las parejas enamoradas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- AAAA PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ.**_

 _ **urahara- hay kurosaki-san que pasa no podemos pasear por el parque mirando a las parejas enamoradas.**_

 _ **Yoruichi- hay ya mi estudiante se convirtió en todo un hombre solo parece ayer que te infiltraste en la sociedad de almas para rescatar rukia y activaste el bankai.**_

 _ **Ichigo- corten la mirada y hablen rápido.**_

 _ **Urahara- hay Kurosaki san tan directo como siempre.**_

 _ **Yoruichi- bueno tu petición de hablar con el capitán general yamamoto, está hecha acompañamos junto a la pequeña y tu novia.**_

 _ **Ichigo- callate yoruichi.**_

Urahara ocultaba su sonrisa debajo de su abanico.

 _ **En la tienda de Urahara.**_

 _ **Ichigo- erza nel quieren acompañarme.**_

 _ **Erza y nel- claro vamos.**_

Y cuando bajan a la planta baja de la tienda de urahara, se abre un senkaimon.

 _ **Dentro del senkaimon.**_

Estaban ichigo,erza y nel corriendo por sus vidas ya que el limpiador estaba activado.

 _ **Ichigo- me lleva el diablo porque tengo que pasar por esto siempre agarrense a mi.**_

En eso erza y nel se sostuvieron con fuerza a ichigo y salieron de un paso flash.

Ichigo erza y nel Estaban cayendo después de haber salido de Dangai.

 _ **Después de una larga caminata.**_

Estaban ichigo, erza y nel que estaban llegando a la sala del primer escuadrón.

 _ **Ichigo- espermen ustedes dos aquí.**_

Erzs y nel asintieron y se quedaron afuera.

 _ **Dentro de el salon.**_

Estaban todos los capitanes reunidos.

 _ **Yamamoto- ichigo Kurosaki que es lo que nos has querido informar, con tanto apresuro.**_

 _ **Ichigo- viejo hace dos semanas caí en un mundo nuevo, donde están gremios y la magia existe fue muy confuso, pero lo más importante de todo aizen está en este mundo preparando algo.**_

 _ **Yamamoto- ichigo Kurosaki cuantas mentiras hay en ti.**_

 _ **Ichigo- donde se encuentra la supuesta celda de aizen.**_

 _ **Yamamoto- capitana del segundo escuadrón revise la celda de aizen.**_

 _ **Momentos después.**_

 _ **Soi fon- CAPITÁN YAMAMOTO AIZEN NO SE ENCUENTRA EN SU CELDA.**_

 _ **Yamamoto- viendo la situación te asignare un grupo de cinco personas dos capitanes y tres tenientes, ichigo Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien.**_

 _ **Yamamoto- los capitanes son byakuya kuchiki y kenpachi zaraki, los dos tenientes son renji abarai, yachiru kusajishi, y ikkaku madarame.**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien nos iremos mañana por la tarde al mundo este.**_

Yamamoto después de toda unas largas pláticas para saber de este mundo.

 _ **Un tiempo después.**_

Ya estaban en el cuarto de ichigo durmiendo erza junto a él y nel en su pecho.

 _ **N/D, y bueno qué les parece chicos como vamos bien mal regular en el próximo capítulo regresaremos a el arco original.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego He sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	21. Chapter 21 el regreso

Hola a todos que tal como les va, pues a mi regular, pero no hemos venido a hablar de mi vida, veníamos a lo del capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 21 el regreso.**_

Cuando erza y nel estaban fuera del cuartel del capitán General, estaba hablando con rangiku y Rukia.

 _ **Rangiku- a tenemos una nueva amiga que bien y tu y ichigo que son he.**_

 _ **Erza- solo somos amigos.**_

 _ **Rukia- Rangiku no molestes a erza.**_

 _ **Rangiku- jajaja solo preguntaba.**_

 _ **Erza- oigan me preguntaba de porque había mucha gente que hablaba de ichigo como un héroe.**_

 _ **Rangiku- umm haci que nunca te lo a contado.**_

 _ **Erza- no me a contado que.**_

 _ **Rukia- a él se le denomina el héroe de la guerra de invierno.**_

 _ **Rangiku- la primera vez que la sociedad de almas conoce a ichigo fue cuando se infiltró para rescatar a la enana esa de hay.**_

 _ **Rukia- callate rangiku.**_

 _ **Rangiku- bueno como seguía contando, el fue la primera persona que invadió la sociedad de almas para rescatar a rukia de su ejecución.**_

 _ **Erza- Wao es impresionante.**_

 _ **Rukia- también gracias a él se descubrió a un capitán renegado que quiso destruir toda la sociedad de almas su nombre fue sosuke aizen.**_

 _ **Erza- ese nombre me suena, em es verdad un tipo con ese nombre venció a ichigo en mi mundo.**_

 _ **Rangiku- QUE NO PUEDE SER EL ESTA EN LAS CELDAS.**_

 _ **Rukia- por eso es que se hizo esta reunión.**_

 _ **Erza- él es tan peligroso.**_

 _ **Rangiku- déjame contarte.**_

Después de eso se conto sobre los arrancas los espadas como ichigo entró a hueco mundo como salvo a orihime, como venció a aizen y como venció a ginjo y nel se había quedando dormida.

 _ **Erza- ichigo es impresionante ya se de donde viene su terquedad al ayudar a todo el mundo.**_

 _ **Rukia- no fuera ichigo si no hiciese eso.**_

 _ **Rangiku- me acuerdo fue majestuoso ver a ichigo cuando se paro enfrente de mi y gin, con su poder al máximo.**_

 _ **Erza- la primera vez que vi su bankai fue majestuoso también todas esas llamas negras recordando su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Rukia- ¿llamas negras?**_

 _ **Erza- él se fue varias veces a entrenar y entrenar unos poderes hueco y otro del infierno según él y en una misión desató una transformación llamada bankai, fue una transformación en la que llamas negras y vendajes cubrían su cuerpo.**_

 _ **Rukia y rangiku- qué pero su bankai.**_

 _ **Erza- es algo como de un cuento.**_

Después de un largo tiempo de charla se abren las puertas de el cuartel General.

 _ **Ichigo- de que hablan.**_

 _ **Rukia- ichigo porque no me habías dicho sobre tu nuevo bankai.**_

 _ **Ichigo- jejeje em bueno si byakuya tenía razón eso no era un bankai era un shikai, mi verdadero bankai tiene la forma de mi saigono getsuga tenshou.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo nunca me habías contado todas las batallas que habías ganado.**_

 _ **Ichigo- digamos que fue suerte.**_

 _ **Rangiku- tan modesto como siempre.**_

 _ **Ichigo- de todos modos todo eso quedará en el pasado, se viene una nueva guerra con aizen.**_

 _ **Rukia- conseguiste el permiso de el capitán General.**_

 _ **Byakuya- si consigo el permiso y se le concedió un equipo de dos capitanes y tres tenientes.**_

 _ **Rukia- nis-san.**_

 _ **Ichigo- los capitanes son Byakuya y kenpachi los tenientes son renji, ikkaku y yachiru.**_

 _ **Erza- entonces estas personas se irán con nosotros a fairy tail.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si ellos nos acompañaran y creo que tenemos que regresar a casa ya que alguien se durmió.**_

 _ **Erza- ¿ quien se durmió?**_

 _ **Ichigo- nel que está en tus piernas dormida.**_

 _ **Erza- o es verdad se tuvo que haber dormido mientras hablábamos.**_

Entonces ichigo agarra a nel como si fuera un bebe.

 _ **Ichigo- sera mejor que nos retiremos mañana tendremos que irnos.**_

 _ **Erza- muy bien, adios a todos fue un gusto conocerlos.**_

Ichigo y erza ya se habían desaparecido de la vista de todos ellos.

 _ **Rangiku- ellos hacen bonita pareja y con la pequeña nel parecen padres.**_

 _ **Rukia- em si parece pareja.**_

 _ **Byakuya- yo también me retiro tengo que ir a preparar mi retiro al mundo este.**_

 _ **Ya en casa de ichigo por la mañana.**_

Esteban ichigo en el centro de su cama, con erza agarrada a su brazo derecho y nel recostada en su pecho.

La primera en despertar es nel, por un grito.

El segundo es ichigo.

La tercera es erza.

 _ **-buenos días ichigoooooo!**_

En eso ishin que fue el causante de todo el ruido fue recibido por una patada que lo mandó a la ventana del cuarto de ichigo.

Isshin sosteniéndose de la ventana de ichigo.

 _ **Isshin- ichigo hijo mío te has vuelto más atento,**_

 _ **Ichigo que haces ayuda a tu padre a entrar**_

 _ **Ichigo!.**_

 _ **Ichigo - maldito viejo loco uno ya no se puede despertar como una persona normal.**_

En eso ichigo empieza a golpear los dedos de isshin para hacerlo caer.

Ya cuando isshin cae estaban erza y nel confundidas, por lo que había pasado.

 _ **Después de un rato.**_

Bajan los tres a desayunar y estaba isshin tocado la puerta para entrar.

La que le habré la puerta es erza.

 _ **Erza- señor isshin se encuentra bien.**_

 _ **Isshin- ha mi nueva hija estan buena no como mi estúpido hijo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- papa cierra la boca.**_

 _ **Nel- nel creo que el señor isshin es bueno.**_

 _ **Isshin- mi otra hija también me quiere.**_

 _ **Yuzu- oigan vengan que ya esta la comida, se les va a enfriar.**_

 _ **Todos caminan hacia la cocina.**_

Ya todos en la cocina estaban disfrutando de los desayunos especiales de yuzu.

 _ **Yuzu- que les parece.**_

 _ **Erza- es delicioso.**_

 _ **Nel- nel le parece deliciosa la comida de yuzu.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hace tiempo que no probaba tu comida yuzu.**_

 _ **Karin- ichigo se acerca la fecha esa vas a venir.**_

 _ **Ichigo- claro jamás me la perdería.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo podemos ir a esa pastelería de ayer.**_

 _ **Nel- nel también quiere ir.**_

 _ **Ichigo- claro por qué no.**_

 _ **Tiempo después.**_

Había pasado una o dos horas desde que habían terminado de comer.

 _ **Ichigo- bueno es hora de ir a la pastelería que ustedes quieran.**_

 _ **Erza- genial vamos.**_

 _ **Nel- a nel le gusta la idea de ir por helado.**_

Estos tres salieron de casa de ichigo, para ir a la pastelería.

Cuando caminaban por las calles de karakura, un loco corría hacia ichigo gritando.

 _ **Kaigo- ICHIGOOO!.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hola keigo.**_

 _ **Keigo- ichigo hace un semana que no te veo y porque has cambiado mucho, eres mas alto.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hay mucho que contar pero poco tiempo para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Keigo- haaa y ya tienes novia y un hija.**_

 _ **Ichigo- que no es eso ellas solo son amigas.**_

 _ **Uryu- kurosaki pero donde te habías metido.**_

 _ **Chad- ichigo donde estabas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- vengan conmigo ustedes dos, oye keigo me tengo que ir nos vamos.**_

 _ **Keigo- muy bien ichigo nos vemos.**_

En eso los cinco empezar a caminar, hasta llegar a la pastelería.

 _ **En la pastelería.**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien primero conoscance .**_

 _ **Erza - hola mi nombre es erza scarlet.**_

 _ **Chad- hola yo soy yasutora sado pero me puedes decir chad.**_

 _ **Uryu- hola yo soy uryu ishida.**_

 _ **Erza- un gusto conocer a los amigos de ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bueno chicos he estado más de un año en otra dimensión de la cual Erza es de esta dimensión.**_

 _ **Nel- hola grandote y lentudo.**_

 _ **Uryu- y ella como la conseguiste.**_

 _ **Ichigo- a eso iba, aizen y nel estaban en esta dimensión aizen se escapó de las celdas del escuadrón dos.**_

 _ **chad- y que paso lo venciste como la última vez.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no al contrario perdí el control como en el infierno.**_

 _ **Erza- estuviste tres días inconsciente.**_

 _ **Ichigo- oye erza como fue del gremio después de que perdiera la conciencia.**_

 _ **Nel- erza y nel no salieron de la habitación tuya hasta que te recuperate.**_

 _ **Uryu- pero ichigo nada más te has ido una semana.**_

 _ **Ichigo- yo tampoco lo entiendo pero urahara, me dijo que aquí y allá hay diferencias de horas.**_

 _ **Chad- y regresaras para acabar con aizen.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si nos vamos en la tarde de hoy.**_

 _ **Uryu- nos vamos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- el capitán general me asignó un equipo de dos capitanes y tres tenientes y dos personas de mi gusto.**_

 _ **Flash back.**_

Ichigo estaba caminando hacia la salida de cuartel general.

 _ **Yamamoto- Kurosaki ichigo puedes llevar a dos personas de tu interés.**_

 _ **Ichigo- perfecto gracias viejo.**_

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

 _ **Chad y uryu- muy bien nos iremos a prepararnos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien.**_

Después de que se fueran uryu y chad.

 _ **Ichigo- oigan vamos a pedir los pasteles.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo yo quiero un pastel de fresa.**_

 _ **Nel- nel quiere un helado de chocolate.**_

 _ **Ichigo- yo quiero un pastel de chocolate.**_

Después de haber pedido todo se sentaron en una mesa a comer sus pasteles y helado.

 _ **Después en el parque.**_

Ya faltaba poco para regresar a fairy tail, y estos estaban en el parque disfrutando de el poco tiempo en el mundo de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- oye erza.**_

 _ **Erza- dime ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no se si sea lo correcto pero erza, tu me gustas mucho.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo tú también me gustas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- me preguntaba si podíamos ser algo más que amigos.**_

 _ **Erza- i i ichigo p p por supuesto yo también quisiera ser algo más que amigos.**_

Después de decirse todo estos dos se acercan cara a cara frente al solo, estos dos se dan un gran beso apasionado.

 _ **Nel- nel sabía que itsugo y erzua eran buena pareja.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no digas nada nel.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo, nel tenemos que irnos ya es hora.**_

Entonces ichigo, erza y nel empzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ichigo y erza caminaban abarazados junto anel que iba en el hombro de ichigo.

 _ **Kon- ichigo donde has estado estos tres años.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hola kon hace Mucho que no te veo.**_

 _ **Erza- pero que un peluche que habla.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tranquila es solo un peluche normal con la diferencia de que tiene una pastilla de almas.**_

Después de una larga explicación a erza de que es kon.

 _ **Kon- ichigo por que no me habías dicho que tenias una amiga nueva para abrazar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ah por cierto erza el peluche de mierda este es un pervertido.**_

Cuando entraron a la casa.

 _ **Dentro de la casa Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Renji- ichigo ya tardabas mucho.**_

 _ **Byakuya- Kurosaki despídete.**_

 _ **Kenpachi- ichigo pelea contra mi.**_

Ichigo está acercándose a yuzu y karin.

 _ **Yuzu- ichigo por cuanto tiempo te vas.**_

 _ **Karin- ichini volverás verdad.**_

Ichigo se arrodillo para abrazar a sus hermanas.

 _ **Ichigo- se los prometo que volveré.**_

 _ **Karin- ustedes por favor cuiden a mi hermano.**_

 _ **Erza- si lo cuidaremos bien.**_

 _ **Ichigo- adiós yuzu adiós karin nos vemos, volveré para el dia ese.**_

Después de llegar a la puerta estaba isshin.

 _ **Isshin- ichigo hijo mío ya sabes que hacer si necesitas ayuda.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si nos vemos pronto papá.**_

 _ **Isshin- nos vemos hijas nuevas mias.**_

 _ **Erza- nos vemos señor Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Nel- a nel le parece bueno el papa de ichigo.**_

Después de un par de patadas de ichigo a isshin, saliron viendo a uryu y a chad que estaban afuera esperando ichigo para irse.

 _ **Ichigo- nel ya estás preparada.**_

 _ **Nel- si nel esta lista.**_

En eso ichigo se acercó a nel para darle energía a nel.

En eso nel se transforma en una mujer y con su espada abriendo una garganta.

 _ **Ichigo- ok vamos.**_

 _ **Del otro lado de la garganta.**_

Estaba todo el grupo en las afueras de magnolia.

 _ **Ichigo- vamos tenemos que anunciarle al maestro, para que todos se unan a fairy tail.**_

Estos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a fairy tail.

 _ **En fairy tail GuildHall.**_

Estaban entrando ichigo, erza, nel, kon, byakuya, renji, ikkaku, uryu, chad, yachiru y kenpachi.

Erza se había ido a donde estaba mira y kana.

Ichigo y los demás estaban cambiando hasta donde estaba la oficina del maestro.

 _ **En la oficina del maestro de fairy tail GuildHall.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hola maestro he registrado con amigos.**_

 _ **Maestro- asi que ustedes son Shinigamis de el mundo de ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ellos como estarán en fairy tail, quiero que los marque como miembros.**_

Después de haberse conocido y haberles puesto la marca a todos.

 _ **Afuera de la oficina del maestro.**_

 _ **Maestro- MIS HIJOS TENEMOS NUEVOS INTEGRANTES.**_

Después de haber dicho los nombres de todos estaban ichigo y todos en la casa de ichigo.

 _ **Renji ichigo no tienes nada de comer.**_

 _ **Ichigo- pues no tengo nada de comer.**_

 _ **Byakuya- Kurosaki como va todo en este mundo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- o si a eso iba, cada uno va tener grupos de tres, liderados por su capitán.**_

 _ **Byakuya tu grupo será renji y chad, kenpachi tu grupo será yachiru uryu y ikkaku.**_

 _ **N/D bueno chicos asta aqui esta el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado nos vemos.**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	22. Chapter 22 Clase S

Hola que tal, como estan pues yo regular pronto se vendrá el fic de bleach dxd pero sin más vamos con el cap.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 22 clase S.**_

 _ **En casa de ichigo.**_

Estaban todos en la sala de la casa de ichigo, menos erza esta había salido sin avisar nadie sabía cuándo ni porqué.

 _ **Ichigo- byakuya hoy les enseñare a como hacer misiones mientras están aquí trabajarán para pagar la renta.**_

 _ **Renji- ha pero que yo pense que aqui vendria a descansar.**_

 _ **Ikkaku- oye ichigo aquí hay personas poderosas.**_

 _ **Kenpachi- ichigo peleemos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- primero no dejare que pemen con nadie, segundo en algún momento pelearemos te lo prometo kanpachi.**_

 _ **Byakuya- kurosaki cuando empezamos con lo de las explicaciones de las misiones.**_

 _ **Uryu- kurosaki podemos ir al gremio ya estoy bastante confundido con esto.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bueno ya que vamos tenemos mucho de qué hablar.**_

En eso todos empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio, para poder explicar todo lo de las misiones.

 _ **En el gremios.**_

Ichigo ya había terminado de explicar todo acerca de las misiones, después de que todos entendieran ya que a kenpachi se le dificulta entender.

El gremio se encuentra excitado ante el anuncio de los próximos exámenes para convertirse en Magos de Clase S.

 _ **Makarov- establece que estos se realizarán en la Isla Tenrou, Tierra sagrada del gremio, y los nueve participantes serían: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Kana Alberona, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden, Mest Gryder y ichigo kurosaki.**_

 _ **Makarov- continúa explicando que sólo uno de los nueve se convertirá en un mago de la Clase S, y que cada participante tiene que tener un compañero que no sea Clase S.**_

De repente, Charles tiene una visión de Kana llorando, una mano sin vida en el suelo, y el rostro de la joven en el bosque.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Ichigo todavía estaba estupefacto por saber que iba a hacer un participante en los juegos o como sea de la clase ese.

 _ **Ichigo- oye uryu tu serás mi acompañante.**_

 _ **Uryu- he por que yo no puede ser otro.**_

 _ **Ichigo- te jodes ya eres mi acompañante.**_

Uryu a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar ir a acompañar a ichigo a la prueba.

 _ **Más tarde**_

cada concursante elige con éxito su pareja; ichigo y uryu, Natsu y Happy , Gray y Loke, Juvia y Lisanna, Elfman y Evergreen, Kana y Lucy, Freed y Bickslow, Levy y Gajeel y Mest increpa a Wendy de una forma muy peculiar diciéndole que él era el discípulo de Mystogan.

 _ **Una semana más tarde**_

los participantes van al puerto de Hargeon y comienzan su viaje.

Todos los concursantes y sus compañeros hacen su camino a la primera etapa del examen en un barco.

 _ **Después de la explicación de las reglas**_

el examen inicial y la carrera de los concursantes para bajar del barco, con cada par tratando de salir adelante de los demás para llegar a la Isla Tenrou ya que la meta era tomar uno de las varias rutas que estaban en la Isla donde habrían Batallas o Pase directo sin la necesidad de luchar.

 _ **Después de salir.**_

Ichigo y uryu fue el primero en llegar a su oponente, el cual fue gildarts.

 _ **Ichigo- hola gildarts al parecer, he llegado primero.**_

 _ **Gildarts- jajaja la última vez que nos vimos me diste una paliza a pesar de ser el clase S más fuerte.**_

 _ **Ichigo- por cierto uryu deberíamos terminar esto lo mas rapido posible.**_

 _ **Gildarts- comencemos entonces.**_

En eso ichigo se balancea hacia delante junto a una lluvia de flechas que iban hacia,gildarts, este esquivo todas la flechas pero no se percató de ichigo, que estaba en el aire cargando getsuga tenshou, débil.

El getsuga impacto en la espalda de gildarts, esté mirando hacia ichigo, se espero, la carga de flecha agarrando una roca del suelo para tirarla hacia las flechas, pero ichigo se lanzó hacia gildarts golpeando varias veces a gildarts este nadamas recibiendo y chocando sus puños contra la gran cuchilla.

 _ **Ichigo- ha! es hora de tener la verdadera batalla,**_

 _ **Corta los cielos con Zangetsu!**_

La luz negra y roja empezaron a brillar en el cuerpo de ichigo, después de salir estaba su forma shikai verdadera.

 _ **Uryu- ha porque activaste tu bankai.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no he activado todavía bankai solo esto es un simple shikai.**_

 _ **Uryu- y tu bankai.**_

En eso ichigo salió con una velocidad inhumana, y uryu utilizando su hirenkyaku has tegar por encima de gildarts.

 _ **Ichigo- Uryu ahora.**_

En eso una cantidad de flechas fueron lanzadas a gildarts que se volteo hacia ichigo para ver que él estaba, cargando un getsuga tenshou sin nombre lanzado directamente hacia Gildarts.

Cuando las flechas y el getsuga impactan aparece un gildarts, muy herido.

 _ **Gildarts- está bien ichigo puedes continuar todavia me sorprendes.**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien me iré vamos uryu.**_

Uryu solo asiente y estos empiezan a saltar en el aire dando pasos con sus técnicas de velocidad.

 _ **Las diferentes situaciones.**_

Después de haber pasado, Makarov les explica que la segunda ronda será encontrar la tumba de Mavis, durante un lapso de tiempo de 6 horas, Mest y Wendy deciden ir a explorar la isla después de fracasar, Gildarts, Freed y Bickslow regresan a Fairy Tail.

Erza, Mirajane, Juvia y Lisanna están en el campamento hablando sobre lo sucedido y ya que Wendy y Mest no aparecían Erza decide ir a buscarlos y lleva a Juvia con ella.

La entrada con zeref de natsu y de que gajeel salva a levy me lo saltare sería mucho relleno.

 _ **Con ichigo y uryu.**_

 _ **Uryu- oye ichigo hay que buscar la tumba esa debe tener reiatsu hay.**_

 _ **Ichigo- intentare ver que puedo hacer.**_

En eso ichigo cierra los ojos para ver a una gran distancia, de forma increíble.

 _ **Ichigo- ya la encontré.**_

 _ **Uryu- aceleremos el paso.**_

 _ **Los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio aparecen**_

Charle y Pantherlily encuentran a Wendy y Mest y Charle le dice a Wendy que se mantenga alejado de él.

Cuando fue confrontado sobre su identidad, Mest responde diciendo que él era un discípulo de Mystogan.

Pantherlily sabe que es una mentira y se enfrenta a él.

Mest, sin embargo, se teletransporta al frente de Wendy, y la agarra lejos de una explosión inminente.

autor sale de su escondite en un árbol y se presenta como Azuma, uno de los 7 Parientes del Purgatorio.

Mest revela que él es un miembro del Consejo Mágico y estaba buscando pruebas que sirvieran para disolver Fairy Tail, pero con Grimoire Heart y Zeref en la isla, se imagina que tendría un gran ascenso si logra terminar el trabajo él mismo.

Pero, en caso de emergencia, Lahar, otro miembro del Consejo Mágico, tiene una flota de barcos preparada cerca de la Isla.

La flota, sin embargo, es destruida fácilmente rápidamente por Azuma para luego derrotar a Lily, Wendy, Charle y Doranbolt para luego irse a otro sitio.

Los miembros se dan cuenta de que Makarov los ha descubierto y que está destruyendo la aeronave de Grimoire Heart.

Hades da la orden a Capricornio de mandar a los miembros, incluidos los familiares, a la isla mientras él se ocupaba de Makarov.

Makarov amenaza con destruir a Grimoire Heart con su Fairy Law, pero Hades contraataca con Grimoire Law y, Makarov al verlo se da cuenta de la identidad de Hades, es Purehito, el segundo maestro de Fairy Tail.

 _ **Con ichigo y uryu.**_

 _ **Uryu- ichigo has sentido ese aumento de energía.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si esa energía es del maestro, ha que importa el título de S soy mucho más fuerte que eso prefiero ayudar a mis amigos.**_

 _ **Uryu- dividamonos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien tu ve con los que necesitan ayuda y yo iré con el maestro.**_

 _ **La batalla de hades contra makarov.**_

Hades comienza una batalla contra el maestro, demostrando sus habilidades superiores y que su magia oscura era mucho superior a la de Makarov, que sigue atontado por aquello sin entender por qué lo hacía, Hades sin embargo dice que la magia era lo más poderoso y que él buscaba aquel poder en base a Zeref, pero que primero debía eliminar a Fairy Tail.

Posteriormente, Hades derrota a Makarov, y en algún lugar, lejano, Laxus, tiene un mal presentimiento.

 _ **Con ichigo**_

 _ **Ichigo- maestro.**_

ichigo atrapa al maestro después de este ser atravesado por un rayo.

 _ **Hades- asi que tu eres el chico kurosaki.**_

 _ **Ichigo- lastimaste a mi maestro a un amigo y lo pagaras.**_

En eso ichigo sale disparado con su shikai todavía activo, ichigo pasó con una velocidad inimaginable acia atras de hades mandando un getsuga tenshou sin nombre.

Este lanza un ataque de energía que choca directamente con ichigo.

Este es atravesado por el rayo por haberse confiado.

Con los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio ya dispersos en la isla, estos se encuentran con los magos de Fairy Tail en distintos puntos, ya que ellos estaban luchando con los soldados del gremio oscuro que habían atacado primero.

 _ **En algún lugar de la isla**_

ante Natsu y Happy que habían encontrado a Wendy y Charle, estos luchan contra los soldados de Grimoire Heart, para que luego aparezca ante ellos Zancrow.

Zancrow no soporta que los soldados de su gremio sean tan débiles y que pensaran que Natsu era más fuerte que ellos, lo que los hace que los extermine con su Bocanada del Dios del Fuego, para terror de todos.

Zancrow revela ser un God Slayer y que sus llamas negras están por encima de las de un Dragon Slayer, la razón por la cual Natsu no puede comer sus llamas al intentarlo pero él sí puede comer las llamas de Natsu, como lo demuestra en su combate contra él.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el campamento**_

Mirajane y Lisanna están luchando contra Azuma.

este reconoce a Mirajane como el temido demonio y pide una batalla con ella pero ante la negativa de ella este atrapa a Lisanna a un árbol bomba.

En un instante Mirajane se transforma a su Satan Soul.

 _ **En otro lado de la isla**_ ,

Ultear finalmente encuentra a Zeref y este le dice que se vaya ya que él no quiere más guerras pero Ultear queda sorprendida.

Sin embargo ella se enfrenta al Mago Oscuro y lo vence debido a que él no está en sus plenas capacidades.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Elfman y Evergreen están luchando contra Rustyrose y su monstruo convocado Belcusas.

Rustyrose revela que venían a la isla por Zeref para conseguir el Mundo de la Gran Magia donde los no-magos no podrían vivir.

Los magos protestan por sus ideales y continúan con la batalla.

sin embargo Rustyrose es usuario del Arco de la Encarnación por lo que logra derrotarlos con una explosión

 _ **En el buque de guerra del consejo destruido**_ ,

Mest se muestra hablando con Lahar y revela todo lo sucedido en la isla.

Lahar no podía creer lo que escuchaba y estaba la amenaza de que el presidente del consejo disparara Etherion para librarse de Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart y Zeref al mismo tiempo.

 _ **En otro sitio de la isla**_ ,

Capricornio está triunfante en la parte superior de las ruinas después de vencer a sus oponentes y Loke les dice que se vayan y busquen a los otros mientras él se hacía cargo de la cabra.

Él revela que capricornio usa una magia que debilita a los humanos y él como espíritu celestial no se ve afectado por ello y puede luchar a la par con Capricornio que también es un espíritu celestial.

Al salir lucy le hace prometer a Loke que volverá con ella y se da cuenta que Capricornio está algo familiarizado con ella.

 _ **Con ichigo en su mente.**_

 _ **Ichigo- eres patetico no te puedes ni mover PATETICO PATETICO!**_

 _ **shiro- rey por alguna razón no puedo activar en ti la regeneración instantánea.**_

 _ **Ichigo- maldita sea.**_

Ichigo cayó en la inconsciencia por completo.

 _ **En otros sitios.**_

 _ **Con natsu**_

Había llegado laxus para ayudarlo.

 _ **Con erza.**_

Uryu por petición de ichigo fue a ayudar a erza para prevenir inconvenientes.

 _ **Cuando se juntaron todos**_

Ellos ya totalmente agotados, caen cuando ven que Hades se pone en pie y activa el ojo del demonio .

 _ **Uryu- ichigo está muriendo.**_

 _ **Erza- que no puede ser.**_

 _ **Uryu- o mierda esto significa que el vendrá.**_

Todos estaban en una incógnita de saber de quién vendrá.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Ichigo estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente.

 _ **Shiro- necesito salvarle la vida al rey.**_

 _ **zangetsu- hazlo shiro nuestra prioridad es ichigo.**_

En esl la energía se empiezan a desatar transformando en un hueco con unos cuernos en la mascar, rayas negras ojos amarillos y una mandíbula llena de dientes, y su cuerpo completamente blanco.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_ ,

Los Exceeds todavía están tratando de encontrar la fuente de energía de la nave y entran en las rejillas de ventilación.

Ven a través de una reja y ven a través, sorprendidos por lo que está a continuación. Antes de que puedan examinar más a fondo, algunos de los miembros de Grimoire Heart aparecen.

Pantherlily batalla contra ellos, mientras que Happy y Charle tratan de destruir la fuente.

Con el Ojo del Demonio activado, su aspecto cambia dramáticamente.

Hades cita esto como el Abismo de la Magia.

Recita un hechizo del libro de Zeref que convoca a los demonios de las rocas que los rodean.

Todos en el grupo, incluyendo Erza, encuentran a sí mismos temblando de miedo ante tales monstruosidades.

Justo cuando parece que va a renunciar, Natsu repente recuerda lo que Gildarts le había hablado de cómo el miedo permite a uno a aprender de su propia debilidad, repitiendo en voz alta.

Él se pone de pie, y le dice a su equipo que ahora que saben su debilidad, pueden ser más fuertes.

En ese momento el maestro makarov cae al suelo al lado de todos y una bestia parada enfrente de todos había destruido todo los demonios.

 _ **Uryu- ichigo, eres ichigo verdad.**_

 _ **Shiro- siento decepcionarte pero el rey no se encuentra.**_

 _ **Uryu- que le hiciste a ichigo.**_

 _ **Shiro- el maldito ese casi mata al rey y no lo voy a permitir asi que lo matare.**_

 _ **Hades- un simple niño como tu no me hará ni un rasguño.**_

 _ **Shiro- el rey ha ganado una guerra con su fuerza actual si mover un solo dedo su fuerza es mucha y gracias a mi aumenta un gran nivel.**_

En eso shiro se lanza a matar a hades impactando tres cortes en su pecho.

Y terminando con un rey cero.

 _ **Shiro- maldito rey eres estúpido por dejarte vencer por esta gente.**_

En eso la máscara se empieza a romper y todo los pedazos caen al suelo dejando ver a un ichigo de amalas puesto de pies.

 _ **Maestro- ichigo venciste a hades.**_

 _ **Ichigo- yo no hice nada ese solo fue mi hueco interno.**_

 _ **N/D hola chicos ya estamos bien otra vez esto es un capítulo bastante largo, y también quería hablar del proyecto dxd, ya que es el fic que voy a escoger**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	23. Chapter 23 el fin de la clase S

Hola que tal, pues bueno no me puedo quejar solo diré que el sábado intentaré subir el primer cap de bleach dxd.

 _ **Capítulo 23 el fin de la Clase S y el fin de un rey.**_

Los soldados restantes de Grimoire Heart llegan al asalto ya que perseguían a Happy y Charles, pero los soldados huyen al ver como los miembros restantes de Fairy Tail aparecen, incluyendo a Makarov.

Ellos celebran su victoria, así como el regreso de Laxus.

Posteriormente, se dirigen de vuelta al campamento excepto Makarov que se acerca a Hades.

Cuando Hades dice que lo único que buscaba era la Magia Original, Makarov deja Hades, recordando a su antiguo maestro de todas las cosas que aprendió sobre Magia cuendo este era su maestro.

Los magos de Fairy Tail comienzan a relajarse en el campamento, Juvia regresa de no poder perseguir a Zeref.

Mientras tanto, la nave de Grimoire Heart despega con sólo Rustyrose, Kain, y Hades cabizbajos. Pero entonces y ante asombro de ellos, Zeref aparece de repente en la nave, culpando a Grimoire Heart por invocar a Acnología, para luego recitar que esa era se había acabado.

Hades emocionado ordena rápidamente a los dos subordinados que le trajeran las llaves para despertar a Zeref.

 _ **Sin embargo, Zeref establece que no es necesario, puesto que ya se despertó y que nunca estuvo dormido.**_

 _ **Luego continúa su explicación, diciendo que había visto como un sinnúmero de personas mueren por la guerra desde hace 400 años, y se dio cuenta de cómo las vidas valiosas realmente son.**_

Olvidando la importancia de la vida.

 _ **Zeref continúa afirmando que ellos son los que le causaron la invocación de Acnologia, y él los castigará.**_

Antes de que Hades le puede pedir algo, Zeref anuncia los dos crímenes que cometieron, y luego prepara un hechizo que causa la muerte final de Hades.

 _ **Mundo interior de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- tu mismo estás sellando tu poder.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no se de que hablas.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey estúpido tuve que salvarte por tu debilidad.**_

 _ **Naraku- ichigo eres joven tu poder es increíble y todo lo que has conseguido, lo piensas perder por tu miedo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ha realmente es estúpido como mi miedo, me puede destruir.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- confías en nosotros soy tu zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Shiro- yo soy tu hueco interno.**_

 _ **Naraku- yo soy tu poder infernal.**_

 _ **Zangetsu, shiro y naraku- acaso no confías en nosotros si confías grita el nombre de tu zanpakuto.**_

 _ **Por otro lado,**_

Meredy y Ultear dejan Tenroujima juntas en un bote.

 _ **Meredy le pregunta a Ultear si realmente destruyó su ciudad natal.**_

Ella se enfurece cuando la mujer lo confirma.

Sin embargo, su ira se convierte rápidamente en horror cuando Ultear se lanza fuera de la embarcación.

Como no quería que la dejaran sola, Meredy sumerge nuevamente a Ultear y la rescata de ahogarse, usando su Enlace sensorial al sentir tristeza y lamentos de Ultear.

Meredy perdona a la mujer, diciendo que el hecho de que ella fue criada por ella es todo lo que importa, y le ruega que se quede con vida, para que puedan vivir juntas.

Las dos entonces lloran y abrazan mientras desaparecen por el océano.

 _ **De regreso al campamento de Fairy Tail**_

y debido a los acontecimientos recientes, Makarov anuncia que el unico que aprobó el examen es ichigo Kurosaki.

 _ **Por otra parte**_ ,

Lucy arrastra Natsu y Happy para que entonces Kana pueda ser capaz de hablar con Gildarts en privado.

Con los tres escondidos, Gildarts le pregunta a Kana que es lo que pasa, después de haber visto su cara triste.

Ella explica que ella llegó a Fairy Tail para encontrar a su padre, quien confiesa ser Gildarts mismo, sorprendiéndolo cuando pregunta al instante quien era su madre, enumerando todas las mujeres con las que ha estado.

Habiendo dicho lo que quería decir, Kana da vuelta para irse, diciendo que ella no espera a Gildarts para ser parte de su familia y que puedan volver a ser como antes.

Sin embargo, Gildarts se acerca a ella y la abraza, dándose cuenta de que su madre es Cornelia , la única mujer que realmente amaba.

Él explica que la dejó hace dieciocho años, pero nunca supo que tenía una hija.

Gildarts sigue abrazándola, pidiendo el derecho de poder amarla.

Mientras que los dos se acurrucan en los brazos del otro, Lucy, Natsu y Happy miran desde lejos, Lucy pensando en su propio padre.

 _ **En otros lugares,**_

Zeref observa como un gran dragón negro se aproxima a la isla de Fairy Tai

Los miembros del Consejo comienzan a sentir una presencia ominosa que les rodea. Poco después, un fuerte rugido de un dragón llega a sus oídos, el grito del Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, Acnologia.

Al acercarse el Dragón, Makarov ordena a todos dar un paso atrás y usa su Magia Titán para expandire a sí mismo para ser capaz de mantener ocupado al dragón.

Todo el mundo huye llorando, viendo como Makarov sigue luchando contra la bestia.

El dragón lo derriba, hiriéndolo y creyendo que sería su fin.

De repente, sin embargo los magos, dirigidos por Natsu, llegan y comienzan la lucha contra Acnología, mientras que Laxus ayuda a su abuelo, dandole a entender que no había manera de que podrían haberlo dejado atrás.

El Dragón repele los ataques de los magos con el menor esfuerzo Gildarts da cuenta de que está jugando con ellos, a diferencia de cuando peleó contra él.

Lo que el dragón no repelía era la lluvia de flechas que venía hacia él, pero todos se quedan callados después de oír un grito.

 _ **Ichigo- ZANGETSU.**_

en eso un potente rayo de luz azul impacta contra el dragón, llenándose el ambiente lleno de polvo.

Ichigo moviendo su espada esparciendo el polvo.

En eso ichigo se lanza hacia analogía con una velocidad.

 _ **Uryu- ichigo todavía estás devil.**_

 _ **Ichigo- callate cuatro ojos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Shitotsu Sansen.**_

Tres picos se crearon en frente de ichigo siendo lanzado hacia acnologia y dejándolo en el suelo atrapado.

 _ **Ichigo- Ōkasen (**_ _ **黄火閃**_ _ **, Disparo de Fuego Dorado).**_

El disparo de fuego dorado fue dirigido hacia el dragón, ichigo preparando un getsuga,

El dragón se eleva rápidamente a los cielos para preparar su Aliento de Dragón.

En un intento por defenderse y también a su Tierra Santa, todo el mundo se toma de las manos al mismo tiempo que el dragón da rienda suelta a su ataque, diezmando a la isla y al parecer evaporizar todo el mundo.

Cuando el ataque se disipa, Zeref da cuenta de que todo ha terminado ya que la isla ya no existe.

El Consejo Mágico trata de encontrar sobrevivientes, sin éxito.

Acnologia desaparece una vez más.

 _ **Siete años más tarde**_ ,

un mago de Fairy Tail, Romeo Conbolt se encuentra con la mirada perdida en el mar.

Han pasado siete años desde la destrucción de la Isla Tenrou, y Romeo Conbolt mira fijamente el mar.

Bisca y Alzack, casados, le dicen a Romeo que su trabajo está hecho y que deben regresar al gremio, ya que no quieren que Macao se preocupe por su hijo.

Bisca trata de consolar a Romeo, pero Alzack la detiene, en medio de la frase frase.

En el Gremio Fairy Tail, ahora una pequeña taberna, Macao, el nuevo Maestro del Gremio, está enfadado porque Romeo no ha llegado a casa todavía.

Wakaba, ahora asesor de Macao, le dice que se calme, acabando discutiendo entre los dos.

Max Alors, Warren Rocko y Nab Lazaro, se quejan de la falta de empleo, ya que su gremio es muy pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Laki Olietta se burla de Droy, quien ahora está gordo. Jet también insulta a Droy, y le dice que hasta Reedus ha bajado de peso.

Reedus lo cuestiona diciendo que él era delgado, en primer lugar, de todos modos. Cuando Levy es mencionada, y alguien grita acerca de cómo ella nunca va a volver, entonces todo el mundo se calla.

En ese momento, los miembros de Twilight Ogre entran en el gremio y piden su pago para el mes.

Uno de los miembros le recuerda a Macao recuerda cómo Fairy Tail ya no es el gremio más fuerte en Magnolia, y cómo Twilight Ogre había ayudado a Fairy Tail mantener su taberna después de que comenzaran a desaparecer.

A continuación, patean a Macao en la cara. Justo cuando todo el mundo está a punto de luchar, Macao les grita que no.

Los Magos de Twilight Ogre abandonan el lugar después de destrozar todo, y advierten a Macao que estarán de regreso el próximo mes.

 _ **Después de salir**_

todo el mundo se da cuenta de una pintura de Makarov que había caído del cuaderno de dibujos de Reedus.

Se ven todas las fotos del gremio, de hace siete años.

Todo el mundo recuerda ese día, y cómo Acnologia destruyó la Isla Tenrou, y dejó un vacío extraño en las Aguas de Eternano. Macao se levanta y empieza a llorar, diciendo cómo Romeo nunca ha sonreído desde ese día.

Con los Shinigamis había regresado, a comunicarse con los altos mandos y decirles sobre la muerte de el Shinigami sustituto ichigo kurosaki y el quincy uryu isshida.

Solo quedaba nel en el mundo de fairy tail

 _ **Justo entonces**_

Blue Pegasus llega en Christina.

Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, y El Trimens llega al suelo, y después de llegar, Laki revela que han detectado algo en las Aguas de Eternano.

Ichiya a continuación revela que la Isla Tenrou sigue existiendo.

En base de la información recibida de Blue Pegasus, el gremio forma un equipo de búsqueda (que consta de Bisca, Alzack, Max, Warren, Jet, y Droy) y se disponen a ir a las Aguas de Eternano en un intento de localizar a sus miembros desaparecidos.

Sin embargo, al llegar, el gremio no ve ninguna señal de la Isla Tenrou todavía existente.

Mientras Jet y Droy se mantienen positivos pensando que tendrán la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Levy, la mayoría de los miembros sienten que no deben tener tantas sus esperanzas.

En ese momento, el grupo abatido ve a una muchacha que se coloca en la superficie del océano.

A medida que la niña levanta las manos, las aguas comienzan a estremecerse a sus espaldas y la Isla Tenrou emerge del mar, encerrada en una barrera de burbuja con el emblema de Fairy Tail.

Luego comienza la partida hacia la isla resurgida con el grupo de búsqueda persiguiendo a la niña detrás, creyendo que los llevará al lugar donde todo el mundo se encuentra.

Poco después de llegar a la isla, el grupo se encuentra a Natsu Dragneel inconsciente enterrado debajo de un poco de suciedad y escombros.

De vuelta en el gremio de Fairy Tail, Macao pregunta a Romeo si fue buena idea que que no se uniera al equipo de búsqueda.

Romeo responde que aunque la Isla Tenrou ha sido encontrada, no se sabe si todos siguen vivos después de los siete años que han pasado sin ninguna noticia de ellos.

En ese momento, Teebo y su grupo de miembros de Twilight Ogre irrumpen otra vez, burlándose del gremio y menospreciándolo.

Cuando Wakaba les dice que su pago será el próximo mes, Teebo replica que estan actuando bajo las órdenes de su Maestro, quien considera que es un problema si los pagos no se hacen a tiempo.

Después de haber oído los comentarios Teebo, así como el sentirse molesto por la cobardía de su gremio, Romeo se prepara para defenderse, lo que demuestra su nueva habilidad para conjurar fuego.

Sin embargo, su intento resulta ser inútil ya que Teebo fácilmente extingue el fuego con sólo soplar.

Molesto por la resistencia de Romeo, Teebo levanta su kanabō y se prepara para golpear.

Justo cuando Teebo va a golpear sale disparando de la tierra, lanzado por el golpe de una silueta.

Cuando todo el mundo mira se sorprende, viendo que los miembros restantes de Twilight Ogre ya han sido noqueado por varios personajes a los que no se le ven el rostro.

Con una sonrisa familiar, se revela que todos los candidatos desaparecidos para la Prueba de Examen de Clase-S han vuelto al gremio.

Mientras Makarov comenta sobre cuán pequeño se ha hecho el gremio, Nab y Laki se dan cuenta de que todo el mundo todavía era joven y que no habían envejecido ni un solo día desde su desaparición.

Sin lugar a dudas, todo el mundo estaba encantado y llorando de alegría ahora que todo el gremio se había reunido finalmente.

Nel la más impaciente ve a erza.

 _ **Nel- Erzua regresaste.**_

 _ **Erza- ho hola nel.**_

 _ **Nel- erzua y ichigo.**_

Erza solo se limito a ver hacia atrás para ver a el hombre que ella amaba y a la persona que cambió su vida.

Nel empezó a llorar y se lanzó rápidamente hacia ichigo.

 _ **Nel- nel extraño mucho a itsugo lo espero por años y nunca regresó.**_

 _ **Ichigo- lo siento nel disculpame por haberte hecho esperar.**_

 _ **Nel- itsugo tiene que ir a su mundo a decirles sobre que no está muerto.**_

 _ **Ichigo-no jodas esos hijos de dijeron que yo estaba muerto.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a estresarse pero de pronto se puso serio.

 _ **Ichigo- nel y que paso con aizen.**_

 _ **Nel- a nel le dijeron que aizen fue a ciudad karakura.**_

 _ **Byakuya- aizen fue a ciudad karakura y la destruyó entera asesinó a todos.**_

 _ **Kenpachy- a tus amigos a tu familia a la mitad de los Shinigamis.**_

 _ **Renji- y solo el grupo que vino a este mundo se salvó de el nuevo rey de las almas aizen.**_

 _ **Ichigo- yuzu y karin estan.**_

 _ **Byakuya- lo siento mucho kurosaki todos tus amigos y tu familia murió.**_

Ichigo estaba en shock.

 _ **Ichigo- byakuya me harias un favor.**_

 _ **Byakuya- dime que.**_

 _ **Ichigo- abre un senkaimon activare saigono.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo estás bien.**_

Todos miraban a ichigo fijamente todos habían escuchando la conversación.

Ichigo solo estaba callado y mirando hacia el suelo.

 _ **Byakuya- ichigo tengo una mejor idea, te daremos mas de nuestro poder que tenemos en esta espada así como recuperaste tus poderes.**_

 _ **Ichigo- cuanta energía tiene.**_

 _ **Renji- tiene toda la energía del rey de las almas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- muy bien terminemos esto.**_

En eso ichigo es atravesado con la espada de luz azul, y empieza a salir humo cuando este se despeja.

Se ve un ichigo con su zanpakuto en su mano era la misma cuchilla de siempre lo que cambió solo fue su energía, está era enorme de lo grande que era no se podía sentir.

 _ **Kenpachi- el rey de las almas tenía razón.**_

 _ **Ranji- Sus poderes superan todo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- estamos listos vamos.**_

 _ **Erza- yo iré contigo.**_

 _ **Natsu- yo también.**_

 _ **Gray- y yo igual.**_

 _ **Lucy- yo también iré.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no no tienen la fuerza suficiente lo siento.**_

 _ **Erza- no importa lo que digas te acompañaremos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ya perdí un familia entera no quiero perder parte de esta y ati principal erza no te quiero perder.**_

En eso erza se acerca a ichigo abrazandolo y contactando sus labios.

 _ **Erza- eres la persona mas especial en mi vida y te ayudare yo no soportaria el dolor de haberte perdido.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien pero si los hieren yo mismo los matare.**_

En eso salen del gremio ichigo, erza, natsu, gray, lucy, byakuya, renji, ikkaku, yachiru, kenpachi, uryu y chad.

 _ **Byakuya- prepárense abriré un senkaimon especial.**_

 _ **Ichigo- vamos.**_

En eso todos salieron corriendo por el senkaimon dejando al gremio atrás, y todo pasó como en la historia original.

 _ **Mundo interno de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo tus poderes son indescriptibles un shakko puede destruir un pueblo entero.**_

 _ **Shiro- un getsuga tenshou débil destruiría un país entero.**_

 _ **Naraku- y el bankai es monstruoso.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- te recomiendo que nadamas utilices en este mundo el fullbring.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien creen que con esto lo venceré.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- se tomará venganza por lo que hizo.**_

En eso ichigo salió de su mundo interior cuando estaba parado al frente de el palacio real.

 _ **Byakuya- aizen tiene el control de los recuerdos de las mentes de muchos Shinigami renegados, los capitanes están en celdas hay que rescatarlos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ustedes vallan por ellos para la ayuda y natsu, gray, erza, lucy, uryu, chad y ikkaku, acompañenme.**_

Todos asintieron en un sí y se fueron por caminos separados.

 _ **Ulquiorra- kurosaki ichigo has llegado, lo siento pero no te dejaré pasar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tu y cuantos más.**_

En eso llegaron dos arrancars débiles y cien Shinigami, ichigo solo los vio.

 _ **Ichigo- no se confien.**_

Y en ese momento ichigo utiliza su shunpo para aparecer detrás de ulquiorra, este sorprendiendose es lanzado de una patada al suelo.

Y empiezan a atacarse con sus espadas ocasionando rayos.

 _ **Ulquiorra- porque tienes tanta fuerza.**_

 _ **Ichigo- es un secreto.**_

En eso ichigo empieza a cargar energía roja en la palma de su mano.

 _ **Ichigo- cero.**_

En eso ulquiorra queda lastimado en el suelo esté sin poder pelear mas ichigo se acerca lentamente hacia él con la gran cuchilla en su mano.

 _ **Ulquiorra- ya que detrás de esas puertas se encuentra aizen.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias nel ya se que estas aqui sanalo.**_

A nel se le había dicho que no fuera esta estaba en su forma mujer arrancar espada.

 _ **Nel- si itsugo.**_

En eso todos salieron de la sala junto a ulquiorra que había decidido ayudar.

 _ **Aizen- kurosaki ichigo, hace mucho que no nos veíamos que han sido ocho o siete años.**_

 _ **Ichigo- considerate muerto aizen por todo lo que has hecho.**_

 _ **Aizen- todavía recuerdo ese dia isshin estaba pardo pidiendo que no le hiciera nada las pequeñas y yo solo los asesine uno por uno, las dos niñas diciendo que su hermano mayor me iba a vencer.**_

 _ **Natsu- eres un maldito.**_

 _ **Aizen- o chico, relajate no pasa nada aquí tengo tu diversión.**_

En eso aparecieron seis arrancars y nueve espadas.

 _ **Aizen son demasiados para ti joven kurosaki, y tus amigos de a malas van a poder con los seis esos.**_

 _ **Pero el no esta solo.**_

Todos se viraron aci atrás viendo a l5 capitanes y cinco tenientes.

 _ **Ukitake- lo siento por la demora.**_

 _ **Urahara- hara hara kurosaki san te vas a divertir.**_

 _ **Ichigo- me alegra verlos.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.**_

 _ **Ichigo- sin duda erza.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a caminar hacia aizen, este todavia no sabia lo de el aumento de energía.

 _ **Aizen- no veo diferencias en ti nada ni nadie podra contra mi.**_

 _ **Ichigo- te mostraré mi shikai**_

 _ **Corta los cielos con zangetsu.**_

En eso ichigo estaba en su forma shikai con su katana negra, y su ashi hakusho largo.

 _ **Aizen- se ve como tu bankai.**_

 _ **Ichigo- yo también pensé que era mi bankai.**_

En eso ichigo va con su sonido hacia donde estaba aizen lanzando su espada con un getsuga enrollandola, atacando y esquivando con una velocidad inexistente.

 _ **Ichigo- qué pasa aizen te estas volviendo viejo.**_

 _ **Aizen- cállate.**_

Aizen activo su última forma lanzando su ataque más fuerte, ichigo nadamas agarrándolo con la mano y empujándolo hacia otro lado.

En eso aparece nel, grimjows y ulquiorra.

Los tres lanzándose hacia aizen uno golpeándolo en el estómago otro cortando su espalda y ichigo mandandolo a volar de una patada.

 _ **Aizen- como puede ser mi generación no me está curando.**_

 _ **Urahara- el hogyoku se ha desactivado.**_

 _ **Ichigo- es hora de terminar con esto.**_

 _ **Rukia- ichigo no utilices tu forma final.**_

 _ **Ichigo- BANKAI.**_

En eso tres luces empiezan a consumir el cuerpo de ichigo, cuando su bankai se pudo dejar ver, estaba la forma saigono con la forma hueco y la armadura del infierno.

Todos ya habían terminado sus peleas solo veían como ichigo iba a destruir a aizen.

 _ **aizen- jajaja perderás tus poderes como la última vez.**_

 _ **Ichigo- este es mi bankai tensa zangetsu, y es parecido pero menos fuerte al saigon getsuga tenshou.**_

 _ **Aizen- que como eres más fuerte.**_

 _ **Ichigo- digamos que byakuya me dio algo del poder del rey espiritual.**_

 _ **Aizen- por eso no lo puede agarrar tu tienes todo su poder.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Ahora muero solo lo hare en un solo ataque para ahorrarme el gasto de energía.**_

 _ **Ichigo- GETSUGA REY TENSHOU NEGRO.**_

En eso una media luna de energia negra impactó con aizen desintegrando en chorros de sangre.

 _ **N/D y que les parece, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho pero con otras cosas empresarial, con bleach dxd el sábado, pero no se preocupen ya que estarán las dos series activas y abara episodio diarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos de todos modos he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	24. Chapter 24 el nuevo capitán

Hola que tal, bueno ya esta el nuevo fic disponible, de bleach DxD y pues ya lo pueden buscar en mi perfil o lo pueden buscar como bleach dxd.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 24 el nuevo capitán.**_

Ichigo había lanzado el getsuga rey tenshou negro, una media luna negra completamente había impactado con aizen desintegrando todo a su paso y abriendo un gran cráter donde nadamas estaba la zanpakuto de aizen y el hogyoku.

Antes de que se pudiese ver el cráter todos se habían quedado por la luz del getsuga negro y el polvo que había salido.

 _ **Kyoraku- a kurosaki san al fin se a terminado todo.**_

 _ **Urahara- y ahora qué hacemos no podremos revivir a nadie.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a bajar con su shunpo por el cráter.

 _ **Ukitake- ichigo a donde vas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- todavía está el hoyoku a bajo.**_

Cuando ichigo llegó a bajo, agarro el hogyoku con su mano.

 _ **Erza- ICHIGO!**_

Un grupo había lanzado, un sellos hacia ichigo.

Dándose cuenta los capitanes, team natsu y ichigo de la central cuarenta y siete.

Ichigo cuando se da cuenta de esto agarra el hoyoku y se va al cielo con su shupo.

Este estaba esquivando todos los ataques de kidou.

 _ **Ichigo- pero que demonios hacen.**_

 _ **Kyoraku- kurosaki san cuidado ellos te van a sellar y se quedarán con el hoyoku.**_

Ichigo seguía esquivando, hasta que natsu decidió prenderse en llamas y lanzarse hacia el grupo.

Siendo casi impactado por un kidou potente y prohibido, es salvado por yoruichi que lo había sacado del camino con una gran velocidad.

 _ **Yoruichi- maldito niño quédate quieto y no te muevas.**_

 _ **-Kurosaki ichigo deja el hoyoku y te dejaremos en paz.**_

 _ **Urahara- si ya como no lo dejaran empieza.**_

 _ **-Kurosaki ichigo viendo que no haces caso, lo haremos a la fuerza.**_

 _ **-Ataquen.**_

Una ola gigante de kidou iba hacia ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- demonios.**_

 _ **Gran rey cero.**_

En eso ichigo había lanzado un cero para contrarrestar la ola de kidou.

En eso el grupo de kidou envían varios Shinigami normales.

 _ **Ichigo- hachi Tendrán (**_ _ **闐嵐**_ _ **, Orquídea Celeste)**_

Una ola de viento fue lanzada por ichigo con el movimiento de su zanpakuto de energía.

En eso un par del grupo de kidou, lanzan diez shakko a la vez en la espalda de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- Dankū (**_ _ **斷空**_ _ **, División del Vacío)**_

Una pantalla de vidrio apareció detenido todos los ataques de kidou.

 _ **Erza- ya no lo soporto iré a ayudar a ichigo.**_

 _ **Urahara- quieres ayudar a kurosaki san verda, pues ven conmigo te enseñaré algo.**_

 _ **Erza- bien.**_

En eso urahara, le enseña un ataque de kidou que puede hacer con una espada de energía creada como un proyecto de urahara que crea la magia en energía espiritual.

 _ **Erza- Sōkatsui (**_ _ **蒼火墜**_ _ **, Lluvia de Fuego Azul)**_

Era había lanzado el sokatsui hacia uno de los cinco grupos de kidou, haciendo un exploración grande.

 _ **Erza- wao le tendré cariño a esta espada.**_

 _ **Urahara- le debo las gracias a ichigo que me dejó usar un poco de su reiatsu par poder hacer la base.**_

En eso erza cambia de armadura a la armadura de la rueda del ciel.

 _ **Ichigo- le dio la espada a erza.**_

 _ **Flash back.**_

Minutos antes de que se fueran erza y ichigo a la Sociedad de almas para hablar con yamamoto.

 _ **Ichigo- urahara san podría hacer una espada que de energía que transforme la magia en ataques de energía espiritual.**_

 _ **Urahara- kurosaki san me pides mucho pero déjame un poco de tu energía para hacer la base.**_

En eso ichigo le da la energía que urahara guardar en una máquina.

 _ **Fin de flash back.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hubiese querido habérsela dado en otro momento.**_

Ichigo estaba viendo desde el aire como erza estaba ester minado todos los grupos de kidou.

 _ **Kyoraku- tu amiga es fuerte.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ho Kyoraku si es fuerte.**_

 _ **Ukitake- ichigo hagamos un kidou juntos**_

En eso Kyoraku, ichigo, ukitake y byakuya. Empezaron a cargar.

 _ **-Raikōhō (**_ _ **雷吼炮**_ _ **, Cañón del Trueno Rugiente)**_

Una enorme energía de electricidad amarilla salió disparada de los dedos iniciales de ichigo, ukitake, kyoraku y byakuya, hacia la central 47.

 _ **Ichigo- es mejor que dejemos esto y nos retiramos ya no hay nada que hacer aquí y además es un lugar sagrado**_

 _ **Ukitake- ichigo tiene razón.**_

 _ **Byakuya- por primera vez te daré la razón.**_

 _ **Kyoraku- jajaja todo se formó un caos y la central 47 fue eliminada.**_

Los cuatro planearon sus caras con sus manos.

 _ **En la sociedad de almas.**_

Al Llegar a la sociedad a ichigo se le dio la oportunidad de ser el nuevo capitán general, viendo que aizen mató a genryusai yamamoto.

Ichigo negó la petición y le cedió el puesto a kyoraku, ya que nadie más lo iba a aceptar.

 _ **Kyoraku- ya que no serás el capitán general, qué te parece ser un capitán.**_

 _ **Ichigo- interesante propuesta pero, no quiero estar como byakuya en un cuarto firmando papeles.**_

 _ **Kyoraku- tranquilo ichigo serás serás un capitán independiente con tu grupo de tu elección.**_

 _ **Ichigo- enserio en ese caso acepto la propuesta.**_

 _ **Ukitake- entonces elige un teniente y un tercero al mando.**_

 _ **Ichigo- mi teniente será uryu y chad será mi tercero al mando y mi grupo se encuentra en fairy tail.**_

 _ **Byakuya- perfecto ya eres un capitán eres un compañero más toma tu bata de capitán .**_

 _ **Ichigo- si pues gracias, bueno me retirare.**_

 _ **-Qué te balla bien ichigo.**_

En eso ichigo se va con todo su grupo erza, natsu, gray, lucy, chad y uryu.

 _ **En fairy tail.**_

 _ **Gildarts- maestro es muy triste la situación de ichigo, como le irá.**_

 _ **Maestro- no lo sé hace ya un dia que se fue.**_

 _ **Afueras del gremio.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ya estamos de vuelta todos.**_

En eso todos empezaron a caminar hacia el gremio.

Ya en el gremio.

 _ **Uryu- oye ichigo desde cuándo eres tan alto, y por que tienes una capa de capian.**_

 _ **Chad- ichigo eres casi de mi tamaño.**_

 _ **Ichigo- la capa de capitán es por qué soy el capitán del escuadrón trece y uryu eres mi teniente y chad mi tercer al mando y esto es porque zangetsu cuando estrene mi bankai, puso un quido en el que un mes sería un año.**_

en eso ichigo se separa de ellos y se va para una mesa y ichigo se va a la oficina del maestro junto al team natsu.

 _ **En la oficina del maestro.**_

 _ **Ichigo- maestro regresamos.**_

 _ **Maestro- chicos al fin me tenían preocupado y conseguiste destruir al tipo ese.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si lo ise con mucha facilidad.**_

 _ **Maestro- por cierto estos no te hicieron ningún estorbo.**_

 _ **Ichigo no maestro no me estorbaron.**_

 _ **Maestro- por cierto desde los siete años que nos fuimos, nos encontramos convertido en el gremio más débil de todo fiore.**_

 _ **Erza- como puede ser.**_

 _ **Natsu- eso es mentira.**_

 _ **Lucy- no me lo puedo creer.**_

 _ **Gray- maestro no hay nada que podamos hacer.**_

 _ **Maestro- si participaremos en los juegos magicos asi que preparense bien.**_

 _ **-Bien**_

Hablaron todos a la vez.

 _ **Ichigo- bueno es hora de que me vaya ya que estoy realmente agotado y tendrá que entrenar mañana.**_

 _ **Erza- yo también me iré a casa.**_

 _ **Afuera del gremio.**_

Estaban caminando ichigo y erza a la casa de ichigo que raramente, todavía se mantiene ichigo.

Y este había pagado varios años de adelantado cuando la consigue.

 _ **Erza- ichigo mira esto.**_

 _ **Haien (**_ _ **廃炎**_ _ **, Llamas Desertoras)**_

Ichigo vio el ataque y lo bloqueo con una mano mandandolo al cielo. __

 _ **Ichigo- maldita loca que demonios te pasa, oh esa es la espada que le pedi a urahara. Que te parece.**_

 _ **Erza- es genial pero tengo mucho que aprender.**_

 _ **N/D y bien qué les parece bien pasable, bueno para los que no hayan visto bleach DxD, vayan a mi perfil o busquen lo como bleach DxD.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	25. Chapter 25 el maestro sin ser maestro

Hola que tal, perdon si ayer domingo no hubo Capítulo tuve muchos enredos con la salida del fic nuevo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 25 el maestro sin ser maestro.**_

 _ **en Fairy Tail**_

 _ **Romeo les habla a todos sobre Sabertooth, un gremio que ha subido de posiciones durante los siete años en los que ichigo y los demás han estado desaparecidos hasta llegar a ser el gremio más fuerte de Fiore llegando a superar a Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus.**_

 _ **Gray les dice que no había oído hablar nunca de ellos**_

 _ **Max responde que ellos cambiaron tanto cuando cambiaron de maestro y reclutaron a cinco magos muy poderosos**_ ,

algo que sorprende a Lucy y emociona a Natsu.

 _ **Wendy les pregunta entonces dónde se encuentra su gremio**_ ,

a lo que todos responden derrotados que son los últimos de Fiore.

Entonces Natsu comienza a reír y les dice que será más interesante llegar a la cima, a lo que todos contestan felices que es así.

 _ **En ese momento llega Cana, la cual pregunta por su padre**_

 _ **a lo que Erza responde que él se fue con el maestro al antiguo edificio del gremio.**_

Cana celebra la ausencia de su padre y decide irse de misión ahora que su padre no está pegado a ella.

 _ **Ichigo- demonios es interesante como hay personas fuertes.**_

 _ **Erza- crees que te superen.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no lo sé con claridad pero según los Shinigamis soy el doble de fuerte que el rey de las almas pasado.**_

 _ **En el antiguo edificio del gremio**_

Makarov guía a Gildarts por unos túneles, haciendo que Gildarts le pregunta al maestro si ellos pueden estar allí tras el embargo del edificio, a lo que Makarov responde que volverán pronto.

 _ **Gildarts le dice a Makarov que no sabía sobre esos túneles.**_

 _ **Makarov responde que nunca le dijo a nadie sobre ellos.**_

Cuando pasan los túneles, ambos llegan a una gran sala donde hay una puerta cerrada.

Makarov abre la puerta con un sello mágico mostrándole a Gildarts lo que hay al otro lado de la puerta.

En ese momento

 _ **Makarov le dice que ese es el mayor secreto del gremio, Lumen Histoire.**_

 _ **Gildarts le pregunta sorprendido qué es eso.**_

 _ **Makarov responde que la primera maestra Mavis los describió como la verdadera naturaleza del gremio.**_

algo que deja sin palabras a Gildarts.

 _ **El mago le pregunta al maestro por qué le enseña eso a él.**_

 _ **Makarov contesta que él quiere que sea el próximo maestro de Fairy Tail dejando a Gildarts impactado por la noticia.**_

 _ **En una zona totalmente desconocida**_

 _ **Sting habla con Rogue sobre su pasado de hace siete años.**_

en el que Rogue parecía ser un admirador de Gajeel.

 _ **En ese momento**_

su conversación es interrumpida por un hombre que lanza una flecha a Rogue, la cual no llega a alcanzarlo por se para por Sting.

Él se come en ese momento la flecha, lo que hace que el hombre de arco comience a asustarse.

Sting lanza un Rugido del Dragón Blanco que aunque no llega a alcanzar al otro hombre, éste se muestra muy asustado sobre todo por que ya sabe la identidad de ambos jóvenes, los cuales son los los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth Sting y Rogue.

Finalmente el hombre se va aterrado haciendo que Sting le diga que es una basura por dejar a sus compañeros allí, a los cuales habían derrotado antes.

En ese momento aparecen Lector y Frosch, los cuales les dicen a ellos que son los Dragon Slayer más fuertes y que los dragones de Fairy Tail no serán capaces de derrotarlos.

 _ **Pasando un día agradable en el gremio**_

Natsu y Max se retan en combate, en el cual Max parece llevar cierta ventaja sobre el Dragon Slayer para incredulidad de éste y de el resto de sus compañeros.

Finalmente, Natsu decide acabar con la batalla utilizando un Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas sorprendiendo tanto a Max como al resto de sus compañeros, que no esperaban que Natsu fuese capaz de usar eso.

Natsu comienza a decir que ya no es tan poderoso como era antes, sin embargo Max le dice que se rinde, pues si ese ataque le hubiera dado él no lo habría contado.

La rendición de Max hace que Natsu se motive para seguir peleando y pregunta a otros compañeros de gremio si alguno quieres ser el próximo en pelear, a lo que ellos contesta que no pues es un monstruo.

Entonces Natsu cae al suelo de cansancio y Lucy se da cuenta de que el ataque en el modo de dos atributos debió haberle agotado demasiado.

Wendy felicita a Max por su actuación y entonces Charles le pregunta que si era tan poderoso por qué dejó que Twilight Ogre los humillara de esa manera durante siete años, a lo que tanto Max como el resto de compañeros que se encontraban allí responden que era un problema de dinero y no de fuerza.

 _ **Un poco más tarde**_ ,

 _ **Gray comenta que existe en ellos un problema más grave de lo que él pensaba pues el poder de las personas que fueron a la Isla Tenrou no está al mismo nivel que hace siete años, a excepción de personas como ichigo, Gildarts y Laxus, los cuales tienen tal cantidad de poder mágico que el paso del tiempo no ha hecho mella en ellos.**_

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo es recomendable que ya no utilices tus poderes Shinigamis.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey será mejor que utilices el fullbring.**_

 _ **Naraku- si no quieres matar a alguien con solo mover un dedo, o también podrías destruir un pueblo entero.**_

 _ **P/S ichigo ya aquí estaba con su forma humana, para que entiendan las cosas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- wou tengo tanto poder.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey podrías destruir un país entero, agitando tu espada en forma sellada.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- es hasta peligroso tu fullbring.**_

 _ **Naraku- por que este tiene la fuerza de byakuya.**_

 _ **Ichigo- es algo raro porque mi cuerpo es mucho más rápido, más ágil y muy fuerte.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- devierias dejarnos ayudará tu amiga.**_

 _ **Ichigo- solo la ayudare con los kidou y dominar tanta energía.**_

 _ **Con team natsu.**_

Lucy confirma la afirmación de Gray diciendo que a Natsu se le hizo demasiado difícil derrotar a Max, en ese momento Happy se pregunta si habrá alguna manera de aumentar su poder mágico de manera rápida.

El grupo decide visitar a Porlyusica quien inmediatamente les dice que se vayan, ellos le preguntan si no tiene algo para poder ayudarlos, pero ella aún enojada les dice que no.

Finalmente, Porlyusica echa a los jóvenes magos a base de amenazarlos con una escoba, de la cual los magos prefieren huir corriendo.

 _ **En el gremio**_.

 _ **Makarov anuncia que se retirará del puesto de maestro y que ha decidido presentarles al que será el 5to maestro de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive,**_

sin embargo cuando Makarov nombra a Gildarts, en lugar del mago se encuentra Mirajane.

 _ **Al verla, Makarov le pregunta dónde se encuentra Gildarts, a lo que ella responde que él dejó una carta.**_

 _ **Regresando con team natsu.**_

Tras haber huido durante un rato de Porlyusica, el grupo de Natsu decide pararse a descansar un rato.

En ese momento, Wendy comienza a llorar y Gray le pregunta qué le pasa.

Natsu comienza a enfadarse diciendo que Porlyusica ha hecho llorar a Wendy, a lo que ésta última contesta que no es así y que lo único que le pasa es que comenzó a sentirse nostálgica.

Wendy les comenta que está segura de que fue la primera vez que ha visto en persona a Porlyusica, pero que su voz y olor eran los mismos que su madre, el dragón Grandeeney.

Todos comienzan a preguntarse si es eso cierto y Wendy les dice que no lo sabe pero que el olor y la voz de la anciana son los mismos que los de su madre.

Natsu decide que será mejor averiguarlo, sin embargo Gray lo detiene diciéndole que sería extraño que Grandeeney se hubiera transformado en humana pues eso no tendría sentido, algo que corrobora Lucy diciéndoles que en el momento en el que Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy eran criados por sus dragones, Porlyusica ya había conocido a muchos maestros por lo que mientras los dragones existían los Porlyusica también.

 _ **Wendy les dice entonces que ahora que lo piensa más tranquila no tendría sentido que Grandeeney y Porlyusica fueran la misma persona, pues el tono de voz y el humor son totalmente distintos.**_

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este estaba caminando hacia las afueras de magnolia.

 _ **Ichigo- sera mejor que pruebe mis poderes en fullbring, necesito recuperar entrenamiento.**_

Cuando llego ichigo a un claro en el que por casualidad estaba erza y nel entrenando.

 _ **Erza- maldita sea necesito ser más fuerte.**_

En eso ichigo se transforma en su fullbring.

 _ **Ichigo- y porque mejor no aprendes un kidou de protección.**_

 _ **Shō (**_ _ **衝**_ _ **, Impacto)**_

En eso erza se volte y recibe un pequeño impacto en su estómago.

 _ **Nel- itsugo siempre atacando por la espalda.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hola nel.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo podrías ayudarme.**_

 _ **Ichigo- lanza tu ataque más fuerte.**_

 _ **Erza- Byakurai (**_ _ **白雷**_ _ **, Rayo Blanco**_

 _ **Ichigo- Enkōsen (**_ _ **円閘扇**_ _ **, Escudo Arco)**_

Cuando de la punta de la espada sale el rayo blanco hacia ichigo, este activo el Enkosen un escudo de viento.

 _ **Ichigo- te enseñaré uno más fuerte que ese**_

 _ **Shakkahō (**_ _ **赤火砲**_ _ **, Disparo de Fuego Rojo)**_

En eso una bola de fuego roja fue lanzada hacia erza, está solo saltando hacia un lado para con suerte no ser golpeada.

 _ **Erza- quieres matarme o qué ichigo.**_

En eso ichigo se movió con la técnica, fullbring Bringer Light, hacia atrás de erza.

Agarrando la mano en la que tenía la espada.

 _ **Ichigo- repite el kidou con migo.**_

 _ **Erza- ok.**_

 _ **Erza e ichigo- SHAKKAHO.**_

en eso la parte de energía azul de la espada se convirtió en energía roja rápidamente lanzando la bola de fuego rojo.

 _ **N/D bueno chicos creo que no explique cómo era la espada, es la empuñadura de una katana la cual cuando vierten energía, sale la energía dándole la forma a el filo y la parte superior.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo.**_


	26. Chapter 26 la luna que cae del cielo

Hola que tal, bueno yo no soy tan bueno y dejare el fic de bleach dxd por el motivo de que consume mucho tiempo, pero eso lo explicare al final.

Descargo de responsabilidad sin poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 26 la luna que cae del cielo.**_

 _ **Con equipo natsu.**_

En ese momento, aparece Porlyusica detrás de ellos

 _ **diciéndoles enojada que siente no ser tan agradable.**_

haciendo que los magos se asusten por su presencia.

La anciana decide contarles la verdad diciéndoles que no tiene nada que ocultar.

 _ **Porlyusicaque no es Grandeneey, porque ella ha sido una humana toda su vida,**_

 _ **Natsu le preguntó si ella no odia a los humanos.**_

 _ **un lo que ella responde enfadada que no hay ningún problema en que una humana odie al resto de humanos.**_

 _ **Porlyusica continúa con su explicación y le dice a los magos que ella no sabe dónde se encuentra el dragón de Wendy ni tiene una relación directa con ellos, lo que hace que Lucy pregunta qué es lo que pasa entonces.**_

 _ **Porlyusica les habla sobre Edolas y les dice que ella era lo que un terrestre conocería como la contraparte del dragón Grandeeney, es decir, Edo-Grandeeney.**_

 _ **Porlyusica les cuenta que hace años se perdió y cayó en Earth Land, donde Makarov la encontró y ayudó en sus momentos, por lo que ella creció bastante agradecida en Earth Land.**_

También tengo varias ocasiones de volver a Edolas, ella decidió quedarse en Earth Land

 _ **Natsu le pregunta si Igneel y Metalicana son también humanos alli**_

 _ **un lo que ella responde que no lo sabe como nunca los ha conocido.**_

 _ **Porlyusica les dice que lo que ha hecho es hablar con el dragón del cielo**_ .

 _ **el cual telepáticamente dijo que las personas se atreverían a ser fuertes, aunque posiblemente eso solo se refiriera a Wendy.**_

Porlyusica decide darle Wendy un manuscrito escrito por ella, el cual había sido dictado por el dragón.

 _ **La anciana que explicaba que tenía dos hechizos que el dragón no sabía que ella podía, y que por eso, el manuscrito para que ella lo tuviera y lo aprendiera.**_

 _ **Tras dárselo**_

 _ **Porlyusica le dice a Wendy que es una magia muy avanzada con la que no debería excederse para no dañar su salud y cuando la anciana comienza a irse, Wendy decide dar las gracias llamándola Grandeeney.**_

algo que hace sonreír a la anciana.

 _ **En el gremio.**_

Cuando Natsu y los demás llegan al gremio, se encuentran en Romeo ya Macao discutiendo sobre algo.

En la discusión,

 _ **los miembros del gremio que se quedaron en Magnolia siete años atrás votan un favor de la propuesta de Macao de no participar.**_

 _ **Romeo responde que ellos vuelven al grupo de Tenrou, por qué no se pueden perder y también tienen clase S más poderoso Ichigo Kurosaki.**_

 _ **Warren recuerda que los que fueron a Tenrou tienen un período de siete años en blanco y en ese momento.**_

 _ **Natsu decide intervenir y preguntar qué es lo que pasa.**_

 _ **Romeo le habla sobre los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. un festival que se creó tras su desaparición y en el cual se decide quién es el gremio número 1 de Fiore.**_

 _ **Romeo les dice que si lograron derrotar a Sabertooth se puede convertir en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore.**_

haciendo que todos se emocionen.

 _ **Ichigo- hola que pasa.**_

 _ **Makarov les dice que no está seguro de que son lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a los juegos.**_

 _ **Ichigo solo tiene falta un poco de entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Maestros- tú serías el único que podría hacerles algo a ellos.**_

 _ **Romeo sigue insistiendo que el ganador se llevará una recompensa de 30.000.000 de joya.**_

 _ **Makarov decide participar en seguida.**_

 _ **Natsu, emocionado, pregunta a Romeo cuando es ese torneo, un chico lo que el chico contesta que es en tres meses.**_

 _ **Entonces, los magos se emocionaron por participar, una excepción de los que no tenían ningún sentido. Tenían que estar hartos de los últimos juegos en esos juegos.**_

 _ **En ese momento.**_

 _ **Makarov anuncia que participarán para convertirse en el gremio número 1 de Fiore (aunque verdaderamente lo emociona más el dinero).**_

 _ **Ellos son ¡El Equipo de Fairy Tail !.**_

Después de haber competido en una competencia en los próximos Grandes Juegos Mágicos, los magos de Fairy Tail deciden usar el tiempo que tienen hasta el comienzo del evento para entrenar con el fin de aumentar su poder mágico.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Ichigo, Juvia, Wendy, Levy, Charles y Happy junto a Jet y Droy deciden ir a la playa para entrenar.

Sin embargo, el grupo se distrae y empieza a relajarse, nadando en el agua, construyendo castillos de arena, comiendo y tomando el sol.

Mientras jugaban en el agua, Lucy le pregunta a Levy si todos los miembros de la Isla Tenrou están aquí pero Levy le dice que los demás se fueron a entrenar a otra parte.

Lucy Heartfilia se empieza a reír de Levy por que ella quería ir con Gajeel en su entrenamiento secreto.

Ichigo había decidido sentarse en una Manera de descanso.

 _ **Esa tarde.**_

el grupo se divide para entrenar.

Por su parte, Natsu entrena debajo del agua lanzando su Rugido del Dragón de Fuego para hacerlo más potente gracias a la presión del agua, mientras que Lucy decide invocar a Capricornio para que la ayude a incrementar su poder mágico.

Lucy parecía que le estaba yendo bien en un primer momento, sin embargo ella pronto se desploma por el agotamiento.

Mientras Lucy recupera el aliento, Capricornio le dice que su madre también entrenó para mejorar su magia celestial.

Cuando finalmente pudo hablar, Lucy le pregunta a Capricornio si ha escuchado alguna vez sobre la "primera magia" y Capricornio le contesta que eso es el origen de toda la magia.

 _ **Lucy le explica que eso es lo que Hades decía que quería conseguir, pero que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, pues anteriormente había oído hablar a su madre sobre ella.**_

 _ **Por otro lado,**_

el resto de magos también entrenan duramente para entrenar.

Gray, Juvia y Erza entrenan con el agua para ir aumentando sus distintas habilidades mientras que Levy ayuda a Wendy a aprender los hechizos que Porlyusica le dio.

Ichigo empezó a caminar por la playa para despejar su mente, el cual decide entrenar un nuevo kidou nuevo que le estaba explicando zangetsu.

 _ **Zangetsu- el encantamiento es fácil pero debes saber que ahora que estás empezando, necesitarás mucha energía hasta que la aprendas al cien por ciento.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien, lo entiendo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- apunta a esa mini isla de aya.**_

En la playa donde estaba se encontraban, un par de mini islas.

 _ **Zangetsu- repite conmigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo y zangetsu- Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (**_ _ **飛竜撃賊震天雷砲**_ _ **, Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)**_

 _En eso un rayo gigante fue lanzado de las palmas de ichigo, cuando el rayo impactó, con la míni isla destruyendo la isla entera y más aya._

 _En eso ichigo cayó de rodillas al suelo muy agotado._

 _ **Shiro- oye rey necesitarás bastante energía yo recomiendo que actives shikai, con tu parte hueca y la armadura del infierno.**_

 _ **Naraku- dulces sueños, maestro.**_

 _En eso ichigo cayó desmayado al suelo, por la cantidad de energía que usó en el kidou._

 _ **N / D hola chicos para los que se preguntaron por que puede llorar el blanqueador DxD, bueno en la primera por la falta de tiempo no tuvo mucho tiempo y no ayer que no pude subir el capitulo, segundo punto si las historias que tienen pequeñas faltas de ortografía queman los ojos no las veas y punto, tercer punto también tiene problemas de salud lo cual las pastillas me ponen a dormir.**_

 _ **Nos vamos luego él fue, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	27. Chapter 27 la yegada de una persona

Hola que tal, bueno he estado muy ocupado y cansado pero no voy a dejar de subir el fic siempre saco tiempo.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 27**_

 _ **Por la noche**_

en el hotel donde los magos se alojan, las chicas deciden observar las estrellas las cuales están muy hermosas.

 _ **Levy se pregunta si el resto de sus compañeros estarán entrenando duro.**_

 _ **Wendy les dice que está segura de que todos están mirando las mismas estrellas en ese momento.**_

Entonces, Lucy decide que se esforzará para mejorar mucho más.

 _ **Erza- chicos han visto a ichigo.**_

 _ **-no lo hemos visto pero él debe estar bien.**_

Después de eso todos se acuestan a dormir.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Ichigo estaba acostado en la arena después de haber usado mucha energía espiritual.

 _ **Zangetsu- creo que ichigo está muy cansado.**_

 _ **Shiro- te parece que está dormido el rey.**_

 _ **Naraku- jajaja que bien, ichigo se ve tan adorable acostado.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

todos están muy contentos por los resultados de su entrenamiento en un solo día y se llenan de esperanza diciendo que al ritmo que van podrán alcanzar un buen nivel en tres meses, a tiempo de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

Erza todavia seguia preocupada por ichigo por que no había llegado en toda la noche al hotel.

 _ **Afuera del hotel en la playa.**_

Estaba ichigo sentado en la arena mirando las olas.

 _ **Erza- hola ichigo por qué no llegaste al hotel en la noche.**_

 _ **Ichigo- es gracioso me utilice una técnica, que me comió mucho reiatsu.**_

 _ **Erza- estuve preocupada por ti toda la noche.**_

 _ **Ichigo- lo siento, no quise preocuparte tanto.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo eres un tonto.**_

En eso ichigo se paro de la arena para abrazarla.

 _ **Ichigo- eres especial para mi erza.**_

 _ **Erza- tu también eres muy especial para mi ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- oye erza iré a desayunar, no he comido nada.**_

En eso ichigo se va y erza se va con los demás, a la playa.

 _ **Un tiempo después.**_

En la playa donde estaban todos llega ichigo para caminar otra vez hasta la parte más alejada de la playa.

En ese momento

 _ **Virgo aparece sin avisar diciéndole a Lucy que hay una emergencia.**_

 _ **Entonces Gray se da cuenta que en el tiempo en el que Lucy estuvo en la Fairy Sphere, los espíritus no fueron llamados al mundo de los humanos por lo que deben llevar siete años en el Mundo Celestial.**_

 _ **Virgo les dice con cara triste que eso no es un problema**_

 _ **y al verla Levy le pregunta si ocurre algo.**_

 _ **Virgo les dice que el Mundo Celestial está en peligro de ser destruido**_.

por lo que les pide ayuda para salvarlo.

 _ **Natsu inmediatamente decide que irán a ayudar,**_

 _ **Lucy interviene diciéndole a Virgo que los humanos no pueden ir al Mundo Celestial.**_

 _ **Virgo le responde que si usan ropa del Mundo Celestial ellos podrán ir sin problema**_

y sin esperar respuesta alguna de los magos, los transporta a todos al Mundo Celestial, excepto a Jet y Droy que se preguntan por qué no han sido transportados.

 _ **En el mundo celestial.**_

El grupo llega al Mundo Celestial y al verlo se sorprenden de lo bonito y extraño que es.

En ese momento ichigo ve a zangetsu, que estaba caminando hacia el.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo que hacemos aquí.**_

 _ **Ichigo- em se supone que vinimos a ayudar a lucy.**_

En ese momento aparece el Rey Espíritu Celestial, el cual les da la bienvenida.

 _ **Lucy le pregunta inmediatamente qué es lo que pasa en el Mundo Celestial.**_

Rey contesta con una sonrisa _ **.**_

 _ **Entonces el Rey le dice a Lucy y a sus amigos que celebraran el regreso de todos tras los siete años en la Isla Tenrou con una fiesta.**_

haciendo que en ese momento todos los espíritus de Lucy aparezcan para unirse.

 _ **Lucy le pregunta a Virgo qué era eso de que el Mundo Celestial se iba a destruir**_

a lo que el espíritu solo contesta con una sonrisa.

Todos los espíritus de Lucy le explican que ellos querían celebrar con ella y sus amigos el regreso de todos y que como no podían materializarse todos a la vez en el mundo humano, habían decidido llevarlos a ellos a su mundo.

 _ **Ichigo- oye zangetsu y tu porque te materializaste en este mundo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- yo cuento como un espíritu y soy parte de tu alma.**_

 _ **Natsu- hola viejo hace mucho que no te veíamos.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- hola natsu dragneel.**_

El grupo comienza entonces la fiesta con numerosos espíritus estelares, Gray saluda a Loke y Wendy saluda a Horologium, mientras que Juvia inicia una conversación con Aquario, la cual le pregunta si tiene un novio.

 _ **Por otra parte**_

Levy está admirando todos los libros que hay allí y se complace al saber que Crux está dispuesto a darle uno a ella como un regalo.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Happy y Charles se encuentran con Plue y con muchos otros espíritus iguales a él.

 _ **Por otro lado**_

Erza está siendo admirada por Tauro por su hermoso cuerpo, mientras que Natsu se come algo de comida, sin embargo la escupe cuando se da cuenta de que estaba comiendo cangrejos y cordero en frente de Cáncer y Aries.

 _ **Por otra parte**_

Lucy y Gray admiran el mundo de los espíritus estelares y les complace saber que tienen muchos amigos allí.

 _ **Por otra parte.**_

Estaba ichigo hablando con zangetsu.

 _ **En ese momento**_

Lyra comienza a tocar su arpa y todos escuchan la hermosa canción de Lyra.

Mientras la escucha, Lucy comienza a recordar a su padre lo que provoca que ella se emocione y le diga a todos que los ama.

Cuando finalmente acaba la fiesta, todos los magos se preparan para volver.

 _ **Erza dice que lo pasó muy bien.**_

 _ **Gray asegura que todo estaba muy rico.**_

 _ **Natsu lo mire con lagrimas en los ojos preguntándole cómo pudo comer.**_

 _ **Por su parte**_

Levy está feliz con el libro que le dio Crux y Wendy menciona lo mucho que le gusta el traje que lleva.

Mientras que Juvia y Acuario se despiden como buenas amigas, Happy expresa que no puede separarse de un extraño "Plue" que tiene pegado al brazo.

 _ **Entonces**_

 _ **el Rey Espíritu Celestial se dirige a Lucy y le dice que ellos siempre estarán con ella**_

mientras que el resto de espíritus le piden a los magos que cuiden de Lucy.

 _ **Cuando finalmente el Rey desaparece, Natsu le dice a los demás que deben entrenar duro**_

haciendo que sus amigos lo confirmen.

En ese momento, Virgo se dirige a ellos y les dice que se le ha olvidado decirles algo.

Ellos prestan atención a las palabras de Virgo

 _ **la cual les dice que el flujo temporal es distinto en el Mundo Humano y en el Mundo Celestial, algo que hace creer a los magos que el tiempo pasado allí ha sido más corto que el que ha pasado en el Mundo Humano,**_

 _ **sin embargo Virgo les saca de su error diciéndoles que un día en el Mundo Celestial, equivale a tres meses en el Mundo Humano.**_

Al llegar al Mundo Humano, los magos miran desolados el mar y en ese momento

 _ **Jet y Droy los cuales les dicen a todos que faltan solo 5 días para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos**_

, algo que termina por hundir a los magos de Fairy Tail.

 _ **En el edificio del gremio de Lamia Scale.**_

 _ **la maestra Ooba Babasaama comienza a quejarse de que son siempre los segundos,**_

entonces le dice a Jura y a Lyon que este año participarán, algo a lo que ellos no se pueden negar.

Al escuchar el sí de Jura y Lyon, el resto de magos de Lamia Sclae se alegra y celebran que ellos serán este año los primeros, pues con Jura y Lyon será imposible perder.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- tranquilo ichigo todo saldrá bien.**_

 _ **Shiro tienes la fuerza de toda la sociedad de almas y del rey espiritual.**_

 _ **Ichigo- ninguno de mis amigos se encuentra en posición de pelear a su cien por ciento.**_

 _ **De vuelta al grupo de Natsu.**_

tanto él como los demás están deprimidos por haber perdido el tiempo sin haber conseguido el poder mágico suficiente.

 _ **En ese momento.**_

 _ **Erza se levanta llena de furia y les dice a todos que no pueden darse por vencidos, algo que parece animar de la misma manera a Natsu.**_

Antes de que Erza pudiera empezar ningún entrenamiento intensivo, una paloma se posa en su cabeza y al verla más de cerca se dan cuenta de que tiene una nota en la pata.

 _ **Happy lee la nota y en ella se cita a los magos de Fairy Tail en el puente roto de la colina.**_

 _ **Al escuchar esto, Erza les dice que irán, sin embargo Levy apunta a que podría ser una trampa, a lo que Erza contesta que no lo sabrán si no van.**_

 _ **Ichigo- están seguros de ir allí.**_

Cuando al cabo de un rato, los magos llegan hasta el lugar citado, no encuentran a nadie allí, sin embargo el puente que estaba roto vuelve repentinamente a la normalidad siendo reparado mágicamente.

Gray empuja a Natsu para que pase el puente, y al ver que lo hace sin problemas todos deciden que es seguro, haciendo que Natsu se enfade por haber sido utilizado como conejillo de indias.

Finalmente, tres personas aparecen delante de ellos y se sorprenden en gran medida cuando descubren que son Jellal, Ultear y Meredy.

 _ **Jellal le dice a Erza que ella no ha cambiado nada y le pregunta si escuchó como se escapó de la cárcel,**_

 _ **a lo que ella contesta que sí.**_

 _ **Jellal comienza a decir que no tenía intención de escapar,**_

 _ **Ultear interviene diciendo que ella y Meredy lo sacaron de allí,**_

 _ **a Meredy contesta que ella no hizo nada y que todo fue cosa de Ultear.**_ __

Al ver la sonrisa de Meredy, Juvia se sorprende de verla y cuando la antigua maga de Grimoire Heart se da cuenta de que ella la está observando le sonríe diciendo que ha pasado mucho tiempo.

 _ **Cuando Natsu y Lucy se sorprenden por la presencia de Ultear y Meredy, a las cuales consideran aún de Grimoire Heart.**_

 _ **Gray interviene diciéndoles que ellas ya no son sus enemigas.**_

 _ **Ultear contesta que es cierto, pues aunque han cometido muchos errores que no tienen perdón, ella ha decidido al menos ayudar a las personas que hizo daño como por ejemplo Jellal.**_

 _ **Él le dice que ambos estaban poseídos por la oscuridad.**_

 _ **lo que hace que Erza pregunte si por fin ha recuperado sus recuerdos.**_

 _ **Jellal le contesta que sí y que volvieron hace seis años cuando él estaba en prisión.**_

 _ **Jellal intenta pedir disculpas aunque no sabe cómo.**_

 _ **sin embargo es interrumpido por Ultar la cual les dice a todos que ella fue la responsable de la construcción de la Torre del Cielo.**_

 _ **Wendy le pregunta a Jellal si encontró su propósito para vivir**_.

 _ **Jellal le dice que tal vez él no era la persona que ella conocía.**_

 _ **a lo que Wendy contesta que eso ya está solucionado**_.

 _ **Ultear les cuenta entonces que ellos han creado un nuevo gremio**_

el cual no es ni legal ni oscuro, tan solo es un gremio independiente, Crime Sorcière.

 _ **Droy y Jet les cuentan que han oído hablar de ellos,**_ _**un gremio que en poco tiempo ha acabado con muchos gremios oscuros**_.

 _ **Ultear continúa diciendo que ellos solo tienen un objetivo Zeref, además de los gremios oscuros para así acabar con toda la oscuridad en el mundo.**_

Los magos de Fairy Tail se alegran por el propósito del gremio

 _ **Gray les dice que deberían intentar se reconocidos por el Consejo Mágico**_

 _ **a lo que ellos contestan que no pueden debido a la fuga de prisión y a que Ultear y Meredy eran miembros de Grimoire Heart, además de que los gremios no pueden enfrentarse entre sí**_.

 _ **Ultear les dice que ellos no están allí para presentarse a ellos y que están allí para pedirles un favor.**_

Los magos de Crime Sorcière les dicen que desde que los Grandes Juegos Mágicos se celebran han notado una extraña magia en la arena de los juegos y esa extraña magia está conectada con Zeref.

Ellos explican que quieren saber de dónde proviene esa magia, sin embargo no pueden acercarse a la arena, por lo que ahí entran en juego ellos.

Erza decide aceptar la petición de los magos independientes y Ultear le responde entonces que les pagarán la cuota por adelantado.

Como pago, Ultear les dice que utilizará su Arca del Tiempo para sacar el Segundo Origen de los magos, con el cual el poder mágicos se verá enormemente incrementado.

Al escuchar esto, los magos de Fairy Tail se emocionan con la idea de que puedan aumentar su poder mágico en poco tiemp.

 _ **Mundo interno de ichigo.**_

 _ **Tensa zangetsu- ichigo desde haro yo te ayudare con lo del kidou.**_

 _ **Ichigo- y el viejo?**_

 _ **Shiro- rey su poder se incrementa más cuando está en modo tensa.**_

 _ **Naraku- shiro y yo nadamas seremos apoyo.**_

 _ **Mundo real.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a caminar hasta el sitio donde estaba entrenado.

Nadie había notada la ausencia de ichigo.

 _ **Un poco más tarde**_ ,

Natsu comienza a sufrir los efectos del Arca del Tiempo de Ultear y sus amigos lo contemplan con horror.

Gray se pregunta cuan doloroso puede ser el proceso del Segundo Origen, a lo que Meredy responde preguntando si quiere averiguarlo con un Enlace Sensorial.

En ese momento, Charles pregunta por Erza y Happy responde que fue a algún lugar con Jellal, lo que hace que Juvia decida llevarse a Gray a algún lugar apartado también.

Al verlos, Meredy piensa que ella no ha avanzado nada en lo que se trata del amor, mientras que Lucy se muestra preocupada por su amiga.

 _ **En una zona de la playa**_.

 _ **Erza le pregunta a Jellal si es verdad que recuperó todos sus recuerdos.**_

 _ **Jellal responde que sí.**_

 _ **Erza le recuerda las cosas que hizo, entre ellas, haber casi Asesinado a Simon.**_

 _ **Jellal le dice que comprendería si ella no quisiera saber de él.**_

incluso se había preparado para morir si Erza quería cobrar venganza por lo de Simon.

 _ **Erza le pregunta si piensa que Simon querría eso, y le pregunta si el plan para eliminar a los gremios oscuros es una forma de redimir sus pecados.**_

 _ **Jellal responde que no está seguro, ya que en un principio ese era el objetivo, pero que con el paso del tiempo comprendió que nunca podrá redimirlos, por lo que piensa que sería mejor si él estuviera muerto**_.

 _ **Erza le da una bofetada, y le llama cobarde.**_

 _ **Jellal contesta que él no es tan fuerte como ella**_.

 _ **Erza le dice que vivir es un símbolo de fuerza,**_

y mientras Erza agarra y mueve a Jellal los dos acaban cayendo de una.

piedra, quedando Jellal finalmente sobre Erza.

 _ **Jellal dice que ella siempre tiene la razón en todo, pero Erza lo niega, Jellal dice que no piensa que se vuelvan a ver**_.

comienza a recordar ciertos momentos.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Erza y Jellal se acercan más y más, (No se sabe si se besan o no ya que la imagen no es muy clara).

Finalmente.

 _ **Jellal aparta a Erza y le dice que no puede hacerlo ya que él tiene una prometida.**_

haciendo que Erza se sorprenda y le diga que lo comprende recordando lo de ella y ichigo.

 _ **Jellal le dice que ha sido su culpa.**_

 _ **Erza le pregunta si esa persona es su razón de vivir.**_

 _ **Jellal responde que eso cree él.**_

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Tensase había materializado.

 _ **Tenza- te entrenare para que consigas controlar todo tu poder.**_

En eso tensa y ichigo empezaron a chocar espadas, ichigo con su shikai activo.

Tensa le lanzó un getsuga tenshou,ichigo contrarrestando con un getsuga igual.

En eso tensa se pone delante de ichigo y le da una patada al estómago, y después le entierra la katana en la pierna.

Ichigo al sentir la katana empieza a gritar del dolor, y después tensa crea otra katana y se la entierra en el estómago.

Ichigo solo podía gritar del dolor.

 _ **Tensa- ichigo no te quejes de dolor como un idiota y pelea.**_

En eso ichigo se saca la dos katanas de su cuerpo y empieza a atacar a tensa con su katana, tensa que ya había creado otra katana empezó también a contra atacar.

 _ **Tensa- Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (**_ _ **飛竜撃賊震天雷砲**_ _ **, Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)**_

En eso el enorme rayo es lanzado hacia ichigo, que casi no le da tiempo a escapar.

Pero saliendo con todo su hashi jakusho destruido solo con una manga y el guante medio roto de su mano derecha y del otro lado sola estaba su mano y su pecho descubierto.

 _ **Tensa- que pasa ichigo no me digas que ya te cansaste.**_

 _ **Shiro- esta vez nos toca también jugar.**_

 _ **Naraku- yo también participó.**_

En eso se materializa shiro con su máscara de hueco y su pelo largo y una katana blanca, y naraku con la armadura y una katana negra en su mano.

Los tres se balancearon hacia ichigo, a ichigo solo le daba tiempo de esquivar.

 _ **Ichigo- Rikujōkōrō (**_ _ **六杖光牢**_ _ **, Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes).**_

El bakudo fue dirigido hacia shiro, y tensa iso un paso flash hacia detrás de ichigo metiendole una patada en la espalda mandandolo hacía un par de rocas.

En eso aparece naraku cargando un getsuga dorado.

Cuando ichigo ve que naraku estaba preparando un getsuga dorado.

 _ **Ichigo- demonios**_

 _ **Sōkatsui (**_ _ **蒼火墜**_ _ **, Lluvia de Fuego Azul)**_

En eso el ataque fue dirigido hacia naraku que lo esquiva y es atravesado por ichigo.

 _ **Naraku- muy bien joven maestro ichigo, passte mi prueba ya me puedes activar.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a activar su armadura del infierno.

En eso ichigo se lanza hacia shiro está contraatacando con su katana blanca, y esquivando los ataque.

 _ **Shiro- crees que será tan fácil conmigo.**_

En eso shiro empieza a cargar un cero.

Y ichigo un getsuga dorado.

 _ **Ichigo- getsuga tenshou.**_

 _ **Shiro- cero.**_

El getsuga y el sero chocaron perdiendo el getsuga, por muy poco y el cero continuo hacia ichigo.

Chocando con ichigo y este cayendo al suelo muy lastimado.

 _ **Shiro- qué pasa rey ya te volviste débil o que eres débil, no puede hacer nada.**_

 _ **Ichigo- callate.**_

 _ **Shiro- qué has dicho rey estas tan abajo que no te escucho, o porque no subes aqui, o es verdad tu debilidad no te deja subir.**_

 _ **Ichigo cállate maldita sea no me puedo dejar vencer.**_

 _ **Naraku- vamos ichigo yo se que tu puedes, yo confío en ti.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias.**_

En eso ichigo se empieza a parar lentamente.

 _ **-Yo no seré vencido yo estaré vivo para proteger a mis amigos.**_

En eso sale ichigo disparado en un paso de flash hacia shiro enterrando su espalda en su pecho.

En eso shiro se empieza a quemar como si fuera un papel.

 _ **Shiro- rey confía en mí en naraku y en zangetsu nosotros te protegeremos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias shiro.**_

En eso aparece tanza detrás de ichigo y le da una patada en el estómago.

 _ **Tensa- es mejor que te pongas serio.**_

Cuando ichigo cae al suelo, este empieza a unir su modo hueco con la armadura del infierno.

 _ **Ichigo- tú eres el último Tensa.**_

 _ **Tensa- si yo soy el último.**_

En eso ichigo empieza a cargar un cero dorado, pero es detenido por una patada de tenza en el estómago.

 _ **Ichigo- solo me hace falta intentar esto**_

 _ **Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (**_ _ **飛竜撃賊震天雷砲**_ _ **, Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)**_

En eso el rayo es lanzado hacia tensa impactando con el siendo lanzado.

 _ **Ichigo- no me siento tan cansado perfecto.**_

En eso ichigo aparece del polvo sorprendiendo a tensa y dándole un corte limpio en el pecho.

 _ **Ichigo- YA ESTÁS PERDIDO TENSA.**_

 _ **Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (**_ _ **飛竜撃賊震天雷砲**_ _ **, Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)**_

en eso ichigo lanza otra vez el kidou este hacia tensa, impactando directamente.

Tensa estaba tirado en el suelo levantándose con dificultad.

En eso del polvo se ve caminando a ichigo, este todavía tenía un poco de fuerza este estaba caminando con mucha dificultad.

En eso cuando estan los dos parados de frente, tensa le sonríe cuando ichigo tan bien sonríe y entierra la katana en el pecho de tensa.

 _ **Tensa- has mejorado mucho, me enorgulleces.**_

 _ **Ichigo- grac-ci-as.**_

En eso ichigo cae al suelo y tensa desaparece.

 _ **Ichigo- gracias shiro, naraku y tensa zangetsu.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- no es nada ichigo todo fuiste tu el que confió en nosotros.**_

 _ **Ichigo- aunque seas tensa gracias zangetsu.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- no gracias a ti, y por cierto deberías ir a ver a tu amiga.**_

Ichigo solo asintió y empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba erza con la katana en su mano y su hashi jakusho roto.

 _ **Con erza.**_

Mientras tanto, Erza pasea por la playa, y piensa en la excusa de Jellal sobre tener novia.

 _ **diciendo que a él nunca se le ha dado bien mentir pero si nos hubiésemos perdería mi una luz en mi esa persona a la que le he dado mis sentimientos.**_

Sin embargo, ella piensa que están bien así.

En ese momento, Happy el cual estaba dibujando algo sobre la arena, le pide a Erza que mire su dibujo, el cual resulta ser un corazón roto.

Entonces Erza le da una fuerte patada que manda a el Exceed a volar.

 _ **Ichigo- pobre happy.**_

En eso ersa le da un escalofríos en su espalda al oír esa voz.

 _ **Erza- ho-hola ichigo qué haces aquí.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no puedo venir a ver a la persona que amo.**_

Erza mientras hablaba, se estaba girando.

 _ **Erza- sí sino que me asusta- PERO QUE DEMONIOS ICHIGO TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN!**_

 _ **Ichigo- si solo estoy un poco cansado.**_

 _ **Erza- tu ropa está toda rota y tu te ves todo lastimado que has estado haciendo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- solo estuve entrenamiento, para aumentar mi poder y mi control.**_

En eso ichigo cae de rodillas.

 _ **Erza- ICHIGO!**_

en eso erza sale corriendo hacia ichigo, recostando a ichigo en su regazo.

 _ **Ichigo- tranquila solo estoy cansado.**_

 _ **Erza- aveces me das miedo ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tranquila yo soy muy fuerte.**_

Ichigo se paró erza se paró al lado del para sostenerlo.

 _ **En la habitación de ichigo y erza.**_

Estaba ichigo completamente dormido y erza estaba a su lado pero está todavía estaba pensando en jellal.

 _ **N/D hola amiga este capítulo fue largo y pues fue casualidad que fuese larga no tenía planeado que fuera tan largo pero bueno el de mañana lo intentare hacer mas largo.**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego he sido, Rafael o ichigo como sea.**_


	28. Capítulo 28 habre mas alas

Hola que tal, bueno voy a intentar hacer los capítulos de 2,500, ya que buena he visto que los capítulos muy cortos.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail

 _ **Capítulo 28 habre las alas.**_

Ichigo y El grupo de Natsu llega finalmente a su gremio, donde todos se muestran muy cansados tras el proceso de extracción del Segundo Origen.

El resto de compañeros del gremio, se muestran sus logros durante los tres meses de entrenamiento, aunque algunos de los logros no sean de mucha utilidad.

Finalmente el maestro llega hasta donde todos están hablando y les pide que entren en el edificio donde anunciará a los representantes del gremio.

Ya dentro del gremio, Makarov anuncia quiénes serán los representantes.

Los representantes son: Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia y Wendy Marvell, cosa que sorprende mucho a éstas últimas.

Sin embargo, Erza da un discurso para animar a todos a dar lo mejor de sí mismos, y todos se animan para convertirse en el gremio nº1 de Fiore.

 _ **Ichigo- pues bueno vamos, a ganar.**_

Por cierto si se preguntan dónde está nel, uryu y chad estos habían estado los tres meses haciendo misiones para pagar el alquiler ya que ichigo los iba a matar si solo estaban sin hacer nada.

 _ **En crocus.**_

Los magos de Fairy Tail llegan finalmente a la ciudad de Crocus, donde demuestran que siguen agotados aún por la magia de Ultear.

Los magos comienzan a quejarse por su estado y en ese momento aparece

 _ **Erza- la cual les dice que son lamentables por quejarse así.**_

 _ **Lucy le pregunta por qué ella y ichigo están tan bien**_.

Gray contesta que está seguro de que ella y ichigo tenían el Segundo Origen siempre latente en su interior.

Mientras hablan sobre la ciudad, la cual les resulta muy grande, aparece Makarov con algunos miembros del gremio, el cual les dice que ha arreglado todos los procedimientos para que participen en los juegos.

 _ **Zangetsu- recuerda solo el fullbring.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si viejo.**_

 _ **Shiro- te prestare la energía suficiente si en algún momento la necesitas pero confío en ti rey.**_

 _ **Naraku- estoy seguro de que no perderás.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias a ustedes ganaremos.**_

Al escuchar el nombre del gremio, algunos ciudadanos comienza a reírse de ellos por ser siempre los últimos en los juegos, lo que hace que Natsu se enfade.

Antes de que el Dragon Slayer pudiera responder a las burlas, Makarov y ichigo lo detiene diciéndole que se tranquilice y que deje que se burlen, algo que Happy decide aprovechar para reírse en la cara de Jet y Droy.

EL maestro les dice al equipo que deben demostrar ser los mejores de Fiore, para no desaprovechar la oportunidad que les dio la primera maestra.

Makarov les dice que la competición empezará al día siguiente, pero que aún no sabe de qué trata, por lo que Natsu pregunta si Fairy Tail ha participado todos los años.

Los miembros que se habían quedado en el gremio durante siete años, les explican que las pruebas de los juegos cambian cada año.

Entonces Makarov le da el libro de reglas a Erza y le dice que debería tenerlas leídas para el día siguiente, sin embargo, Levy se ofrece a leerlo con sus Gafas de lectura Mágicas con las cuales podrá darles la información que necesiten al momento.

 _ **Levy les dice que hay tres cosas importantes que deberían saber: la primera, es que el maestro del gremio no puede participar; la segunda, es que cualquiera que no tenga la marca del gremio no podrá participar como representante del mismo; y por último, es que las reglas de cada evento no serán reveladas hasta justo antes de comenzar, para así mantener el secretismo de las mismas.**_

 _ **Levy les dice que hay también una advertencia final, y es que todos los miembros del equipo deberán encontrarse en la posada designada antes de la media noche**_.

 _ **Natsu les dice que aún tienen tiempo antes de ir a la posada**_ , _ **por lo que deberían visitar la ciudad**_.

a lo que se le unen Lucy y Happy.

Antes de irse, _**Erza les pide que estén atentos para llegar a la posada antes de media noche,**_

y cuando ellos se van Erza se queda pensativa con la advertencia del libro de reglas.

Al llegar a la posada, Erza y ichigo comienza a revisar toda la habitación, pues siguen notando que hay algo sospechoso en el hecho de pedir que los participantes estén en la posada a la hora designada.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo disfruta de su visita a la ciudad de Crocus.

Gray camina tranquilo cuando Juvia aparece llamándolo por su nombre, lo que hace que el mago de hielo le pregunte a ella qué hace allí.

Ella le explica que todos los del gremio han ido allí a animarlos.

 _ **Gray contesta que ellos tienen demasiado tiempo libre.**_

 _ **Juvia le pregunta con cierta vergüenza si él querría cenar con ella.**_

a lo que él responde que tiene hambre.

En ese momento aparece entre ellos Lyon, el cual les dice que él conoce un sitio muy bueno para cenar.

Lyon comienza a caminar con Juvia, a la cual agarra por los hombros, mientras que ésta está muy confundida por la situación.

 _ **Gray enfadado le dice a Lyon que no se atreva a llevarse a un compañero suyo así como así.**_

 _ **a lo que el mago de Lamia Scale solo contesta que se enteró de que van a participar en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**_

 _ **Lyon le dice que su gremio, Lamia Scale, también participa y será el ganador.**_

 _ **Gray le recuerda que Lamia Scale ocupa el segundo lugar todos los años y además tenemos a ichigo la persona más poderosa de todo fiore.**_

haciendo que Lyon se encare con él diciéndole que ellos quedan siempre los últimos.

 _ **Lyon le dice que él y Jura van a participar este año por lo que la cosa cambiará radicalmente y ese ichigo no tiene esperanza.**_

 _ **Gray- él venció a laxus y gildarts sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.**_

Ambos comienzan a picarse, hasta que a Lyon se le ocurre hacer una apuesta.

 _ **Lyon le dice a Gray que si Lamia Scale gana Juvia se unirá a su gremio.**_

haciendo que tanto ella como Gray se sorprendan.

 _ **Gray le pregunta qué pasará si son ellos los que ganan, a lo que Lyon contesta que les devolverá a Juvia.**_

 _ **Gray le diga que eso no tiene sentido pues ella ya está en su gremio.**_

Entonces Lyon le pregunta si tiene miedo de perder.

 _ **Gray contesta que eso no es una verdadera apuesta.**_

En ese momento _**Juvia interrumpe la conversación preguntándole a Gray si la quiere a ella o a Lyon.**_

 _ **Gray contesta que ella no estaba siguiendo la conversación.**_

 _ **Con ichigo y erza.**_

 _ **Erza- oye ichigo no irás a ver la ciudad.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no si quiero la puedo ver ver entra con cerrar los ojos.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo te quiero.**_

 _ **Ichigo- erza yo también te quiero.**_

En eso los dos empiezan a acercar sus caras, dándose un apasionado beso, pero en ese momento erza empezó a llorar por su único ojo sano.

Ichigo al sentir las lágrimas brotando por un ojo de erza, este se separa.

 _ **Ichigo- qué te pasa erza, tu otro ojo no esta lagrimeando.**_

 _ **Erza- es complicado de decir, fue para los tiempos de cuando era niña.**_

En eso ichigo saca una sonrisa y pone su mano enfrente del ojo de erza.

 _ **Ichigo- espero que funcione, shun shun rikka.**_

En eso un círculo naranja empezó a lanzar energía, y romper el ojo falso de erza y creando uno verdadero.

 _ **Erza- ichigo como hiciste eso, GRACIAS!**_

En eso erza se lanza a ichigo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

 _ **Ichigo- sinceramente no se como lo ise**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Un poco más tarde**_.

Erza le echa la bronca a Natsu, Lucy y Gray por haber llegado tarde, a lo que gray responde que él tuvo una cena difícil, mientras que Lucy contesta que empezaron a enredarse con algunas personas.

En ese momento, Erza se da cuenta de que Wendy aún no ha llegado, lo que hace que todos comiencen a preocuparse pues ya casi son las 12 de la noche.

Entonces aparecen en su habitación Elfman y Lisanna los cuales habían ido allí a llevarles unas golosinas.

Erza les dice que han llegado en el momento justo para pedirles un favor y es que busquen a Wendy la cual aún no ha regresado a la posada.

Justo en ese momento dan las 12 de la noche…

Tras las campanadas de las 12 de la noche, una gran imagen tridimensional aparece en el cielo.

La persona que parece, un hombre con cabeza de calabaza les dice que los 113 grupos participantes en los juegos deberán someterse a una ronda eliminatoria para así reducir los grupos a un total de 8.

 _ **Al escucharlo.**_

Lucy se da cuenta que el número de grupos participantes es muy superior al número de gremios que hay en todo Fiore, por lo que se pregunta qué significará eso.

Mientras tanto, Erza comienza a darle vueltas a la petición que les hizo Crime Sorcière y se pregunta si es el patrocinador de los juegos del que deberían dudar.

Matt, así es como se llama el hombre de la imagen, les dice que el número de participantes aumenta cada año por lo que los puntos son difíciles de dividir, por ello este año han decidido hacer la ronda de eliminación.

Matt procede a explicar las sencillas reglas de la ronda de eliminación, no sin antes hacer que las distintas posadas de cada gremio se eleven.

 _ **Ichigo- pero que demonios.**_

Matt explica a continuación que todos los grupos competirá entre sí y que el objetivo de todos es llegar a la arena de los juegos, el Domus Flau, siendo los 8 equipos que lleguen primero los clasificados para participar en los juegos oficiales.

Matt les explica que no hay restricciones para llegar a la meta, sin embargo todos los miembros deben llegar a la vez.

Tras haber escuchado las reglas de la ronda eliminatoria, Natsu y Gray se animan para participar, sin embargo Erza les recuerda que les falta un integrante, Wendy, por lo que aunque lleguen a la meta no será válido sin ella.

Entonces Elfman les dice que aunque Wendy no está allí, ellos tienen a un hombre con ellos por lo que él se ofrece a competir en lugar de la maga.

Entonces, Elfman coje a todos y empieza a correr hasta el Laberinto del Cielo, algo que el resto acepta al ver que no hay otra opción.

Mientras corren hasta allí, Erza les pide a Lisanna y Happy que busquen a Wendy y a Charles esperando que ambas no se hayan metido en problemas.

 _ **P/D me saltaré las peleas concentrandome en una en especial.**_

En eso enfrente __de ichigo aparece, el espada n1° coyote stark.

 _ **Starck- así que si podemos empezar rápido.**_

 _ **Ichigo- como tu puedes estar aquí ha me da igual.**_

En eso ichigo activa su fullbring, y se lanza con su Bringer Light.

Ichigo apareciendo con su espada levantada y lanzando golpes.

Ya todos los de fairy tail habían llegado a la meta solo faltaba ichigo, que estaba en la pelea más fuerte.

En eso starck activa su resurrección, lanzando a sus lobos de energía hacia ichigo este esquivandolo y lanzando un getsuga formada fullbring, hacia starck esquivandolo fácilmente.

 _ **Ichigo- Shitotsu Sansen (**_ _ **嘴突三閃**_ _ **, Triple Haz de Luz Puntiagudo)**_

Este especie de sello, lo lanza hacia starck atrapandolo sin poderse mover.

 _ **Ichigo- getsuga tenshou.**_

En eso un getsuga negro es lanzado hacia starck, impactando con el pero este en ese momento se pudo safar del sello de tres lados usa su sonido para irse detrás de ichigo haciendo varios disparos en su espalda.

 _ **Con Natsu y los demás.**_

 _ **Natsu- falta ichigo dónde está.**_

En eso una pantalla gigante se abre dejando ver la pelea de ichigo .

 _ **Con ichigo y starck.**_

Cuando los tres disparos chocan con él ichigo usa su paso y se va hacia una esquina.

Y empiezo a cargar un kidou.

 _ **Ichigo- Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (**_ _ **飛竜撃賊震天雷砲**_ _ **, Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)**_

En eso el rayo es lanzado hacia estar dejando a este mal herido, y dejando la pela hasta hai.

Ichigo tenía lastimada la espalda,pero la regeneración instantánea lo ayuda y este se va con el, Bringer Light.

 _ **Con todos los del grupo fairy tail.**_

mientras ellos estaban viendo, asombrados el kidou de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- hola chicos que hacen.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo tienes que enseñarme ese ataque.**_

 _ **Ichigo- luego.**_

Cuando por fin llegan a la salida, Matt los está esperando allí y los felicita por haber llegado a tiempo.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

el resto de magos de Fairy Tail buscan a Wendy y Charle sin mucho éxito.

En cierto momento, Happy se acuerda de que Wendy y Charle estaban de visita turística por las zonas mas importantes de la ciudad, por lo que tal vez hayan ido al castillo Mercurius, el cual es el único sitio que queda por explorar.

Mientras tanto, Lisanna y Happy han llegado al castillo Mercurius y al ir a la puerta, los soldados les impiden el paso.

Lisanna les explica que una amiga suya que iba a participar en los juegos se ha perdido y no la encuentran y que tal vez podría estar allí.

Los soldados hablan entre ellos y finalmente dejan a los magos de Fairy tail entrar al jardín a buscar a su amiga, algo que sorprende a los magos.

Los dos deciden dividirse para buscar por el enorme jardín hasta que Happy da con el bolso de Wendy, lo que hace que se preocupen aún más por la seguridad de sus amigas.

Finalmente dan con ambas magas, las cuales estaban inconscientes en el césped y sin apenas poder mágico.

Lisanna consigue que Wendy se despierte y le pregunta qué es lo que le ha pasado, la chica comienza a pedir que paren con miedo y entonces.

 _ **Lisanna le dice que ellos son sus amigos.**_

 _ **Wendy los reconozca y les pregunté qué le ha pasado**_.

 _ **N/D bueno principalmente lo dejo hasta aquí porque aquí dice la wiki, que esta es la parte final del arco este, y espero que les aiga gustado, pues me estoy esforzando y los capítulos que sobrepasen las tres mil o los cuatro mil serán capítulos importantes, y por hay se viene un capítulo de once mil palabras pero no será pronto digamos que sera un sabado, hay chicos puede que en las siguientes dos semanas no aiga fic diarios porque entra en exámenes como cualquier chico normal de 14 años, y he visto que muchas personas han estado viendo este fic y eso me alegra y me sorprende mucho que haya gente que le interesa mi trabajo, y pues no es obligación pero, por favor dejen sus reseñas sobre los capítulos, y asi vere a cuantos les gusta mi trabajo y a las personas que quieran aportar algo de apoyo, y pues bueno les dejare mi Twitter para los que quieran saber más de mi persona**_ _ **proshinigami**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	29. Chapter 29 un Pueblo de hielo

Hola que tal, bueno pues no tengo nada que decir a si que vamos con el capítulo.

 _ **Capítulo 29 un pueblo de hielo.**_

Tras los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, los magos de Fairy Tail reciben multitud de pedidos, puesto que su fama ha aumentado mucho gracias a su gran victoria.

Las chicas del gremio deciden relajarse en los grandes baños y comienzan a hablar de lo ocupadas que están por su creciente fama.

 _ **Lucy pregunta a Levy si ella no iba a ir a trabajar.**_

 _ **Levy responde que Jet y Droy han decidido trabajar solos en esta ocasión.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

en un lugar de la selva Jet y Droy han sido capturados por unos salvajes y le piden a Gajeel y a Lily que los ayude, pues al parecer habían seguido al dragón de hierro.

 _ **De vuelta a los baños de Fairy Tail**_.

Lucy señala que Natsu y Gray también fueron a trabajar juntos, llamando la atención de Lisanna ya que no puede creerse que hayan ido solos a algún sitio.

Entonces Kana se acerca a Lucy.

 _ **Kana le pregunta de forma pícara si es cierto que Natsu agarró sus pechos**_ ,

haciendo que Lucy se avergüence y comience a maldecir a Happy por haberlo contado por ahí.

 _ **Lucy le dice a Kana que no es lo que ella piensa.**_

 _ **Kana la agarra de los pechos pidiéndole que la deje a ella también.**_

En ese momento, _**Levy pregunta por Wendy a la cual no ve allí.**_

 _ **Mirajane le dice que ella está trabajando con Erza por unos dulces muy extraños que daban como recompensa.**_

 _ **Lisanna les dice que eso es extraño pues está viendo con sus propios ojos a Erza en el baño**_.

y en eso señala hacia una chica con un largo pelo rojo.

La chica se levanta y muestra su rostro, haciendo que las magas de Fairy Tail descubran que es Flare Corona de Raven Tail.

Cuando Kana intenta ir a por ella.

 _ **Lucy la detiene diciéndole que ella no es mala.**_

 _ **Flare les dice que ahora no tiene un lugar al que ir desde que se disolvió Raven Tail.**_

 _ **Lucy le dice que deberían preguntar al maestro, dando a entender que la podrían meter en su gremio.**_

Sin embargo, Flare le dice que no quiere entrar en Fairy Tail, haciendo que las magas le pregunten qué es lo que hace entonces allí.

 _ **Mundo interno de ichigo.**_

En este mundo estaban tres personas atacando a una cuarta de cabello naranja.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo estás mejorando cada segundo más.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias viejo pero,**_

 _ **Ōkasen (**_ _ **黄火閃**_ _ **, Disparo de Fuego Dorado)**_

En eso el disparo fue lanzado a zangetsu, esté recibiendo el ataque, en eso shiro aparece con su zanpakuto alzada con getsuga blanco hacia ichigo.

 _ **Shiro- Rey te voy a ganar esta vez y yo tomaré la corona.**_

 _ **Ichigo- veamos eso,**_

 _ **GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

en eso ichigo lanzó su getsuga azul destruyendo el getsuga de shiro y mandandolo a volar.

 _ **Naraku- señor ichigo no se confíe tanto con migo.**_

En eso ichigo y naraku empiezan a chocar con las grandes cuchillas.

Y destruyendole el suelo del los edificios invertidos.

 _ **Ichigo- Sekienton (**_ _ **赤煙遁**_ _ **, Escape de Humo Rojo)**_

En eso una cantidad de humo rojo fue disparado.

Y empezó a golpear a naraku, hasta dejarlo destruido.

 _ **Ichigo- Raikōhō (**_ _ **雷吼炮**_ _ **, Cañón del Trueno Rugiente)**_

En eos el rayo amarillo fue impactado contra naraku dejándolo fuera de combate.

 _ **Zangetsu- has ganado el entrenamiento de hoy.**_

 _ **Ichigo- perfecto entonces me retiro viejo.**_

En eso ichigo salio de su mundo interno.

 _ **Con lucy.**_

Un poco más tarde, Lucy vuelve a su casa y allí se encuentra a Erza, Wendy y Charles tomando un té, lo que provoca en Lucy una gran impresión.

Erza le explica que los dulces que obtuvieron en la recompensa son demasiados para ellas por lo que fueron a compartirlos con ella, algo que Lucy agradece.

 _ **Charles le pregunta a Lucy por Happy, Natsu y Gray.**_

 _ **a lo que Lucy contesta que ellos no han vuelto de su misión.**_

algo que le resulta extraño pues era un trabajo fácil.

Wendy propone ir a buscarlos y entonces las magas de Fairy Tail aceptan y se encaminan a por ellos

Cuando las chicas llegan al lugar de destino se encuentran al monstruo del pedido derrotado y todas se impresionan por lo grande que es.

En ese momento, Happy aparece demacrado pidiendo ayuda y Erza, al verlo, le pregunta qué es lo que ha pasado.

La respuesta llega cuando ven a Gray y Natsu discutir y entonces Happy les dice que llevan así tres días y que no puede soportarlo más.

Erza les pide que paren e intenta meterse en medio, sin embargo Natsu y Gray le exigen que se calle y le dan un puñetazo, dejando pálidos a Happy, Wendy, Charle y Lucy por su acción.

Entonces Erza los mira con cara diabólica.

 _ **Natsu y Gray le preguntan qué hace allí.**_

recibiendo ambos el castigo de Erza poco después.

 _ **Más tarde**_.

los magos de Fairy Tail vuelven al gremio, donde todos se ríen por las actuaciones de Natsu y Gray, los cuales afirman que no volverán a trabajar juntos.

En eso estaba llegando ichigo y nel, ichigo con su típica cara amargada y nel con una cara de alegría.

 _ **Mirajane lleva al maestro un pedido de emergencia y Makarov le dice a ichigo que tienen un nuevo trabajo por hacer.**_

Ichigo nadamas asintiendo con la cabeza

 _ **Ichigo- hola chicos.**_

El maestro muestra una gran sorpresa en el rostro al leer el pedido,.

 _ **ichigo se levanta preguntándole qué es lo que ocurre**_.

Entonces el maestro le dice a ichigo y pidiéndole que no falle, pues el pedido es de Warrod Cken, el cuarto Mago Santo más poderoso por lo tanto es uno de los 4 Dioses de Isgal .

La noticia sorprende a todos, pues no entienden el por qué de esa petición tan especial y ni qué es lo que ha podido ocurrir para que un mago de ese calibre les haga una petición.

Solo uno no entendía de qué estaban hablando ichigo kurosaki.

 _ **Ichigo- Oigan de qué demonios están hablando.**_

Ichigo y El Equipo de Natsu, se encamina hasta la casa de Warrod Sequen para ver en qué consiste esa petición especial.

Por el camino Erza, Lucy, Wendy, nel, Charle y Happy comentan lo agradable que es paisaje aunque.

Sin embargo no todos disfrutan el paisaje, pues Natsu y Gray están discutiendo como de costumbre y ichigo se encontraba pensativo.

 _ **Mente de ichigo.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey crees que será tan dura para que una persona de alto rango la mandara a hacer.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no estoy seguro.**_

 _ **En el mundo real.**_

 _ **Erza les pide que paren, pues van a ver a alguien de alto rango.**_

 _ **Lucy le dice que van con él para asegurarse de que no la liaban.**_

Por el camino, las magas se ponen a comentar qué son los 4 Dioses de Ishgal y se preguntan por qué una persona de ese rango querría a ichigo para un trabajo aunque era fácil de entender ya que era el más poderoso de fairy tail.

 _ **En casa del mago santo.**_

Al llegar a la casa del Mago Santo, ichigo y los magos de Fairy Tail se presentan sin embargo.

 _ **-una persona en el interior les pide que se callen con la excusa de que a las plantas les gusta el silencio.**_

Cuando los magos guardan silencio, la persona que les había mandado callar se muestra ante ellos y les dice que era broma pues a las plantas les gusta la voz humana.

Al verlo, ichigo y los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprenden de la apariencia del hombre, y se preguntan si de verdad es tan increíble como dicen.

 _ **El hombre les pregunta a happy si el es ichigo Kurosaki, diciendo en seguida que era una broma.**_

 _ **ichigo le pregunta si él es Warrod Cken.**_

 _ **el hombre responde que lo es, diciendo seguidamente que es una broma, aunque luego rectifica y les dice que era una broma eso de que lo de antes era una broma**_.

haciendo que ichigo se empieza a estresar y á perder la paciencia y las ganas de hacer la mision.

 _ **Warrod les explica que tras retirarse ha estado trabajando para recuperar los árboles del desierto.**_

 _ **haciendo que ichigo le pregunten si él antes pertenecía a un gremio.**_

 _ **El mago santo responde que sí y que ese gremio era muy lindo**_.

 _ **Warrod continúa explicando en qué consiste su trabajo, el cual resulta ser evitar que el desierto se expanda utilizando su Magia Verde.**_

 _ **Warrod les explica que debido a su trabajo, ha estado viajando por todos lados hasta que finalmente se topó con el llamado Pueblo del Sol Según diferentes documentos, el Pueblo del Sol ha estado adorando a una gran llama que ha ardido por toda la eternidad, pero que actualmente tanto la llama como el pueblo están totalmente congelados.**_

 _ **Warrod les explica que los habitantes de la ciudad siguen vivos dentro del hielo, por lo que su petición consiste en salvar al pueblo derritiendo el hielo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- por supuesto conozco la manera indicada para esta tarea.**_

Alescuchar la petición, _**Gray le dice que entonces no lo necesitan.**_

 _ **Warrod le responde que sí lo necesitan, pues no es un hielo normal que es lo que le quería explicar a kurosak.**_

 _ **Erza le pregunta al Mago Santo si alguien con su poder no podría descongelar el pueblo él solo.**_

 _ **Warrod responde que los 10 Magos Santos no son todopoderosos tan solo son 10 personas escogidas por el consejo, por lo que existen muchos magos aún más poderosos que él, como es el caso de ichigo.**_

 _ **El Mago Santo añade que él no posee magia de ataque, por lo que no podría hacer nada contra un joven armado.**_

Erza intenta replicar,

 _ **Warrod le dice que cada persona tiene algo en lo que es bueno o malo y que por ello existen los gremios, para compensar las faltas de los compañeros.**_

haciendo con sus palabras que los magos de Fairy Tail se miren sonrientes menos ichigo este estaba buscando el pueblo con sus ojos cerrados.

Entonces el ichigo y el Equipo de Natsu decide aceptar el encargo, diciéndole a Warrod Cken que ellos se encargarán de salvar el Pueblo del Sol.

 _ **Warrod les dice que el Pueblo del Sol está muy lejos, por lo que él los ayudará a llegar hasta allí enseguida.**_

El Mago Santo los reúne a todos en un punto, donde con su magia hace crecer un árbol a los pies de los jóvenes magos.

El árbol comienza a crecer cada vez más rápido, convirtiéndose finalmente en un transporte para los jóvenes magos, los cuales subidos en el árbol se encaminan hacia el Pueblo del Sol.

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

Warrod ve marchar a los chicos recordando su pasado como padre fundador de Fairy Tail, diciendo que han pasado 105 años, pero que aún así, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail han heredado los sentimientos de Mavis.

 _ **En el pueblo del sol.**_

Ichigo y Los magos de Fairy Tail llegan finalmente al Pueblo del Sol, el cual tal y como había explicado Warrod Cken, está totalmente congelado.

Ichigo y Los magos de Fairy Tail comienzan a buscar a los habitantes que según el Mago Santo también están congelados, y cuando finalmente los encuentran, se llevan la gran sorpresa de que el Pueblo del Sol es en verdad un pueblo de gigantes.

Los magos no pueden creerse lo que ven, sobre todo Gray, al cual ver la cara del gigante congelado le trae malos recuerdos.

 _ **Ichigo se da cuenta de la cara de su amigo y le pregunta qué es lo que ocurre.**_

 _ **Gray contesta que no es nada pero que ver a los gigantes congelados le recuerda a Deliora.**_

 _Natsu decide ponerse manos a la obra y comienza a frotar el pie de uno de los gigantes con su fuego con la intención de derretir el hielo, sin embargo, pese a los esfuerzos del mago, el hielo no se derrite en absoluto._

Gray se acerca al pie del gigante y les dice que es normal que el fuego no le afecte pues el hielo que cubre el pueblo es algo poco común y se trata de una magia que él nunca antes ha percibido.

Erza le pregunta a Gray si no es capaz de derretirlo él tampoco, a lo que el mago de hielo solo responde que el hielo se siente similar a la magia de alguien.

En ese momento aparecen tres hombres frente a ichigo y los magos de Fairy Tai.

 _ **Ichigo- quien demonios son.**_

 _ **los hombres contestan que son cazadores de tesoros del gremio Sylph Labyrinth.**_

 _ **Drake, les dice que el tesoro que hay allí es suyo por lo que ellos no deben meter sus narices sus asuntos.**_

 _ **Natsu y Gray contestan que no les importa ningún tesoro.**_

 _ **Los cazadores de tesoros preguntan sorprendidos si ellos no están allí por la Llama Eterna.**_

 _ **Happy contesta que ellos están allí para descongelar al pueblo y sus habitantes.**_

Al escuchar las palabras del Exceed, los cazadores de tesoros se miran y luego les dicen que hacer eso es meterse en sus asuntos. __

 _ **Ante la cara de sorpresa de los magos, los cazadores de tesoros les explican que la Llama Eterna es un tesoro de clase Súper-S y que ellos nunca habían podido conseguirla por culpa de los gigantes, por lo que querían aprovechar que ellos estaban congelados para robarla.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Byakurai (**_ _ **白雷**_ _ **, Rayo Blanco)**_

 _ **Oiga nunca les enseñaron que robar es malo.**_

El rayo le había pasado por el lado del oído a uno de los tres tipos, implantandose miedo pero seguían con la típica expresión que tenían para parecer fuertes, pero por dentro se estaban quebrando del miedo.

 _ **Wendy y Lucy les dicen que la Llama Sagrada es como un dios para el pueblo, por lo que llevársela sería como robársela a los gigantes.**_

 _ **Los cazadores de tesoros contestan furiosos que no pueden dejar que otro se lleven la llama antes que ellos.**_

 _ **Ichigo les dice que la llama también está congelada por lo que no podrán llevárselo.**_

 _ **Hiroshi contesta que sí podrán pues tienen en su poder las Gotas de Luna, con las cuales podrán derretir el hielo.**_

Al verlo,ichigo y los magos de Fairy Tail deciden ir a por los cazadores de tesoros para conseguir las Gotas de Luna, algo que ellos no están dispuestos a dar.

 _ **N/D hola chicos este capítulo tiene 2,379 palabras haci que bueno son mas largos los capítulos aunque me lleve más tiempo, y pues recuerden que las dos siguientes semanas no estaré muy activo pero aun asi abra capítulo porque los intentare hacer hoy para dejarlos pre hechos para nadamas tomarme unos segundos en subirlos, y estemos en contacto en Twitter**_

 _ **proshinigami .**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego he sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	30. Chapter 30 un trabajo bien hecho

Que tal, pues que Les parece los capítulos de, dos 2,000 buenos malos, bueno sin más alger argelia.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 30 un buen trabajo.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto,**_

el Pueblo del Sol es sobrevolado por dos miembros del gremio oscuro Succubus Eye, los cuales traerán más problemas a los magos de Fairy Tail, sobre todo cuando descubran que uno de ellos es Minerva Orland antigua maga de Sabertooth.

Los magos de Fairy Tail persiguen lo más rápido que pueden a los cazadores de tesoros para conseguir las Gotas de Luna y así salvar al Pueblo del Sol, todos menos Erza, los cual ha decido quedarse en el Pueblo del Sol para investigar un poco más a fondo.

Los cazadores de tesoros se dan cuenta de que los magos no van a desistir, por lo que deciden actuar enfrentándose a ellos.

El primero en atacar es Lala, el cual intenta golpear a Natsu con su martillo en forma de mano, Stronger, sin embargo el mago de Fairy Tail consigue esquivarlo.

Tras esto, Natsu intenta atacar a Lala, sin embargo el cazador utiliza su martillo para protegerse y lanzar a Natsu por los aires.

Por su parte, Gray comienza una pelea contra Hiroshi, el cual esquiva con habilidad los ataques del mago de hielo y casi consigue alcanzar a éste con su espada.

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

Drake, el cazador de tesoros que no estaba peleando, intenta disparar a Lucy con su Type 74 Long-Range Rifle, sin embargo la maga de Fairy Tail es salvada por ichigo en el último segundo.

Lucy invoca a Sagitario para atacar al francotirador, sin embargo éste consigue romper la flecha con un disparo demostrando tener una excelente puntería.

 _ **Por otro lado, en el Pueblo del Sol**_.

Erza investiga lo que pudo ocurrir en el pueblo cuando éste fue congelado.

Observando a los gigantes, Erza se da cuenta de que los gigantes peleaban contra algo para proteger a la Llama Eterna.

Al ver la posición en la que se encuentran los gigantes, Erza descubre finalmente dónde puede encontrarse la Llama Eterna, por lo que decide ir a investigar si su teoría es cierta.

Al llegar a su destino, Erza no es capaz de encontrar nada y se pregunta qué hacer, sin embargo ese no es el mayor de sus problemas, pues al mirar su reflejo en el hielo descubre que se ha convertido en una niña, algo que no llega a comprender.

Al ver su aspecto se da cuenta de que no puede quedarse así, por lo que decide ir a buscar una solución.

 _ **Mientras tanto, la pelea entre cazadores y magos continúa**_.

Natsu reconoce que los cazadores no lo hacen nada mal.

 _ **Hiroshi le responde que ellos no son cazadores comunes, pues ellos han ganado los Grandes Juegos en la versión de gremios de cazadores de tesoros.**_

 _ **Drake les dice que unos magos aleatorios no podrán con ellos.**_

 _ **Gray contesta que ellos no son magos del montón tampoco.**_

mostrando tras sus palabras la botella de Gotas de Luna, la cual había conseguido robar con su Ice Make.

Hiroshi manda a Drake disparar, sin embargo Sagitario interrumpe el tiro del francotirador diciéndole que él es un experto de la arquería.

Los magos de Fairy Tail comienzan a pasarse la botella con la intención de evitar que los cazadores de tesoros la obtengan, sin embargo cuando Charles se la pasa a Happy, éste la deja escapar dando lugar a que el contenido de la botella se derrame por el suelo.

Debido a esto, los magos se dan cuenta de que el contenido de la botella era insuficiente para descongelar el pueblo, pues el líquido tan solo ha descongelado la parte en la que se había caído.

Happy se acerca triste a Natsu y le pide al Dragon Slayer que lo castigue, sin embargo el mago de Fairy Tail no le hace caso y se agacha hacia la zona donde el hielo se había descongelado.

 _ **Natsu acerca su oreja y dice que escucha voz de alguien que parece estar llamándolo.**_

haciendo que sus compañeros se pregunten qué ocurre.

En ese momento Natsu se levanta y echa a correr diciendo que ha escuchado esa voz en alguna parte.

Al verlo, sus compañeros deciden seguirlo sin saber muy bien qué le pasa al Dragon Slayer y tras ellos, los cazadores de tesoros se ponen en marcha y deciden perseguirlos, pues según ellos un cazador de tesoros no se puede ir sin las manos vacías.

 _ **Un poco más tarde.**_

Natsu acaba encontrándose con uno de los miembros de Succubus Eye, Doriate, al cual Natsu confunde con otro cazador de tesoros.

Doriate le saca de su error y tras esto le dice que debe volver a los recuerdos de su pasado, haciendo que el mago de Fairy Tail se convierta en un niño de nuevo.

 _ **Doriate le dice que es más fácil deshacerse de él si es un niño.**_

 _ **Ichigo- te equivocoas por que me tienes a mi y yo confío en la fuerza de esos niños.**_

En eso ichigo activa su fullbring y se lanza hacia doriate.

 _ **Con erza.**_

Erza consigue invocar una de sus Espadas Mágicas dándose cuenta de que es capaz de usar magia pero a una velocidad mucho más lenta.

En ese momento, aparece Minerva para sorpresa de erza.

 _ **Erza, la cual le pregunta qué hace allí.**_

 _ **Minerva le responde que ha cambiado de gremio y que no se esperaba encontrarse con ella.**_

Erza se fija en el símbolo del gremio y se da cuenta de que es el de Succubus Eye, un gremio oscuro.

 _ **Minerva le dice que a ella le gusta estar en gremios poderosos sin importar de qué lado actúen.**_

 _ **Erza, furiosa, le pregunta si perdió su orgullo como maga.**_

 _ **Minerva le dice a Erza que dejen de hablar y peleen riéndose tras esto del cuerpo de Erza.**_

con el cual no parece que pueda luchar.

 _ **La maga de Fairy Tail le pregunta si ella lo hizo.**_

 _ **Minerva contesta que no y que fue su compañero Doriate.**_

 _ **Por su parte ichigo.**_

 _ **Natsu sigue sin creerse que sea un niño y le pregunta a Doriate si es un ladrón que sabe usar magia**_.

 _ **Doriate le contesta que él no es un ladrón y que se deshará de él.**_

Doriate le lanza un golpe, siendo golpeado en su estómago por una patada de ichigo.

Al ver que el mago de Succubus Eye quiere pelea, Natsu intenta utilizar Rugido del Dragón de Fuego, sin embargo lo único que consigue es una pequeña llama.

Natsu no entiende lo que ocurre, pues aun siendo un niño él debería poder usar su magia,

 _ **Doriate contesta que su magia no solo a afectado a su apariencia.**_

 _ **Ichigo- yo te aconsejo que te vallas si no quieres morir.**_

En eso doriate se empieza a reír y ichigo se empieza a irritar de la estupidez de el tipo.

En eso ichigo utiliza el Bringer Light, moviéndose a la espalda de doriate.

 _ **Ichigo- no te voy a matar aunque debería por eso te pondré un sello**_

 _ **Kin (**_ _ **禁**_ _ **, Sello)**_

Ata al objetivo con las manos a la espalda mediante una tiras de tela negras.

Dejando a doriate atado al suelo.

 _ **En otra zona del Pueblo del Sol**_.

Wendy y Lucy se han quedado solas mientras buscaban a Natsu, ya que han perdido de vista a Gray, y los Exceed han decidido buscar a Natsu desde el cielo.

 _ **Entonces Wendy le pregunta a Lucy por qué los cazadores de tesoros los están siguiendo.**_

y al verlos Lucy se asusta cuando descubre que ambos intentan hacerse pasar por Happy y Charles.

Al ver que su "brillante" plan no funciona, los cazadores de tesoros deciden descubrirse ante ellas y le dicen a Lucy que sus llaves son muy raras por lo que se las llevaran como premio.

 _ **Wendy les pide disculpas por lo de la botella de Gotas de Luna y les dice que ellas no quieren pelear contra ellos tan solo quieren salvar a los gigantes.**_

 _ **Hiroshi contesta que los gigantes no tienen valor.**_

Tras sus palabras, Hiroshi saca su espada y ataca la pierna de uno de los gigantes sin ningún miramiento.

 _ **Lucy le exige que pare pues lo gigantes aun están vivos.**_

 _ **Hiroshi contesta que le da igual si lo están pues si no es un tesoro a él no le interesa.**_

Entonces Wendy le pide que pare, pero Hiroshi sigue sin hacerle caso, provocando que la chica le lance un Rugido del Dragón del Cielo al estar muy molesta con el cazador de tesoros.

Tras esto, Wendy y Lucy deciden luchar contra los cazadores de tesoros diciéndoles que si su intención es la de dañar a los habitantes del pueblo ellas no pueden permitírselo, un reto que deciden aceptar los cazadores.

En ese momento, Drake comienza a disparar a las chicas diciéndoles que son tres hombres contra tres.

mujeres, por lo que no tienen nada que hacer.

Entonces Wendy cae al suelo y cuando una de las balas está a punto de alcanzarla, un mechón de pelo rojo la salva, siendo la dueña del mismo Flare Corona, la cual le dice a los cazadores que las chicas también son tres.

En ese momento, Wendy le da las gracias por salvarla

 _ **Lucy le pregunta qué hace allí.**_

 _ **Flare contesta que la estaba acosando como siempre.**_

Ante la cara de sorpresa de la maga de espíritus estelares,

 _ **Flare le dice que era broma y que ella no tenía un lugar al que ir, por lo que decidió volver a su hogar, el Pueblo del Sol, enseñando tras sus palabras la marca de su pecho que es la marca del Pueblo del Sol.**_

Las magas de Fairy Tail se sorprenden por la revelación

 _ **Flare les dice que los gigantes la criaron desde pequeña a una temprana edad.**_

Además Flare muestra su enfado hacia los cazadores de tesoros por molestar a su pueblo, el cual se había encontrado congelado.

 _ **Los cazadores de tesoros le dicen que ellos no han congelado el pueblo y que ellos solo iban allí a conseguir la Llama Eterna.**_

 _ **Flare contesta enojada que eso es aún peor, pues la llama es un protector importante para su aldea.**_

En ese momento, Flare ataca con su cabello a los cazadores de tesoros y al verlo, Hiroshi se adelanta para cortar el pelo de la chica con su Chain Blade.

Flare se sorprende por el corte a su cabello y entonces Lucy invoca a Cáncer para que se lo arregle, un gesto que agrada a Flare.

Las tres magas comienzan el enfrentamiento contra los cazadores de tesoros, por un lado Flare ataca a Hiroshi, Wendy mantiene a Lala a raya y Lucy invoca a Sagitario para que vigile los ataques de Drake.

En ese momento a Lucy se le ocurre un plan, e invoca a Virgo para que haga un túnel que llegue hasta el francotirador, sin embargo Virgo no es capaz de cavar por culpa del hielo, el cual tiene unas propiedades mágicas que impiden que sea atravesado.

En ese mismo instante, el francotirador Drake consigue hacer desaparecer a Sagitario dejando a Lucy sin espíritus y por tanto indefesa.

Mientras tanto, la pelea de Wendy y Flare no va mejor,pues a la Dragon Slayer del Cielo la han atrapado con el Stronger y a Flare le han atado el pelo a un árbol.

Los cazadores de tesoros comienzan a reírse de las magas diciéndoles que ellos son mejor que ellas, a lo que las magas contestan con una sonrisa que ellos están a cien años de poder luchar contra magas como ellas.

En ese momento, Wendy destruye el Stronger que la tenía agarrada con Arms, Flare alarga su pelo y agarra a Hiroshi y Loke acaba encontrando a Drake y lo lanza a Lucy, la cual junto a Virgo le da una patada.

Finalmente las magas acaban con sus oponentes, consiguiendo así salvar a los gigantes de los oscuros propósitos de los cazadores de tesoros.

 _ **Flare se sienta junto a Lucy y Wendy y les explica su pasado en el Pueblo del Sol.**_

Ella había sido criada por los gigantes, sin embargo el hecho de ser la diferente (por ser de un tamaño pequeño) nunca le había gustado, por lo que decidió irse.

 _ **Flare les cuenta que ella no sabía nada del mundo que existía fuera del Pueblo del Sol, por lo que al unirse a Raven Tail y descubrir que ellos odiaban a Fairy Tail, pensó que eso era algo normal.**_

 _ **Wendy y Lucy le dicen que no les importa lo ocurrido en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y entonces Flare comienza a llorar por su pueblo.**_

 _ **Lucy intenta consolarla y entonces a Flare se le ocurre que la Llama eterna pueda descongelar el hielo, por lo que decide llevar a las magas de Fairy Tail hasta donde se encuentra su protector**_

 _ **Con happy y Charles**_

Happy y Charles se separaron de Wendy y Lucy para buscar a Natsu desde el cielo, sin embargo un Monstruo Cíclope sobrevuela el cielo impidiendo a los Exceed volar.

Desde su escondite y asustado, _**Happy le pregunta a Charles qué es ese monstruo.**_

 _ **ella contesta que no lo sabe pero que así no pueden volar.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto, Natsu**_.

busca de manera incesante la voz que lo llama, preguntándose al mismo tiempo cuándo volverá a su estado normal.

 _ **Por otro lado, Minerva y Erza**_.

están enfrascadas en una pelea donde la maga de Fairy Tail lleva las de perder debido a su estado.

Minerva aprovecha la ventaja para golpear a Erza una y otra vez y así poder atormentarla a su gusto.

 _ **Mientras ichigo.**_

Estaba caminando al centro de la ciudad,porque sentía que algo estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

 _ **En otra zona del Pueblo del Sol**_.

el mago de Fairy Tail, Gray, se ha encontrado con Doriate, al cual se había podido salir de él kidou de ichigo pregunta si es uno de los ladrones.

Doriate se gira hacia

 _ **Gray, el cual se sorprende al ver la forma de su boca preguntándole al instante quién es.**_

 _ **Doriate le dice que la forma de su boca sirve para comérselo y en ese momento, Gray se vuelve un niño**_.

Doriate comienzai a ir a por el chico, el cual comienza a recordar su doloroso pasado con Deliora y el sacrificio de Ur y Ultear, las cuales salvaron su vida sacrificando la suya.

Antes de que Doriate lo ataque, Gray grita al recordar esos terribles recuerdos, haciendo que el mago de Succubus Eye se pare al instante.

En ese momento, Doriate le explica que suele pasar a menudo, que cuando sus víctimas se convierten en niños recuerdan y sienten lo mismo que cuando eran pequeños.

 _ **Ichigo- otra vez me encuentro con esta peste no te habia sellado.**_

 _ **Gray- ichigo que haces aqui.**_

 _ **Ichigo- vine a ayudar.**_

 _ **Doriate- maldito me las pagaras.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gray quítate y ven ami.**_

En eso gray asiente con l cabeza y se mueve hacia atrás de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- Raikōhō (**_ _ **雷吼炮**_ _ **, Cañón del Trueno Rugiente)**_

En eso el gran rayo impacta con doriate lastimando mucho y dejándolo fuera de combate casi muerto.

 _ **Ichigo- vamos gray sigamos.**_

Y en eso gray deja de ser un niño.

 _ **Con Erza.**_

Mientras tanto, Minerva ha conseguido poner a Erza contra las cuerdas.

Minerva le exige a Erza que le ruegue por su vida antes de acabar con ella.

sin embargo la maga de Fairy Tail no lo hace y le pide que no pierda su orgullo como maga, pues la magia solo existe para proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos.

Las palabras de Erza no gustan nada a

Minerva

 _ **Minerva, la cual le pregunta enfadada cómo se atreve a darle lecciones y tras esto intenta atacarla.**_

En ese mismo instante, Erza recupera su tamaño normal y al darse cuenta de ello, se protege del ataque de Minerva atacandola y derribandolo.

 _ **Minerva se pregunta sorprendida si Doriate ha perdido.**_

sin embargo vuelve a recuperar la compostura y decide pelear contra Erza, la cual le quita su falda para ponérsela ella.

Por otro lado, Natsu también recupera su tamaño sin saber muy bien cómo.

De vuelta a la pelea entre Gray y Doriate, el mago de Fairy Tail ha recuperado su forma mientras que Doriate se ha vuelto más salvaje que nunca.

Doriate se lanza a por Gray una y otra vez, ataques que el mago de Fairy Tail esquiva sin problemas.

 _ **Con ichigo y gray.**_

Finalmente, Doriate se para otra vez y se transforma en un demonio, haciendo recordar a Gray la sensación que tuvo ante Deliora, por lo que al fin comprende que Doriate es en verdad un demonio del libro de Zeref.

 _ **Ichigo- que no te cansas.**_

En eso ichigo ya estresado de este tipo decidió finalizar de una vez por todas con el.

 _ **Ichigo- GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

Ichigo le lanzó un potente getsuga modo fullbring haciéndole daño a doriate y provocando que doriate.

Pegando un potente rugido al aire.

convierte a todas las personas que se encontraban en el Pueblo del Sol en niños, tanto a Natsu, Minerva, Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Flare, los cazadores de tesoros y los Exceed Happy y Charles menos a ichigo por la cantidad de fuerzas que este tenía el único efecto que le dio fue regresarlo a quince años.

 _ **Ichigo- demonios wao como he cambiado.**_

 _ **Gray- ichigo por que tu solo has cambiado un par de años.**_

 _ **Ichigo- creo que es por mi gran cantidad de fuerza.**_

Y en eso doriate se lanza hacia ichigo, este solo cobtratacabdo con su espada.

 _ **Ichigo- maldito monstruo estúpido no te puedes quedar muerto.**_

En eso ichigo preparando un getsuga tenshou.

 _ **Ichigo- gray congelarlo.**_

Mientras tanto doriate estaba siendo congelado, por gray ichigo lanzó su getsuga tenshou, impactando contra este.

Dejándolo muerto ya de una vez por todas,y estos dos regresando a su edad normal de una vez por todas.

 _ **Con Natsu.**_

Natsu, ya en su tamaño normal, se pregunta qué es lo que está pasando para que no deje de cambiar nunca. En ese momento, aparecen frente a él Wendy, Flare y lucy

 _ **Lucy, ésta última Le recrimina que se haya ido corriendo sin esperar a nadie.**_

Natsu se da cuenta enseguida de que Flare está allí y al señalara con asombro,

 _ **Lucy le dice que ella no es su enemiga y que es una ciudadana del Pueblo del Sol.**_

 _ **Natsu le pregunta si es una gigante.**_

 _ **Wendy contesta que ella fue criada por ellos desde que era pequeña.**_

 _ **Entonces Natsu se acerca a Flare y le dice que entiende lo duro que debe de ser para ella la situación Además le promete que lo resolverán todo.**_

haciendo que Flare se sorprenda por sus palabras.

Lucy y Wendy le explican a Natsu que piensan que la Llama Eterna puede ser la solución a sus problemas y que por ello Flare las estaba guiando hasta allí.

Entonces Natsu les dice que lo entiende y que él juraría que la voz que lo llamaba provenía de la montaña que tenían cerca.

Entonces Flare se gira hacia la "montaña" y les dice que eso es la Llama Eterna, la cual también está congelada.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se sorprenden al instante de lo enorme que es la llama e inmediatamente después se decepcionan porque ésta esté congelada.

En ese momento, ichigo y Gray junto a Charles y Happy van corriendo hacia ellos perseguidos por el Monstruo Cíclope que quiere comérselos.

 _ **Natsu le dice a Gray y ichigo que golpeen al monstruo**_.

 _ **El mago de hielo le responde que él no tiene poder mágico para hacerlo aunque tal vez sepa cómo derretir el hielo que cubre el pueblo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- les dejo el trabajo a ustedes**_

Y en eos ichigo desaparece.

 _ **Entonces Natsu le dice que él se encargará del Monstruo Cíclope mientras él descongela el pueblo.**_

 _ **Gray acepta chocando su mano con Natsu.**_

Entonces el Dragon Slayer se dirige hacia el Monstruo Cíclope al cual propicia una serie de golpes diciéndole que el Pueblo del Sol debe ser salvado.

Mientras tanto, Gray ha llegado hasta la Llama Eterna y les explica a las chicas que antes fue capaz de canalizar el hielo a través de su cuerpo, sin embargo no está seguro de que el hielo tenga las mismas propiedades que en la otra zona del pueblo.

Entonces Gray se pone manos a la obra, consiguiendo que el hielo desparezca por fin.

Sin embargo cuando el vapor que se había levantado se desvanece, los magos observan horrorizados como la Llama Eterna no está donde debería estar, mientras que Wendy comienza a sentir una magia que le resulta familiar.

 _ **Charles insinúa que la Llama Eterna ya no estaba después de congelarse.**_

 _ **Gray le dice que no es así y que ha sido su culpa.**_

por lo que los gigantes jamás podrán descongelarse.

En ese momento,

 _ **Wendy les dice que la llama no se ha ido y que aún queda un residuo fuerte de la misma.**_

que sirve como prueba para decir que aún está vivo, debido a sus palabras.

 _ **Charles le pregunta qué es lo que es la llama.**_

sin embargo la respuesta no llega ya que Lucy las interrumpe señalando una pequeña llama débil.

 _ **Wendy les dice que Natsu debería poder avivarla y por ello.**_

Lucy grita el nombre del Dragon Slayer, el cual se había enterado de lo que debía hacer.

Natsu golpea al Monstruo Cíclope, el cual le responde con un rayo salido de su ojo.

Cuando el ataque del monstruo está a punto de alcanzar a los gigantes, Natsu ataca al monstruo haciendo que desvíe el ataque y salvando así a los gigantes que estaban a punto de ser alcanzados.

Natsu coge impulso desde la cabeza de uno de los gigantes para luego lanzarse a por el Monstruo Cíclope, al cual derriba sobre la Llama Eterna.

Entonces Natsu ataca una y otra vez al Monstruo Cíclope con su fuego consiguiendo al fin, que el monstruo sea derrotado y que la Llama Eterna vuelva a brillar.

Happy se apresura a ir a por Natsu y junto a él observa la verdadera identidad de la Llama Eterna, la cual resulta ser Atlas Flame, el dragón junto al que luchó en la ciudad de Crocus.

Charles le pregunta si volvió a su tiempo a hace 400 años, a lo que el dragón contesta que sí.

Natsu se alegra de que siga vivo, __

_**Atlas Flame le dice que eso no es del todo cierto.**_

 _ **Wendy contesta que lo que ven es el espíritu del dragón que ha conseguido invocar con su Vía Láctea.**_

 _ **Atlas Flame les dice que no recuerda bien las cosas.**_

 _ **Wendy contesta que posiblemente sea debido al hielo que lo congeló durante tanto tiempo.**_

el cual ha podido dañar sus recuerdos.

Las palabras de Wendy hacen recordar a Atlas Flame que fue un solo humano el que congeló todo el pueblo.

 _ **Gray le pregunté sorprendido como un mago normal podría haber hecho eso.**_

 _ **El dragón le dice que el humano lo confundió con un demonio y que por ello lo congeló y que la persona que lo hizo era un Devil Slayer del Hielo.**_

La revelación sorprende a todos, sobre todo a Gray.

En ese momento, Flare se arrodilla ante Atlas Flame diciéndole que él es el guardián del pueblo y le pide por favor que los salve.

Las palabras de Flare hacen al dragón recordar que él es Atlas Flame y que creó el Pueblo del Sol tiempo atrás.

Entonces Atlas comienza a desprender calor, pese a que eso significa que deba desaparecer, no sin antes decirle a Natsu que E.N.D.

es la única magia del libro de Zeref que Igneel no puedo derrotar, sorprendiendo así al mago de Fairy Tail.

 _ **Con erza.**_

Finalmente todo el pueblo es descongelado y allí, Minerva y Erza son descubiertas por uno de los gigantes.

 _ **Minerva comienza a correr y le dice a Erza que seguirán otro día.**_

 _ **la maga de Fairy Tail le pide que no se deje corromper por la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Minerva responde que será ella la que corrompa el mundo en su oscuridad y no al revés.**_

Y en eso aparece ichigo justo en frente de erza.

 _ **Ichigo- hola erza.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo que haces aqui.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no te vi en con los demás y decidí buscarte.**_

 _ **Erza- ichigo eres tonto.**_

En eso ichigo ve a minerva correr y alejarse.

 _ **Ichigo- y ella.**_

 _ **Una vez que todo ha acabado.**_

los magos de Fairy Tail celebran junto a los gigantes una fiesta. __

 _ **Erza les pregunta a los gigantes qué pasó exactamente en el pueblo.**_

 _ **Lucy contesta que ellos fueron congelados por un Devil Slayer del Hielo.**_

 _ **Lucy le pregunta a Erza si es posible que el Devil Slayer fuera al pueblo a congelar a Atlas Flame pensando que era un demonio**_

 _ **Erza responde que si el incidente está causado por un fallo del delincuente es bastante complejo el asunto.**_

 _ **Gray decide intervenir diciendo a las magas que ellos no saben en verdad cuales eran los motivos del Devil Slayer y recordándoles lo que dijo Doriate sobre la puerta del Hades.**_

 _ **Gray les comenta que tal vez el Devil Slayer perteneciera a Tártaros y que los miembros de Succubus Eye que se encontraban allí estaban para vigilar el pueblo.**_

En medio de toda esa teoría,

 _ **Natsu les dice feliz que ellos consiguieron salvar el pueblo por lo que hicieron su trabajo.**_

 _ **Lucy se pregunte dónde está Flare.**_

La maga de Fairy Tail la acaba encontrando detrás de un árbol y le pregunta por qué se esconde, sin embargo la conversación es interrumpida por los gigantes que miran un poco enfadados a Flare.

 _ **Lucy intenta sacar a Flare de su escondite y le dice que ha pasado un tiempo ya, por lo que no deberían estar enfadados, sin embargo la cara de los gigantes no dice lo mismo.**_

 _ **Uno de los gigantes le pregunta a Flare cómo fue el mundo exterior.**_

 _ **ella contesta que fue divertido aunque difícil.**_

Entonces los gigantes comienzan a sonreír y uno de ellos le dice que da igual a donde vaya mientras esté viva, dándole entonces la bienvenida a su casa.

Las palabras del gigante hacen que Flare se emocione y comience a llorar feliz por estar de vuelta en su casa.

Mientras ichigo los veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, este se encontraba feliz de la escena.

Tras esto, todos celebran el gran día que han tenido, cantando, bebiendo y bailando felices.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles generales de Succubus Eye.**_

Minerva ha vuelto y lo que se encuentra la sorprende en gran medida,pues todo el gremio está patas arriba y ninguno de sus compañeros se encuentra allí.

En ese momento, Minerva agarra una pequeña sombra con forma humana y ante ella aparece Kyouka, la cual le dice que ella es la que lo ha hecho todo.

 _ **Minerva le pregunta quién es.**_

 _ **ella se presenta como una de las 9 puertas demoníacas de Tártaros.**_

Minerva se sorprende por la revelación.

 _ **Minerva dice Kyouka que ella no debería haber hecho un viaje tan largo por haber perdido un pueblo.**_

 _ **la maga de Tártaros contesta que ella no sabe nada de eso y que la congelación del pueblo fue algo que Silver decidió por su cuenta.**_

 _ **Kyouka le explica que está allí con la misión de reunir soldados.**_

 _ **Minerva le responde que los está matando en vez de conseguirlos.**_

 _ **Entonces Kyouka le dice que ellos no necesitan los débiles tan solo los fuertes,**_

 _ **preguntándole entonces a Minerva si ella es fuerte**_.

y esta atacandola después de ello.

 _ **Con ichigo y los magos fairy tail.**_

Ichigo y Los magos de Fairy Tail vuelven tras la celebración a la casa de Warrod Cken, el cual está muy contento por el éxito de la misión.

 _ **Gray le pregunta a Lucy qué pasó con los cazadores de tesoros a lo que ella contesta que los enviaron a volar con una patada especial.**_

 _ **Wendy le dice a Warrod que les pilló con la guardia baja el hecho de que Tártaros estuviera implicado en el asunto.**_

 _ **El Mago Santo contesta que ellos no deberían preocuparse mucho por el gremio oscuro, pues deberían dejar al Consejo Mágico hacer las investigaciones necesarias.**_

Ichigo y Los magos le recuerdan el tema del pago por la misión, a lo que el Mago Santo contesta que su pago será una patata de su jardín.

Ichigo y Los magos de Fairy Tail no saben muy bien que responder, y al ver sus caras el Mago Santo les dice que es una broma.

Los magos de Fairy Tail respiran aliviados por ello, sin embargo la tranquilidad se acaba

 _ **cuando Warrod les dice que en verdad la patata es comprada del pueblo de al lado.**_

 _ **a lo que los magos de Fairy Tail contestan que eso les da igual y que lo que ellos quieren es el dinero.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hay que estrés me siento cansado.**_

 _ **Un poco más tarde.**_

Lucy, Wendy y Erza van a unas aguas termales al aire libre el cual les parece genial y precioso _ **.**_

Las magas comienzan a bañarse y a relajarse y entonces.

 _ **Wendy le dice a Lucy que se siente mal por ichigo, Natsu y Gray, los cuales no estaban allí.**_

 _ **Lucy contesta que a ellos no le interesaban mucho esas aguas termales.**_

 _ **Entonces Natsu les dice que su comentario demuestra lo mucho que sabe.**_

 _ **Gray que estaba a su lado le dice que ellos también pueden disfrutar de cosas así a veces.**_

Ichigo solo estaba en una esquina hablando con sus espíritus.

Wendy y Lucy intentan taparse enseguida.

 _ **Lucy les recrimina que estén en el baño de mujeres**_

 _ **Natsu contesta que ellos estaban primero.**_

En ese mismo momento, aparece Warrod Cken.

 _ **el cual también se metía en el baño diciéndoles que el baño es unisex.**_

 _ **Lucy les pide que salgan de allí.**_

 _ **Natsu contesta que ya las han visto desnudas muchas veces.**_

 _ **Gray reafirma el comentario de Natsu diciéndole que la novedad de verlas ya pasó.**_

un comentario que no hace mucha gracia a Lucy .

 _ **Erza les dice que compartir el baño es algo normal, pues son compañeros**_

y luego le propone a Natsu lavarle la espalda aunque a éste no le haga gracia.

Mientras que ichigo todavía seguía hablando con sus espíritus con sus ojos cerrados.

 _ **Mundo interno de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo mira este kidou**_

 _ **Senju Kōten Taihō(**_ _ **千手晃天大砲**_ _ **, Cañón del cielo de miles de mano brillantes)**_

En eso miles blancos con contorno rosa son lanzado a un edificio invertido destruyendolo, y volviendolo cenizas.

 _ **Ichigo- es lo vi de urahara san cuando luchó contra aizen.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey no crees que deberías hacer algo con esa situación.**_

 _ **Ichigo- todavía no es algo complicado.**_

 _ **Naraku- en verdad ichigo sama deberías ponerte a pensar en esa situación.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ya tranquilícense no hace falta agobiar a ichigo.**_

En eso ichigo sale de su mente y se acerca a sus compañeros.

 _ **Warrod Cken comienza a reírse y a decirles que los compañeros son lo mejor.**_

enseñándoles tras sus palabras la marca del gremio Fairy Tail en su brazo.

Ichigo y Los magos de Fairy Tail comprenden el por qué debían hacer la misión sin fallar y el por qué él le pidió a ichigo que lo hicieran.

 _ **Warrod les explica que cuando ellos entraron en su casa, olió la madera del gremio y que al verlos su corazón revoloteó, pues descubrió que la paz sobre la que Mavis cantaba y que el Fairy Tail que ella quería crear como un gremio con fuertes lazos entre sus miembros, se había hecho realidad.**_

 _ **Además les dice que Mavis les contó una vez que "compañeros" no es una simple palabra, sino que es el corazón y la confianza incondicional en los miembros del gremio.**_

Mientras tanto, ichigo y los magos de Fairy Tail escuchan las palabras y los recuerdos de Warrod, sintiéndose felices por escucha la filosofía que siguen en su gremio.

Natsu comienza a lavarle la espalda a Erza y

 _ **Natsu le pregunta a Warrod si es más viejo que Makarov.**_

 _ **Erza responde que eso es grosero.**_

 _ **Natsu se justifica diciéndole que tal vez él pueda saber sobre Tártaros y E.N.D.**_

 _ **Warrod le pregunta qué es lo que quiere decir.**_

 _ **Natsu le explica que si averigua sobre ellos, tal vez podría encontrar a su padre Igneel.**_

 _ **El Mago Santo les dice que él no sabe nada, pero que al escuchar hablar de Tártaros y su implicación en el tema del Pueblo del Sol, recordó que nadie tiene en verdad una información fiable sobre ellos y que lo único que saben seguros, es que los miembros de Tártaros solo se reúnen para adorar a demonios.**_

 _ **Warrod les dice que posiblemente ellos tengan el libro de Zeref.**_

haciendo con sus palabras que Natsu se emocione por querer acabar con ellos.

La emoción de Natsu le lleva a dar golpes, lo que él no sabe es que la persona a la que golpea es a Erza, la cual lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

Y ichigo lo golpea en la cabeza con su puño.

 _ **N/D hey que Pasa este es el capítulo más largo que he echo y pues tiene alrededor de 5,520 palabras contado por el word pues bueno no tengo mucho que decir que si quieres saber mas de mi me puedes seguir en Twitter:**_ _ **proshinigami**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego he sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	31. Chapter 31 los demonios de tartaros

Hola que tal, pues no soy deberíamos empezar el cap.

Descargo de responsabilidad sin poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 31 los demonios de tartaros.**_

 _ **En el Consejo Mágico.**_

los contactos en la última victoria de Fairy Tail en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

A medida que la conversación avanza el presidente Gran dominio le recuerda a todos los temas que Tártaros y revela que, los gremios asociados a ellas han desaparecido.

Mientras algunos creen que un gremio independiente que está detrás de él, cuando se lleva un Fairy Tail, Org en lugar sugiere que el Tártaro mismo tienen la culpa.

 _ **A pesar de que los otros no creen que sea posible.**_

 _ **Gran Doma afirma que está dentro del reino de la posibilidad y proclamar que ahora es el momento de tomar las armas y hacer que su stand.**_

De repente, un mensajero se rueda y revela la presencia de una amenaza inminente, seguido de una explosión que destruye el edificio del ayuntamiento.

Doranbolt se ve cerca, sólo para encontrar Lahar y los miembros del consejo que mienten sin vida.

Buscando, Doranbolt encuentra Org, pero antes de que pueda llegar a él, otra persona llega a él primero y lo inmoviliza abajo.

Dándose a conocer como Chacal de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio, el mago oscuro se prepara para matar Org con una explosión.

Cuando está a punto de morir.

 _ **Org dice Doranbolt que escape.**_

que de mala gana lo hace igual que el miembro del consejo de ancianos muere en una explosión.

 _ **En Fairy Tail.**_

el negocio continúa como de costumbre.

 _ **Makarov se sorprende al saber de Erza que Minerva se ha unido a Succubus Eye y sugiere al consejo.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

Juvia hornea panecillos con ella y Gray se enfrenta a ellos en un intento de conseguirlo, aunque sus planos no fueron como estaban previstos.

Al mismo tiempo, otros magos miren de un libro sobre Zeref y se enteran de que END es su demonio más fuerte.

 _ **Panther Lily se pregunta qué son demonios del libro Zeref.**_

 _ **Charles explica que son sus creaciones y pueden ser convocados a través de sus libros.**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel, Tártaros sabiendo probablemente tiene el libro con FIN en ella**_.

sugiere atacarlos, algo Gajeel coincide con.

Aunque Lucy regaña la idea,

 _ **Natsu dice que desde Igneel intentó destruir END, podría encontrar una pista.**_

con Wendy y Gajeel sugiere conexiones con sus propios dragones.

 _ **De repente, Jet y Droy vuelve al gremio en pánico, anunciando que algo terrible ha sucedido.**_

En eso ichigo se levantó de su asiento.

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios pasa.**_

 _ **En las ruinas de la sede del Consejo.**_

los médicos llegan a atender a los heridos y los soldados asegurar el perímetro mientras que Doranbolt visita a Cobra en su celda y le pregunta por su conocimiento de Tártaro.

 _ **Cobra exige la liberación de sus camaradas.**_

 _ **Doranbolt, le amenaza pero Cobra se mantiene firme y decide revelar un solo hecho.**_

Al mismo tiempo, Kyouka se reúne con Silver y el resto de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio salvo Jackal y Tempester.

Yendo hacia atrás, los siete magos oscuros se preparan para llevar a cabo el infierno sobre la humanidad, mientras que de vuelta en su celda,

 _ **Cobra revela Doranbolt que todos los miembros del Tártaro son demonios del Libro de Zeref y que su maestro es END, el demonio más poderoso de todas las creaciones de Zeref.**_

 _ **En la base de Tártaros.**_

se ve una conversación entre las puertas demoníacas, donde Franmalth habla sobre Jackal al cual siempre le gusta llamar la atención, y se pregunta hasta que punto valen las vidas de los 9 consejeros pero Torafuzar le dice que deje de hacer su risa "asquerosa" ya que su dignidad sera cuestionada, entonces

 _ **Ezel un poco alterado le dice que los demonios no tienen cosas como la "dignidad" y le pide a Kyouka ser el siguiente en salir a una misión ya que desea matar a los humanos.**_

pero conversación es interrumpida por Seilah

 _ **seilah quien le dice que tiene que esperar ya que las historias tienen una secuela y que apenas es el prefacio.**_

 _ **Kyouka le da la razón y dice que el infierno apenas acaba de comenzar y que todo es por el bien de su "maestro" Zeref al cual al parecer le estaban haciendo un rezo demoníaco.**_

 _ **En el restaurante 8 Islas.**_

Freed, Bickslow y Yajima leen el periódico y aprender sobre el ataque contra el Consejo Magico y el número de muertes derivadas.

Los magos Fairy Tail trabajan junto a Evergreen, se preguntan donde esta Laxus, pues salido a hacer un recado y no habia regresado.

De repente, una figura encapuchada aparece en la puerta y, en un instante, destruye el establecimiento.

Mientras se da vuelta en un tornado y trata de atacar Yajima, Freed y Bickslow interponen, pero los mando lejos rápidamente.

Los intentos de Evergreen para luchar son igualmente inútiles el Mago con facilidad se deshace de ella para ir tras Yajima nuevamente.

Antes de que el mago intente matar al ex concejal interviene Laxus y asume el control la lucha.

Arrojando su disfraz, el Mago Oscuro se revela como Tempester, una de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio.

No obstante, a pesar de sus intentos, Laxus es finalmente capaz de dominar y vencerlo.

Acorralado a Tempester, sacrifica una de sus vidas y da rienda suelta a partículas barrera mágica, partículas que crean la deficiencia magia, la enfermedad y puede propagarse rápidamente.

Yajima, Evergreen y Bickslow no pueden moverse por este potente veneno, Laxus comienza inhalar las partículas, es capaz de hacerlo debido a sus pulmones de Dragon Slayer del Rayo.

 _ **Aunque Freed le dice que se detenga.**_

 _ **Laxus está decidido a no dejar que nadie muera como contando con Freed para que los lleve a todos a casa.**_

En el gremio, los magos afectados son tratados

 _ **Porlyusica, quien reafirma que su condición muy grave.**_

 _ **Freed le cuenta a Makarov que Laxus es el responsable de salvar la ciudad.**_

 _ **Makarov recuerda que las partículas todavía se extendieron y dieron lugar a la vez una cuarentena y más de un centenar de muertes.**_

 _ **Freed pregunta si la ciudad está bien.**_

 _ **Makarov responde afirmativamente, pase a retiro.**_

Como los otros magos del gremio están entristecidos por estos hechos recientes,

 _ **Natsu se pone furioso y enojado diciendo al Abuelo que es hora de iniciar la guerra contra los Demonios.**_

 _ **Ichigo- yo también estoy enojado pero seria los mas estúpido que podríamos hacer en esta situación.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la Sede de Tártaro.**_

Tempester se está reformando poco a poco, y se disculpa con Kyouka por las molestias.

 _ **Cuando se pregunta acerca de cuánto tiempo se tardará en recuperarse.**_

 _ **Kyouka afirma que se necesitará más tiempo de lo habitual, ya que no es otro que está experimentando un "trato".**_

La otra persona resulta ser Minerva, que ha sobrevivido a los "refuerzos" y en la actualidad está siendo alterados en demonio.

En este momento _**Franmalth introduce en la conversación, diciendo que espera que Minerva resulta ser mejor que Doriate.**_

al mismo tiempo culpar Tempester para el uso de barrera mágica partículas en un capricho.

 _ **Tempester afirma fue culpa de Fairy Tail y ese chico**_ _**ichigo.**_

Minerva que sigue inconsciente reacciona con ira al escuchar Fairy Tail.

 _ **Kyouka pregunta en voz alta si el gremio que destruyó Oración Seis y Grimoire Heart y si intentaría estar en contra de ellos también.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto Fairy Tail.**_

Natsu está lanzando una rabieta, con el deseo de hacer la guerra contra el Tártaro, pero sin una dirección clara de por dónde empezar.

Tanto ichigo, Makarov y Erza coinciden, ambos se den cuenta de que no tienen suficiente información para llevar la guerra al Gremio Oscuro.

Los miembros del gremio concluyen que su único curso de acción es que se tenga que replantear los antiguos miembros del Consejo de Mágico, que están en la mira en la actualidad, sin embargo ya que sus direcciones son actualmente mantenidos en secreto, aún no tienen idea de a dónde ir.

 _ **Loke aparece y revela que él sabe que algunos donde viven algunos de los miembros jubilados del Consejo, después de haber obtenido la información por seducir a Wendy.**_

Con la ubicación de los cuatro ex miembros de Consejo, Fairy Tail comienza la división en grupos y se dirigía a su ubicación, con el fin de proteger tanto los mismos, como obtener más información tanto en el Tártaros y el resto de los miembros jubilados.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este se sentía extraño algo estaba pasando, por alguna razón zangetsu, shiro y naraku no podían hablar con él como si ya no estuviera.

Su insignia de segador parecía no querer activar su fullbring completo.

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios.**_

 _ **Con Natsu.**_

medida se da la circunstancia, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy Happy y Charle son enviados a custodiar Michello que es menos entusiasta acerca de tener los miembros de Fairy Tail le guardan, incluso después de que se le explicó la situación.

Sin embargo, una vez Michelia, su nieta, le habla, él acepta de forma reacia su ayuda y trata de pensar en una razón para el presente y anteriores miembros del Consejo a ser dirigidos.

Sin embargo, al igual que él piensa en una posible razón, Natsu huele algo y empuja a todo el mundo, justo antes de una explosión destruye la casa de Michello.

Afortunadamente, Natsu se las arregla para consumir la mayor parte de la explosión antes de que pudiera causar ninguna baja.

Justo en ese momento, Jackal aparece por encima de ellos, esperando encontrar todo igual a como dejo el consejo.

 _ **en otro lugar.**_

el maestro habla con Gray y Juvia quienes al parecer no habían encontrado al miembro del consejo que debían proteger mostrando que al parecer, alguien había atacado toda la zona.

 _ **Por otro lado**_.

Gajeel y el equipo Shadow Gear comunican que también habían llegado tarde, aunque al parecer no había signos de que había sido una batalla lamentándose de no haber llegado un poco antes.

 _ **Por su parte.**_

Elfman y Lisanna encuentran el cuerpo sin vida de Yuri, preguntándose como había muerto pero de manera sorprendente, el anciano despierta para asombro de Elfman y este destruye la lácrima con la que ellos iban a comunicarse con el gremio.

Luego de eso, el anciano cae, y _**alguien atrás de los magos dice que era de suponer que un cadáver no se moviera tan bien.**_

para luego mostrarse ante Elfman y Lisanna que le preguntan que le habían echo a Yuri, a lo que la aparecida contestó que lo había ayudado a alcanzar las puertas del Infierno.

Los magos concluyen que ella es de Tártaros, y esta dice que la historia de los humanos era muy aburrida, y que escribiría una digna de un demonio.

 _ **Elfman le dice a Lisanna que se prepare pero en ese momento**_

él toma a su hermana por el cuello y comienza a asfixiarla diciendo que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo solo exigiéndole a la demonio que se detuviese pero ella dice que en una historia demoníaca, no existía la misericordia.

 _ **Mientras tanto, Lucy**_.

logra conectar la lácrima (una que habían encontrado por la ciudad) logrando comunicarse con el resto del gremio, informándoles que Natsu había vencido a uno de los miembros de Tártaros aunque la ciudad estaba destruido,

 _ **Makarov les pregunta si tenían alguna información de Michello que muy nervioso menciona que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre "Face"**_

 _ **donde devela que eso era una de las armas del Consejo Mágico.**_

dando a entender que para usar esas armas, se necesitaba la aprobación de ciertos miembros del consejo, pero que como ya habían muerto,

 _ **ellos no podrían autorizar usar cierto tipo de armas, como el caso del Etherion.**_

 _ **Makarov le exige a Michello que le diga que era Face y este le dice que era una bomba de pulso mágico que borraba la magia de todo un continente para horror de todos.**_

 _ **Natsu le pregunta a Michello donde estaba para ir a destruirla pero este le dice que no sabía ya que fue sellado por un vínculo orgánico por tres miembros del Consejo.**_

pero que sólo el líder sabía donde estaba

Todos concluyen que si Tártaros iba a por esos tres miembros, ellos se apoderarían de Face y que debían apresurarse.

 _ **Makarov dice que debían mandar a alguien a proteger al líder de los ex miembros del Consejo.**_

 _ **Laki le responde que no se preocupara ya que habían enviado a alguien ahora mismo,ichigo, Erza y Mirajane.**_

Ichigo, Erza y Mirajane se detienen,

 _ **mirajane lo que esta última dice que tal vez esten tras Jellal.**_

 _ **Erza pero esta le responde que él podía cuidarse solo y que debían preocuparse por proteger al ex-presidente del Consejo.**_

Cuando ellos son recibidas por él, se sientan a tomar un té con extrañas hierbas que el viejo se excusa el mismo cultivar después de su retiro, preguntándoles después como es que habían conseguido su dirección,

 _ **Mira le dice que habían tomado la libertad de usar la red de información del Consejo.**_

para alivio del anciano que luego de eso dice recordar a Erza por aquel incidente con Natsu en el calabozo para vergüenza de Erza.

 _ **Ichigo le dice a Crawford que les diga donde estaba ubicado Face ya que debían destruirla antes que Tártaros lo hiciera.**_

 _ **pero este les dice que desafortunadamente no sabía donde estaba ya que era una información ultra secreta que ni siquiera él sabía.**_

para asombro de ichigo y las chicas que ademas se sorprenden de que el ex-presidente tampoco supiese quienes eran los tres miembros que activaban Face, aunque estos no parecían saber para que era el arma tampoco.

Entonces, las magas se paran diciendo que ellos se acercaban diciendo que finalmente habían llegado, y la casa es asaltada por varios soldados de Tártaros, a lo que ellas van al ataque, comenzando la defensa del ex-presiente.

Ichigo activa su fullbring y para su sorpresa solo es la pre forma completa.

 _ **Erza le menciona a Mira que al parecer era la primera vez que luchaban juntas y esta le responde que le mostrarían de lo que estaba echo Fairy Tail.**_

 _ **Ichigo yo les cubro las espaldas.**_

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

Elfman sigue asfixiando a una ya inconsciente Lisanna rogándole un Seliah que se detuviera,

 _ **la demonio responde que cuando un humano le rogaba a un demonio, en ese momento le ofrecía su alma, preguntándole al mago si estaba dispuesto a venderle su alma.**_

 _ **N / D pues como decirlo estoy muy feliz por lo que estoy viendo que muchas personas están viendo mis capítulos, pero también tengo que decir que no estoy tan excitado y estoy muy agradecido por la realidad. Twitter para saber más de mi**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego él sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	32. Chapter 32 los soldados de tartaros

Hola que tal, bueno, yo la he pasado muy preocupado por la razón de que se vengan los expedientes y el fic lo tendré que pausar o adelantaré los episodios pero bueno eso, yo lo resolveré vamos con el cap.

Descargo de responsabilidad sin poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 32 los soldados de tartaros.**_

 _ **Mientras, en las ruinas del Consejo Mágico.**_

Doranbolt comienza a pensar que debía encargarse de Tártaros él mismo.

En otro lugar desértico,

 _ **Cobra dijo que el aire fresco era delicioso, preguntándoles si era cierto o no compañeros de oración.**_

 _ **Brain le menciona a Cobra que lo ha echo bien, diciendo que no esperaba que fuera tan diplomático, diciendo que aquí Oración Seis había renacido**_ .

pero en ese entonces Cobra lo ataca por sorpresa

 _ **preguntándole a Midnight si tenía algún problema con eso diciendo que ese hombre no era su padre sino alguien que lo había usado como peones**_

 _ **un lo que este responde que si lo hubiera escuchado.**_

Todos se preguntaron que es lo primero que debían hacer,

 _ **Cobra les dice que esperen que al parecer su primer trabajo haya llegado antes de ellos**_ .

y estos fueron nada menos que Jellal y Meredy.

Doranbolt ahora se encuentra en un cementerio que encargó a Jellal a Oración Seis, un lo que este es el que puede tener una y que no se preocupara.

 _ **De vuelta con Natsu y los demás.**_

este despierta preguntándole a Michello dónde estaba la casa del ex presidente para luego ir a toda velocidad con Happy.

 _ **Al mismo tiempo, ichigo, Mirajane y Erza**_

Sigue luchando contra los soldados de Tártaros, que hijo derrotados fácilmente, aunque.

 _ **Erza dice que algo no encajaba, que al parecer los enemigos habían recibido un solo escuadrón para atacar al ex presidente que estaba esperando una prioridad para ellos.**_

Natsu sigue volando a gran velocidad con

 _ **Feliz, que pregunta qué es lo que estaba pasando hasta ahora, que es lo que este responde que no tiene porque cuenta antes, de que Tártaros tenía información ultra secreta que ni siquiera el Consejo Mágico sabía.**_

Entonces, ichigo, Mira y Erza, comienza un adormecerse y caen dormidas al suelo.

 _ **Natsu dijo que alguien tenía una información pasada que era muy importante.**_

a lo que se da a develar que el ex presidente estaba aliado con el Gremio Oscuro tomando de renos a ichigo, Erza y Mira.

Finalmente Natsu llega a la casa del ex presidente, notando que hubo rastros de una batalla en ese lugar preguntándose dónde estaban ichigo, Mira y Erza, descubriendo gracias a su olfato que les había parecido muy drogado con pastillas para dormir para la furia del Dragón Slayer que destruye toda la casa.

 _ **Happy le dice que se tranquilice**_

 _ **Natsu dice que las encontrarán en un precio que no digiere subestimar el olfato de un dragón.**_

Al mismo tiempo, en una celda en la sede Tártaros, Erza despierta enjaulada ante los ojos de Kyouka, viendo que ella estaba encadenada y desnuda, que lo demonio le dio la bienvenida a su gremio.

 _ **Erza le pregunta por ichigo, Mirajane y ex presidente.**_

 _ **la demonio que dice que era su amigo y que gracias a su colaboración fue capturarla.**_

Erza trata de zafarse pero Kyouka le menciona que las cadenas tienen una base de piedra selladora que le impide el uso de magia.

 _ **Erza le pregunta por ichigo y Mira**_ .

y la enemiga que todavía tiene que seguir con vida, pero que la volvería a una vez sus propiedades modificando su cuerpo y al chico lo matarian.

Erza grita pero _**Kyouka le dice no comience a llorar ya que tenía algo que tenía que preguntarle algo, la ubicación de Jellal**_ .

que en ese mismo instante, se encuentra cara a cara con Oración Seis.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Donde demonios estoy y las chicas.**_

En eso se escucha el grito de era.

 _ **Ichigo-demonios tengo que salir de aquí.**_

En eso ichigo empieza a moverse pero no puede salir de la celada.

 _ **Ichigo- zangetsu me enseñó este niño pero nunca entendió el momento de que sirva**_

 _ **Sentan Hakuja (**_ _ **千 反**_ _ **Mil, Mil Bobinas de la Serpiente Blanca)**_

En eso con una venda en un rollo en un círculo su cuerpo y se fue, fuera de la celda donde otra vez la venda hacia abajo a un ichigo.

En eso ichigo empieza a correr viendo Natsu y yendo hacia el.

 _ **Natsuichich te encuentras bien.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si pero hay que ir por las chicas pero ya se vamos de una manera más silenciosa**_

 _ **Kyokkō (**_ _ **曲光**_ _ **, Luz Curvada)**_

En ese momentos ichigo y natsu se vuelven invisibles y salen corriendo hacia la celada donde estaban erza y mira.

Al mismo tiempo, Gray y Juvia van de camino regreso al gremio, diciendo que tenían un mal presentimiento pero que después de todo, Gray estaba allí con ella, y que Fairy Tail saldría adelante como siempre lo hacía.

Cuando van corriendo ichigo y natsu ven a franmalth.

 _ **Natsu le dice a Franmalth que le regresen a Erza y Mira.**_

 _ **el demonio dice que él debía ser de Fairy Tail, diciendo que no sabía cuanto le costaría esa acción al llegar ahí.**_

pero entonces Natsu se arremete contra él y lo golpea haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Natsu había hecho que ichigo perdiera la concentración y por eso natsu se volvió visible.

Y en eso ichigo activa su semi fullbring y lo intenta golpear pero este lo esquiva, dándole una patada a ichigo en el estómago mandandolo al suelo.

Y ichigo quejándose de dolor en el suelo, se levanta y lo intenta cortar con la espada de energía.

 _ **Ichigo- demonios por qué me pasa esto donde esta zangetsu, shiro o naraku.**_

 _ **franmalth- será mejor que te rindas ya si no quieres salir lastimado, o y ya te has dado cuenta de nuestro truquito.**_

 _ **Ichigo- de que hablas.**_

 _ **Kagerōza- hola kurosaki ichigo tranquilo solo es un pequeño sello.**_

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios qué haces aquí maldito loco.**_

En eso a ichigo le dan una patada estrellandolo en una pared, y dejándolo inconsciente junto a Natsu.

Luego de eso, ichigo y Natsu son encarcelado desnudos en una celda, junto a Lisanna quien estaba también ahí e igualmente desnuda preguntándose porque estaba en ese lugar.

 _ **Natsu le da entender que Mira y Erza habían sido capturadas también.**_

Ichigo y natsu le promete que él los derrotaría a todos los enemigos pero que primero debían encontrar una manera de salir de ese lugar.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

Seilah y Kyouka charlan sobre los asesinatos a los miembros del consejo que necesitaban para activar Face, hablando de que cuando encontraran a Jellal ellos finalmente podrían activar Face,

 _ **Kyouka dice que no le gustaría que Fairy Tail se metiera en su camino**_

 _ **Seilah le responde que había encontrado la forma de ponerle fin a la historia de esas hadas.**_

Fairy Tail, todos se reúnen para hablar sobre sus siguientes movimientos, preguntándose como podían encontrar su base a lo que

 _ **Happy llega mareado diciendo lo que todos ya sabían, develando además que el ex-presidente era un traidor y Happy comienza a entristecerse ya que no pudo hacer nada para salvar a ichigo y Natsu, y también les devela que la base de Tártaros era un "Cubo" móvil que sobrevolaba los cielos.**_

 _ **Levy les promete que calcularía su trayecto de vuelo.**_

mientras Lucy consuela a Happy.

Luego de eso, Elfman regresa al gremio con una expresión rara en su rostro.

Todos le preguntan que le pasó a Lisanna

 _ **elfman él les dice que fue capturada y que ni siquieras pudieron salvar a Yuuri-Roshi.**_

 _ **Kana le recrimina diciendo que fue patético al no intentar salvar a su hermana en vez de regresar llorando.**_

 _ **Elfman le responde que los perdió pero Kana sigue recriminándolo.**_

Elfman se va de ese lugar recordando las indicaciones que Seilah le había dado, colocar una lácrima de éter ultra concentrada de luz, una esfera con un poder 5000 veces mayor que Júpiter y que serviría para vaporizar el gremio.

 _ **Elfman dice que para que le regresaran a Lisanna, debía destruir Fairy Tail.**_

En la celda, ichigo, Natsu y Lisanna intentan liberarse de las cadenas pero es inútil, a lo que llega nuevamente Silver que le da a la chica un pedazo de tela para que se cubra su cuerpo,

 _ **el chico le pregunta quien era pero este no responde y se va.**_

 _ **Natsu le menciona a la chica que ese sujeto tenía un olor similar al de Gray.**_

En otra parte de la base enemiga, Franmalth junto con el ex-presidente buscan a Jellal gracias a su magia de Archivo, para buscar a todos los magos del continente.

Erza sigue siendo torturada por Kyouka y Yakdoriga pero esta sigue sin decir nada sobre Jellal, que seguía luchando contra Oración Seis y ya notaba signos de cansancio.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- vamos alguno de ustedes por favor necesito ayuda.**_

 _ **-ICHIGO.**_

En la mente de ichigo retumba un grito, grito que empieza a volver loco a ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- maldita sea es desquiciante.**_

Justo en ese momento ichigo siente a naraku.

 _ **En el gremio.**_

Kana descubre a Elfman activando la bomba pero este se abalanza contra ella diciendo que no permitiría que interfiriera y agarrándola para que no pidiera ayuda.

Mientras, Levy descubre la ubicación del Cubo diciend que estabn justo sobre ellos, en Magnolia para asombro de todos, pero al parecer, es demasiado tarde ya que la bomba explota, y Fairy Tail es destruido.

gremio es destruido y en Tártaros, Kyouka con Franmalth y Seilah observan la explosión, diciendo que ahora podrían llevar a cabo su plan de activar Face y que lograrían cumplir el sueño de Zeref, pero entonces, un soldado les avisa que tres objetos se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia el Cubo, y para sorpresa de los demonios estos eran Happy, Charle y Lilly, quienes llevaban en sus manos un mazo de cartas cada uno para intriga de Seilah, mientras Franmalth les dice que son de Fairy Tail.

Al parecer, Kana logró deshacerse de Elfman antes que la bomba detonara, convirtiéndolo en carta, al igual como lo terminó haciendo con todo el resto del gremio, que no entendían que estaba pasando.

Después de todo, los magos de Fairy Tail estaban a salvo y llegan a la parte inferior del Cubo debido a la gravedad de este, Kana retira su hechizo y todo los magos del gremio van al ataque.

 _ **Kana le dice a Elfman que al fin reaccionó y que ahora debía salvar a sus hermanas, pero que primero tenía que levantarse.**_

Por otro lado,

 _ **Lamy se burla de Mirajane diciendo que la haría muy fea cuando terminara de transformarse, y que seria muy horrible.**_

pero en ese momento, Mira despierta para asombro de la demonio y destruye el tubo que la aprisionaba.

 _ **diciendo que gracias a su Satan Soul ya poseía partículas de demonio en su interior y que por eso había revivido.**_

Mientras, Kyouka va a la celda de Erza pero se sorprende de que esta no se encuentra, y es atrapada por ichigo, Natsu y Lisanna sorpresivamente, para que luego aparezca

 _ **Erza diciendo que era el momento de regresarle el favor por "cuidarla".**_

 _ **Ichigo me encantaría usar las míticas armas de tortura de mayuri.**_

Kyouka en encadenada mientras que Natsu y Lisanna van a buscar a Mira,

 _ **Erza le pregunta que fue esa vibración,**_

 _ **la demonio le dice que removieron el sello de Face pero sin matar a Jellal.**_

y que tenían que borrar la magia del continente para poder regresar con Zeref luego ella se libera de las cadenas debido a que los demonios usaban maldiciones y no magia, pero recibe un golpe por parte de ichigo

 _ **ichigo que le pregunta porque confiaba en Zeref.**_

 _ **le dice que ellos habían nacido gracias a su amor y al libro que escribió.**_

Comienza una pelea entre ellas, a lo que Erza le dice que los humanos también tienen fe y que deben creer en ellos mismos y que ellos eran los que decidían su destino.

Mientras, los magos siguen su combate contra los soldados de Tártaros preguntándose como harían para llegar hasta arriba, pero en ese momento, un gran agujero se abre en el suelo, y de este sale ichigo y Erza que acababan de empalar a Kyouka con su espada, dejando una brecha para que todos lo usasen y entrasen a la base del enemigo.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

Lisanna y Natsu buscan el lugar donde se encontraba Mira pero aparecen varios soldados.

 _ **El chico le dice a ella que siga que él se encargará de ellos.**_

comenzando a derrotarlos pero entonces, todo se oscurece para asombro de Natsu que no sabe que es lo que estaba pasando, hasta que alguien atrás suyo

 _ **Le dice que no esperaba menos de él**_

al llegar allí, este, no era otro más que Zeref.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este se había ido en busca, de kageroza para que le devolviera sus poderes.

Cuando ichigo llega a donde se encuentra kageroza.

 _ **Kageroza- a kurosaki ya estás aquí pensé que tardarías mas, pero me imagino que vienes para que te quite el sello.**_

 _ **Ichigo- wao eres adivino o que, es claro que vengo por eso.**_

En eso ichigo activa su semi fullbring.

 _ **Kageroza- el sello no se puede quitar fácilmente, lo tienes que enfrentar.**_

En eso un tensa zangetsu con shiro unido a él, están enfrente de él.

 _ **Ichigo- zangetsu qué demonios pasa.**_

 _ **Hollow Tensa Zangetsu- ichigo derrota me y volveremos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- demonios.**_

En eso pone su pase de combate en su pecho, y su traje de Shinigamis no estaba lo que estaba era la armadura dorada cubriendo su cuerpo, menos su mano derecha la cual sostenía una katana roja.

 _ **Naraku- señor ichigo no es mucho pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tranquilo naraku es bueno saber que me ayudas.**_

En eso los Hollow tensa y ichigo empezaron a chocar espada, liderando la pelea con más fuerza Hollow tensa.

Ichigo cayendo de espaldas,lanza un getsuga dorado hacia Hollow tensa.

 _ **Ichigo- Senju Kōten Taihō(**_ _ **千手晃天大砲**_ _ **, Cañón del cielo de miles de mano brillantes)**_

En eso los ataques de energía blancos con fondo rosa fueron lanzados hacia Hollow tensa.

 _ **Hollow tensa- Kurohitsugi (**_ _ **黒棺**_ _ **, Ataúd Negro)**_

La caja negra fue formada alrededor de ichigo este kidou era más fuerte que el de aizen.

 _ **Ichigo- Sōren Sōkatsui (**_ _ **双蓮蒼火墜**_ _ **, Loto Gemelo, Lluvia de Fuego Azul)**_

En eso el kidou de fuego azul fue lanzado hacia Hollow tensa, impactando de lleno sin hacer casi daño a tensa.

 _ **Hollow tensa- necesitaras mucho mas que eso para vencerme GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

 _ **Ichigo- DEMONIOS.**_

En eso ichigo fue golpeado por el getsuga de lleno explotando en pedazos.

Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo muy lastimado pero con la armadura regenerandose.

 _ **Nel- istugo tu puedes.**_

 _ **Uryu- kurosaki tu puedes.**_

 _ **Chad- ichigo vamos.**_

En eso ichigo se empezó a levantar.

 _ **Ichigo- gracias amiga.**_

 _ **Erza- tu puedes ichigo.**_

En eso ichigo salió disparado hacia Hollow tensa y empezaron a chocar espadas destruyendo el piso.

 _ **Ichigo- terminar esto rápido**_

 _ **Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (**_ _ **飛竜撃賊震天雷砲**_ _ **, Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)**_

En eso el rayo fue lanzado hacia Hollow tensa destruyendolo y finalizando la batalla como ichigo ganador.

 _ **Hollow tensa- te ganaste tus poderes ichigo.**_

En easo la armadura se rompió y ichigo se iluminó en una luz azul, cuando ichigo se pudo ver otra vez con sus tatuajes en sus manos y en su pecho, con su traje Shinigami y en su cuchilla grande.

En eso ichigo empezó a sonreír.

 _ **Con Natsu.**_

 _ **Zeref dice que Tártaros estaba formado por sus demonios, aunque él no había creado el gremio sino que ese había sido el maestro E.N.D.,**_

 _ **Zeref le dice que era el tipo que Igneel no pudo matar.**_

 _ **pero Natsu dice que lo hará ya que había heredado la voluntad de su padre.**_

y lo ataca con la espada con la que se había liberado, pero no causa nada en Zeref.

 _ **Zeref diciendo que tal vez podía derrotar a E.N.D. pero que recordara que fue alguien que Igneel no pudo vencer y que era el monstruo más poderoso que había creado, y además le agrega que cuando el momento llegara, el tendría que elegir entre vivir o matarlo.**_

Entonces, Zeref desaparece diciéndole que sólo él o E.N.D. serían capaces de llegar con él, y que quería un reencuentro nuevamente, para luego desaparecer.

Mientras, Erza e ichigo llega con el gremio y todos usan el agujero que hizo en el suelo para entrar a la base de Tártaros, pero ella continúa su combate contra Kyouka, diciendo la demonio que finalmente estaba comenzando a agradarle.

En el laboratorio de Tártaros, Lisanna finalmente se encuentra con Mirajane, pero antes que siguieran hablando, aparece Seilah ante ellas, por lo que Lisanna le advierte a su hermana su maldición Macro.

La demonio se enoja ya que gracias a Elfman, no pudo matar a nadie del gremio y quedo avergonzada ante Kyouka, lo que la llevó a concluir que se vengaría, pero Mira le responde que no lo permitiría.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle llegan a la sala donde se encontraba Franmalth y descubren que faltaban tan solo cuarenta y un minutos para que Face se activara a lo que dicen que tienen que ir a destruirlo pero ante ellas aparece Keyes, asustándolas tan solo con su apariencia esquelética.

 _ **Franmalth también aparece ante ellas diciendo que algo terrible ya estaba pasando.**_

 _ **Lucy dice que se encargaría de ellos invocando a Tauro y Aries para enfrentar a los demonios.**_

Gracias a una gran combinación entre los espíritus, las chicas logran escapar de esa sala ya sabiendo la ubicación de Face, pero en el camino Keyes aparece nuevamente para sorpresa de las chicas pero antes de que este hiciera algún movimiento es atacado por Gray que se sorprende al ver por que Lucy y Wendy iban tan apuradas, para luego quedar dudoso de que Keyes lo haya mencionado como "el de Silver".

Sin embargo, Lucy es atrapada al igual que Happy por Franmalth que aparentemente estaba usando la lana de Aries pero Wendy logra escapar y huir de la sede de Tártaros, y para mejor, Natsu aparece para salvar a Lucy y Happy.

Franmalth se enfurece por aquello y cambia su cuerpo al de Taurus, para impresión de todos, diciendo que había absorbido las almas de los espíritus para incrementar su fuerza, para luego comenzar su segundo combate contra Natsu, quien lo golpea fuertemente, dandole a entender al demonio lo poderoso que era su rival y dice que le mostrara su alma más poderosa, comenzando a transformarse.

Finalmente, Franmalth, para terror de los magos se transforma en Hades.

 _ **diciendo que en uno de sus viajes se había encontrado con su cuerpo diciendo que no podía dejar desaprovechar la oportunidad.**_

 _ **Natsu le responde que ichigo fue el que lo habían derrotado.**_

y los manda a volar con un golpe pero este se repone y le devuelve el golpe

 _ **diciendo que él tenía el poder que se había acercado al abismo de la magia, además de que se apoderaría de su alma.**_

Natsu usa su modo Dragón de Fuego de Llamas Eléctricas y lo ataca con su Rugido del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas, haciendo que Franmalth se interese aun mas en su alma.

Franmalth sin embargo absorbe el ataque, diciendo que no debían subestimar a los demonios de Zeref y que con uno solo de ellos bastaba para enfrentar al ejército de todo un país.

 _ **Por otro lado**_.

Mirajane y Seilah luchan pero la maga no puede hacerle ni un rasguño, y Erza sigue combatiendo contra Kyouka después de haberse separado de ichigo.

 _ **Finalmente, Wendy y Charle**_.

llegan a la cueva en el Valle Dokelly, dónde se encontraba Face oculto por lo que comienzan a buscar su ubicación.

La niña comienza a recorrer la cueva preguntándose acerca del tamaño de Face y su forma para luego notar que el aire de ese lugar es agradable, pero antes de seguir en su búsqueda, alguien desde arriba entre las sombras se abalanza ante ella.

el demonio Ezel que para sorpresa de Wendy es alguien con quien no tiene que enfrentarse pero que como no tenían tiempo tenían que acabar rápido con esa batalla.

por lo que usa sus aumentos de habilidades físicas y resistencias elementales así como sus encantamientos en todos sus ataques para luego atacar al demonio.

con un poderoso Rugido del Dragón del Cielo pero Ezel aparece frente a la niña como si nada burlándose de ella aunque esta lo golpea en la cara con su Garra del Dragón del Cielo aunque no causa efecto y casi

recibe el ataque Tenga Goken: Onimaru del demonio para luego recibir sendos golpes y al final ser apaleada por el ataque Juzumaru.

Wendy comienza el contraataque aludiendo que el aire estaba bajo su control y a una gran velocidad logra despistar a Ezel y golpearlo por atrás para luego volver a darle un buen golpe.

y volarlo para estrellarlo contra unas rocas, pero el demonio no se rinde y se abalanza contra ella, aunque el tiempo corría y faltaba poco para que Face se activara.

por lo que Wendy encierra a Ezel en un torbellino de aire y usa su Técnica Secreta del Dragon Slayer: Rayo Tornado, pero Ezel con su maldición logra cortar la técnica.

de Wendy que cae a lo que el demonio activa su forma demoníaca pero la niña no se rinde e insiste reuniendo más viento alrededor de Ezel que no puede creer que el viento siga reuniéndose hasta que es volado destruyendo nada menos que Face.

Ezel ha sido derrotado, pero el contador de Face sigue funcionando para horror de Wendy y Charle, ya que después de todo, el arma mágica seguía en descuento para activarse.

Mientras, en la base de Tártaros, los magos siguen luchando contra los demonios notando que ellos eran rivales bastante difíciles.

Wendy muy herida se disculpa por no haberlo logrado,

 _ **Charle le dice que aun pueden hacer algo debido al eternano que el arma estaba absorbiendo.**_

que se puede transformar en una bomba que hace estallar en la cara, que puede hacer una explosión en uno de los muchos futuros que pudieron predecir, pero que aún pestañea que aguardaba.

 _ **N / D hola chicos el capitulo es largo y tu pensé en terminar la saga en un capitulo pero yo el que más me gustó, iba por la mitad y el capitulo lo mas posible es que sobrepasa las las 11,000 mil palabras y no es el plan por lo que lo decidí dejar hasta aquí.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego él sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	33. Chapter 33 Los dragones eslayers

Hola que tal, pues no hay mucho que decir asique vamos con el cap.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 33 los dragones eslayers**_

Como vimos en la pelea de Wendy.

 _ **Charle le dice a la niña que trate de escapar**_ mientras ella se encargaba pero esta se niega rotundamente

 _ **Wendy diciendo que tampoco podía ir a ningún lado debido a su desgaste en la lucha.**_

 _ **Wendy dice que su aventura ha terminado allí pero que fue divertido pasarla con ella.**_

 _ **diciendo que después de todo siempre habían echo todo juntas comenzando a recordar sus momentos juntos, al final diciendo que esperaba que fueran amigas de nuevo a lo que.**_

 _ **Charle le responde que si lo serán para después darle lugar a una feroz explosión.**_

Sin embargo, ellas no mueren sino que sobreviven gracias a Doranbolt que justó apareció para salvarlas gracias a su magia de teletransportación.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

La batalla entre Natsu con Franmalth sigue, este último no puede creer que los magos sigan con su magia ya que Face debió haber sido activado, lo que lo pone a refunfuñar y termina por enfurecerlo diciendo que eso costaría 10.000 de sus almas, los ataques del demonio se vuelven impredecibles y termina por usar la técnica de Hades, Amaterasu Fórmula 28, causando una explosión en el lugar.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

Kyouka se sorprende de que la magia de Erza no ha desaparecido y huye de la batalla encargándole la batalla a otra persona.

nada menos que Minerva, para sorpresa de la maga, a lo que la nueva demonio se hace llamar Neo Minerva, mientras Kyouka piensa que no podía creer que el proyecto Face.

fallara, y que era mejor acudir al maestro E.N.D.. Al mismo tiempo, Franmalth logra dejar abatidos a Natsu, Lucy y Happy debido a la explosión y este toma a los tres para comenzar a drenar sus almas, pero Natsu se resiste diciendo que su alma se quedaría en él dándoles ánimos a sus amigos.

y que mientras él no pudiese reunir con Igneel su alma y su voluntad se quedarían en él.

 _ **Happy dice que no podía irse sin comer pescado con Charle**_.

y por su parte Lucy que debía salvar a sus espíritus, por lo que cierra las puertas de Tauro y Aries dejando atónito al demonio para que después ella cerrara la puerta de "Natsu" que hizo creer a Franmalth que se trataba de otro espíritu.

aunque todo fue una treta para liberarlo y le propina un buen puñetazo al demonio que a pesar de eso, dice que la magia no funcionaba en él.

Sin embargo, Natsu toma un gran escombro, y aplasta por completo a Franmalth para finalmente derrotarlo.

Del cuerpo del demonio, comienzan a salir todas las almas que él absorbió, diciendo Natsu que estaban regresando a casa.

 _ **pero una de esas almas se manifiesta ante los magos diciéndoles que el objetivo verdadero de Tártaros no era Face y que debían decirle a Makarov que era el momento de dejar sacar la luz, para que luego, el alma de Hades, desapareciera.**_

Luego de eso, los magos se asustan al pensar que el alma de Hades se manifestó ante ellos y que debían aún encontrar a Mira.

 _ **Happy dice que irá con el maestro para contarle lo sucedido.**_

mientras un agonizante.

 _ **Franmalth, dice que ellos no podían morir mientras tuviesen un lugar donde reencarnar, y que debía regresar al laboratorio.**_

por lo que su cuerpo desaparece.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

Mirajane sigue su combate contra Seilah, a la que no puede hacerle ningún rasguño mientras que Lisanna pelea con Lamy.

 _ **Seilah le pregunta a Mira que era ya que al parecer su Macro no estaba funcionando en ella, pero que sin dudas serviría en su hermano ya que en cualquier momento ella podía manipularlo sin importar la distancia.**_

pero en ese momento, aparece en laboratorio

 _ **Ezel, muy furioso por haber sido derrotado por Wendy, diciendo que quería ser resucitado de inmediato.**_

 _ **a lo que Lamy explica que el lugar dónde estaban era conocido como el Núcleo del Infierno, y que gracias a su contrato con el Rey del Hades podían resucitar cuantas veces quisieran, convirtiéndolos en inmortales.**_

 _ **Mira dice que lo mejor era destruir ese lugar primero que nada y vuelve a la normalidad, Seilah le pregunta si cree que lo lograría pero ella le responde que era fácil.**_

y entonces el laboratorio comienza a ser destruido por completo para sorpresa de Lamy y Seilah que se pregunta como lo hizo.

 _ **Mira explica que puso bajo su control a los tentáculos del laboratorio gracias a su Take Over.**_

 _ **Mirajane dice que sin embargo no podía controlarla a ella y que lo mejor era decidir su combate por la fuerza física, como chicas.**_

pero Seilah remueve su limitador de su cuerpo y se transforma en su forma demoníaca para sorpresa de Mira y termina lanzándola ferozmente hacia Lisanna y Lamy para luego golpearla con su Energía Explosiva, causando una explosión impresionante, hiriendo gravemente a Mira y obligándola a salir de su transformación en Satan Soul Sitri.

En eso cuándo se despeja el polvo mira no se encuentra donde debería estar.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

en una sala misteriosa,

 _ **sujeto comienza a decir que los demonios del libro de Zeref, también conocidos como Etherias, no podían ser detenidos por un simple humano, y que pronto la oscuridad del infierno brotaría y se tragaría al mundo entero.**_

mientras en sus manos, reposaba el libro del maestro E.N.D.

 _ **Siguiendo en el combate de mira.**_

Cuando se puede ver a mira estaba en los brazos de ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- mira yo me encargare.**_

En eso Seilah perdiendo su control empezó a atacar a ichigo sin control, este nadamas esquivando con su fullbring completo.

 _ **Ichigo- Hōrin (Círculo Desintegrador)**_

En eso una cuerda eléctrica sale de los dos dedos iniciales de la mano de ichigo agarrando y electrificando a la demonio.

 _ **Ichigo- Rikujōkōrō (**_ _ **六杖光牢**_ _ **, Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes)**_

El kidou fue lanzado hacia la demonio dejándola en el suelo.

En eso la demonio se libera y sale en la dirección de ichigo intentando golpearlo pero este nada mas esquivando los ataques.

Ichigo decide lanzarle un getsuga hacia la demonio.

 _ **Ichigo- getsuga tenshou.**_

El ataque de energía azul fue directo hacia seilah, impactando de lleno y dejándola herida en el suelo.

En eso llega Elfman al intento de rescatar a sus hermanas.

 _ **Ichigo- nos vemos chicos.**_

 _ **Mientras, Kyouka llega con Mard Geer para informarle la situación, diciendo que lo mas conveniente sería llamar al maestro E.N.D.**_

 _ **pero este le contesta que no puede hacerlo ya que no tenían suficiente poder de maldición para revivirlo, diciendo que para eso necesitaba que la magia fuera borrada.**_

 _ **Kyouka le dice que el proyecto Face ha fallado pero este le responde que eso solo era un fallo menor en su camino y que muy pronto el mundo mágico desaparecería.**_

 _ **para luego preguntarle a la demonio quienes eran ellos y cuál era su meta, que era regresar al lado de Zeref, pero cuando ella le responde que los humanos eran inferiores a los insectos.**_

Mard la atrapa con una especie de enredadera de espinas que comienzan a apretujarla,

 _ **ella pregunta porque estaba haciéndole eso.**_

 _ **Mard le responde que era su castigo por haber "jugado" con los humanos.**_

a lo que le Kyouka le agradece por la lección.

Mard piensa si debería usar Alegria para eliminar la amenaza.

mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail, se comunican entre sí gracias a la magia de telepatía de Warren, para informarles que Mira estaba a salvo gracias a ichigo.

así como Lucy les informa que Wendy y Charle detuvieron Face, además de que

 _ **Happy le dice al maestro lo sucedido con Hades y que era la hora de liberar Lumen Histoire.**_

pero en ese momento, Mard logra interrumpir la comunicación entre los miembros para informarles que no tenían un mañana para luego usar Alegria, y convertir el Cubo en el PlutoGrim.

una especie de monstruo móvil, que en su interior atrapa a ichigo y a todo Fairy Tail, incluyendo a los soldados de Tártaros.

Sin embargo, al parecer una persona logra evadir Alegria y escapa de quedar atrapada, era nada menos que Lucy, a lo que hace que

 _ **Mard diga que fue una terrible fortuna, el quedar sola en el Hades.**_

 _ **Lucy se pregunta que es lo que estaba pasando y donde estaba.**_

mientras el Plutogrim comienza a destruir la ciudad de Magnolia, y entre los daños logra destruir la Catedral Cardia.

 _ **Mente de ichigo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo no es hora de que te des por vencido.**_

 _ **Shiro- despierta rey estúpido.**_

 _ **Naraku- señor ichigo.**_

En eso ichigo se despertó en su mundo interior, mirando.

 _ **Ichigo- si, si ya me desperté no se estresen.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- vamos ichigo activa tu forma espiritual y ponte shikai.**_

Ichigo aciente y empezó a subir por los edificios con su paso flash hasta llegar a su mente y activar shikai.

Cuando ichigo esta arriba su cuerpo real explota en energía negro y roja, dejando a un ichigo con su shikai(bankai).

 _ **Mientras.**_

 _ **Mard les informa a los miembros de Tártaros sobre que Lucy era la única humana sobreviviente y que la operación Face seguía en pie, y que si alguien mataba a Lucy, sería ascendido a una de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio, y que si alguno de estos la mataba recibiría un premio por parte de él.**_

Algunos soldados encuentran a Lucy pero Lucy se las arregla para vencerlos e invoca a Sagitario, pero aparece ante ellos Lamy que con su maldición resbaladiza no recibe los daños de las flechas del espíritu por lo que Lucy invoca a Virgo para que se encargue.

Sin embargo, aparece también Torafuzar pero es bloqueado por Loke que aparece también.

Lucy comienza a desgastarse debido a usar tanta magia por tener a Virgo y Loke, y para peor aparece Jackal,

 _ **Lucy dice que deberá enfrentarlo ella misma y lo agarra con su látigo.**_

pero este explota debido a la maldición del demonio que comienza a herirla con sendas explosiones, __

 _ **Lucy dice que no importa lo que pasara ella debía salvar a sus amigos e invoca una tercera puerta, Aquario.**_

Aquario sin pensarlo y después de recriminarle a Lucy ataca a Jackal con su agua, mandándolo bien lejos, pero ella es atacada por Torafuzar ya que el agua era su especialidad mientras que Jackal ataca a Loke y Virgo al mismo tiempo haciéndolos estallar.

Los espíritus caen derrotados y los demonios se acercan a Lucy para ver quien sería el que le daría el golpe de gracia, aunque Jackal y Lamy están dispuestas a torturarla un poco más.

lo que enfada a Torafuzar y hace que se vaya, mientras Jackal sigue burlándose y torturando a Lucy.

Lamy toma a Lucy diciéndole al demonio que vuele sus pechos pero este en vez de hacerle caso.

destruye a Lamy con sus explosiones, lo que hace que

 _ **Lucy le diga que como pudo hacerle eso a una compañera pero este le contesta que mejor se preoucupe por lo que le pasará.**_

pero en ese instante es salvada por Aquario que lo aleja de Lucy con su agua.

 _ **Aquario le dice que sólo puede detenerlo a él ya que son muy poderosos, pero que tienen una oportunidad de ganar, si Lucy invocaba al Rey Espíritu Celestial, pero que para eso ella debería romper una de las llaves doradas para abrir su puerta.**_

Lucy comienza a negarse pero Aquario se ofrece y le pide que rompa su llave, a lo que la chica se niega diciendo que ellas eran amigas pero esta le responde que no había otra manera de ganar y que tenía que salvar a sus amigos.

Lucy comienza a llorar pero

 _ **Aquario le dice que se apresurara y que no iba a morir, sino que no volverían a verse, además de que ella sólo estuvo con Lucy ya que era la hija de Layla, diciendo que la odiaba.**_

 _ **Lucy le dice que no podía hacerlo ya que era su primera amiga**_

 _ **Acuario responde que tenía que salvar a sus otros amigos y que sólo ella podía hacerlo.**_

Al final, Lucy opta ese camino y termina por romper la llave, a lo que Aquario le agradece por todo y termina desapareciendo.

Sin embargo, a una gran velocidad, el Rey Espíritu aparece y de un solo corte con su espada logra destruir al Plutogrim, lo que les extraña a todos los miembros de Tártaros.

Al final, Mard Geer y el Rey Espíritu se encuentran.

El Rey Espíritu habla con Mard diciendo que como era costumbre, él llevaba el libro de E.N.D.

 _ **este le responde que es el alma de Tártaros mismo y que su plan era regresar la lado de Zeref.**_

 _ **el rey pregunta si es por eso que su amiga estaba herida y llorando.**_

Mard lo afirma y ataca con mucha furia al rey del Hades, diciendo que lo perdonaría por eso.

La batalla comienza y Mard usa su Maldición de Espinas para lastimar al espíritu pero este no se inmuta y acaba con las espinas que lo habian atravesado para luego usar su técnica Espada Meteoro, que causa una gran explosión y hiere a Mard.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Ichigo había sentido la energía del rey espiritual, y en ese momento ve a lucy a jackal.

En eso ichigo usa su velocidad para llegar al lado de lucy.

 _ **Ichigo- lucy te encuentras bien.**_

 _ **Lucy- ichigo que haces aqui.**_

 _ **Ichigo- eso no importa.**_

En eso se escucha la voz del rey espíritu.

 _ **Rey- lucy te he otorgado los poderes de acuario.**_

En eso jackal se lanza hacia lucy y ichigo poniéndose delante de ella.

 _ **Ichigo- oye yo que tu mejor me iba.**_

En eso ichigo prepara luz negra en su espada.

 _ **Ichigo- Getsuga tenshou.**_

La gran energía negro con roja chocó con jackal y lo tiró al suelo muy lastimado.

 _ **Mientras, Torafuzar se pregunta como ese chico derrotó a Jackal diciendo que lo mejor era matarlos ahora mismo.**_

pero en ese instante, aparece Gajeel para golpearlo, luego aparece nada menos que Keyes para golpearlo por sorpresa pero Juvia se interpone.

aunque aparece Silver congelando el agua de la maga pero Gray también hace su reaparición en combate y contrarresta el ataque del Devil Slayer.

Tempester también hace su aparición y hace una gran explosión con sus llamas pero no causa daño en los magos ya que

 _ **Natsu había llegado para comerse las llamas dándole las gracias a Lucy y a ichigo por salvarlos de alguna manera, para luego decir que estaba encendido al tener frente a él a cuatro demonios muy poderosos.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no me des las gracias a mi yo no ise nada.**_

Los magos se encuentran cara a cara con los demonios, a lo que Gray se impresiona un poco al ver a Silver.

 _ **Natsu le dice que fue él quien congeló el pueblo de los gigantes.**_

Juvia se sorprende al notar que usa el mismo perfume que Gray, entonces, el demonio se abalanza a una gran velocidad para con Gray, llevándoselo diciendo que él sería su oponente y desaparecen de la nada.

Por otro lado, Tempester da inicio al combate creando feroces remolinos de viento que mandan a volar a todos menos a Gajeel que trata de golpearlo pero es interceptado por Torafuzar mientras Natsu ataca a Keyes, pero este en su modo intangible no se ve afectado.

a lo que los demonios comienzan a llevar una ventaja en el combate para preocupación de Lucy que no podía moverse, pero los magos le dicen que no hay problema alguno.

 _ **Ichigo- en mi mundo hay alguien que puede repararla.**_

 _ **Lucy- enserio.**_

 _ **Ichigo- si solo espera a que terminemos esto.**_

En otro lugar, Lilly se encuentra con Happy que al parecer le ha salido un hongo en la cabeza, aunque este no es mas que Franmalth escondido.

En los escombros de Magnolia, todos se preguntan que es lo que estaba pasando, mientras el maestro se iba dirigiendo al gremio, pensando en las palabras que le había dejado Hades.

En otro sitio, Wendy despierta y Charle y Doranbolt le explican la situación, ella piensa que todo se ha terminado al detener Face pero en realidad.

son 2000 los Face que quedan alrededor del continente, para horror de la niña.

Luego de eso, ella decide tomar una determinación, la de no llorar y no quejarse ya que había decidido seguir viviendo con su amiga.

y que no podía rendirse mientras todos sus amigos estaban luchando, cortándose el cabello.

 _ **Mientras tanto, Erza y Minerva**_.

siguen luchando intensamente, dándose severos golpes cada una, a lo que Minerva comienza a tener pequeños recuerdos de cómo en su infancia, había sido maltratada por su padre Jienma, y de cómo su obsesión por el poder la había llevado tan lejos.

Erza le propina un fuerte golpe a su oponente diciéndole que despierte, y que a pesar de sus métodos en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, lo había hecho por el bien de su gremio, diciendo que no podía seguir estando en una lucha sin sentido, lo que Minerva entiende.

 _ **Minerva entonces le dice a Erza que acabe con ella, ya que era débil y que por eso cayó en la oscuridad.**_

 _ **Erza le dice que ella era quien era y que no lo haría porque de seguro había alguien esperándola.**_

pero entonces, aparece ante ellas Mard Geer, diciendo que era espantoso el método de pensar de los humanos y que él mismo se encargaría de limpiar la basura, por lo que ataca a las magas pero es detenido al ver una energía negra y roja dirigida hacia el.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Su sentido se activa y mira hacia donde se encontraba erza y minerva,cerrando los ojos y ve como estaban peleando.

 _ **Ichigo- tengo que ir.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a unir su paso flash con su Sonido, volviéndose casi indetectable.

Cuando llegó donde estab erza, lanza un getsuga sin nombre.

El ataque comienza con Minerva pero ella es salvada a último momento por unos recién llegados lamentándose por su tardanza.

estos eran nada menos que Sting y Rogue.

 _ **Erza les pregunta porque estaban allí y ellos le responden que habían recibido la carta que ella les había enviado hacía tiempo, y que camino a ese lugar habían notado todas las estatuas que formaban Face,**_

A lo que Mard cuenta que en una hora la magia de todo el continente sería borrada

Mard cuenta que eso es posible gracias al nigromante de su gremio (Keyes) que controla el cadáver del ex-presidente.

 _ **Sting le dice a Erza que detenga Face y que ellos se encargaban del enemigo lanzándose al ataque.**_

Sting usa su Rugido del Dragón Blanco pero el Rey del Hades lo desvía y también bloquea la Corte del Dragón de las Sombras de Rogue.

para luego atacarlos con su Rosa de Espinas, pero los magos se incorporan diciendo que no le gustaban que lastimaran a sus amigos.

 _ **Ichigo- oye concentrate que tu pelea está aquí.**_

En eso también llegó nel en su forma de arrancar completa y uryu y chad para irse con erza.

En eso ichigo se lanzó hacia mard.

Este intentando dar una patada en el estómago a ichigo, Este esquivando fácilmente.

 _ **Ichigo- Shiryū Gekizoku Shintenraihō (**_ _ **飛竜撃賊震天雷砲**_ _ **, Dragón Volador que Golpea, Cañón del Trueno que agita los Cielos)**_

En eso el rayo fue lanzado sin darle tiempo a escapar a mard ichigo estaba mirando a mard.

 _ **Ichigo- no duraste nada.**_

En eso ichigo se va hacia donde estaban los demás dejando lo otro a erza y a su equipo.

 _ **N/D hola chicos espero que les este gustando mi trabajo gracias por ver, nos vemos.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	34. Chapter 34 la aparición de dos dragones

Hola que tal, pues bueno, es tan reconfortante escribir, es bueno saber que ven mi trabajo.

Descargo de responsabilidad sin poseo ni bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 34 la aparición de dos dragones**_

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

 _ **Silver le informa a Gray sobre el Proyecto Face.**_

 _ **pero esta la pregunta sí lo sabía a lo que Silver afirma.**_

 _ **Gray le menciona que él conocía su cara y su voz pero que era una persona diferente que pregunta quién era.**_

 _ **Silver le responde que era su padre.**_

 _ **Gray se enfurece diciendo que eso no era posible y que su padre había muerto frente a sus ojos.**_

y lo ataca lanzándole espadas de hielo pero Silver las deshace somo si nada y lo termina lanzando lejos demostrando su superioridad.

Sin embargo,

 _ **Silver comienza a burlarse diciendo que era alguien más importante para él y que estaban destinados a luchar.**_

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

Los combatientes siguen, Natsu con Juvia y Gajeel se enfrentan a Tempester, Torafuzar y Keyes, siendo severamente golpeados pero estos no se rinden diciendo que estarían bien.

y por otro lado Sting y Rogue hacia lo propio con Mard después de la paliza que le dio ichigo, que se burlaba de ellos diciendo que los humanos eran ignorantes por no tener en cuenta sus debilidades y dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, este todo por ddci casi al borde de la muerte.

 _ **Erza, Minerva, chad y uryu.**_

se dirigen al cuarto de control, a lo que se encuentran con Happy y Lily, y Minerva descubre un

 _ **Franmalth diciendo que él es quien los llevaría al cuarto de control.**_

 _ **Con gris.**_

Gray sigue luchando contra Silver pero es apalizado,

 _ **este explica que él solo estaba "usando" el cuerpo de su padre y que era un cadáver que había encontrado para usarlo como recipiente.**_

 _ **Gray le dice que no tenía derecho a usar el cuerpo de su padre.**_

 _ **Silver le responde que quiere eliminar a todos los alumnos de Ur, develando que no era otro más que Deliora.**_

haciendo que Gray, con toda su furia, se arremeta contra el demonio.

Comienza el combate definitivo entre los especialistas de hielo, demostrando Gray una gran destreza y habilidad que pone en aprietos a Gray ya que su hielo no lograba hacer efecto alguno en el enemigo que podía comerse su hielo, debido a ser un Devil Slayer.

En ese momento llega ichigo, este manteniendo parado en una roca observando la pelea de gray y su padre.

Silver logra hacer una gran cortada a Gray,

 _ **diciendo que le gustaba ver su cara de dolor y que después de él, seguiría Lyon y todos sus amigos uno por uno.**_

pero Gray logra golpearlo con su Ice Make: Impacto de Hielo pero Silver sigue comiéndose su hielo y le arroja su Furia del Demonio de Hielo.

pero Gray se reincorpora diciendo que lo derrotaría cueste lo que cueste por lo que luego usa Ice Make: Cañón para arrojar los escombros del lugar y logra herir a su oponente pero este congela todo el campo de batalla en un instante.

 _ **Gray le menciona que acababa de cavar su propia tumba y que absorbería ese hielo para convertirlo en su propia fuerza.**_

y lo ataca a todo dar, pero sin embargo, Silver sigue ileso,

 _ **le pregunta a Gray si ya había recordado el terror que sentía en frente de Deliora.**_

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

Wendy habla con Charle y Doranbolt,

 _ **esta dice que quería avisarles a los demás gremios sobre Face y que requerían su ayuda por lo que decían apresurarse.**_

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

las batallas de los magos con los demonios continúa, a lo que Juvia piensa que Gray iba a usar el Caparazón Helado en su combate debido a las palabras de Keyes.

 _ **Siguiendo con gray.**_

Gray cae rendido al suelo y comienza a ser golpeado y mofado por _**Silver, que dice que los humanos no podían derrotar a los demonios.**_

pero Gray y su determinación lo hacen levantarse una vez más, y tratar de usar la misma técnica que Ur usó contra Deliora en el pasado.

 _ **Silver se sorprende pero después dice que solo estaba fanfarroneando ya que si usaba esa técnica, él terminaría muerto.**_

pero Gray comienza a preparar la técnica para horror de su enemigo y trata de congelarlo pero este era solo una escultura de hielo que confunde a Silver, mientras Gray comienza a recordar todos sus lazos pidiendo perdón y de repente mirando a ichigo un buen amigo, comenzando con el Caparazón Helado.

pero Silver logra rechazar su técnica creyéndose ganador del combate pero resulta que esa era otra escultura, y Gray desde atrás logra tomar una bola de acero tomada desde las ruinas del combate para luego atacar a Silver con su Ice Make: Avambrazo lanzandole la esfera que le atraviesa el pecho por completo.

Silver cae derrotado.

 _ **Gray, le dice que era un tonto y que como pensó que no lo notaría, ya que siempre supo que él en verdad, era su padre.**_

 _ **Gray le pregunta a su padre porque estaba allí.**_

 _ **Silver le dice que tenía razón, que él había sido su padre, ya que ahora no era ni humano ni demonio, sino que era un cadáver que había sido recogido por Keyes para sus experimentos sobre cuanto podía "moverse" un cuerpo muerto.**_

 _ **Silver decidió quedarse para vengarse de los demonios que le robaron a su familia, ya que a espaldas de Tártaros, él cazaba demonios y que en lo ocurrido en el Pueblo del Sol había sido un error ya que había confundido las llamas de Atlas Flame con llamas demoníacas, y que trató de acabar con todos los demonios a su alrededor pero cuando lo vio en los Juegos Mágicos, supo que sus manos estaban muy manchadas y no tenía derecho de volver con él.**_

Ichigo solo estaba viendo la escena, y decide ver la batalla de juvia.

 _ **Silver le pide perdón a su hijo por todos sus actos, y le pide que se apresure en matarlo.**_

pero el chico no puede matarlo, debido a sus sentimientos y ambos terminan abrazándose,

 _ **Silver le dice que se había convertido en un buen hombre.**_

 _ **Por**_ _**otro lado**_

Juvia sigue luchando contra Keyes, y ella recibe un mensaje telepático por parte de

 _ **Silver que le dice que derrote al demonio ya que no era tan fuerte como los demás**_ _**y que si lo hacía Face se detendría ya que él estaba controlando al ex-presidente y que además debía hacerlo por el bien de Gray.**_

Juvia comienza su combate definitivo frente a Keyes, que la ataca con sus sustancias

 _ **diciendo que él sabía que Silver quería rebelarse contra ellos, y que había sido un títere muy interesante.**_

lo que hace enfurecer a Juvia y lo ataca pero Keyes termina atrapándola para comenzar a apretarla para luego atacar a Lucy con ayuda de su Necromancia, controlando un esqueleto y lanzando a este sobre Lucy.

Esqueleto el cual fue destruido por la agitación de la zanpakuto de ichigo.

 _ **Juvia llora diciendo que no podía hacerlo.**_

lo que hace que el demonio se burle de sus sentimientos y termine dándole el golpe final, pero sin embargo, Juvia se había introducido dentro del cuerpo de Keyes para comenzar a expandirse dentro de él.

que no puede creer como es que había caído en la trampa de un humano, para luego ser definitivamente destruido por

 _ **Juvia que decía que creía en el amor de las personas.**_

Torafuzar y Tempester se impresionan, y entonces

 _ **Silver le agradece a Juvia por haberlo hecho y que gracias a eso, podía ir al cielo, y lograron detener Face para después encargarle a Gray.**_

Al final, Gray pide por que su padre descanse en paz y este antes de irse,

 _ **dice que su poder pasará de padre a hijo, y termina convirtiéndolo, en el nuevo Devil Slayer del Hielo.**_

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Este estaba viendo todo la que había pasado entre ellos y decide sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo has hecho mucho deberías descansar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- todavía hay mucho que hacer.**_

 _ **Shiro- rey imbécil no hace mucho que pudiste vencer al sello y tus fuerzas están muy agotadas.**_

 _ **Naraku- señor ichigo, con cuerdo con zangetsu y shiro que debe descansar.**_

En eso ichigo empezó a ver la pelea de gajeel y natsu.

 _ **Regresando a la batalla de Natsu y Gajeel.**_

contra Tempester y Torafuzar,

 _ **el primer demonio dice que se aburre y el otro que era mejor que los reconocieran no como magos sino como Dragon Slayer.**_

para después transformarse en su forma demoníaca para destruirlos.

 _ **pero Natsu y Gajeel dice que entonces ellos tambien se pondrán serios y activan sus respectivos Modo.**_

Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas y Modo Dragón de Hierro de las Sombras.

Ichigo mientras los veía se sorprende un poco por las dos transformaciones de natsu y gajeel.

Natsu se sorprende de la transformación de Gajeel y ambos comienzan a recriminarse hasta que.

 _ **Gajeel dice que el que resultaba perdedor de una apuesta que habían echo (Quien vencía primero a sus oponentes)**_ _**debía dedicarle una alabanza al ganador.**_

La pelea comienza y los magos le propinan una paliza a los demonios , Natsu golpea a Tempester con su Loto Carmesí: Explosión de Hojas de Llamas Eléctricas.

y Gajeel a Torafuzar con su Rugido del Dragón de Hierro y Sombra pero después, ambos terminan golpeándose con sus respectivos puños para sorpresa de Lucy y Torafuzar que queda algo extrañado por su manera de actuar.

Los magos comienzan a insultarse por aquel movimiento extraño, lo que hace molestar a Lucy y a ichigo.

mientras que Torafuzar aprovecha, diciendo que los invitaría a las profundidades del Hades, y usa su Tenchi Kaimei liberando una gran marejada de agua negra que inunda todo el lugar.

y deja atrapados a los magos, incluyendo a

 _ **Levy que estaba por el lugar diciendo que había escuchado la voz de Gajeel.**_

Torafuzar, comienza a golpear a los magos, Natsu nota que no puede usar sus llamas y Gajeel le advierte que se lleve a Lucy y Juvia pero estos son contaminados y envenenados al tragar un poco de aquella agua oscura.

diciendo que a los cinco minutos, ellos morirían, pero Gajeel sella su boca para no tragar de esa agua.

En eso ichigo agarra a Natsu, lucy y a juvia y crea un kidou de hachi.

 _ **Ichigo- Hachigyō Sōgai (**_ _ **八爻双崖**_ _ **, Ocho Capas, Dos Dimensiones)**_

Creando una barrera naranja alrededor de ellos cuatro.

Gajeel pero es atacado por el Impacto Profundo del demonio, aunque este se reponde y usa sus sombras para moverse más rápido en el agua y logra golpear a Torafuzar.

pero este no se inmuta y comienza a darle unos feroces puñetazos que lo dejan a la merced de su enemigo que sigue golpeándolo sin piedad.

Gajeel comienza a ver todo oscuro,

 _ **diciendo que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de aire.**_

pero que estaba muriendo, hasta que comienza a ver una luz que se acerca a él: Levy, quien lo rescata dándole respiración boca a boca para que reaccione.

Levy cae presa del veneno del agua, a lo que Torafuzar aprovecha para atacarla, pero en ese momento, Gajeel aparece para salvarla y le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Torafuzar.

El golpe hace que el demonio se estrelle contra el suelo para asombro de su compañero que observaba el combate.

 _ **Gajeel habla con Levy que al parecer seguía consciente y le pide un poco mas de aire.**_

usando su magia Escritura Sólida: Aire para darle mas oxígeno a ambos,

 _ **el mago le dijera que se encargará de ayudar a ichigo, a Natsu y los demás que habían sido afectados por el agua.**_

El mago se arremete contra Torafuzar a gran velocidad, comenzando una lucha submarina en aquel sitio pero entonces.

el demonio convierte su cuerpo en una especie de metal,

 _ **diciendo que acababa de ajustar la densidad de su cuerpo y que como parte de una de las Puertas Demoníacas.**_

era reconocido por su defensa y

 _ **le dice que pronto las toxinas de su agua le harían efecto.**_

Gajeel es golpeado por el demonio, y comienza a recordar su pasado cuando aun formaba parte de Phantom Lord y era regañado constantemente por el Consejo Mágico.

y en especial por la maestra Belno que lo único que quería era darle a Gajeel una vida con significado.

Luego recuerda cuando encontraron su cadáver, y Gajeel comienza a llorar porque nunca fue capaz de devolverle toda su generosidad.

Cuando termina de recordar,

 _ **Gajeel le dice a la maestra que desde el cielo mire como ya no era esa basura de hierro que era ya que había algo que quería proteger y que ese era su significado de vida.**_

Torafuzar se sorprende ya que notó que el mago había absorbido el carbón dentro del Tenchi Kaimei y que al parecer, se había vuelto de acero.

por lo que Gajeel ataca con su Espada del Dragón de Acero derrotando finalmente a Torafuzar y desapareciendo todas las aguas negras

 _ **diciéndole a Natsu, que no olvidara su canción.**_

Gajeel logra derrotar al demonio, lo que le sorprende a Tempester, el mago cae malherido, a lo que el demonio se acerca a él e intenta atacarlo pero entonces aparece Gray.

arrojándole una flecha de Hielo pero el demonio se da cuenta y logra evadirla justo a tiempo.

Pero es recibido por ichigo, pero cuando se da cuenta ite ta golpear con su puño a ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- Hanki (**_ _ **反鬼**_ _ **, Demonio Inverso)**_

En eso el demonio se paraliza sin poder moverse y ichigo le agarra la mano le le impacta una patada en el estómago y lo lanza hacia gray.

 _ **Gray recibe a Tempester con una habilidad extraña en su ojo diciendo que ese era el que había envenenado a Laxus.**_

 _ **Y que podrian hacer un antídoto con su sangre.**_

por lo que le pide a Gajeel que busca a Porlyusca,

 _ **pero Gajeel le dice que primero tiene que derrotar al enemigo.**_

por lo que se lanza al ataque, pero el demonio creo varios tornados a su alrededor, aunque para sorpresa de Tempester y Gajeel, Gray logra congelarlos con facilidad y termina atacandolo con su Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo.

congelando a Tempester y derrotandolo finalmente, lo que le sorprende a Gajeel,

 _ **Gray comenta que él será quien derrotará a Tártaros.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, Erza y los demás.**_

llegan a la sala de control, encontrando el cadáver de Crawford aún manejando el Proyecto Face.

Erza corre para detenerlo pero entonces todos son inmovilizados y comienzan a asfixiarse ellos mismos, ya que habian sido manipulados por Seilah que se había recuperado raramente de la paliza que le dio ichigo, y estaba junto a Kyouka.

 _ **Seilah dice que a pesar de no ser tan habilidosa como Keyes para manipular cuerpos muertos podía hacerlo.**_

 _ **Kyouka dice que solo bastaba con retener el del ex-presidente para activar Face.**_

 _ **Kyouka se burla de Minerva y le dice a Erza que como se sentía no poder moverse.**_

 _ **Uriu- hablas mucho, para haber sido derrotada por un idiota como kurosaki.**_

recordandole la tortura que le había causado, pero entonces, aparece nada menos que Mirajane.

que con su Satan Soul agarra a Seilah y la arroja lejos, liberando a todos del control de la demonio.

Sin embargo, Mira había utilizado toda su fuerza en ese ataque y vuelve a la normalidad siendo cubierta por chad.

 _ **Kyouka le da las gracias a Seilah por usar el poco poder que tenía ya que el ex presidente había terminado de completar la operación y que Face se activaría enseguida.**_

 _ **Seilah le dice a Kyouka que ella es la última que quedaba de las Nueve Puertas del Demonio, y que como último deseo tenía que devolverlos a los pies de Zeref.**_

Kyouka comienza a absorber el poder de Seilah, mientras

 _ **Erza dice que debia detener Face a toda costa, al final,**_

ambas contrincantes asienten,

 _ **y Erza recita que detendría Face.**_

 _ **Kyouka comenta que por el bien de Zeref, iba a destruir a todos sus enemigos.**_

Faltando treinta y dos minutos exactos para la activación de Face, a lo que Erza con su Armadura Fairy se embiste contra Kyouka,iniciando el combate entre ellas.

Kyouka logra complicarla alargando sus garras pero la maga logra evadirlas y le da un certero golpe.

Mientras.

 _ **Happy le pregunta a Mira si estaba bien.**_

 _ **Uryu le pregunta que pasó con los demás.**_

 _ **ella cuenta que hacía diez minutos antes, fueron confrontados por un ejércitos clones de Lamy, a lo que Elfman junto con Lisanna, Jet, Droy y Warren comienzan un combate, mientras Mira fue a tras Seilah que había escapado mientras se curaba, lo que la llevó a ese lugar.**_

De repente, todos se detienen al oír un sonido estremecedor, que también oyen Wendy, Charles y Doranbolt que estaban ya en las cercanías del Cubo.

 _ **Natsu le pregunta a Gajeel si escuchaba esa voz.**_

lo que los sorprende así también como a Sting y Rogue.

 _ **Mard dice que eso superaba las expectativas que tenía, pero que no sabía si iba tras Zeref o tras ese "Demonio Gigante".**_

para luego develar que no se trataba de otro más que Acnología.

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

en otro sitio misterioso, nada menos que Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego, reaparece, preguntándose si finalmente, el momento había llegado.

Acnologia se acerca al campo de batalla, dejando una gran estela de destrucción en su camino, por lo que los magos se exaltan al verlo desesperadamente, sin entender el porque.

Mientras, los Dragon Slayers como Wendy, Natsu, Gajeel, Sting y Rogue, pero en especial Natsu comienzan a comportarse más extraño.

En eso ichigo va con su paso flash y su shikai activo hacia acnologia.

 _ **Mard dice que eso era algo que ni siquiera él podía predecir lo que estaba a punto de suceder.**_

y cuando Acnologia llega, sólo con volar alrededor de los magos causa una gran destrucción.

El dragón llega donde Mard, que piensa que estaba buscando a E.N.D. para destruirlo antes que pudiera renacer.

pensando que le temía al demonio, Acnologia prepara su aliento para arrojarlo mientras Natsu,comienza a sentir una voz, la voz de Igneel,

 _ **diciéndole que había llegado el momento y que estaba seguro que él podía derrotar a E.N.D. diciendo que él se encargaría de Acnologia.**_

 _ **Natsu comienza a recordar sus momento con Igneel,**_

 _ **Este le dice que ojala pudiese perdonarlo alguna vez, porque en verdad, él siempre estuvo dentro suyo**_

y termina saliendo del cuerpo de Natsu, _**diciendo que no era el momento de hablar, y que se desharía de Acnologia, pidiéndole que viviera.**_

Natsu, totalmente atónito y al ver a su padre, llora.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Mientras ichigo está preparando un getsuga tenshou, con mucho poder pero se distrae con los gritos de natsu y después viendo el gran dragón rojo.

 _ **Ichigo- si el es un enemigo, creo que no me quedará más solución que matarlos con bankai.**_

En eso zangetsu se materializa enfrente de ichigo.

 _ **Zangetsu- Rikujōkōrō (**_ _ **六杖光牢**_ _ **, Prisión Luminosa de los Seis Barrotes)**_

En eso ichigo es aprisionado por el kidou dejándolo impactado.

 _ **Zangetsu- Sentan Hakuja (**_ _ **千反白蛇**_ _ **, Mil Bobinas de la Serpiente Blanca)**_

Y en eso llevándolo al suelo donde estaba lucy.

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios estás haciendo zangetsu dejame ir.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- esta no es tu batalla limitate haber.**_

 _ **Ichigo- demonios zangetsu dejame ir.**_

 _ **Shiro- callate rey idiota.**_

En eso ichigo, se quedó quieto dejando atónita a lucy que no entendía nada.

Nadie puede creer lo que esta pasando, Igneel, comienza a luchar contra Acnología por los cielos.

 _ **Levy le pregunta a Gajeel si él también**_

 _ **Pero este dice que el latido se había detenido.**_

mientras que Sting y Rogue se preguntan adonde había ido Mard.

Todos en el gremio no pueden creerlo así como Erza y Kyouka, mientras

 _ **Mard dice que no existía ninguna manera de que él dejara que se metieran en sus planes diciendo que había ajustado sus planes para que ellos fueran eliminados.**_

 _ **Gajeel le recrimina a Natsu que es lo que estaba pasando.**_

pero Natsu no le hace caso y se dirige hacia su padre en medio del combate.

Natsu se sube a una de sus alas y comienza a hacerle un montón de preguntas, lo que irrita a Igneel.

por lo que lo toma con sus manos y luego arrojo un poderoso Rugido del Dragón de Fuego que sorprende a todos y causa una gran explosión pero

 _ **dice que no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño.**_

 _ **Igneel dice que está encendido, para luego decirle que hablaran mas tarde ya que le encargara un trabajo.**_

y le enseña a Mard, encargándole que consiguiera el libro de E.N.D., ya que era algo que sólo él podía hacer.

Natsu le pide una recompensa a cambio

 _ **el dragón le dice que si lo logra, le dira todo lo que quiere saber.**_

por lo que Natsu acepta, y el dragón arroja a Natsu a gran velocidad hacia Mard, vociferando el mago que ahora estaba encendido.

Natsu llega a toda velocidad sobre Mard, este se impresiona y le pregunta quien era, a lo que.

 _ **el mago le dice que era el Hijo de Igneel.**_

y se cubre de su puño pero es volado hacia atrás y luego recibe una feroz patada de Natsu, que decía que tomaría el libro y le pondría fin a todo.

Mard lanza sus espinas pero Natsu las evade, sorprendiendo al Rey Demonio, que no puede creer que fue capaz de evadirlas a pesar de ser la primera vez que veía su maldición.

Y tanto Natsu como Igneel, golpean a sus oponentes con su Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego.

 _ **Con ichigo y zangetsu.**_

Zangetsu estaba mirando la pelea con su típica expresión.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo como yo soy tu maestro igneel es el maestro y el padre del chico.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tú eres parte de mi familia lo último de ella eres mi padre.**_

En eso zangetsu se sorprende de las palabras de ichigo.

 _ **Zangetsu- ichigo yo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- tu has estado conmigo desde que nací aunque nunca estuvimos unidos, hasta que obtuve mis poderes.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- gracias.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Gracias padre.**_

 _ **Con erza.**_

Mard cae, y entonces llama telepáticamente a Kyouka.

 _ **diciendole que debía acelerar Face por culpa de los dragones.**_

 _ **a lo que Kyouka le responde que no podrá ya que Seilah y Keyes fueron vencidos.**_

 _ **Mard le dice que acelerar la activación será posible incluso con su poder, explicando que donde ella estaba, podía formar un vínculo orgánico usando su propio cuerpo, y si se convertía en llave podía acelerar el proceso y quitar la magia de los magos y la vitalidad de los dragones.**_

para luego revivir a E.N.D.

 _ **Kyouka le dice que si lo hacía ella moriría.**_

 _ **Mard le pregunta si le teme a la muerte.**_

 _ **pero ella le contesta que si era por cumplir la meta de Tártaros, estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse,**_

por lo que se conecta con la lácrima principal y comienza a transformarse en la nueva llave, hasta que se convierte en el único mando de control.

 _ **Kyouka les dice que si era derrotada pararían Face.**_

 _ **Erza le comenta que ella era muy confiada.**_

 _ **por lo que la demonio se lanza contra ella diciendole ignorante.**_

y la ataca con su forma Etherias.

Erza, Kyouka y uryu reanudan finalmente su combate, todos notan que el contador de Face disminuye de manera considerable lo que los hace entrar en pánico.

Erza usa su Armadura de alas negras, pero

 _ **Kyouka le afirma que no podrá ganarle a su maldición de fortalecimiento ya que aumentaba su poder sin límite alguno.**_

 _ **Uryu- hablas mucho.**_

En eso lanzado un mar de flechas a kuyoka.

Kyouka cuenta que cuando Face se activa, ella morirá, y que no se arrepiente si lo hacía por su maestro y empezó a esquivar y recibir flechas.

ya que era su sueño volver con Zeref de cualquier forma.

Erza trata de hacerla entender pero Kyouka la calla, y Erza libera su maldición al máximo diciendo que había puesto al descubierto su dolor.

y que con tan solo una pequeña brisa sería sacudida por un inmenso dolor.

Todos comienzan a sufrir por los efectos de esta maldición, Kyouka patea a Erza recordando su tortura y luego termina por rasgarle su armadura.

Minerva se cuestiona si ahi es hasta donde llegarían.

 _ **Kyouka le dice que le quitará el sentido de la vista a Erza primero para luego el sentido del tacto, el gusto y oído.**_

En eos uryu también es afectado por la maldición.

 _ **Kyouka comenta que la hará marioneta del Rey Oscuro y que su su alma y cuerpo se irán desgarrando.**_

Sin embargo, _**Erza le responde que no podía robarle la luz que iluminaba su sendero porque esa luz ese hombre cuando ella esté en problemas aparecerá.**_

lo que sorprende a Minerva y mas a Kyouka.

 _ **Erza dice que a pesar de no ver y oír, había una luz en su interior, el sendero que había recorrido con sus amigos y con ese hombre especial, que iluminará su mañana diciendo que no tenía miedo, y que eso no era nada digno de llamarse dolor y que el máximo dolor era el de perder aquella luz en su interior.**_

golpeando fuertemente a Kyouka de un puñetazo que sigue asombrada ya que ella no podía ser capaz de ver.

Kyouka sigue abombada por el golpe que le acababan de dar, tratando de buscar alg una explicación pero entonces recibe una feroz patada por parte de Erza que la manda para atras, tratando de entender como le había echo para sentirla.

Los Exceeds no entienden que estaban pasando asi que Happy concluye que Erza lo podía hacer porque ella era Erza.

 _ **Con ichigo.**_

Ichigo estaba recordando a erza y decide cerrar sus ojos para ver qué estaba pasando.

Cuando ve la paliza que le estaba dando erza kuyoka ichigo se alegra.

La maga sigue golpeando a puño limpio a la demonio que se enfurece por la situación y hace que el tiempo del cronómetro avance más rápido y ataca a la maga con su extensión de garras.

causándole graves cortadas en su abdomen mientras seguía amplificando su dolor, pero Erza evade el último y le da otra poderosa patada en la barbilla a Kyouka que no puede entender nada y luego termina siendo cortada por Erza que acababa de invocar sus dos espadas.

Kyouka cae derrotada, pero el cronómetro avanza más rápido, para horror de todos, y Erza sin fuerzas cae igual que su oponente.

Minerva entonces toma una de las katanas de Erza y con lo poco de fuerza que tenía, se la clava a Kyouka en el pecho, pero eso no sirvió de nada, el contador de Face llegó a 00:00, la meta de Tártaros se había cumplido.

 _ **Con Natsu.**_

La historia se traslada veinte minutos antes de la activación de Face, Natsu sigue confrontando al Rey Oscuro.

y le vocifera a su padre Igneel que podían hacerlo y se arremete contra Mard.

 _ **Este dice que los arrogantes eran muy repulsivos.**_

y arroja su Rosa de Espinas, diciendo que él consideraba como únicos obstáculos a los dragones, pero Natsu esquiva el ataque y ataca a su enemigo con la Garra del Dragón de Fuego.

aunque este no es herido y detiene su ataque con la mano, diciéndole que no era un dragón y manda a volar por los suelos a Natsu.

lo que Igneel hace que se preocupe y se descuide por un momento, pero logra esquivar el rugido de Acnologia.

Sorpresivamente, Acnologia habla,

 _ **dice que no se imaginaba que los dragones aun vivían, y que estaba enojado.**_

 _ **Igneel dice que finalmente abría la boca.**_

 _ **el enemigo le responde que lo reconodía como su enemigo, así que lo mataría.**_

Natsu sigue cayendo y Mard Geer arroja sus espinas para matarlo, pero estas son destruidas por Sting y Rogue para ayudar a Natsu que se alegra de verlos.

 _ **Los dragones le piden que unan sus fuerzas para derrotarlo,**_

 _ **Natsu se rehúsa ya que ese era un trabajo que Igneel le había confiado por lo que lo haría solo**_.

lo que irrita a Rogue,

 _ **Sting entonces le dice que podrían hacer una competencia para ver quien lo derribaba primero.**_

 _ **lo que enoja a Natsu diciendo que no los dejaría ganar**_

y se arremete nuevamente contra Mard Geer, a lo que después llegan Sting y Rogue y comienzan una batalla mano a mano.

Mard esquiva los primeros golpes pero luego es golpeado sorpresivamente por Natsu, seguido de Rogue, y una feroz patada de Sting que lo manda a volar hacia unos escombros.

 _ **Mard menciona que los dos dragones, y los tres hijos de dragones, bajo la posibilidad de que existan más.**_

estaban corriendo y volando como quisieran en su castillo, lo que lo había hecho recordar una emoción que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, la furia.

Irónicamente.

 _ **Natsu le dice que bienvenido a la fiesta, ya que finalmente había alcanzado a los sucios humanos.**_

Mientras tanto, la pelea de los magos de Fairy Tail contra los clones de Lamy continúa, Elfman, Lisanna, Jet, Droy y Warren se encuentran ahi, y terminan por vencerlas a todas.

Entonces, llega Lucy con ellos, para explicarles todo lo que estaba sucediendo, para que luego llegara

 _ **Wendy, para sorpresa de todos y ella les diga que aún tenían que lidiar con Face.**_

De regreso a la batalla de los Dragon Slayer contra Mard, este les dice que los sentimientos nublaban los pensamientos y es que por eso él siempre andaba con su mente controlado todo el tiempo que podía.

 _ **Mard deja el libro de E.N.D. por un momento, explicando que la ira solo lo hacía perder de vista, y que su enojo no tenía ningún fin, y que justo tenía que usar su emoción una vez más, esta vez ante ellos.**_

Todos se preparan pero Mard hace un movimiento con su mano sentado en su trono y comienzan a surgir gigantescas espinas desde sus alrededores creando lo que parecía un torbellino de espinas que rezaga a los magos pero Natsu las evade y se abalanza contra Mard pero antes de llegar a este.

él lo manda a volar lejos con una especie de onda expansiva, para que luego ataque a Sting y Rogue con una rosa explosiva.

Natsu no se rinde y logra darle a Mard con su Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego y el Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.

volandolos por los aires y les pide a Sting y Rogue que lo ayuden y ambos utilizan su Unison Raid.

pero para asombro de todos Mard Geer comienza a absorber el ataque de Natsu, el Golpe del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas pero sorprendentemente este no hiere a Mard Geer que lo manda a volar con Rosa de Espinas y luego vuelve a sentarse en su trono.

 _ **diciendo que si eso era lo mejor que tenían, debían rendirse puesto que ni siquiera lo habían puesto serio.**_

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

los magos tratan de pensar que hacer con los Faces ya que la telepatía de Warren no podía llegar a todo el continente.

pero entonces todos escuchan la voz de Makarov, contando que tenían su ultima carta, el arma definitiva de Fairy Tail, Lumen Histoire, develando el secreto finalmente el cuerpo de Mavis .

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios es eso creo que tendre que usar mi bankai para ganarle a todos.**_

Todos los miembros del gremio se preguntan de que estaba hablando el maestro.

 _ **que les dice que se apresuren y vengan con él al sótano del gremio, incluyendo a Doranbolt**_ , _ **que a pesar de que no era del gremio, necesitaba sus poderes para poder borrar los recuerdos de todos una vez usado Lumen Histoire.**_

En eso zangetsu y ichigo apareciendo enfrente de ellos.

Elfman, aun con un poco de conciencia culpable por la destrucción del gremio, decide quedarse en el lugar, ante la aprobación del maestro.

Mientras, la batalla de Acnologia e Igneel continúa, ellos sobrevuelan los cielos, y _**Acnología le dice al dragón de fuego que no dejará que escape.**_

 _ **Igneel le dice que no escapará, ya que tenían que luchar todo lo que podían para lograr su caída.**_

 _ **Acnología le rechaza esa propuesta ya que le dice que él sería el destruido**_.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

continúa la batalla de los Dragon Slayers contra Mard, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Kyouka que estaba luchando con Erza.

por lo que ella estaba tan ocupada en su tarea que no le hacía caso a las órdenes del Rey Oscuro.

 _ **Sting le pregunta a Mard cuál era la razón de borrar toda la magia del continente, y este responde que si se hacía, el Sello que tenía a E.N.D. en el libro se abriría y él podría renacer, para poder volver con Zeref.**_

 _ **Mard explica que en verdad, la meta de todos los demonios creados era el asesinar al mismo Zeref,que había maldecido su cuerpo haciéndose inmortal, hasta que finalmente logró crear a alguien capaz de destruirlo, E.N.D..**_

pero por alguna rara razón él se selló dentro del libro, pero que con la magia borrada de todo el continente, él reviviría y derrotaría a Zeref, ya que ese era su sueño verdadero.

 _ **Sting entonces le pregunta porque entrometer a las personas en todo esto**_.

 _ **Mard comienza a crear un brote del suelo diciendo que para lograrlo, debían evitar pisar las malas hierbas.**_

y ataca a los tres Dragon Slayer con el brote salido, que después se transforma en una gigantesca Flor del Hades.

pero de repente, esta es congelada y se rompe para sorpresa de todos.

La bufanda de Natsu cae ante él atónito, y tras él, aparece Gray.

diciendo que la había encontrado y que si era tan importante para él no debía volver a perderla.

 _ **Mard se da cuenta que tiene el brazo izquierdo congelado y le pregunta quien era.**_

 _ **Gray le responda que venía para derrotarlo, porque era un Devil Slayer.**_

 _ **N / D pues bueno, es bastante largo, el cap pero el arco es ultra largo, es más que los otros, pero eso también lo es con lo importante, si quieres, algún cambio en el futuro, ahora es más fácil de lo que puedas.**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego él sido, ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	35. Chapter 35 un final y un inicio

Hola que tal, pues bueno ya estoy de vuelta y con un ánimo de la mierda, es bonito regresar y pues ya que estoy de regresa que tal si en este episodio terminamos la saga de tártaros de una vez pues continúa la historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo ni Bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo 35 un final y un inicio.**_

Todos los presentes se encuentran boquiabiertos por la llegada y la respuesta de Gray, que ataca sorpresivamente a Mard lanzándole un torrente de hielo encima sin embargo, este se da cuenta que el hielo era de Silver y se deshace de la técnica,

 _ **Mard agregando que sabía que algún día los traicionaría pero no qué sería de esa forma.**_

Mark ataca a Gray con sus espinas pero este las congela rápidamente lo que sorprende aún más a los Dragon Slayer, y

 _ **Gray dice que por el bien de la voluntad de su padre iba a aniquilar a todos los demonios.**_

para luego arrojarle un proyectil de hielo a Mard que logra herirlo gravemente.

Gray intenta hacer la Espada Larga del Demonio de Hielo, pero es interferido por alguien mas que lo repele.

Natsu, Sting y Rogue no tienen palabras para creer lo que estaban viendo, era nada menos que el viejo maestro de Sabertooth, Jiemma.

 _ **Todos se preguntan porqué pero este dice que se había convertido en demonio por la supremacía.**_

 _ **Mard añade que era alguien que superaba ampliamente a las Nueve Puertas Demoníacas**_.

llamándolo un nuevo sirviente, lo que irrita a

 _ **Jiemma y dice que después de derrotar a sus enemigos sería el turno de Mard.**_

 _ **Natsu entonces dice que no es el momento de tener miedo, y que menos en el recién llegado.**_

por lo que se arroja contra Jiemma chocando puños pero este le dice que no tiene asuntos con él y lo repele, para luego agarrar a Sting y Rogue.

 _ **Jimma diciendo que había esperado mucho el día en que pudiera poner sus manos encima de ellos.**_

y los lastima chocando sus cabezas entre sí pero.

 **estos dicen que no hay nada que temer y lo atacan diciendo que iban a derrotarlo.**

Mientras, la batalla de los Dragones Gemelos contra su viejo maestro comienza, _**este cuenta que él había sido quien arrastró a Minerva a convertirse en demonio ya que era una herramienta suya para que pudiera obtener su "sangre suprema".**_

lo que enfada a Sting y Rogue y siguen una feroz lucha pero Jiemma es más fuerte y comienza a recomendarles el cambio que había sufrido Sabertooth.

 _ **diciendo que eso era ridículo, pero estos le dicen que eran débiles por el hecho de que no podían ver a sus compañeros y por eso comenzaron todo desde cero, y que por eso debían asegurarse de que él desapareciera.**_

 _ **Jiemma les dice que eso era mentira ya que la verdadera fuerza se hallaba en el beneficio personal.**_

 _ **Sting y Rogue le dice que no y que fueron bendecidos y honrados de conocer a un gran gremio como lo era Fairy Tail**_.

Pero eso no inmuta a Jiemma que sigue aferrado a su opinión de que la fuerza era para uno solo y que depender de otros era de débiles, hiriendo gravemente a los Dragon Slayer, para que luego estos, lo ataquen sorpresivamente con su Seda Gruesa del Dragón de la Sombra Blanca para asombro de Jiemma y posteriormente, este cae derrotado.

Sting y Rogue caen encargándose lo demás a Natsu y Gray, que sorpresivamente toman a Mard de sus brazos y le propinan cada uno un feroz golpe de Hielo y Fuego.

El golpe causado a Mard causa una enorme imposición en todo el lugar, pero el Demonio Absoluto se reincorpora y golpea a Natsu que lo ataca con su Rugido del Dragón de Fuego.

pero Mard lo evade y Gray lo ataca con la Furia del Demonio de Hielo, aunque sin embargo, Mard los ataca con su Dea Yggdrasil, como si fuera un enorme torrente de madera pero Natsu y Gray logran destruirlo a base de puñetazos furiosos.

Gray ataca con Ice Make: Gugnir, que resulta que estaba siendo usada por Natsu como transporte para llegar a Mard que estaba volando, y este lo golpea la Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego y estrellan al demonio en el piso.

Mard se reincorpora como si nada para fastidio de Natsu y Gray.

 _ **Merd dice que lo han entretenido, y cuenta que la magia en el pasado había nacido de uno, pero que esta se convirtió en diferentes tipos de magia, y que E.N.D. había logrado crear las Maldiciones, basados en el odio, la envidia, los rencores y los sentimientos negativos.**_

eso lo hacían mas fuertes pero Natsu le responde que la magia crearía el futuro.

De repente, una niebla espesa cubre el campo de batalla, y los magos quedan paralizados a lo que

 _ **Mard dice que las maldiciones eran superiores a la magia y que ahora ellos caerían en el Purgatorio, diciendo que usaría el ataque final que se guardaba para destruir a Zeref, la Memoria de la Muerte: Memento Mori.**_

Una enorme explosión cubre todo el lugar, mientras

 _ **Mard dice que para matar al inmortal de Zeref, debía eliminar el concepto de vida y muerte, diciendo que desvanecía cualquier cosa estuviera viva o no, y que se convertiría en nada.**_

La explosión concluye, y Mard recita que había completado su maldición final, Memento Mori, y que ahora E.N.D. sería finalmente revivido, diciendo que con eso sería capaz de destruir a Zeref.

El polvo causado por la explosión se disipa poco a poco mientras Mard regresa a su forma humana, pero sin embargo, este se sorprende al notar que tanto Natsu como Gray están vivos e ilesos, y no solo eso, sino que el aspecto de Gray había cambiado radicalmente, específicamente había sido "demonizado".

 _ **Gray dice que todo lo que podía hacer ahora era creer en Natsu.**_

y cae al piso inconsciente, mientras Mard estalla de ira y vuelve a su forma Etherias para atacar a Natsu pero este, finalmente logra despertar su Dragon Force y manda a volar a Mard de un puñetazo y patada que se pregunta cuál era ese poder.

pero no tiene mucho tiempo de reaccionar ya que Natsu lo ataca con su Loto Carmesí: Espada del Fénix.

pero Mard,a pesar de eso y ya totalmente desquiciado

 _ **Mard**_ _**dice que no ha terminado y toma a Natsu diciendo que lo destruirá.**_

 _ **el mago dice que se había quedado sin magia y lo único que podía hacer era creer en Gray.**_

que se levanta de nuevo y lo ataca con su Arco de Destrucción del Demonio de Hielo.

Mard es atravesado por completo, pero en ese momento exacto, Face estaba siendo activado por completo.

El ataque empala al Demonio Absoluto, que cae al suelo boquiabierto, Gray comenta que lo han logrado pero que tenía que destruir a E.N.D. para terminar con todo, lo que le hace recordar a Natsu ese libro para llevárselo a Igneel.

pero Gray le replica que debía destruirlo porque era quien había creado a Tártaros, y porque era el demonio mas fuerte de Zeref.

 _ **Natsu le pide nuevamente el libro, lo que el otro mago rechaza.**_

Sin embargo, todos sienten la activación de Face totalmente pasmados, los magos de Fairy Tail pierden su magia, Lisanna queda desnuda, y sendos destrozos comienzan a suceder dentro del continente.

 _ **Mard Geer, derrotado, dice que eso solo era el comienzo, que la desaparición de la magia se convertiría en "vacío" y E.N.D. reviviría, alimentándose de esa energía, y que ellos ya no tendrían esa defensa llamada magia.**_

Natsu gritó de frustración mientras en los cielos Acnologia cae rendido por Igneel que les vocifera a los humanos que no se rindan.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

los miembros de Blue Pegasus liderados por Ichiya en el Christina, se quejan de no haber destruido un Face con el cañón de su nave, pero estos se sorprenden al ver como un dragón aparece de la nada destruyendo ese Face.

nada menos que Grandeeney para asombro de Wendy.

mientras que en otro sitio, Metalicana también aparece para destruir Face a lo que Gajeel lo presiente, nadie sabe qué está pasando.

 _ **Sting junto a Rogue dice que también presienten a sus dragones que también aparecen para destruir los Face.**_

Igneel menciona que todos los dragones que habían sido liberados, por fin bailaban a la melodía de Ishgar.

Los dragones siguen destruyendo los Face's por todo el continente, lo que sorprende a los magos, hasta que Face pierde definitivamente la señal lo que declara su victoria sobre el arma mágica.

 _ **Igneel vocifera que han parado la resurrección de E.N.D.**_

y todos celebran su victoria, Mard Geer no puede creerlo.

 _ **Igneel cuenta que todos los dragones habían estado dormidos dentro de los Dragon Slayers debido a un hechizo de sellado.**_

 _ **Natsu le pregunta porque estaba dentro suyo sino lo había comido.**_

 _ **Igneel contesta que hay dos razones, una para que los Dragon Slayers no se convirtieran en dragones como Acnologia.**_

pero antes de decir la otra razón, Acnologia se levanta, e Igneel va a perseguirlo, lo que le encarga a Natsu el conseguirlo.

Sin embargo, Gray tiene en sus manos el libro,

 _ **Gray**_ _**dice que él había hecho una promesa por lo que derrotaría a E.N.D..**_

 _ **Acnologia se mofa de que no podía creer lo que los demás dragones habían echo**_

 _ **Igneel le responde que ese al final era su gran temor y que dejará a los humanos.**_

 _ **Acnologia le responde que no lo haría porque él era el rey de los dragones.**_

y reanudan su combate por los cielos pero Igneel le recuerda que antes él también había sido un humano y que no dejará que Natsu y los demás sean como él pero el dragón negro responde que solo quería la destrucción de todo, solamente destrucción.

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

en el sitio donde estaba Natsu, Sting y Rogue

 _ **le dicen a los de Fairy Tail que le pusieran fin a esto.**_

pero entonces el libro de E.N.D. desaparece de la mano de Gray, y alguien lo toma, aludiendo que era suyo y que lo tomaría de regreso y que era muy importante que lo supieran.

Todos quedan totalmente boquiabiertos, al ver que se trataba de Zeref.

Todos atónitos observan la llegada del Mago Oscuro, que con una sonrisa, observa a Mard Geer

 _ **Zeref le recuerda su derrota pero que lo había hecho bien y casi había logrado su cometido, por lo que ahora podría dormir en paz.**_

 _ **Mard Geer ya sin fuerzas le dice que él aún podía realizar su objetivo.**_

 _ **Zeref le dice que no puede.**_

y lo sella en su respectivo libro con un simple chasquido de dedos, para luego destruirlo, poniéndole fin a la vida del demonio.

 _ **Gray le recuerda que él era un demonio suyo.**_

 _ **Zeref afirma pero que ya no necesitaba más de él, para luego decir que quería terminar su lucha contra ellos el día de la fecha, pero que sin embargo Acnologia se había metido en su camino,**_

preguntándose si sería el fin de otra era o qué ocurriría un milagro.

 _ **Zeref dice que les daría más desesperación.**_

para luego mirar a Natsu, darse vuelta y desaparecer nuevamente dejando a los presentes irritados.

 _ **Mientras, la pelea entre dragones.**_

no da respiro y Tecnología lleva una gran ventaja dándole una gran golpiza al Rey _**Dragón de Fuego pero este le dice que ha estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Igneel habla entonces por telepatía con Natsu, contándole acerca de los motivos de los dragones de permanecer dentro de los Dragon Slayer, uno fue para detener la Dragonificación, el proceso para que los dichos magos se convierten en dragones, pero él cree que ya ese proceso fue detenido gracias a su intervención y los anticuerpos que estaba creando,La segunda razón era porque él pensaba poder destruir a Acnologia**_

 _ **pero Natsu le dice que pueden hablar más tarde porque iría a ayudarlo.**_

 _ **pero el dragón le dice que no lo haga porque Acnologia era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.**_

 _ **Natsu le responde que si unían fuerzas eran invencibles.**_

 _ **Con Ichigo**_

Estaba junto a zangetsu materializado zangetsu había decidido explicarle la razón por la que había sellado su verdadero bankai.

 _ **Zangetsu- tu bankai es el más poderoso que existe y tuve que engañarte con tu shikai ya que tu poder se hubiese desatado en grandes cantidades, y hubieses perdido el control.**_

 _ **Ichigo- con mi Bankai hubiera destruido a aizen.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- destruiste a aizen y al hogyoku no hay estaba tu respuesta.**_

 _ **Ichigo- y si te dijera que el hogyoku lo guarde.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- qué y para qué lo guardaste.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no se iba a destruir por el golpe y decidió cuidarlo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- bien eso ya no importa, por cierto la energía del dragón está bajando.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Que! Hay que ir a ayudarlo.**_

 _ **Zangetsu- Ichigo es su pelea en otro momento nos tocará vencer de una vez a el dragon negro.**_

En eso Ichigo y zangetsu se paran al lado de natsu.

 _ **En la batalla de los dragones.**_

 _ **Igneel sigue hablando sobre su oportunidad de asesinar al Dragón del Apocalipsis.**_

y ambos dragones chocan, Igneel logra arrancarle el brazo izquierdo pero el otro logra destrozar la mitad de su cuerpo.

Natsu, sin palabras observa aquella escena

 _ **Igneel le dice a Natsu que lo había visto todo ese tiempo y que en verdad había crecido y te agradezco Ichigo kurosaki por ayudar a natsu en todo momento y le dice a natsu que los días que habían pasado, habían sido los más felices de su vida, y que habían servido para que él tuviera el poder de amar a los seres humanos.**_

Acto seguido, Acnologia prepara su ataque y destruye a Igneel con su Rugido del Dragón.

Ichigo con los ojos abiertos se empieza a enojar y empieza a lanzar energía al aire poniendo muy pesado.

 _ **Zangetsu- Tanma Otoshi (**_ _ **タンマ落とし**_ _ **, Gota de Tiempo Fuera**_

En eso Ichigo cae al suelo inconsciente.

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el sótano del gremio.**_

Makarov se lamenta por no haber tenido el valor de haber usado Lumen Histoire, a lo que

 _ **Mavis, que también estaba allí lo reconforta diciéndole que estaba bien porque significaba que no era el momento todavía.**_

Los dragones llegan con los magos de Fairy Tail,

 _ **cuentan que Igneel y el valor de todos lograron ahuyentar a Acnologia.**_

lo que pone asombrados y felices a los magos.

 _ **Grandeeney felicita a Wendy por su trabajo tratando de destruir Face.**_

 _ **ella le responde que lo logró porque Charles estaba con ella.**_

 _ **Metalicana menciona a Gajeel que su mirada seguía vil, lo que irrita a este.**_

 _ **Sting y Rogue están confundidos ya que creían haberlos asesinado a Weisslogia y Skyadrum.**_

 _ **Ellos comentan que podían alterar los recuerdos humanos, pero que Igneel estaba en contra de eso, pero que al final lo habían hecho de todas maneras para concederles el recuerdo de la matanza y sus resultados si se hubiera hecho realidad.**_

 _ **Weisslogia menciona que al llamarlos "muertos" no estaba del todo mal, ya que ellos estaban muertos, porque sus almas habían sido extraídas de sus cuerpos por la magia de Acnologia.**_

 _ **Grandeeney menciona que otra de las razones porque habían estado ocultos era para prolongar sus vidas, pero ahora que habían dejado sus cuerpos, no serían capaces de volver a ellos y que su fuerza sería la última, ya que por eso no habían podido presentarse hasta el momento.**_

 _ **Se cuenta que Igneel no había podido con Acnologia debido a su estatus de medio-muerto, y que nunca había habido un dragón tan valiente y que amara tanto a los humanos como Igneel.**_

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

 _ **Natsu yace frente a los restos de su padre, diciéndole que lo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo y le cuenta que había aprendido a escribir, que su magia era mucho más ruda, y que había hecho muchos amigos y que tenía hasta trabajos. Natsu dice que tenía muchas que quería compartir con él**_.

rompiendo en lágrimas, a la vista de Happy y zangetsu que estaba recogiendo a Ichigo y despertando.

En eso Ichigo empezó a irse junto a zangetsu.

 _ **Natsu- YO PROMETO VOLVER MÁS FUERTE Y PROMETO VENCER A ACNOLOGIA.**_

 _ **En otro lado.**_

 _ **Los demás dragones dicen que su hora está llegando y deben despedirse.**_

 _ **Gajeel reconforta a Wendy diciéndole que era la hora de despedirse con la frente en alto.**_

Todos los dragones emprenden vuelo. __

 _ **diciendo que los días donde habían peleado entre ellos, odiándose, habían quedado en el pasado, y que hoy, habían sido capaces de juntar sus manos en paz, diciendo que la era de los dragones había llegado a su final, pero que en el futuro, se forjará el poder de la Humanidad, de acuerdo al convenio que hicieron hace 400 años entre humanos y dragones, la Carta Magna, que ellos seguirán viendo y protegiendo a la humanidad, para siempre.**_

Los Dragon Slayer se despiden de sus respectivos padres, _**y Natsu, escucha las palabras de Igneel, diciéndole que se ponga de pie, y que estaría ahora y siempre con él, le pide que le muestre cuánto ha crecido, a lo que Natsu asiente y vocifera con todas sus fuerzas que viviría y se haría más fuerte para poder derrotar con sus propias manos a Acnologia Igneel dice que esa sería su voluntad de vida**_

y finalmente, los dragones desaparecen dejando a sus hijos.

 _ **Una semana después.**_

Ha pasado una semana desde la batalla contra los demonios de Tártaros, la ciudad de Magnolia había quedado destruida así como el gremio.

 _ **Makarov dice que ahora él sería quien lo reconstruye**_.

Elfman se culpa de eso pero el.

 _ **maestro lo niega, diciendo que probablemente era el fin de una era.**_

 _ **Por otro lado.**_

Laxus finalmente despierta junto con los demás Raijinshuu que lo estaban esperando, por lo que se ponen bastante alegres, Laxus parece deprimido y abraza a sus compañeros.

 _ **diciendo que era patético porque a ese paso no podría proteger lo que era importante para él.**_

Wendy regresa a tener su cabello largo gracias a Cáncer, lo que le agradece a Lucy, mientras los Exceeds observan.

 _ **Lily menciona que Wendy ha vuelto a ser la misma, lo que Charles afirma.**_

Gajeel se encuentra al parecer agotado y está tirado en la calle, lo que le recrimina Levy ya que no podía estar haciendo eso.

 _ **Charle menciona que le preocupa Natsu.**_

 _ **Lily le responde que no tiene que preocuparse ya que esta Happy con él.**_

 _ **Con Ichigo.**_

Este había estado en su mundo sin erza ya que por alguna extraña razón no había querido ir con el.

Ichigo estaba en la reconstruida karakura, aunque no era lo mismo ya que no estaba su familia ni sus amigos solo quedaba una ciudad con personas extrañas.

 _ **Ichigo- es bueno regresar aunque no sea por mucho tiempo ya que tengo que regresar con mis amigos y especialmente con erza.**_

Y en eso Ichigo empezó a caminar por las calles de karakura hacia la tienda de dulces de un tendero loco.

 _ **Tienda Urahara.**_

Ichigo estaba entrando a la tienda del loco.

 _ **Urahara- ha kurosaki san que sorpresa que te te trae a mi humilde tienda.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Urahara necesito un favor.**_

 _ **Urahara- ha que clase de favor quieres kurosaki san.**_

 _ **Ichigo- Necesito un nuevo gigai.**_

 _ **Urahara- que paso con tu cuerpo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- fue destruido mediante una batalla en el mundo de la magia.**_

 _ **Urahara- de inmediato te hare uno muy especial.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien me iré a seguir viendo la ciudad.**_

Ichigo se fue de la tienda estaba caminado hasta llegar al río donde algo murió y todo empezó.

 _ **N/D hola chicos ya se recorte un par de cosas pero no eran cosas tan interesantes, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso y he de comentar de que ya voy a volver con el proyecto de bleach DxD para los que no sepan vallanse a mi perfil y búsquela y la había dejado porque recibió muchas críticas negativas y no podía con la prevención pero esto no viene en este fic si quieres leerla esta esperandote en mi perfil, bueno y ya comente que Regrese.**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego he sido, Ichigo kurosaki679.**_


	36. Chapter 36 el final de todo

Hola que tal, pues voy a decir que los dominios me los voy a tomar como un día de descanso espero que me puedan entender.

Descargo de responsabilidad no poseo bleach ni fairy tail.

 _ **Capítulo final el final de lo que empezó.**_

Ichigo estaba caminando por las calles de karakura con su nuevo gigai en su espalda, este estaba pensando por sus amigos de fairy tail la última vez que fue no los encontró.

Esto deprimió mucho a Ichigo, y no había sabido del paradero de erza, que era el doble de malo.

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios pasó con era y los demás, donde estarán ah debería dejarles su espacio.**_

 _ **Urahara- que bueno que te encontre kurosaki san, el comandante general kyoraku te a mandado a buscar.**_

 _ **Ichigo- umm qué repentino eres, y para que me necesita.**_

 _ **Urahara- realmente no se kurosaki san.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien iré.**_

En eso Ichigo empezó a usar su Bringer Light técnica fullbring hasta la tienda de Urahara.

 _ **Ichigo- sera mejor que abras el senkaimon rápido.**_

 _ **Urahara- Ar Ar kurosaki san que rápido eres Y tranquilo el mismo vino en persona para recibirte.**_

En eso Ichigo entro a la tiendo de Urahara junto a él tendero loco.

 _ **Kyoraku- a Ichigo san que bueno que aceptaste venir te agradezco.**_

 _ **Ichigo- que sea rápido.**_

 _ **Kyoraku- oh claro kurosaki san va a ser rápido, necesitamos la presencia del héroe de batalla Ichigo kurosaki, para el tratado de paz entre hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas.**_

 _ **Ichigo- bien y cuando seria eso.**_

 _ **Kyoraku- ya nadamas hace falta que nuestra amiguita abra el portal hacia hueco mundo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- oh quien.**_

 _ **Nel- hola itsugo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- hola nel.**_

Nel estaba en su forma de mujer, y en eso Ichigo se para.

 _ **Ichigo- bien vayamos ya entonces.**_

 _ **Kyoraku- pensé que iba a ser más difícil convencerte.**_

Cuando kyoraku se levanta se le da la orden a nel para que abra la garganta para llegar a hueco mundo.

 _ **Del otro lado de la garganta.**_

Estaban Ichigo, nel y kyoraku. Parados enfrente del trono tia haribel reina de hueco mundo.

Ichigo estaba con la capa de capitán que le dio kyoraku la última vez que se vieron.

 _ **Vamos Saltandonos**_ _**toda esta plática**_.

 _ **Haribel- ya que nuestro tratado de paz está hecho pueden retirarse con tranquilidad menos tu neliel tu eres la segunda reina de hueco mundo te tienes que quedar.**_

 _ **Nel- ah bien me quedaré.**_

 _ **Ichigo- nos vemos nel y nos vemos haribel.**_

En eso kyoraku y Ichigo empezaron a correr por la garganta, hacia karakura.

 _ **Afuera de la garganta.**_

Estaban Ichigo y kyoraku ya en karakura.

 _ **Kyoraku- eso seria todo kurosaki san es cuestión de diplomacia.**_

 _ **Ichigo- no me digas.**_

 _ **Dos semanas después.**_

Ichigo estaba corriendo por una garganta hacia fairy tail donde empiezan a salir arrancars y empiezan a salir shinigamis.

 _ **Ichigo- qué demonios.**_

 _ **Central 49- nosotros como la nueva central 49 no fallaremos en nuestra antigua misión de tu asesinato.**_

En eso Ichigo apresura su paso con su Bringer Light.

 _ **En fairy tail.**_

Estos estaban parados junto a natsu celebrando la muerte de acnologia.

Mientras esto encima de ellos se abre una garganta por la que sale Ichigo y detrás de él sale una multitud de shinigamis y arrancars que atacaban a Ichigo.

 _ **Ichigo- GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

este ante de salir de la garganta sacó su shikai lanzando un potente getsuga.

Getsuga que fallo.

Ichigo recibiendo muchos ceros entrelazado para hacer una gran explicación.

Después de que el polvo se quitara unos rayos negros, blanco y dorado empezaron a revolotear.

Al fairy tail darse cuenta de la cantidad de rayos en el cielo se ponen en posición de pelea.

En eso Ichigo aparece al lado de fairy tail con su bankai activo.

 _ **Ichigo- chicos váyanse rápido de aquí.**_

En eso múltiples shinigamis aparecieron al lado de Ichigo intentando cortarlo con sus espadas, espadas que eran esquivadas y contra atacadas con una espada de energía.

Pero de repente varios arrancars aparecieron detrás de Ichigo intentando cortarlo pero una lluvia de flechas los detiene.

 _ **Kagerōza- hola Ichigo que tal.**_

En eso kageroza le arrebata de su alma a naraku asesinando a su espíritu del infierno.

 _ **Ichigo- naraku nooo.**_

En eso el bankai de Ichigo se desbalancear.

 _ **Erza- Ichigo estás bien.**_

En eso erza se acerca y abraza a Ichigo y al abrazarlo estos dos se dan un beso.

Pero para mala suerte de Ichigo es atravesado por un arrancar.

 _ **Ichigo- ah maldita sea.**_

 _ **Erza- Ichigo no.**_

En eso Ichigo y erza san pateados por un shinigami.

Pero en eso Ichigo se pone de pie.

 _ **Ichigo- es hora de que paguen por la muerte de naraku, uryu chad encargarse de los arrancars y fairy tail encargarse de los shinigamis.**_

En eso erza saca su armadura del purgatorio y la espada que le dio Ichigo.

Ye en eso Ichigo la agarra en sus brazos y con su paso flash aparece al lado de kageroza.

 _ **N.O.T.A por cierto kageroza es el mejorado el que tiene la espada y eso.**_

En eso Ichigo con su espada de energía se lanza hacia kageroza para chocar espadas.

 _ **Ichigo- kageroza este es tu plan verdad.**_

 _ **Kageroza- oh por supuesto este ha sido mi plan desde siempre.**_

 _ **Ichigo- oye erza cuida mi espalda.**_

 _ **Erza- claro siempre cuidare de ti Ichigo.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias erza.**_

En eso Ichigo va hacia kageroza para impactar su espadas en eso Ichigo desactiva su bankai y se queda con su shikai.

En eso kageroza lanza su espada para cortar a Ichigo.

Pero este lo esquiva y lanza un getsuga.

Y kageroza iba a agarrar de imprevistos a Ichigo intentando cortar su espalda.

 _ **Erza- no permitiré que cortes a Ichigo Shakkahō (**_ _ **赤火砲**_ _ **, Disparo de Fuego Rojo)**_

En eso kageroza recibe el impacto de lleno

 _ **Ichigo- Hachigyō Sōgai (**_ _ **八爻双崖**_ _ **, Ocho Capas, Dos Dimensiones)**_

En eso alrededor de erza se crea un escudo naranja.

 _ **Erza- Ichigo que es esto.**_

En eso Ichigo con su paso flash agarra la empuñadura de la espada de kageroza y empezó a cargar un potente getsuga tenshou con su modo hueco activo.

 _ **Ichigo- la última vez mis poderes se estaban llenando pero esta vez será diferente**_

 _ **GETSUGA TENSHOU.**_

Cuando el getsuga impacto destruyó todo al lado de Ichigo y kageroza desintegrando a kageroza con Solo el toque.

Erza desde donde estaba estaba muy preocupada por Ichigo la persona a con la que ella pasara el resto de su vida.

De Repente se desvanece el humo que estaba estorbando la visión hacia la batalla de Ichigo.

Con erza de repente se rompe el escudo y mediante eso llega uryu, chad y todos los de fairy tail.

Erza en eso ve a Ichigo parado en medio de todo el cráter pero de repente desaparece.

 _ **Ichigo- gracias por su ayuda chicos.**_

En eso erza gira rápidamente y se lanza a abrazar a Ichigo.

 _ **Erza- Ichigo idiota estaba muy preocupada por ti.**_

 _ **Ichigo- gracias por preocuparte por mi.**_

Y en eso Ichigo y erza se dan un largo beso, terminando con sus aventuras por ahora quien sabe.

 _ **N/D chicos he decidido dejar este como el episodio final pero osea ya no hay mas sagas de fairy tail pero si sale una nuevo pues abriré el fic nuevamente por cierto ya que finalize por ahora que voy a hacer un nuevo sera Ichigo en Zero no Tsukaima pero todavía no tengo un nombre bueno para esta fic pero agradezco que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este.**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego he sido, Ichigo kurosaki679.**_


End file.
